Vacaciones en Australia
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Voldemort ha sido acabado, y el mundo mágico y muggle están a salvo. Además el trio de oro acaba de terminar de cursar su sexto año y se preparan para unas fantasticas vacaciones... ¡acompañalos en esta mágica historia!, llena de aventuras, romance, humor
1. Reencuentro

Capítulo 1: REENCUENTRO

Versión de Harry Potter.

Acabamos de terminar nuestro 6º curso en Hogwarts, estamos tan felices ahora, que parece que entre cualquier pesadilla nosotros somos una ilusión y no es para menos ya que hace un mes habíamos por fin acabado con los Horrocrux, los Mortífagos y lo más importante: Voldemort. Y como bien lo mencionaba la profecía, "solo uno puede vivir", y ése era yo. Un joven alto, delgado, de pelo azabache y ojos verdes como los de mi madre. Ahora mismo me encuentro en la Madriguera Weasley pasando mi último día con ellos para mañana irme con todos mis amigos a Australia de vacaciones a la playa; en este momento podría decirse que soy la persona más feliz, creo que nada me haría más feliz… ¿o si?

Voy bajando las escaleras ya que hace un minuto me han llamado, no sé muy bien que es lo que me espera; tal vez la señora Weasley al fin se entero que Ron y yo fuimos los que desaparecimos a las gallinas al querer encender la antigua moto de Sirius; la cual arreglaba el señor Weasley; y para nuestra mala suerte lo hemos conseguido, pero al hacerlo hemos oprimido un botón que a provocado que salieran llamas del tubo de escape y han rostizado a la mitad de las gallinas las cuales después de unos momentos hemos hecho desaparecer para que no sé dieran cuenta. Aunque por el tono de la señora Weasley no sé le nota molesta sino amable y alegre como siempre.

Al fin he llegado al vestíbulo donde para mi sorpresa está una persona a la que no había visto desde salir de la escuela. Mi corazón por alguna razón está latiendo frenéticamente, como si estuviera viendo el mundo mágico por primera vez; aunque es un tanto cierto, ya que ella causa siempre esa impresión en mí y aún no logro descubrir porque. Ni tampoco porque cuando se acerca a mí y toma mi mano o el solo pronunciar mi nombre se me hace un nudo en la garganta y siento como si miles de mariposas se movieran en todas direcciones en mi estómago. Ahí esta una joven de pelo castaño y rizado y unos ojos color café que me encantan.

— ¡Hola! — la saludo al llegar al pie de las escaleras, con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

— ¡Harry!, — se lanza a mis brazos sin previo aviso, aunque me encanta como me abraza — ¡me alegra mucho verte!

— ¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Hermione!, — le digo al momento en que se rompe nuestro abrazo y la miro a los ojos — pero creí que llegarías hasta mañana — le digo tratando de no sumergirme en esos ojos que son del tono del chocolate y tanto me gusta.

— Así era, pero mis padres se fueron de visita a una convención hoy y me vine antes — me dice con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, ya basta de hablar, ya habrá tiempo, ahora vengan todos a cenar… pero primero, Harry ayuda a Hermione con sus cosas, llévalas a la habitación de Ginny — dice la señora Weasley, a la que no hubiera notado ni a los otros Weasley de no haber hecho ruido al sentarse en la mesa.

Vamos subiendo las escaleras, yo con tres maletas y ella con una pequeña, me resulta muy difícil caminar por lo que cada vez que doy un paso miro hacia abajo verificando de que hay un escalón adelante.

Hemos llegado al fin a la habitación de Ginny, intento abrir la puerta pero cuando coloco mi mano sobre el pomo de ésta una de las maletas se me resbala y casi la tiro pero con un movimiento rápido lo impido. Ahora siento un ligero hormigueo en mi estómago ya que Hermione ha adelantado su mano y ha abierto la puerta pero en el transcurso me ha acariciado el brazo. Pasaron unos segundos en los que me quede congelado hasta que su voz pronunciando mi nombre me ha despertado y he entrado en la habitación dejando las maletas a un lado de la puerta permitiéndole el paso a Hermione, la cual ha hecho lo mismo.

Por algún motivo no puedo dejar de mirarla, examino cada rastro de su rostro. Nunca antes me había percatado lo hermosa que es y justo ahora es cuando apenas me doy cuenta al tenerla tan cerca de mí, pero sin embargo nos separan algunos pasos.

_Como quisiera acortar la distancia, abrazarte y_… sacudí la cabeza negando a mis pensamientos.

_¿En que estaba pensando?_

Hermione me mira intrigada debido al movimiento que hice de negación.

— ¿Te pasa algo Harry? — me dice con ésa voz que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

— No — contesto inmediatamente, pero me he percatado de mi error, ahora ella sabrá que estoy mintiendo.

— Dime la verdad — me exige.

— Tengo hambre, es todo, ¿bajamos a cenar? — pienso rápido y parece que la he convencido ya que ha asentido y ha empezado a bajar las escaleras nuevamente. Como acto instintivo la sigo.

La cena paso más rápido de lo que pensé o tal vez fue así porque mi mente estaba viajando por un mundo no conocido y todo lo que alcanzaba a escuchar a mi alrededor eran solo pequeños susurros incomprensibles, hasta que con un golpe en el brazo he despertado ya que Ron me golpeo después de unos 10 minutos de decirme que quería que lo ayudara con sus cosas, en los que yo estaba sumergido en mis sueños.

— ¡¿Vas a ayudarme o qué? — me pregunta irritado ante la falta de atención que le brindo.

— Si — es lo único que sale de mis labios.

— Vamos — dice levantándose de la mesa la cual hace mucho se había quedado casi vacía a excepción de nosotros, Ginny y Hermione que hablan en susurros en una esquina.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Estás sin duda serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, me encuentro muy feliz, por fin hemos acabado con todos los aliados de Voldemort e incluso el mismísimo señor Oscuro gracias a mi mejor amigo Harry. Al principio le temía a la profecía, temía el perderlo, el solo pensar en el hecho de que él pudiera morir o enfrentarse a Voldemort hacia que mi corazón se congelara. Aún no sé porque pero desde hace tiempo que mis sentimientos por Harry han cambiado, al principio solo lo veía como un amigo pero ahora no sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de él, cuando estrecho su mano, lo abrazo y él me sonríe es como si una corriente eléctrica subiera por mi espalda y estómago para llegar a mi corazón.

Hace unas semanas hablamos de estas vacaciones todos mis amigos y yo, y hemos planeado irnos a Australia a la playa a divertirnos, aunque eso lo haremos un mes después de salir de Hogwarts.

He pasado las últimas semanas en mi casa, algo ansiosa y nerviosa por el viaje y por ver de nuevo a Harry a quien he extrañado demasiado.

Esta mañana después de varios días de estar con mis padres iba en camino a hablar con ellos para ver si me dejaban irme a la Madriguera un día antes, pero por suerte ellos me han dicho que tienen que irse a una convención por lo cual me han pedido que me valla a la Madriguera por la tarde. Ahora empiezo a creer que fue más cosa del destino que de la suerte; me Desaparecí de mi casa a las 6:30 para llegar antes del anochecer a la Madriguera.

Al llegar, en la Madriguera me encontré con la mayoría de los Weasley pero no había señales de él, hasta que la señora Weasley lo ha llamado y ha aparecido. Al verlo no pude contenerme y me arroje a sus brazos, sentía que me derretía entre sus brazos y que si no fuera por que estábamos frente a todos los Weasleys no podría contenerme más, así que me separe de él con mucho esfuerzo. Todo iba bien pero la señora Weasley le pidió que me ayudara con mi equipaje a subirlo a la habitación de Ginny, al llegar y colocar las maletas en el suelo hemos quedado muy cerca pero aún nos separa un metro.

_Merlin como quisiera acortar la distancia para poder abrazarte y_… pensaba hasta que vi un extraño gesto que hizo de negación, al preguntarle que le pasaba me dijo que nada que solo tenía hambre yo obviamente no le creí pero para no caer en mis sentimientos e impulsos me limite a imitar en mentirle acerca de creerle para abandonar la habitación e ir con los demás.

La cena esta pasando muy lentamente para mi gusto, no puedo dejar de mirarlo y solo pienso en todas las veces que habíamos estado juntos, en los ratos felices que pasábamos en Hogwarts, en la cabaña de Hagrid, la Sala de los Menesteres y en Grimmauld Place. De repente una corriente helada me sacudió, ¿que pasaría al terminar Hogwarts?, ¿lo volveré a ver?, ¿qué pasa si desaparece de mi vida para siempre?

No podía seguir pensando en eso así que empecé a poner atención a mí alrededor para despejar mi cabeza, para mi sorpresa no me había percatado que Ginny se había sentado a mi lado.

— ¡Hola Hermione!, no tuve tiempo de saludarte — me dice alegre.

— Hola Ginny, ¿cómo haz estado? — contesto a su saludo.

— Bien, aunque ya quiero que sea mañana para poder irnos a Australia… ¡y para poder ver a Neville! — termina esto en un susurro.

— Si, yo también ya quiero irme a Australia para… — no me deja terminar.

— ¿Y tú no quieres ver a nadie… o es que ya lo estas haciendo? — me dice mirando hacia Harry. Por lo cual me sonrojo.

— Claro, quiero ver a todos los demás — digo tratando de cambiar el tema lo cual no funciona.

— Hermione no estoy hablando de eso y lo sabes, ¿verdad?… — me mira, yo no sé que decir así que me limito a asentir — ¿entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué? — pregunto con ignorancia perdida.

— ¡Hermione, ya!, ¡no me tomes el pelo y dime cuando vas a acercarte a Harry y decirle lo que sientes por él!, lo cual es más que evidente — me ha atrapado ahora si, no sé que hacer.

— ¡¿Cómo es que…?… quiero decir, ¿de que estas hablando?… a Harry solo lo veo como un amigo… igual que él a mi — termino con tono triste.

— Vamos Hermione, parece que solo ustedes dos son los únicos que no saben lo que sienten por el otro, ya que todos lo sabemos.

— No te entiendo — mi corazón de pronto esta empezando a latir demasiado rápido que creo que podría romperse en dos si es que no recibo pronto una confirmación de lo que sospecho.

— ¡Y pensar que eres la más lista de Hogwarts y Harry el más valiente! — me dice exasperada. Pero esa no es la respuesta que yo busco, necesito saber que es lo que Harry siente por mí antes de que mi corazón estalle en mil pedazos.

— Ginny, ¿lo que quieres decir es que Harry esta enam…? — no puedo terminar por alguna razón.

— ¡Enamorado de ti! — termina en un susurro al ver que Harry y Ron voltearon a vernos antes de salir rumbo al cuarto de Ron. Mi corazón a pesar de que pensé que la respuesta lo calmaría ahora esta latiendo como si miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran a su alrededor llenándolo de asombro y deleite.

— ¡¿Pero estás segura?, porque si es…!

— Si, estoy completamente segura; me di cuenta de eso cuando salíamos, él solo hablaba de ti, además cuando trataba de hablar del tema él lo cambiaba, pero sino me crees ¡ahora mismo lo voy a confirmar! — dice levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la habitación de Ron. Yo rápidamente la sigo y trato de detenerla, pero al igual que su hermano es terca y ha entrado en la habitación.

Ahora no sé que hacer, si lanzarle una maldición apenas salga de la habitación por hacer eso o simplemente esperar a que me diga lo que tanto espera mi corazón: que Harry siente lo mismo que yo y me ama.

Ron acaba de salir de la habitación y va rumbo a la cocina de nuevo, yo inmediatamente me escondo para no ser sorprendida.

Parece que esto tardara un tiempo ya ha oscurecido y ha pasado cerca de una hora desde que vi entrar a Ginny y salir a Ron, lo único que me queda por hacer es esperarla en su habitación.

Hola queridos lectores, primero que nada quiero presentarme y darles la bienvenida a este su fic, jejeje… soy Yuly, y éste es mi fic "Vacaciones en Australia".

Lo primero que deben de saber de este fic es lo siguiente: tiene continuación, se llama "Convivencia", de éste no les daré muchos datos, solo que mi estilo de escribir cambia radicalmente como más adelante podrán darse cuenta.

En fin. Siguiendo con "Vacaciones en Australia"; pues bien, como pidieron ver en el primer capitulo, hay se explica muy bien todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico, y que nuestros amigos se tomaran una merecidas vacaciones en Perth, Australia. ¿Por qué ahí?, pues en honor a un fic que me encanta y su autora, que gracias a ella fue que empecé a escribir… algunos de ustedes ya la conocen, y sino, deberían, ella es Darla Gilmore y es autora de

Bueno, en esta historia créanme que reirán, lloraran, se enojaran, en fin, ¡tiene de todo!, pero sobre todo risas en algunas partes.

Las parejas oficiales son las siguientes:

Harry y Hermione

Ron y Luna

Ginny y Neville

Dean y Padma

Seamus y Parvati

No pregunten porque las ultimas dos, solo digamos que no tenía una idea de a quienes mas poder :P

En fin, creo que ya es suficiente sobre esto, solo espero que me dejen un comentario o dos y puedan seguirme a lo largo de la historia, el agregarme a sus autores favoritos o fics favoritos los dejo a su criterio.

Me despido con el que ha sido mi sello personal desde, uff, desde que empecé a escribir.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas

Yuly


	2. Amor y ¿desamor?

Capítulo 2: AMOR Y… ¿DESAMOR?

Versión de Harry Potter.

Voy subiendo las escaleras con Ron, ya casi hemos llegado a su cuarto el cual ahora compartimos. Paso tras paso que doy no puedo dejar de pensar en Hermione, es como si estuviera grabada en cada parte de mi memoria.

Al fin hemos llegado, ya hemos pasado y Ron a cerrado la puerta bruscamente tras de mí. Ahora empiezo a pensar que esto no sé trataba de ayudarlo con sus cosas para el viaje de mañana sino para otro asunto, el cual parece tiene que ser secreto y muy privado.

— Harry en realidad no quiero que me ayudes con mis cosas, ya lo hizo Ginny, lo que quiero es que me ayudes con… quiero que me ayudes a… ¡no te vayas a burlar ¿quieres?… — me dice Ron casi en suplica y con un tono muy serio lo que me dice que: o esta hablando de Luna o de Quidditch. Pero ya que no estamos en Hogwarts quiere decir que solo puede tratarse de Luna. Yo para no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que está, solo niego con la cabeza, dándole ánimos para seguir — ¡gracias!, lo que quiero pedirte es que si me ayudes a declarármele a Luna, ¡¿puedes?

— Claro, pero Ron recuerda que yo no he tenido novia así que…

— ¿Pero Cho? — me mira intrigado.

— Nunca le pedí que fuera mi novia, y además todo el tiempo que estábamos juntos no lo soportaba, ella solo lloraba o hablaba mal de… — no pude terminar, recordé todos los momentos en que Cho cuestionaba mi amistad con Hermione, lo mucho que la critica y lo mucho que me hacia enojar al respecto.

— ¡¿Y Ginny?… no la negaras a ella también ¿o si? — me dice exasperado.

— Tampoco fui su novio, solo salimos.

— Bueno, pero por lo menos saliste con ella. Y además tú sabes muy bien que yo solo anduve con Lavander para darle celos a Luna; lo cual nunca confirme porque siempre andaba ella alegre… ¡y creo que ni siquiera me prestaba atención! — dice con tono triste.

— En realidad ella si te pone atención, solo que tú nunca te haz dado cuenta porque siempre tienes solo dos cosas en la cabeza: la comida y el Quidditch — le digo esto último remarcándolo con los dedos.

— Está bien. ¿Pero lo que tú quieres decir es que yo también le gusto a…? — no pudo terminar porque Ginny entro a la habitación sin previo aviso.

— ¡Hola chicos! — nos saluda con una sonrisa.

— Hola Ginny — le respondo.

— ¡¿Qué no estabas en la cocina con Hermione? — le reprocha Ron algo histérico.

— Si, pero ella se sentía cansada por el viaje y se fue a acostar… — responde como si la hubieran atrapado en una travesura — así que yo vine a hablar con ustedes porque aún no tengo sueño… y ¿de que estaban hablando?… — nos mira a los dos mientras se sienta junto a Ron en su cama y queda frente a mí. Ron inmediatamente se sonroja — de chicas, entonces.

— ¡¿Qué?… ¿cómo crees que vamos a estar hablando de chicas?… tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar — responde Ron inmediatamente.

— Si claro, eso debe ser Quidditch y déjame ver, ¡ah si!, ¡más Quidditch! — responde en tono de sarcasmo.

— Harry mejor hablamos luego, ya que no haya ¡nadie! — dice mirando a Ginny mientras sale de la habitación.

— Claro — le respondo antes de perderlo de vista.

Ahora estoy solo en la habitación con Ginny.

_¿Que esto no podría ser más incómodo?_, me pregunto mentalmente.

— Harry necesito preguntarte algo sobre Hermione — creo que mi respuesta es si, esto definitivamente es más incómodo y por lo que veo, se pondrá peor.

— Ahh, claro, dime — digo inseguro a que atenerme.

— Harry, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Hermione? — me pregunta mirándome a los ojos. Yo lo único que puedo hacer como cualquier otro chico en mi situación: me sonrojo. Y eso creo que no ayudo ya que ella parece que acaba de recibir su respuesta y está sonriendo.

— Yo… pues… yo… ahh… yo la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga — término de decir pero parece que no la he convencido mucho con mi respuesta.

— Y, ¿estás seguro de que la ves solo como amiga o es que hay algo más?… — ahora creo que mi rostro va a estallar, además estoy empezando a sentir mucho calor y por si esto fuera poco me he quedado con la garganta completamente seca. Me quedo en silencio lo cual no me ayuda y parece que está empezando a exasperar a Ginny — Harry ¿me haz escuchado?, o es que si sientes algo más por Hermione ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?… ¡no!… ¡yo… a Hermione… yo…! — genial. Lo que me faltaba.

_Ahora si que eres totalmente coherente Potter_, me digo a mi mismo.

— Harry…

— Está bien, si… ¡si siento algo más por Hermione!… — no lo he podido callar más, sentía la necesidad de desahogarme con alguien — ¡pero Ginny por favor no le vayas a decir nada!, ¡yo no sé que haría si se enoja conmigo y pierdo su amistad para siempre!, ¡además no sé lo que ella siente por mí!…

— Ella siente lo mismo — ahora mi corazón parece que estuviera subiendo por una inmensa montaña rusa que no sé le ve el final, como si no hubiera un límite. Pero lo que me tiene sin poder reaccionar es el temor de que en algún momento termine y la caída sea mortal si no escucho esas palabras de Hermione, la dueña de mis sueños, mis pensamientos, y éste corazón que lleva grabado su nombre con tinta imborrable.

— ¡¿Qué?… ¡¿pero estás segura de eso?… ¡¿ella te ha dicho algo?… ¡¿que es lo que te ha dicho Ginny?… ¡dímelo por favor! — sin darme cuenta ahora estoy empezando a caminar por toda la habitación, suspendido en un maravilloso sueño del cual no deseo despertar nunca.

— Si, estoy segura — me responde con una sonrisa al ver que ahora me he quedado con una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro. He dejado de caminar y me he tirado en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Ahora lo puedo admitir: estoy en el paraíso, y mi ángel guardián es Hermione, la dueña de todo mí ser.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que seguimos hablando de todo un poco, del viaje, de Hogwarts, de nuestros amigos, Neville por ejemplo, pero especialmente de Hermione que por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Al darnos cuenta de la hora Ginny anunció que ya era tarde y debía ir a dormir para levantarse temprano mañana ya que llegarían todos y partiríamos a Australia, sin mencionar de que por fin vería a Neville su ahora novio después de la batalla en Hogwarts.

Después de media hora entro Ron con cara cansada.

— Ya era hora, tengo mucho sueño, — dijo para terminar en un bostezo — ¿qué quería Ginny?… ¿Harry?… — me llamo viendo que aún sonreía — ¿estás bien?

— ¡Mejor que nunca! — le respondo.

— ¿Te pasa algo?, nunca te había visto antes así. Bueno si, nada más cuando ves a Hermione y te quedas embobado — me dice en burla.

— ¡Hermione me quiere al igual que yo a ella! — le digo, debía compartir mi alegría con todos, en especial con mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Que bien, me alegro por ti!, ¿pero como lo sabes? — me pregunta alegre.

— Me lo dijo Ginny después de decirle lo que yo siento por Hermione — le confieso.

— ¡¿Qué le dijiste qué?… ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?… ¡le va a decir a Hermione! — ahora si que estaba en un dilema. Tal vez Hermione había hecho lo mismo con Ginny, le había confesado lo que siente por mí y ella vino y me lo dijo sin ningún remordimiento. ¿Qué tal si hace lo mismo y se lo dice a ella?; aunque en realidad no me importa mucho ya que lo va a saber mañana. Pero ¿y si lo toma mal por decírselo Ginny y no yo?

Solo hay una forma de detenerla, seguro ya no la encuentra despierta a esta hora, ya es demasiado tarde, así que lo mejor es decírselo mañana antes de que Ginny lo haga.

_Eso es lo que haré_, pensé.

— No lo hará. Yo se lo diré a Hermione por la mañana, de seguro ya esta dormida y no creo que Ginny la despierte. Bueno, buenas noches Ron — le digo mientras me acuesto.

— Buenas noches — me dice antes de apagar la lámpara y quedar sumergido en un largo sueño acompañado por ronquidos.

Esa noche me pareció especialmente la más larga de toda mi vida. Contaba cada segundo para poder, ahora si presa de todo el valor, decirle a Hermione lo mucho que la quiero y la necesito en mi vida y por fin pedirle que sea mi novia. Ahora para mí no existía un Dios de los sueños sino una Diosa de pelo castaño rizado y unos ojos color miel.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Estuve dando vueltas por la habitación cerca de una hora hasta que el cansancio me venció y me recosté en la cama tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero me era imposible. En mi mente solo se formaban imágenes distorsionadas. De pronto sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Estoy en el mundo de Morfeo y me veo a mí y a un Harry con apariencia seria e indiferente. Me mira como si fuera la cosa más repugnante del mundo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, te he dicho que no quiero verte más, ¡lárgate de aquí sangre sucia! — me dice Harry con tanto desprecio que parece una daga atravesar mi corazón.

— Harry, ¿porque me llamas así y me dices estas cosas? — mi voz suena apenas audible y en mis ojos se ven lágrimas contenidas por las palabras tan hirientes que Harry ha pronunciado.

— ¡No pronuncies mi nombre!, ¡no eres nadie para llamarme!, ¡no eres nada! — su voz sigue con el mismo tono de desprecio y odio.

— ¡Pero Harry…! — me acerco un poco a él.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡¿quién te crees para referirte a mí de ese modo?

— Harry, soy Hermione, ¿no me reconoces?, ¡¿por qué me tratas de este modo?, ¿qué te he hecho?… — mis ojos empiezan a hincharse un poco por el esfuerzo que pongo en tratar de retener las lágrimas.

— ¡Sé quien eres!, Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia sabelotodo, ¡la persona que más odio en el mundo! — no pude más, ahora las lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos hasta caer por mi barbilla.

— ¡Harry…!

— ¡LÁRGATE!, ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA!, ¡NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS! — grita.

— ¡Harry, por favor…! — le suplico para que ya no me trate de ese modo que tanto me daña.

— ¡QUE TE LARGUES! — me dijo sacando su varita. Y vi un resplandor verde.

Desperté, estaba totalmente empapada en sudor, ya eran las 2:30 de la mañana (íbamos a viajar de madrugada para llegar a Perth, Australia en la tarde por la diferencia de 13 horas) y Ginny había bajado a la cocina. Abajo se oían más voces de lo habitual, lo que me indicaba que desde hace rato habían llegado los demás para irnos a Australia. Yo sin embargo no podía pensar en otra cosa que mi sueño. Me levante de la cama casi sin fuerzas, me duche y cambie, y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con los demás.

En la cocina estaban la señora Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Padma y Parvati desayunando, pero no estaba Harry; aunque por algún motivo temía el verlo y que actuara como en mi sueño.

Entre en la cocina saludando a todos para sentarme al final cerca de Ginny que estaba hablando con Neville con disimulo evitando que la señora Weasley los viera.

Unos 10 minutos después apareció Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saludando a todos al igual que yo lo había hecho antes, después de hablar algo con Padma y Parvati se sentó a mi lado y me dio los buenos días, yo no sabia que hacer, estaba nerviosa, no sabia exactamente que le había dicho Ginny en la noche ya que me quede dormida y ahora era imposible preguntarle porque estaba con Neville y porque Harry estaba a mi lado, pero ahora me sentía más tranquila ya que Harry era el mismo chico que siempre, dulce y agradable con todos, en especial conmigo.

— ¿Dormiste bien?, se te ve algo cansada — me pregunta con la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

— Algo mal, tuve una pesadilla — le respondo tratando de no volver a recordar a aquel Harry que tanto odiaba.

— ¿Y de que era?

— De t… de unos magos tenebrosos que me perseguían y yo no tenía mi varita para defenderme — corrijo casi a tiempo para reparar mi error.

— Nunca dejaría que te pasara algo, y si es necesario te prestare mi varita por las noches para que si sueñas con eso otra vez ahora tengas una de repuesto — me dice con una sonrisa. Definitivamente éste era el Harry del que me había enamorado y que siempre me cuidaba de todo y todos, incluso de mis sueños.

— ¡Gracias! — le doy un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

_Merlin ¿que he hecho?_, pensé.

Él se sonrojo ligeramente al igual que yo, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por varios segundos en los que el mundo desapareció de nuestras mentes. De pronto despertamos al oír un estridente grito provenir de la señora Weasley.

— ¡GINNY!, ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? — grito al ver que Ginny estaba por darle a Neville un beso mientras lo abrazaba. Al instante Ginny se separo de Neville.

— Se estaba ahogando y le estaba palmeando la espalda — contesto inmediatamente. Lo cual calmo un poco a la señora Weasley pero no la convenció mucho ya que nos ordeno a todas las chicas que nos fuéramos al cuarto de Ginny a preparar las cosas para partir, mientras los chicos juntarían las cosas en el patio para trasladarnos desde ahí. Todas salieron inmediatamente al ver la cara de la señora Weasley. Los primeros en abandonar la cocina fueron Ginny y Neville y después le siguieron los demás.

— Te veo más tarde — decimos al mismo tiempo Harry y yo, después de sonreírnos salimos también de la cocina dejando a la señora Weasley sola.

Subo las escaleras lentamente para llegar a la habitación de Ginny y me quedo sumergida en mis pensamientos.

_Estuve a punto de besar a Harry. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?… no, no puedo pensar en eso. Aún no sé que siente Harry por mí_.

Entro a la habitación dispuesta a aclarar mis dudas, al observar a las personas dentro, ahí estaban Ginny, Luna, Padma y Parvati.

— Hola chicas. Ginny, necesito saber que le dijiste a Harry, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿qué es lo que siente por mi?, ¡¿lo confirmaste? — digo rápidamente y conteniendo el aliento.

— Tranquila Hermione. Harry me dijo… — dejo de hablar porque tocaron la puerta, al abrirla ahí estaba Harry casi sin aliento.

— ¡Ginny necesito hablar contigo a solas! — dice dirigiéndose a Ginny. En ese momento mi corazón se congelo, necesitaba respuestas rápido o sino no volvería a latir nunca más, pero tal parece que no las iba a conseguir de Ginny.

Ginny salio de la habitación y me quede con Luna, Padma y Parvati las cuales me miraban con cara de signo de interrogación.

— Hermione ¿qué ocurre? — me pregunta Parvati.

— Nada.

— No mientas, se nota en tu cara que algo esta ocurriendo, así que dinos que pasa o le preguntaremos a Ginny y a Harry que están ahí afuera — me dice Padma.

— No la presionen, si no quiere decirnos tenemos que respetar su decisión. Pero recuerda Hermione que si necesitas hablar aquí estaremos — dice Luna antes de darme tiempo para responder a Padma y Parvati.

— Gracias Luna.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ginny volviera a la habitación y yo me quede con las miradas de inconformismo de Padma, Parvati y Luna, que ya después de un tiempo de susurrar algo con las otras dos también quedo en el mismo interés y curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entro Ginny.

— Ginny, ¿me vas a decir por fin lo que paso anoche? — le pregunto inmediatamente.

— Lo siento, pero no te diré Hermione — mi mundo se derrumbo ante ésas palabras. Sentía que el corazón se estrechaba contra mi pecho casi aplastándolo y un nudo en la garganta que me prohibió pronunciar algo.

— ¡¿Nos van a decir por fin que es lo que ocurre? — las otras estallaron, ahora sus expresiones tenían algo de enojo por no saber que era lo que pasada.

Me recosté en la cama tratando de imaginar que era lo que había pasado en la habitación para que Ginny se hubiera callado y decidido no decirme nada. De pronto recordé como el año pasado Harry y Ginny habían salido; no, me rehusaba a creer que había ocurrido algo entre ellos anoche.

_¿Pero y si regresaron?_

_No, no puedes pensar en eso Hermione, solo te haces daño. Y además por lo que sabes Ginny ama demasiado a Neville_.

_¿Pero Harry?,_ _no sabes nada de sus sentimientos por ti_, me dijo mi parte racional. Como desearía no tener una ahora.

Paso casi una hora en la que Ginny estuvo explicando todo a las demás mientras yo seguía recostada en la misma posición viendo hacia el techo.

De pronto se escucho la voz del señor Weasley llamándonos para partir a Australia, tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos al vestíbulo donde se encontraban todos. Harry me miraba con disimulo desde una esquina mientras yo trataba de evitar mirarlo a él y Ginny. Al salir al patio el señor Weasley tenía listo un patito de hule transformado en translador.

* * *

Hola.

Aquí el segundo capitulo.

Ya sé que a algunos no les ha de estar gustando mi forma de escribir, pero en fin, no los culpo. Este fue el primer fic que escribí y pues era pésima como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Aunque les sugiero que lo sigan leyendo, sino por la escritura, por la historia en si. Esta genial, bueno, un poco enredada y pasan muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo pero bueno. La segunda parte sin duda remediara esta falta de… ¿palabras?

Ya ni sé como describirlo. Me pongo a leer el fic y me quedo:

o.O "¿Yo escribí esto?, dios mío, nadie lo leerá"… jajaja…

Bueno, no los sigo aburriendo con mis comentarios. Actualizare pronto :)

Ya saben, un capitulo por semana… mínimo… si puedo pongo dos o más. Eso depende de sus comentarios eh.

Y agréguenme en Facebook :D


	3. Confusiones

Capítulo 3: CONFUSIONES

Versión de Harry Potter.

Al despertar el dia me pareció más alegre y más hermoso de lo habitual y no era para menos, ahora conocía los sentimientos de Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que podía hacer cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo. Todo en lo que pensaba era Hermione, cuando le dijera lo que siento por ella, cuando le pidiera que fuera mi novia y ella aceptara; y en nuestro futuro juntos. Porque de algo estaba seguro: no iba a dejarla ir jamás de mi vida. Me levante de la cama y me arregle para bajar a desayunar y saludar a los demás que por lo que escuchaba ya habían llegado. Mientras me cambiaba algo sacudió mi cabeza como una corriente fría y recordé a Ginny; no sabía si le había dicho aún a Hermione lo que platicamos anoche. Baje rápidamente las escaleras esperando encontrarme con ella o Hermione. Llegue a la cocina y salude a todos con una sonrisa, y ahí estaban ellas sentadas lado a lado. A la primera que vi fue a Ginny, que estaba hablando con Neville; eso era buena señal.

_Tal vez no ha hablado con Hermione_, pensé.

Mire a ver quien era la persona enseguida de Ginny y ahí estaba Hermione.

_Merlin, se ve tan hermosa_, me dije. Ahora era el momento de hablar; camine hacia ella cuando dos personas muy parecidas se interpusieron en mi camino.

— ¡Hola Harry! — me dijeron Padma y Parvati Patil.

— Hola chicas, ¿cómo han estado? — respondo.

— Bien, ya listas para el viaje — contesto Padma mientras Parvati le sonreía a Seamus que estaba al otro lado de la cocina.

— Te ves algo apurado Harry, ¿te sucede algo? — me dijo Parvati después de dejar de sonreír con Seamus.

— No, estoy bien — contesto mientras miraba a Hermione, ellas inmediatamente captaron mi mirada.

— Si, se ve, pero Harry, deja de mirarla así o se te van a salir los ojos — me dice en tono juguetón Padma.

— Claro, ah, si me disculpan voy a… — no termine de decir porque sin darme cuenta había empezado a caminar hacia Hermione.

— Adiós — alcance a escuchar que decían las gemelas Patil a mi espalda.

Ahora estoy junto a ella, hemos estado hablando, la miro como si fuera la persona más frágil y hermosa del mundo y yo fuera la persona encargada de que no le pasara nada. Jamás en mi vida pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de una persona de este modo, no puedo dejar de contemplarla, me parece una obra de arte. Algo ha ocurrido que me ha sacado de mi cuerpo y me ha llevado a volar alrededor del mundo, ella me ha besado en la mejilla izquierda, muy cerca de los labios.

_Merlín desearía que hubiera sido un par de centímetros más a la derecha_, pensé.

Ahora estamos viéndonos a los ojos, son la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, de pronto la señora Weasley a gritado algo que apenas pude oír, pero por lo que se ve a mandado hacer algo ya que todos se han levantado de sus asientos y han salido de la cocina, me despido de ella y salimos. Ahora voy hacia el patio, muy inconciente de lo que sucede a mí alrededor.

Ahí están Dean y Seamus molestando a Ron con algo, mientras Neville ríe disimuladamente sentado bajo un árbol. Me paro junto a él.

— Vamos Ron, ¿cuando lo harás, o es que eres una gallina? — dice Dean mientras Seamus imita a una gallina.

— ¡Ya les dije que pronto! — dice Ron medio molesto.

— Solo espero que sea antes de que los muggles puedan asistir a Hogwarts — dice Neville burlándose.

— ¡Ya basta!, ¡lo haré llegando a Australia ¿está bien? — ahora Ron si esta enojado pero a la vez decidido.

— Hablemos de otra cosa — dijo al fin Dean.

— Por cierto Neville, será mejor que tengas más cuidado cuando trates de besar a Ginny si es que no quieres que la señora Weasley te utilice para practicar su puntería — dice Seamus, mientras todos vuelven a reír nuevamente.

Algo me despertó y reaccione. _Ginny_. No sabia lo que le había dicho a Hermione.

Salgo corriendo de ahí mientras los demás se quedan mirándome sorprendidos. Parece que el Quidditch me ha ayudado ya he llegado a la habitación de Ginny y he empezado tocar. Me han abierto la puerta y ahí puedo ver a Hermione viéndome, está parada muy cerca de Ginny.

_¡Merlin que no haya llegado tarde!_, ruego.

— ¡Ginny necesito hablar contigo a solas! — sueno coherente pero me falta el aliento. Ginny sale de la habitación y la guió hasta el pasillo.

— ¡¿Que sucede? — me pregunta preocupada.

— ¡Ginny por favor dime que no le haz dicho a Hermione nada! — digo con un tono de preocupación que parece que estuviera en un hospital visitando a un enfermo.

— No, tranquilo, apenas lo iba a hacer pero entraste.

_Gracias a Merlín que he llegado a tiempo_, pienso. De pronto puedo respirar más fácilmente.

— Ginny quiero pedirte que no le digas nada por favor.

— Pero… — Ginny me mira confundida.

— Quiero hacerlo yo — ahora estamos sonriendo ambos.

— ¡Que bien Harry!, me alegro, ¿pero cuando planeas hacerlo?

— Al llegar a Australia, voy a preparar algo y ahí me le declararé — ahora Ginny está sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Eso es grandioso!, por mi no te preocupes, no le diré nada. Pero que te quede claro, te doy hasta mañana y si no le haz dicho nada yo le diré todo — me dice medio jugando medio en serio, yo solo puedo asentir.

— Y Ginny, quisiera que hablaras con Ron, sé que él jamás te lo va a pedir, por eso te lo pido yo; él quiere pedirle a Luna que sea su novia y no sabe como, y tú y yo sabemos como es Ron y lo podría arruinar, así que por favor habla con él antes de que haga lo que sea que tenga planeado hacer — le pido.

— Claro, yo hablare con él, no te preocupes, y por lo de Hermione si tú también necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo — me dice con una sonrisa.

— Si, gracias. Bueno me tengo que ir antes de que tu mamá me encuentre y la agarre contra mí — y diciendo esto vuelvo a bajar las escaleras mientras Ginny vuelve a entrar a su habitación.

Ahora estoy más tranquilo, solo me falta hablar con Hermione y podré por fin ser feliz. Ya he llegado con los otros.

— ¿Porque saliste así Harry?, ¿qué pasa? — me pregunta Neville mientras todos me miran.

— Nada, solo tenía que hablar con Ginny — todos me miran confundidos a excepción de Ron que sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre.

— ¿Con Ginny?, ¿sobre que? — pregunta Dean.

— Sobre algo que hablamos anoche — ahora Neville se sonrojo pero no es por vergüenza sino por otra cosa, solo espero no haya mal interpretado nada, porque si es así seguramente esta sonrojado por enojo y celos.

— ¿De que hablaron? — me dice con un tono serio mientras se levanta. Ron y los demás ahora se nos quedan viendo medio preocupados a que Neville se enoje y se vaya contra mí.

— No es nada de lo que piensas, es por otra cosa — le digo tratando de calmarlo, pero no esta funcionando; ahora él tiene la mano metida entre su ropa tanteando su varita.

— Por otra cosa, claro, por otra cosa, ¡¿y que tienes tú que hablar con mi novia? — ahora ha sacado su varita, espero no se atreva a usarla porque tendré que hacer lo mismo, nunca había visto a Neville tan enojado.

— ¡Neville cálmate, no es lo que crees! — Ron ha intervenido poniéndose a un lado mío tratando también calmar a Neville, pero parece que no quiere escuchar, debo decírselo antes de que esto se agrande y le cause problemas con Ginny.

— ¡No te metas, esto es entre Harry y yo! — dice furioso Neville con la varita en alto.

— Está bien, tranquilízate y guarda tu varita, te diré de que estábamos hablando — Neville sigue en la misma posición y ahora Dean y Seamus se han posicionado cada uno a un lado de Neville tratando de detenerlo antes de que lance un hechizo.

— Habla entonces — dice mientras baja un poco su varita.

— Estábamos hablando de… ¡de Hermione!… — ahora ha bajado por completo la varita y se ve más tranquilo, pero ahora él que se ha sonrojado soy yo. Siempre que hablamos de Hermione me sucede lo mismo — le dije lo que siento por ella y hace un momento le dije que no sé lo dijera a ella porque… porque le voy a pedir que sea mi novia al llegar a Australia — ahora en el rostro de los cuatro se formo una sonrisa incluso en el de Neville aunque un tanto tímida.

— Harry yo… yo… lo siento, no sabía… es que…

— No te preocupes, yo me hubiera puesto igual… o peor — le digo con una sonrisa. Nos estrechamos las manos y todo a quedado resuelto.

Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos cuando se escuchó que alguien había Aparecido en el patio. Al voltear a ver quien era, ahí estaba el señor Weasley.

— ¿Listos chicos?, ¿dónde están las chicas? — dice mientras las busca con la mirada por el patio aunque no se vea prácticamente nada por la oscuridad.

— Están adentro papá — contesta Ron.

— Bien, vamos por las cosas, es hora de partir… — dice mientras lo seguimos hacia la casa — ¡VAMONOS! — grito al llegar al vestíbulo.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar los pasos de las chicas bajando las escaleras, cuando llegaron me quede observando a Hermione pero había algo extraño, era como si tratara de evitar mirarme.

_Seguro es solo mi imaginación_, me dije.

Salimos al patio y ahí estaba el traslador.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Nos hemos colocado alrededor del traslador, Harry se puso a un lado mío.

— A la cuenta de tres; — dice el señor Weasley, mientras nos agachamos para prepararnos a tocar el traslador a tiempo — uno… dos… ¡TRES!

Hemos tocado todos el traslador al mismo tiempo, ahora veo montones de colores y Harry al tomar el traslador a colocado su mano sobre la mía y ha unido nuestros dedos entrelazándolos. Empiezo a ver un poco menos de color y al fin he sentido el suelo bajo mis pies, pero con el impulso hemos caído todos y Harry y yo hemos caído lado a lado con los dedos aún entrelazados. Me reincorporo rápidamente, suelto la mano de Harry y me alejo un poco, mientras todos empiezan a levantarse también, incluso Harry que me mira confundido. Se acerca a mí pero yo camino hacia Luna y él se detiene al ver que me alejo de él.

El cielo esta de un inmenso celeste con un resplandeciente sol pero yo me siento igual que hace unos segundos, como si estuviera en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Bien chicos, aquí estamos, su hotel esta hacia allá, — dice señalando hacia un enorme edificio que se ve más allá de la playa — regístrense y pórtense bien, hasta aquí llego yo, pero si ocurre algo háganmelo saber, cuida de tu hermana Ron — dice mientras se vuelve a ir en el traslador.

— Ya era hora, creí que mamá le dijo que se quedara con nosotros — dice Ron con una amplia sonrisa mientras caminamos rumbo al hotel.

Mientras caminábamos yo iba marchando lado a lado junto a Luna, mientras a mi espalda venía caminando Harry junto a Ron, y detrás de ellos Neville iba de la mano con Ginny, Seamus con Parvati y Dean con Padma. Harry me miraba cada que podía pero yo trataba de evitarlo a cualquier modo al igual que a Ginny que llevaba tiempo llamándome.

Al fin llegamos al hotel y estamos en la recepción, todos van a registrarse y yo voy en camino cuando siento que alguien me detiene del brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿porque estás evitándome? — me dice Harry con tono desconcertado.

— No estoy evitándote — digo mirando hacia otro lado.

— Entonces mírame a los ojos Hermione — me dice. Pero al ver que no lo hago con la otra mano que no sujeta ahora mi mano toma mi barbilla y me hace voltear a verlo. Me quedo sumergida en sus ojos y sin darme cuenta ahora nos estamos acercando lentamente, pero entonces recuerdo la reacción de Ginny y él hace unas horas y reacciono.

— Tengo que ir a registrarme — digo alejándome de él y soltando su mano de la mía.

Ahora él se queda viéndome mientras me alejo y yo siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos como si se tratara de una figura de vidrio caer desde una mesa, esparciendo los restos por todos lados.

Ya nos hemos registrado y ahora voy con rumbo al ascensor cuando me detienen otra vez, volteo esperando encontrarme con esos ojos color esmeralda pero me encuentro con unos distintos, ahí esta Ginny.

— Hermione ¿qué te ocurre?, hace rato te estaba hablando y no me hacías caso, ¿estás enojada?

— No — me giro de nuevo y empiezo a caminar hacia el ascensor, entro y se cierra la puerta no sin antes dejarme mirar a un Harry de apariencia triste y una Ginny confundida.

Al detenerse el ascensor camino hacia mi habitación y la de las demás chicas, ya que compartiríamos al igual que los chicos. Abro la puerta y solo esta Luna, lo cual me tranquiliza ya que ahora me siento mal como para querer estar con muchas personas preguntándome solo que me pasa y yo sin querer decirles.

— Hola Luna — digo dejando mis cosas al lado de una de las 5 camas que hay, para después salir a la terraza pensando en distraerme.

Luna me mira sentarme en una silla mientras me quedo pensando, sale y se sienta en otra.

— Hermione ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te enojaste con Harry y Ginny?, hace rato vi que Ginny te llamaba y tú la ignoraste. Además cuando Aparecimos aquí te alejaste inmediatamente de Harry — ahora era lo menos que necesitaba, que me siguieran preguntando cosas pero ya que Luna se mostraba preocupada decidí contestarle y de paso desahogarme.

— Me siento muy mal Luna, creo que Ginny y Harry volvieron — digo con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡¿Qué?… ¿pero que te hace pensar eso? — me dice Luna tan confundida como yo.

— Es lo único que se me ocurre para que no me dijera lo que paso con Harry en la noche y además esta mañana él la fue a buscar y al regresar Ginny se negó a decirme algo, ¿qué más podría haber pasado para que no quisiera hablar de ello? — ahora mis ojos están humedeciéndose con lágrimas contenidas que pronto no podré retener.

— Pero Hermione, no estás segura de eso ¿o si?

— No, pero…

— Yo sé lo mucho que te quieren ambos y también sé que jamás te harían daño. Mucho menos ocultarte algo como esto. Además ten en cuenta que Ginny es novia de Neville y lo quiere mucho — me dice Luna tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

— No lo sé Luna, es que yo solo quiero saber que paso — digo levantándome para acercarme a la barandilla para ver el océano.

— Si quieres saberlo yo te lo diré — mi cuerpo tembló por completo y casi caigo de no ser porque estaba sostenida de la barandilla. Voltee a confirmar que había escuchado la voz de Harry y al dar la vuelta ahí estaba con la misma apariencia triste y junto a él estaba Ginny, que ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

* * *

En definitiva, no sé donde meter la cabeza.

¡Que horror!, mi estilo de escritura es pésimo. Pero en fin, ya ni sé que decirles para que se animen a continuar leyendo.

Solo puedo decir que en si, este fic es algo así como una introducción a lo que serán en verdad mis fics, en "Convivencia", ¡lo juro!, será mucho mejor y les encantara, ¡se los aseguro!; es por eso que necesitan leer este primero, ya que el otro es la continuación.

Además empezare pronto a publicar mi otro fic "Temo por ti". De este fic solo les diré que ya se nota ¡mucho! el cambio en mi escritura. Éste fue el segundo fic que escribí, y bueno, aquí tienen los spoilers

"Temo por ti"

_¿Qué pasa cuando alguien nuevo llega a tu vida cambiándola por completo?, ¿qué haces cuando tus mejores amigos se ponen en tu contra?, ¿qué sucede si te das cuenta de que tus mejores amigos sienten algo más que amistad pero no se dan cuenta?, ¿serias capaz de perdonar a una amiga por haberse enamorado del mismo chico que tú?_

_Harry, Hermione y Ron cursan su cuarto año en Hogwarts y cuando pensaron que las cosas podrían mejorar se llevan una gran sorpresa; Hogwarts a sido elegida sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos y esto traerá muchos problemas para el trío dorado._

_Separaciones, peleas, sentimientos mezclados… y mucho más._

Bueno, me despido.

Espero me sigan leyendo. Prometo no decepcionarlos mas adelante :)

Oh, y muchisimas gracias a Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, lectora1997 y lanyera por dejarme un comentario. :D

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Yuly


	4. Cita doble

Capítulo 4: CITA DOBLE

Versión de Harry Potter.

Nos hemos colocado alrededor del traslador y me he puesto a un lado de Hermione queriendo estar más cerca de ella, el señor Weasley a dicho que es hora de tomarlo y yo sin poder resistirme he puesto mi mano sobre la de Hermione y he entrelazado nuestros dedos. Ahora empezamos a ver montones de colores pero yo lo único que puedo admirar más que a nada es a la persona que estoy tomando de la mano y esta a mí lado. De pronto todo empieza a tomar forma de nuevo y he sentido tocar el suelo con mis pies pero el impulso me ha derribado al igual que a los demás, eso no me molesta ya que estoy acostado a un lado de Hermione con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas. Algo pasa sin embargo, ella se ha levantado, soltando mi mano y se ha alejado un poco. Me levando tratando de averiguar que le ocurre pero ella ha caminado nuevamente y se ha colocado a un lado de Luna, ahora no sé que pensar.

En el camino hacia el hotel no podía dejar de pensar en que le pasaba a Hermione, aunque también había otra cosa rara, Ginny que viene detrás de mí con Neville la ha estado llamando y ella simplemente la esta ignorando.

Hemos llegado, todos están registrándose y es cuando la veo ir en camino hacia allí. Ahora muy conciente de mis acciones la detengo, quiero, no, necesito saber que le ocurre. Le pregunto pero ella se niega a mirarme a los ojos, ahora tomo su rostro con mi mano y sin querer me estoy acercando lentamente a ella, de pronto siento la necesidad de probar sus labios aunque sea solo una vez y aunque sé que eso tal vez pueda costarme mucho pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo ahora estoy seguro de mis sospechas, algo le pasa ya que se ha alejado precipitadamente de mí. Mi corazón no puede resistirlo, pensé que estás serían las mejores vacaciones de mi vida pero me he equivocado, estas están convirtiéndose en las peores vacaciones de mi vida, incluso comparándolas con todas las que pase con los Dursley, mi supuesta familia, si puede llamarse a eso familia.

Ahora Ginny es la que esta con Hermione, se ve igual de confundida que yo, sin embargo no ha conseguido nada ya que Hermione se ha ido y la ha dejado igual. Mientras veo como se cierran las puertas del ascensor al que entro, siento como si otra puerta además de la del ascensor es la que me impidiera acercarme a ella, a la mujer que me tiene con el corazón totalmente herido y sin ningún antídoto que lo cure.

Sin pensarlo me acerco a Ginny a tratar de averiguar lo que le pasa a Hermione.

— Ginny — la llamo con la voz apenas audible pero parece que me ha escuchado ya que ha girado sobre si misma y me esta mirando.

— Hola Harry — me dice.

— Ginny, ¿sabes que le ocurre a Hermione?, ha estado evitándome desde que partimos de la Madriguera. ¿No estará enojada conmigo?, ¿o si? — le digo con tono triste pero parece que ella esta en la misma interrogativa que yo ya que solo ha negado con la cabeza. Hubo un corto silencio en el que los demás empezaron a caminar por el vestíbulo, conociéndolo.

— Tenemos que averiguar que le pasa. Hermione nunca se pone así a menos que sea por una cosa importante.

— ¿En que habitación está? — ahora mi voz suena decidida.

— Ven, está en la misma que yo y las otras chicas — me toma de la mano y corremos hacia el ascensor.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de llegar al piso, al llegar corrimos por el pasillo y entramos lo más callados que pudimos.

Ahora veía a Hermione con Luna sentada en la terraza de la habitación, se veía tan hermosa, el viento hacia ondular su cabello y el sol resaltaba su tono de piel.

Camine lentamente al igual que Ginny, pero lo que escuchábamos nos saco de nuestros cuerpos. Hermione estaba hablando con Luna sobre una supuesta relación entre Ginny y yo. No lo podía creer al igual que Ginny, permanecimos callados escuchando hasta que Hermione se levanto y dijo:

— No lo sé Luna, es que yo solo quiero saber que paso — no lo pude resistir más, me acerque dejando a Ginny unos pasos atrás.

— Si quieres saberlo yo te lo diré… — vi una ligera reacción de Hermione al oír mi voz sin embargo no me acobarde y seguí hablando — Hermione, entre Ginny y yo…

— No me tienes que decir nada, me doy cuenta de todo ahora — dice mientras mira a Ginny con profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

— Pero Hermione, es que entre Harry y yo… — Ginny no podía creer que Hermione, su mejor amiga, la creyera capaz de eso.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y ahí estaban las gemelas Patil.

— Hola chicas y… ¿Harry? — dicen al verme también en la habitación.

— Será mejor que salgamos, ustedes necesitan hablar — dice Luna tomando a Padma y Parvati y sus reacciones confundidas.

Cerraron la puerta y Hermione volvió a la habitación y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sabia muy bien lo que planeaba hacer así que fui más rápido y la tome por la cintura impidiéndole algún movimiento.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?, ¿que los felicite? — dice Hermione ahora con tono enojado.

— ¡No!, ¡lo que quiero que hagas es que nos escuches!, ¿podrías hacerlo?… aunque sea 5 minutos Hermione, no te pedimos más, ¡por favor! — dice Ginny que había cambiado su tono al principio enojado, a uno de suplica, Hermione no dijo nada así que me permitió continuar a mi que todavía la tenía sujeta por la cintura reteniéndola a mi lado.

— Hermione, entre Ginny y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos, créeme por favor, sabes que jamás te mentiría y te ocultaría algo… — ahora me mira a los ojos, pero sigue con la misma pose fría y distante.

Mi garganta se seco y no pude seguir hablando, y ya que veía que Hermione no cambiaba de reacción decidí soltarla y dar un paso atrás permitiéndole irse cuando quisiera pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo ahí parada y ahora con la vista en el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

Mi mundo se derrumbo, no sabia que hacer, Hermione no quería verme siquiera y por lo que veía Ginny estaba perdiendo los estribos lentamente porque Hermione no nos creía y porque yo no hacia nada por remediarlo. Y presa de todo el valor y la inteligencia a no revelar todo, hable.

— Hermione, lo que estuvimos hablando Ginny y yo en la noche era de… de… — vacilo unos instantes. Tengo que decir algo pero sin revelar totalmente la verdad.

— Si vas a mentirme será mejor que actúes mejor, porque sé perfectamente cuando lo haces — me dice Hermione ahora con su mirada en mis ojos de nuevo y sus brazos cruzados.

— ¡Harry no te andes con rodeos y dile de una vez a Hermione que de lo que hablamos era de Ron! — Ginny, que al ver que estaba en un problema, hablo dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida.

— ¿De Ron? — pregunta incrédula Hermione, ahora es cuando me alegro de tener a una amiga como Ginny.

— Si, — respondo yo, al recordar la conversación que tuve con Ginny esta mañana y el favor que le pedí — no te lo quería decir porque ni siquiera Ron lo sabe, por eso…

— Por eso me pidió que no te dijera nada — termino Ginny.

— ¿Pero que tiene que ver Ron en esto? — pregunta ahora queriendo saber que era eso tan importante que no podía enterarse.

— Ron quiere pedirle a Luna que sea su novia, pero ya sabes como es, así que le pedí a Ginny que hablara con él para, no sé, darle consejos o algo así — le digo tratando de no revelar algo que me comprometa.

— ¿Eso es todo? — dice Hermione ahora ligeramente menos confundida.

— Si — decimos al mismo tiempo Ginny y yo.

— Yo… yo… lo… no sabía… es que… yo… yo pensé que… ¡lo siento, siento haber dudado de ustedes! — dice Hermione totalmente sonrojada y sin querer mirarnos.

— No te preocupes Hermione, yo me hubiera puesto igual, aunque no creo que sea igual de celosa — dice Ginny bromeando aunque no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos Hermione y yo.

— ¿Ya no estás molesta? — pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

— No, solo espero que me perdonen por haber dudado de ustedes y pensar cosas que no son — dice Hermione ahora mirándonos.

— Bueno no lo sé, no creo poder perdonarte tan fácil, tendrás que hacer o darnos algo, ¿verdad Harry? — me pregunta divertida Ginny. Yo solo puedo asentir.

— ¿Qué?, pero… es decir, si claro, díganme que quieren — pregunta Hermione sin saber muy bien si es broma o es en serio.

— Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué podrá ser?, déjame pensar… mmm, ¡ya sé!, ¿que tal si vamos a cenar esta noche tú, Harry, Neville y yo? — dice Ginny, empiezo a creer que esta tramando algo pero no sé que, solo me limito a seguirle el juego.

— Si, a mí me parece bien. ¿Tú que dices Hermione? — le pregunto.

— Si, está bien.

— Bien. Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde, adiós — me despido con una sonrisa y para el gusto de mi corazón Hermione ha sonreído otra vez, creí que jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa que me fascina y me quita el sueño.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Después de hablar de todo el asunto del "regreso" de Harry y Ginny me he dado cuenta de que solo se trataba de un problema de Ron. No puedo creer que haya desconfiado así de Harry y Ginny cuando ésta ultima sabe lo que siento por él.

Hemos acordado ir a cenar Neville, Ginny, Harry y yo.

Esto es plan con maña y lo voy a averiguar.

Ahora me encuentro sola en el cuarto con Ginny.

— Ginny ¿qué estás planeando? — pregunto inmediatamente.

— Nada, solo quiero que vayamos a cenar… — yo sin embargo no le creo — ahora vuelvo, olvide mis cosas en el vestíbulo — dice mientras sale del cuarto.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuve en el cuarto sola, ahora mi corazón estaba igual de alegre que siempre, por fin había resulto el mal entendido y por si eso fuera poco, por la noche iría a cenar con Harry, bueno también irían Ginny y Neville, pero no importa, ahora si podría volver a afirmar lo que pensé en un principio, están serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, estoy con mis amigos, en la playa y lo mejor de todo con Harry, la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

De pronto se abre la puerta y entran las chicas con todas sus cosas.

— ¡¿Y entonces que te dijo Ron? — preguntan al mismo tiempo Padma y Parvati mientras Ginny cerraba la puerta.

— ¡Que me invitaba a pasear por la playa en una hora! — contesta una sonriente Luna.

— ¡¿Crees que te vaya a pedir que seas su novia? — pregunta Parvati, aunque Ginny y yo sabemos que si.

— No lo sé, ¡eso espero! — dice ahora con una amplia sonrisa.

— Entonces hay que arreglarte — dice Ginny, sacando de sus cosas un estuche de maquillaje, mientras Luna empieza a buscar ropa entre su maleta, tirando bastantes cosas por la habitación.

— Creo que yo tengo algo que puedes usar Luna — digo acercándome a mi maleta, mientras empiezo a buscar también.

Ya casi era tiempo para la cita de Luna y ahora se veía hermosa pero nerviosa, estaba con una ligera capa de maquillaje que le habían puesto Padma y Parvati, su cabello estaba recogido con una pinza permitiendo que cayeran pequeños mechones de ella, los cuales Ginny rizo para darles una mejor forma, traía puesto un vestido corto de tela de algodón con encajes de pequeñas flores el cual yo le había prestado y unas sandalias a juego, estaba totalmente hermosa. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era su acompañante.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Luna empezaba a caminar por toda la habitación.

— Tranquila, ya no tarda — le digo tratando de tranquilizarla aunque no da mucho resultado.

— ¡Luna quédate quieta o vamos a tener que amarrarte a la cama! — le dice Ginny mientras ve como va de allá para acá.

— Está bien, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa — responde Luna un poco a la defensiva.

— ¿Un poco?, ¡si parece que estuvieras el día de tu boda! — le dice en todo sarcástico Padma.

— Está bien, ya me voy a sentar — iba en camino hacia la cama cuando tocan la puerta y salta girando sobre sus pies.

Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba un Ron totalmente distinto, traía el pelo un tanto revuelto lo cual lo hacia ver atractivo, una camisa lisa de vestir color azul cielo, unos pantalones también de vestir color blanco y unas sandalias a juego con sus pantalones. Al ver quien estaba en la habitación se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Luna, lo cual nos dio mucha gracia a las demás.

— ¿Lista, Luna? — pregunta casi en un susurro.

— Sí, vamonos — dice Luna con su bolso en su mano mientras sale y nosotras le damos un último vistazo aprobatorio. Al llegar con Ron éste le dio su mano y así se fueron, tomados de la mano hacia el ascensor. Nosotras salimos corriendo hasta el marco de la puerta viendo como caminaban, hasta perderlos de vista.

Entramos de vuelta al cuarto.

— ¿No es lindo? — pregunta Parvati con voz dulce.

— Sí, ¡se nota que es mi hermano! — dice Ginny desde su cama mientras nosotras reímos por el comentario.

— Solo espero que sea igual de valiente para que le pida a Luna que sea su novia de una vez por todas — digo en tono juguetón.

— ¿Y ustedes no van a salir con sus novios, chicas? — pregunta Ginny a Padma y Parvati.

— Si, los veremos en el vestíbulo más tarde — dice Padma.

— ¿Y tú Ginny? — pregunta Parvati.

— Si, iremos a cenar — responde con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y que hay de ti y Harry, Hermione? — me pregunta Padma con tono juguetón.

— Iremos a cenar también — respondo algo nerviosa.

— Bueno será mejor que nos empecemos a arreglar Padma — ambas empezaron a sacar cosas de sus maletas y se fueron a duchar y arreglar mientras Ginny y yo estábamos en la terraza.

Contaba cada segundo que faltaba para estar al lado de Harry, en una romántica velada a la luz de las velas cenando bajo la luna, contemplando el inmenso mar.

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Saludos desde Nuevo León, México.

Trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo.

Y retiro lo dicho anteriormente. Aunque mi estilo de escritura aquí es... bueno, los dejo a su criterio jeje... en si me encanta como cree la historia, no sé, le da un toque inocente y pícaro a la vez. Esperen, esperen, que se pondrá ¡mejor!

En especial con Harry y Hermione que se volverán súper lindos.

Bueno, me despido.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen las ideas.

Los quiere

Yuly.

¡Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! XD!


	5. Agradable compañía

Capítulo 5: AGRADABLE COMPAÑÍA

Versión de Harry Potter.

Al entrar a mi cuarto ahí estaba un Ron nervioso caminando por todos lados y unos divertidos Dean, Seamus y Neville que no dejaban de mirarlo.

— Tranquilo Ron, es solo una cita, no te vas a casar todavía — le dice Neville bromeando.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo — dice Ron.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto acercándome a una cama para dejar mis cosas y descansar.

— Ron le pidió a Luna que saliera con él en una hora — dice Dean.

— Si, y ya debería de estar arreglándose, pero planea dejar plantada a Luna — dice un serio Seamus.

— ¡¿Qué?… Ron no estarás planeando dejarla plantada, ¿verdad? — le pregunto incrédulo, sin embargo él se niega a mirarme.

— Vamos Ron, ¿eres un Gryffindor o no? — le dice Neville tratando de animarlo.

— Sí, pero…

— Pero nada, ahora mismo te empiezas arreglar y ya veremos que sucede — dice Seamus.

— No tengo miedo por la cita con Luna, es solo que… no tengo nada que ponerme — dice apenado.

— Yo te prestare algo de ropa, ahora vete a bañar — le digo para evitar que use otra cosa como excusa.

Pasaron 20 minutos y salió del baño, en la cama ya tenía lista la ropa que llevaría. Se empezó a vestir y pronto estuvo ante nosotros un atractivo Ron con unos pantalones color blanco y sandalias a juego y una camisa color azul cielo, pero había algo que faltaba, ya que él estaba parado frente al espejo maldiciendo y moviéndose el pelo de allá para acá. Me acerque viendo que sucedía y fue cuando lo escuche.

— ¡Maldito pelo, no sé queda quieto! — dice mientras da tirones de el con un cepillo y las manos tratando de ordenarlo.

— Solo necesitas un corte — dice Dean por detrás.

— Yo lo arreglo, mi abuela me dio una navaja para cortarme el pelo… — dice Neville mientras busca en sus cosas y saca una navaja de un filo la cual se mueve sola — aquí esta, toma Ron, solo dile que tipo de corte quieres y ella lo hará — no había dado ni tres pasos hacia Ron cuando resbalo y soltó la navaja que salió volando hasta la cabeza de Ron cortándole gran cantidad de cabello y dejando en su coronilla escasos 3 cabellos.

— ¡AAAAAAAHHH!, — gritaba Ron frenéticamente mientras nosotros le quitábamos la navaja y dejamos en una silla — ¡MIRA COMO ME HA DEJADO LA ESTÚPIDA COSA ÉSA! — grita mientras se toca el poco pelo trasquilado que le queda.

— Tranquilo Ron, no te ves tan mal — no lo pude resistir al igual que los demás que empezamos a reír sin poder calmarnos, y lo hicimos aún más cuando Ron volteo a ver a su reflejo en el espejo y cayó hacia atrás por la impresión.

Después de varios minutos pudimos calmarnos.

— Busquemos algo para tu cabello — dice Dean.

— ¡MI CABELLO!, ¡¿QUÉ CABELLO?, SI ME LO HAN QUITADO TODO! — grita Ron.

— Está bien, piensen, tiene que haber un hechizo para hacerle crecer el cabello nuevamente — digo tratando de calmar a los demás antes de que empiecen a reírse de nuevo y Ron los ataque.

— Yo lo sé, lo aprendí después de muchos intentos fallidos con otros hechizos en la clase de Encantamientos, ya que siempre perdía mi pelo y cejas y a veces hasta… — dice Seamus hasta que Ron lo interrumpió.

— ¡Bien, ¿y que esperas?, hazlo! — Seamus tomó su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de Ron, pronunció algo que no pude oír y de pronto empezó a aparecer el pelo que anteriormente había perdido Ron, aunque ahora se veía más corto.

— Genial — dice Neville admirando el buen resultado que había dado el hechizo.

— ¿Qué, como estoy? — pregunta Ron tratando de evitar mirarse al espejo.

— Míralo tu mismo — le digo. Ron se miro en el espejo y se quedo igual o más sorprendido que nosotros, hasta que caímos en la hora que era.

— ¡Ron, ya es tarde! — lo empuja Neville para que saliera de la habitación.

— ¡DILE COSAS LINDAS, COMO LO BONITA QUE SE VE CON SU ROPA Y COSAS ASÍ! — le grito Dean.

— ¡TÓMALA DE LA MANO! — le grita Seamus.

— ¡Y por favor no te vayas a comportar como siempre! — le digo antes de salir completamente de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos de recoger todas las cosas que habíamos tirado, incluido el cabello de Ron; Dean y Seamus empezaron a arreglarse.

— ¿A donde llevaran a Padma y Parvati? — pregunta Neville acostado en una cama.

— A comer a la ciudad y luego a pasear — dice Dean mientras entra al baño para ducharse.

— Si — dice Seamus mientras saca su ropa para ponérsela.

— ¡¿Y USTEDES A DONDE IRÁN? — grita Dean desde el baño.

— ¡A cenar! — responde Neville.

Después de media hora ya estaban en el cuarto unos bien arreglados Dean y Seamus.

— Bien ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego — dice Dean.

— Pásenla bien — se despide Seamus.

Ahora estoy solo con Neville en el cuarto pero tal parece que también va a salir ya que se ha levantado.

— Harry voy a invitar a Ginny a comer, nos vemos en la noche — me dice antes de salir del cuarto.

— Hasta luego.

Ahora estoy completamente solo y por alguna razón me ha dado hambre, camino buscando en el minibar algo pero nada se me antoja así que pienso en bajar a comer algo al restaurante del hotel. Ahora reacciono y me doy cuenta de que Hermione esta sola en su habitación, doy unas vueltas por la habitación pensando, hasta que decido bajar sin antes invitar a Hermione.

Salgo de la habitación, entro al ascensor y momentos más tarde camino hacia su habitación. Ya estoy en su puerta, sin embargo algo me impide llamar a la puerta ya que estoy sumamente nervioso. Al fin toco. Pasaron diez segundos cuando la vi ahí parada frente a mí saludándome con una sonrisa.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que se había ido Luna con Ron para cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta Dean y Seamus llamando a Padma y Parvati.

— Nos vemos luego — dicen al mismo tiempo.

— Adiós — contestamos.

Ahora estoy con Ginny, pero solo puedo pensar en la cita que tendré con Harry, aunque realmente no es una cita en sí ya que también vendrán Ginny y Neville. No sé si eso me molesta, ya que desearía estar en una cita solo con Harry, aunque no sé como me sentiría estando sola con él.

— ¿Y a que hora iremos a cenar? — le pregunto a Ginny tratando de romper el silencio.

— No lo sé, aún no le he dicho a Neville siquiera — me dice.

— Entonces no sabe que vamos a salir los cuatro — le digo volteando a verla, mientras ella se arregla frente al espejo.

— No, justamente voy a ir ahora a decirle — dice levantándose para salir del cuarto. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y me levante a abrir.

Ahí estaba Neville.

— Hola Hermione — me saluda.

— Hola Neville, pasa — me hago a un lado para dejar que pase.

— Gracias… — pasa, cerrando yo la puerta tras de él. Saludó a Ginny con un beso — venía a invitarte a comer — le dice.

— Si, claro, — contesta Ginny — no te importa ¿verdad Hermione?, vuelvo más tarde — me dice tomando a Neville de la mano y yendo hacia la puerta.

— No, vayan y diviértanse — les digo con una sonrisa.

— Si quieres ve a mi cuarto, ahí se quedo Harry solo — me dice Neville saliendo.

— Claro, tal vez vaya — respondo antes de perderlos de vista y cerrar la puerta.

Ahora mi corazón está latiendo como nunca.

_¿Podría esto ser más que una coincidencia?_, me pregunto.

Camino por la habitación pensando en que Harry esta solo al igual que yo, pienso en alguna excusa para ir a buscarlo, pero mi cerebro se ha apagado y ahora el que dicta las ordenes es mi corazón el cual esta latiendo rápidamente.

Al final decido sentarme tratando de pensar en una cosa en que distraerme hasta que escucho que tocan la puerta, me levanto pensando en quien podrá ser, tal vez Luna y Ron que después de su cita Ron ha vuelto a ser el mismo chico desarreglado y desubicado, o tal vez Ginny y Neville a causa de que se le haya olvidado algo a Ginny.

Camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla me quede con la visión más hermosa del mundo, ahí esta Harry con una sonrisa en los labios, yo no puedo hacer nada más que responder a su gesto ya que mis sentidos no pueden reaccionar al igual que he perdido el habla por unos segundos.

— Hola Hermione — me dice haciéndome temblar por dentro.

— Hola Harry, emh… pasa — le digo.

Después que paso Harry lo invite a sentarse y se sentó en la cama la cual estaba ocupando yo hace unos minutos.

— Gracias, venía a invitarte a comer — me dice mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos que son como dos lagos verdes los cuales me invitan a ahogarme en ellos; reacciono.

— ¡Claro! — le digo lo cual lo ha alegrado ya que ahora esta sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Genial!, ¿entonces nos vamos? — dice mientras se levanta.

— Si, vamos — digo mientras tomo mi bolso.

Ahora vamos rumbo al ascensor que para nuestra suerte ha llegado inmediatamente y esta completamente solo, entramos y se cierran las puertas. Ahora mi corazón esta latiendo más rápido y mi vista me esta jugando malas pasadas y lo volteo a ver a cada instante al igual que él a mi, mis manos no se quedan quietas y ahora están jugando con el borde de mi bolsa mientras él parece que estuviera contando con los pies. Al fin hemos llegado al vestíbulo.

— ¿Y a donde iremos? — pregunto, saliendo del ascensor y mirándolo mientras empezamos a caminar.

— Pensaba en el restaurante del hotel, ¿pero que te parece si vamos a comer a orilla de la playa? — me dice con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, yo solo me limito a asentir.

Ahora vamos caminando muy cerca el uno del otro, ya hemos salido del hotel y vamos con rumbo a la playa cuando vemos a Ginny y Neville subirse a un taxi en otra calle, seguimos caminando unas calles más y ahora alcanzo a ver la orilla del mar y un pequeño restaurante a la orilla, con mesas bajo grandes sombrillas cubriendo el sol.

Caminamos hacia ahí cuando vemos a Luna y Ron caminando por la playa y sonreímos al verlos ya que van tomados de la mano; nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a hablar.

— ¿Crees que al fin le pida que sea su novia? — me dice Harry mientras los observa.

— Eso espero, — le contesto — no sé porque se pone tan nervioso, digo, no es tan difícil decirle a alguien lo que sientes, ¿o si? — pregunto sin mirarlo, pero ahora él se me ha quedado viendo.

— Tal vez si lo es… — lo miro sin comprender, por lo que inmediatamente se justifica sin poder evitar sonrojarse — es decir, ¿qué tal si la otra persona no siente lo mismo y solo haces el ridículo?, o peor aún… pierdes su amistad — me dice esto último casi en un susurro.

— Harry, yo…

— ¿Puedo tomarles la orden? — nos pregunta la camarera.

_Merlin como tengo ganas de lanzarle una maldición ahora mismo_, pienso con cara enojada mientras la miro y Harry empieza a reír al ver mi expresión.

— ¿De que te ríes? — le pregunto.

— Lo siento, de nada, ya pasó… ¿nos podría traer dos cócteles de camarones y dos cervezas con poco alcohol, por favor? — dice dirigiéndose a la camarera después de dejar de reír.

— Enseguida — dice la camarera mientras anota en una libreta la orden y camina hacia otra mesa.

— ¿Cervezas? — le pregunto medio jugando.

— ¿No querías?, si quieres te puedo ordenar otra cosa — dice preocupado.

— No, está bien, solo jugaba — le digo mientras observo el mar.

— Hermione hay algo que quiero decirte — me mira y volteo a mirarlo.

— Sí, dime — le digo.

_Espero que lo que trate de decirme es que me ama y me pida que sea su novia_, pienso.

— Hermione, hemos sido amigos por seis años y… lo que quiero decir es que ha sido maravilloso pero, yo… — se sonrojo — yo, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, no, ¡no vayas a pensar que ya no te quiero porque lo sigo haciendo!… pero, Hermione lo que trato de decir es que…

— Aquí esta su orden. ¿Desean algo más? — nos pregunta la camarera, inmediatamente Harry volvió su vista a la mesa.

— No gracias, estamos bien — le digo al ver que Harry se quedo pensando, yo sin embargo me quedo confundida.

¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?, ¿ya no volverá a tocar el tema?, como desearía que me dijera algo o mínimo me mirara pero tal parece que no lo hará.

La comida pasó en un tormentoso silencio en el cual ninguno hizo intento alguno de romper, solo se oía el ir y venir del mar y las voces de los demás comensales. Terminamos de comer y no había ningún cambio en Harry, me quedaba mirándolo mientras él solo miraba el mar. Decidida a romper ese silencio me dispuse a hablarle pero él se adelanto.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar a la playa? — me dice mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

— Me encantaría — respondo con una sonrisa al ver que ahora por fin podríamos hablar aunque sea por unos minutos.

Después de unos minutos en los que Harry pidió la cuenta y pagó, nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el mar el cual se veía ahora más hermoso gracias al atardecer, como vimos que con cada paso que dábamos nos hundíamos en la arena nos quitamos los zapatos y caminamos con ellos en una mano para seguir nuestro recorrido, descalzos.

Ahora caminábamos contemplando todo desde el ir y venir del mar, el tacto de nuestros pies con la arena un tanto caliente por acción del sol, el cual se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, seguimos caminando hasta que una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi ser, ya que Harry me había tomado de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Nos detuvimos muy cerca de la orilla y ahora Harry se había puesto frente a mí, mientras mi respiración y corazón aceleraban lentamente.

* * *

¡Uy!

Se los deje emocionante ¿no?

Bueno, ¡muchas gracias para aquellos que me han seguido hasta entonces y le dieron una oportunidad al fic!, y les reitero, no los decepcionare.

Y bueno, como soy nueva en Fanfiction, les quisiera pedir que me recomendaran fics, los suyos, sus favoritos, o autores, no sé, todos y de cualquier genero y categoría son recibidos. Pero solo Harry y Hermione eh. No me gustan los demás :/

En fin. Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas.

Yuly.


	6. Planeando una cena

Capítulo 6: PLANEANDO UNA CENA

Versión de Harry Potter.

Ya la he invitado a salir y ella ha aceptado, vamos en camino hacia el restaurante de la playa gracias a que le pedí que fuéramos a ahí.

Ahora estamos hablando en una mesa y es cuando vemos a Luna y Ron y le pregunto si este será capaz de declarársele a Luna a lo cual ella a dicho que porque es tan difícil para las personas demostrar sus sentimientos, yo inmediatamente trato de encontrar excusas para esto y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido, años de amigos y jamás me había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella, ¿y que es lo que hago cuando me doy cuenta?, nada, absolutamente nada. Ahora presa de todo mi valor estoy decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos los cuales he callado desde años atrás, ahora estoy tratando de decírselo sin embargo no encuentro las palabras correctas hasta que llega la camarera y lo arruina todo, maldito destino.

La comida paso de lo más incomoda, ninguno de los dos hablamos hasta que termino y ahora más decidido que antes a confesarle todo la invito a caminar a la playa.

Hemos estado caminando hasta que mis sentimientos e impulsos se niegan a seguir en esta situación de solo amigos, me detengo tomándola de la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras me situó delante de ella. Mi corazón no deja de latir y mi respiración esta como si estuviera después de un partido de Quidditch.

— ¡Hermione, ya no puedo más con esto! — le digo mientras me acerco más a ella.

— ¿De que hablas? — me pregunta confundida.

— ¡De que te a…! — me detuve a causa de un golpe que recibí en la nuca, voltee totalmente furioso y ahí estaba Ron con Luna abrazada.

— ¿Adivinen quienes son novios? — nos pregunta con una sonrisa sin embargo yo no estoy de humor para esto y antes de que estalle, Hermione ha exclamado.

— ¡Ahh!, ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡felicidades! — dice Hermione mientras abraza a Ron y Luna.

— ¿Y tú que dices Harry? — me pregunta un Ron sonriente sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al ver mi expresión totalmente furiosa por la interrupción que habían hecho.

— Ron creo que hemos llegado en mal momento, será mejor que los dejemos solos. Nos vemos luego Hermione, adiós Harry — dice Luna mientras toma a Ron del brazo y se lo lleva.

— Adiós chicos… — dice Hermione.

— ¿Harry te pasa algo? — me pregunta al ver mi expresión enfadada.

— ¡No, todo esta genial!, ¿y sabes porque?, — le digo en tono furioso — ¡porque cada vez que intento decirte algo que es muy importante llega alguien que lo estropea todo! — termino al fin he sacado lo que traía dentro, pero para mi mala suerte lo he hecho con la persona menos indicada.

— Harry… — me dice con tono triste.

— Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco enojado ya que de verdad quería pasar una linda tarde, pero ¿que es lo que consigo?, ¡esto! — respondo en tono triste.

— No te preocupes por eso, a mi me ha encantado la tarde, y sobre todo la compañía — me dice con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a tomar mi mano.

— Gracias, Hermione — le devuelvo el gesto.

— ¿Y que es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? — me pregunta.

— Te lo digo en la noche, ¿te parece? — le digo tratando de ganar tiempo para prepararle una sorpresa.

— Claro.

Caminamos durante más tiempo hasta que el sol se oculto por completo y decidimos regresar al hotel, ahí la acompañe a su habitación.

— Te veo luego — le digo.

— Adiós — se despide mientras entra a su cuarto.

Ahora voy camino a mi cuarto donde seguramente ya han de estar todos, entro y efectivamente ahí están.

— Hola Harry, ¿qué tal te fue con Hermione? — me pregunta Neville mientras se arregla frente al espejo junto con los demás.

— Bien, salvo por algunos visitantes inesperados — digo en broma mirando hacia Ron.

— Bien, lo siento, ¿pero como querías que supiera que estabas ligando con Hermione? — me dice jugando.

— ¿Entonces ya le pediste que fuera tu novia? — me pregunta Dean.

— No, aún no lo hago.

— Será mejor que te apures sino quieres que te vean como el solterón del grupo — me dice en burla Ron.

— Que gracioso — le respondo sarcástico.

— Ron tiene algo de razón Harry, será mejor que lo hagas ya si no quieres que alguien se te adelante, y como están las cosas es muy probable — me dice Seamus, aunque hay algo en su comentario que me dejo confundido.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunta Neville que se ve igual de confundido que yo.

— De Viktor Krum — responde.

— ¿Krum? — pregunta Dean sorprendido.

— Si, ¿qué no sabían que esta aquí, en Australia, debido a que va a jugar en el campeonato australiano de Quidditch?, creo que será contra los Chudley Cannons y luego decidirán quien va a la final — responde algo sorprendido debido a nuestra ignorancia en el asunto.

— Pero que tiene que ver Viktor en esto, si él jamás estuvo con Hermione, ¿o si? — pregunta Neville.

— Salieron durante cuarto y creo que Hermione lo fue a visitar a Bulgaria en unas vacaciones. Además de eso siempre se escribían — dice Ron ahora desde su cama después de arreglarse lo suficiente.

Ahora algo se estaba apoderando de mí, era rabia y temor a que Viktor se le acercara a Hermione y no sabía a que se debía eso.

_Son celos_, me dijo mi conciencia; un raro sentimiento el cual no había sentido antes, al menos no tanto como ahora que parecía que dentro de mí hubiera un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

— ¿Qué harás Harry?, no planearas quedarte con los brazos cruzados ¿verdad? — me pregunta Seamus.

— Por supuesto que no. Neville lo de la cena de cuatro se cancela, me llevare a Hermione a otro lugar, pero primero tengo que preparar todo, ¿me ayudan? — pregunto a los demás los cuales asintieron de inmediato.

Paso una hora en la que me ayudaron a preparar todo, desde la comida, conseguir un lugar en la playa, comprar toda clase de cosas románticas, y contratar a alguien que nos atendiera durante la velada y otra que llevara a Hermione del hotel a la playa.

— Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, hemos quedado con las chicas en ir a bailar — dijeron Dean y Seamus después de otros 20 minutos.

— ¡Suerte con todo Harry! — me dijeron antes de irse.

— Gracias.

— Bien, ya esta todo, yo también me voy, he invitado a Luna a cenar a un restaurante — dijo Ron casi al mismo tiempo de haberse ido Dean y Seamus.

— Será mejor que empieces a arreglarte, ya casi es hora — dice Neville mientras se veía nuevamente en el espejo.

Paso cerca de una hora en la que me duche, cambie y arregle lo bastante bien.

— Listo, vamos, tú tienes que irte antes, yo iré por las chicas y en la entrada el chofer se la llevara a la playa, ¿de acuerdo? — me dice Neville repasando todo el plan.

— Claro, ¡gracias de nuevo Neville! — le digo con una sonrisa.

— No hay de que, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Salimos de la habitación y entramos al ascensor, Neville bajo antes y yo me quede hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde me fui a buscar al chofer a repetirle las indicaciones de nuevo, salí del hotel y me fui en taxi hasta el lugar que había elegido.

Contaba cada minuto para ver a Hermione frente a mí y decirle por fin lo que había callado durante años: que ella es la luz de mis ojos, la razón para vivir, la dueña de mi corazón.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Harry ha vuelto a hacer un intento de decirme lo que había callado en el restaurante pero parece que no teníamos suerte ya que han llegado Ron y Luna, aunque por la noticia que nos dieron a mi no me importo mucho la interrupción ya que nos han dicho que son novios. Después de felicitarlos se fueron al ver la reacción que tenía Harry, ahora le pregunto que le pasa y él ha sacado toda la frustración que trae por dentro, me alegra y en parte me da tristeza ya que me lo ha dicho en un tono que me ha hecho sentir mal. Se disculpa al notar también lo mismo. Ahora le pregunto que es eso tan importante que tenía que decirme pero me responde que me lo dirá por la noche, no sé si eso me alegra o solo aumenta mi curiosidad y ansias por saber que es lo que va a decirme.

Ya hemos regresado al hotel y se ha despedido después de dejarme en mi habitación.

Me encuentro en mi habitación sentada en la cama mientras pienso en que es lo que me tiene que decir Harry, tal vez Ginny le confeso lo que yo siento por él y lo que él trata de decirme es que el siente lo mismo pero ¿y sino es eso?

_¿Qué puede ser?_, me pregunto.

— ¿Estás bien Hermione? — me pregunta Ginny al ver que no les pongo atención.

— Si, solo pensaba — les digo tratando de calmarlas.

— Y entonces Luna, ¿cómo te pidió Ron que fueras su novia? — pregunta Padma. Lo había olvidado por completo, ahora pongo atención en lo que hablan ya que también me interesa saber como es que le hizo Ron para confesarle sus sentimientos.

— Pues estábamos caminando en la playa cuando me dice, lo diré como lo dijo él ¿de acuerdo?… — nos pregunta con una sonrisa y lo único que hacemos es asentir y dejarla continuar — ¡Luna… yo… no sé si quieras… ¿qué te parece?… ¿tú que dices?… ¿eh?… — dice con una amplia sonrisa — ¡fue muy romántico!

Nosotras nos quedamos confundidas hasta que Ginny habla.

— Definitivamente Ron es muy coherente — dice en tono de burla.

— Pero Luna, a mi no me parece que haya sido romántico, si ni siquiera te dijo nada — le digo.

— Pues a mi me pareció de lo más romántico — dice algo seria.

— Hermione tiene razón, pero no hay que olvidar que estamos hablando de Ron así que para mi también fue romántico — dice Parvati tratando de darnos la razón a las dos lo cual funciono.

— Si, además no olvidemos como le pidió a Fleur que fuera con él al baile de navidad en cuarto — dice Padma riendo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacemos las demás a excepción de Luna que no le hizo gracia.

— Bueno ya les conté como me fue con Ron. Ahora Hermione, cuéntanos, ¿de que estabas hablando con Harry?, porque cuando llegamos inmediatamente se callaron y además estaban tomados de la mano — dice mientras todas se giran a verme, yo inmediatamente me sonrojo.

— De nada, solo platicábamos — trato de calmarme pero no funciona.

— No serán novios y no nos quieres decir, ¿verdad? — dice Parvati, lo cual hace que me sonroje aún más.

— No, de verdad, solo estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia — terminó de decir en tono triste.

— Está bien, ya no la molesten, — sale Ginny en mi defensa — ¿y a donde te va a llevar Ron, Luna?

— A cenar a un restaurante, lo veré en una hora — dice mientras se levanta, toma sus cosas y se va camino al baño.

— Nosotras también vamos a arreglarnos Padma porque ya no tardan en venir Dean y Seamus — dice Parvati levantándose.

Paso poco menos de una hora cuando tuvimos frente a nosotras a unas Padma, Parvati y Luna arregladas y listas para salir en cualquier momento.

— Será mejor que hagamos lo mismo Hermione porque falta poco para irnos a cenar — me dice Ginny.

— Claro — me levanto sacando de mis cosas un vestido rosa de tirantes y encajes y unos zapatos a juego, junto con una gargantilla de plata y unos aretes. Mientras Ginny saca un vestido blanco con flores y zapatos a juego, junto con unos aretes en forma de mariposas.

Después de 20 minutos escuchamos a Padma y Parvati despedirse y lo mismo sucedió con Luna después de otros 20 minutos.

Una hora después ya estábamos listas, Ginny con el cabello un poco recogido y yo con el pelo suelto totalmente liso y una diadema adornándolo.

Ahora estábamos frente al espejo dándonos una última capa de maquillaje cuando se escucho la puerta y supimos que eran Harry y Neville, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras las manos me sudaban por la emoción. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Neville, pero no había señales de Harry, de pronto toda mi alegría se vino abajo. Hasta que Neville hablo.

— Harry se adelanto, nos espera allá — me dice mientras toma a Ginny de la mano y salen de la habitación, yo lo único que hago es asentir y seguirlos.

En el ascensor no podía evitar ver a Ginny y Neville abrazados mientras Neville la besaba y le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, en mi mente de pronto se formo la imagen de dos personas en la misma situación: era un joven de ojos verdes y cabello azabache y una joven de ojos cafés y pelo castaño rizado. Sacudí mi mente para volver a mi cuerpo, el ascensor ya había llegado al vestíbulo y ya habían salido Neville y Ginny. Salí del ascensor caminado hacia ellos tratando de alcanzarlos pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

— ¿Hermione Jean Granger?… — me pregunta un señor al que no conozco, mientras yo me limito a asentir nerviosamente — tengo ordenes de llevarla — me dice mientras con una mano me señala una limusina fuera del hotel. Ahora estoy totalmente confundida.

— Perdone, ¿quién lo ha enviado? — pregunto.

— El señor Harry James Potter, ahora si me hace el favor de seguirme — dice mientras camina hacia fuera del hotel, ahora mi corazón esta latiendo de alegría y emoción; lo sigo mientras Ginny y Neville me sonríen, hay algo en sus expresiones que me dicen que ellos ya saben que es todo esto, pero yo sin embargo no me detengo a preguntar.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la acera donde se detuvo el hombre para abrir la puerta de la limusina.

— Gracias — pronuncio en un susurro.

Ahora voy camino hacia algún lugar desconocido para mi, el chofer da una vuelta por una plaza y vuelve a girar hacia una carretera, después de 10 minutos que a mi me parecieron 10 años, se detuvo.

— Hemos llegado — dice al abrir la puerta y darme la mano para salir, la tomo y salgo lentamente.

Mi corazón dio un brinco al ver a la persona que se encuentra ahí.

Harry estaba de traje y con una sonrisa en los labios, se ve tan guapo que no podría resistir mucho tiempo para lanzarme a sus brazos y…

— Hola Hermione — me dice con una sonrisa mientras me da la mano y el señor vuelve a entrar en la limusina.

— Hola Harry, ¿pero que es todo esto? — la pregunta se formo en mis labios sin darme cuenta.

— Una sorpresa. ¿Vamos?

Ahora empezamos a caminar hacia la playa la cual esta desierta, a excepción de otros dos hombres, uno parece ser un camarero y el otro un violinista. Además se encuentra una mesa con velas situada junto a otra más grande donde se encuentran bandejas de comida.

Después de llegar, Harry ha movido la silla para permitirme sentarme, yo inmediatamente lo hago y me quedo observándolo mientras él hace lo mismo en la silla de enfrente.

Ahora estaba cumpliendo mí anhelado sueño, estaba en una cita ilumina por velas y la inmensa luz de la luna la cual parecía que nos obsequiaba su luz solo a nosotros tras unas nubes y por si eso fuera poco estaba con la persona que más quiero en el mundo: Harry.

* * *

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero es que me fui de vacaciones :D jejeje. Y pues aquí con otro capitulo, el siguiente seguramente les encantara, y los capítulos siguientes ni se digan, mucho drama, ya sabrán porque.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Yuly

P.D. Agréguenme a Facebook


	7. El comienzo

Capítulo 7: EL COMIENZO

Versión de Harry Potter.

No puedo dejar de dar vueltas, el solo pensar que en unos minutos estaré aquí solo con Hermione hace que se me revuelva el estómago y me ponga muy nervioso. Ya he repetido más de 10 veces al camarero y el violinista mis instrucciones, y por la expresión que tienen ahora no creo que me convenga hacerlo otra vez. Ahora recuerdo lo que me dijo Seamus hace unas horas.

Aún no puedo creer lo celoso que me ponía al ver que Hermione salía con Viktor y cada vez que recibía una carta de él. Despejo mi mente para no pensar en cosas desagradables. Éste es el momento preciso para por fin decirle a Hermione lo que siento por ella y pedirle que sea mi novia.

Me siento un minuto que me pareció eterno, cada vez que oía un coche acercarse me levantaba inmediatamente pero siempre me encontraba con que no era ella. Al fin, después de 10 minutos llegó, no lo podía creer. Camine hacia ella, se veía sumamente hermosa, le ofrecí mi mano y caminamos hasta el sitio que había arreglado hace una hora, ella quedo maravillada al verlo, la ayude a sentarse y ahora me encuentro mirándola. Es increíble como la luna nos ofrece su luz estando oculta bajo unas nubes que amenazan con mojarnos.

— ¿Cómo es que haz hecho todo esto? — me pregunta totalmente maravillada mientras mira a su alrededor.

— Con un poco de ayuda — le respondo.

— Harry, es hermoso, no debiste… — me mira.

— Es menos de lo que podría ofrecerte — le digo mientras veo que se sonroja ante mi comentario, me encanta como el rosa sube a sus mejillas haciéndola combinar con su vestido.

— Gracias — dice mientras empieza a perder el poco color que le había subido.

Ahora estamos mirándonos cuando empieza a sonar la música en tono de vals. Y se acerca el camarero diciendo el platillo que va a servirnos sin embargo no alcanzamos a escuchar nada ya que estamos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Después de unos minutos terminamos de comer y estábamos mirando hacia el mar, mientras el músico no dejaba de tocar. Instintivamente y sabiendo lo malo que soy para bailar, la invito ofreciéndole mi mano al mismo tiempo que nos levantamos.

Ahora el músico toca de nuevo un vals y yo aprovechando la ocasión me acerco más a ella mientras la abrazó por la cintura y ella a mi por el cuello. Empezamos a movernos y la música se va volviendo más lenta, trato de dar una vuelta pero la piso.

— ¡Lo siento! — digo totalmente apenado. Ella lo único que hace es sonreír.

— Está bien — me dice en un susurro al oído. Empezamos a movernos de nuevo y todo desaparece a nuestro alrededor.

— Hermione quisiera pedirte algo — le digo, no puedo contenerme más.

— ¿Qué cosa? — me dice mientras me detengo y dejamos de movernos pero no nos separamos.

— Hermione, hace mucho tiempo que he empezado a sentir por ti algo más y no sé como describirlo. Sé que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y desearía que fuera por más pero… Hermione, lo que quiero decir es que… ¡estoy enamorado de ti! — termino de decir con una sonrisa la cual ella me corresponde, junto con lágrimas reprimidas.

— Harry, yo… ¡yo también estoy enamorada de ti! — me dice y ahora estoy volando, por fin le he confesado mis sentimientos y ella ha hecho lo mismo, esto definitivamente es un sueño, jamás pensé que me encontraría en esta situación con mi mejor amiga, sin embargo no me molesta ya que ella es la persona que más me entiende, me cuida y sobre todo me quiere. Pero necesito algo más aun.

— Hermione, ahora quisiera pedirte que… ¡Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia? — le digo haciendo que ahora su sonrisa se vuelva más grande y linda si es posible.

— ¡Por supuesto Harry!, ¡si, si quiero ser tu novia! — ahora nos hemos abrazado, y siento como miles de corrientes eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo. Y me dan ganas de no romper el abrazo nunca.

Rompemos el abrazo unos segundos para mirarnos a los ojos, mi mirada empieza a vagar por su rostro, lo conocía a la perfección sin embargo nunca lo había visto tan cerca, me detengo en cada parte para contemplarla. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Es extraño como siento la necesidad de probarlos.

Me acerco lentamente a ella mientras cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo, ahora ciento muchas cosas en mi interior ya que nuestros labios se han unido, todo ha desaparecido a excepción de la música que sigue sonando y Hermione, la persona que más amo en el mundo y estoy besando con absoluta ternura. Nos separamos a causa de la falta de oxigeno y unimos nuestras frentes, mientras volvemos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, minutos, horas, años, perdí la noción del tiempo. Después de bailar hasta cansarnos volvimos a sentarnos.

— Señor nosotros nos retiramos, hasta aquí llegan nuestros servicios — me dice el camarero mientras el músico guarda el violín.

— Claro.

Después de unos minutos se marcharon dejándonos solos.

— Harry, ¿hasta que hora los contrataste? — me pregunta Hermione.

— Hasta las 2 de la mañana — le digo con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?… ya es muy tarde, creo que deberíamos volver — me dice mientras se levanta.

— Si, deberíamos, — digo mientras la tomo de la mano y la dirijo hacia la playa — o tal vez podemos quedarnos más tiempo, al chofer no le di ninguna hora para volver — le digo con una sonrisa.

Caminamos durante unos minutos tomados de la mano, hasta que la solté y abracé por el hombro, seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo; cuando me di cuenta que algo se movía junto a mi, al mirarla me di cuenta de que temblaba ya que tenía frío a causa del viento, inmediatamente me quite el saco y se lo puse alrededor de los hombros.

— Toma, cúbrete — le digo mientras se lo coloco y vuelvo a abrazarla.

— Gracias — permanecimos unos minutos parados, hasta que sentí la necesidad de volver a probar sus labios y la bese pero ahora profundizando el beso y capturando el sabor de sus labios.

Nos sentamos en la playa hasta que Hermione se levanto precipitadamente diciendo que ya se iba y que yo me podía ir cuando quisiera lo cual hizo que me confundiera, me levante y tome del brazo.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué me dejas? — le pregunto triste y confundido.

— No te creas Harry, era broma — me dice riendo.

Inmediatamente me dirijo hacia su estómago en un bien planeado ataque de cosquillas, cuando se oye un trueno a lo lejos seguido de montones de gotas de agua. Ella aprovecho el momento para liberarse y salir corriendo.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Ha sido una velada estupenda, la cena estuvo deliciosa y la música maravillosa, pero mi parte favorita fue cuando Harry me confeso sus sentimientos, me pidió que fuera su novia y beso con absoluta ternura, en ese momento sentí que me derretía.

Hemos estado bailando por horas quizás ya que después de dejar de bailar hemos dejado de oír la música y el camarero se ha acercado a nosotros para decir que ya se iba a causa de la hora, ya eran las 2 de la mañana, perdí la noción del tiempo desde que salí del hotel.

Ahora me ha invitado a caminar a la playa, yo inmediatamente me dejo llevar y camino a su lado abrazados. El viento no deja de soplar y ahora empiezo a sentir frío y comienzo a temblar, él se da cuenta y me da su saco, mientras nos quedamos parados y me besa de nuevo pero esta vez diferente, ha profundizado el beso y me ha llenado la garganta con el sabor de sus labios. Nos separamos y nos sentamos contemplando el mar, yo para hacer algo le hago una broma diciendo que ya me voy y él se puede ir cuando guste, se levanta confundido y no puedo evitar reír ante su expresión y confesar mi travesura.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas cuando se oye un trueno y empieza a caer una tormenta de agua sobre nosotros, aprovecho la distracción y salgo corriendo.

Corro por la playa mientras me empapo por completo y escucho pasos a mi espalda lo cual me indica que Harry me esta persiguiendo, trato de correr más rápido pero el vestido y la arena me lo impide, al fin me ha alcanzado pero al tratar de detenerme hemos resbalado y hemos caído en la arena, él arriba de mí. Mi respiración acelera por el ejercicio y por la situación en la que nos encontramos, al igual que él. Ahora me besa de nuevo y de pronto no siento nada, más que el peso de su cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos. Nos separamos ya que al caer lo hicimos muy cerca del mar y con el viento y la lluvia ha salido una ola que nos ha mojado aún más.

— Será mejor que regresemos si no queremos un resfriado de campeonato — me dice levantándose de mí y ayudándome a hacer lo mismo.

Corrimos prácticamente hasta la limusina y subimos. Estábamos totalmente mojados, pero no me importo ya que la visión que tenía a un lado mío era sumamente hermosa. Ahí estaba Harry mojado de pies a cabeza y sin saco lo cual hacia que la camisa de tela que traía abajo se ajustara perfectamente a su cuerpo remarcándolo, además su pelo estaba pegado literalmente a su cara y el agua sobre su cuerpo haciendo resaltar un poco el tono de su piel. Yo estaba casi en las mismas situaciones ya que el vestido lo sentía ahora más ajustado y el pelo lo tenía pegado a la espalda y la cara.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al hotel, no había nadie en el vestíbulo ya que eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, caminamos y entramos en el ascensor, donde Harry aprovecho para besarme de nuevo y quedarnos abrazados al romper el beso.

Después de varios pisos al fin se detuvo el ascensor y me despedí de Harry con otro beso y dándole las buenas noches y gracias por la maravillosa cita que habíamos tenido.

Salí y me quede deslumbrada con la vista que me dejo ver el ascensor antes de cerrar sus puertas. Le sonreí a Harry y camine a mi habitación.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro y las demás ya estaban dormidas, así que me dirigí a mi maleta saque ropa limpia y seca y camine hacia el baño para bañarme y cambiarme; varios minutos después salí y me acosté en mi cama.

Y ahora estoy viajando por el mundo de los sueños, y me quedo con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en que a partir de ahora todo será diferente ya que al fin Harry y yo somos novios, esto nada lo puede romper ni arruinar.

En mis sueños me veo a mí y a Harry caminando por la playa abrazados y luego deteniéndonos para besarnos y hacernos promesas de amor eterno, para seguir besándonos.

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana cuando me desperté a causa del ruido y la luz dando en mi cara, ya todas estaban despiertas desde hace tiempo y parecía que iban a bajar a almorzar cuando ven que he despertado y corren hacia mi, me quedo horrorizada por la escena, de pronto en mi mente se forman imágenes terribles sobre que haya podido pasar pero desaparecen al hablar.

— Hermione ¿qué paso en tu cita? — me pregunta Ginny sentándose a mi derecha mientras yo me enderezo.

— Fuimos a la playa a cenar, ahí Harry tenía ya listo todo, había un camarero y un violinista que toco música durante casi toda la cita — les digo con una sonrisa, mientras ellas también sonríen.

— ¡Que romántico! — dice Padma en un susurro.

— ¿Y que hora llegaron anoche?, porque cuando nosotras nos dormimos era más de la 1 de la noche y ustedes aún no volvían — me pregunta Luna con una sonrisa pícara.

— Ya iban a ser las 3 de la mañana — les digo algo apenada por la hora.

— ¿Y bien Hermione? — me dice Parvati.

— ¿Y bien, que? — pregunto ignorante.

— ¿Ya son novios o no? — la pregunta se formo en sus labios y yo sonreí lo cual les dio claramente su respuesta.

Inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre mí abrazándome, dándome besos en las mejillas y diciendo cosas a mi oído las cuales no podía distinguir a causa de que hablaban todas a la vez.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ya estaba levantada y lista para bajar a almorzar, salimos de la habitación, pero ahora el ascensor subía ya que almorzaríamos en el restaurante de arriba.

Un piso más arriba se detuvo y ahí estaba Harry ya despierto y con una sonrisa al vernos. Entro, saludo a todas y se coloco a mi lado entrelazando nuestras manos mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje en el acto.

— ¡Felicidades Harry! — dice Luna desde un lado.

— ¡Gracias! — responde.

— Pero espero que ya no te tardes tanto — dice Ginny en tono juguetón mientras Harry se sonroja un poco.

El ascensor se detuvo después de subir varios pisos, bajamos y entramos a un restaurante con techo de cristal, era absolutamente hermoso, podíamos ver el cielo y las aves revolotear sobre nosotros al avanzar. Al fin nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a una mesa con cuatro chicos esperándonos, cada uno se levanto y ayudo a su acompañante a sentarse muy cortésmente. Harry se adelanto soltando mi mano y retirando la silla para poder sentarme y luego sentarse a mi lado para volver a tomar mi mano. Era increíble como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo con el tacto de Harry, era una sensación maravillosa.

— ¿Y que haremos hoy chicos? — Neville que estaba al lado de Ginny se mostraba impaciente por salir todos juntos.

— No lo sé, si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí todo el dia — dice Ron mientras voltea a ver a su alrededor.

— ¡Que lindo Ron!, lo dices porque es muy hermoso aquí — le dice Luna con tono dulce.

— No, yo lo digo por toda esa comida, ¡miren nada más! — dice mientras observa pasar a un camarero con una bandeja. Al instante empezamos a reír por el comentario de Ron.

— Tú nunca vas a cambiar Ron — le dice Harry mientras lo observa.

— Será mejor que ordenemos, tengo hambre — dice Dean junto a Padma, todos asentimos.

Después de una hora en la que estuvimos comiendo y hablando decidimos salir a la playa.

Entramos a un ascensor y nos fuimos cada quien a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos.

—

¡Hola!

Y para los que preguntaron, ¿cuándo se harán novios?

Pues ahí lo tienen. Una declaración simple, pero muy, muy, muy especifica. ¿Para que grandes discursos si con una sola mirada se demuestra todo?

En fin.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Los quiere

Yuly.


	8. Inseguridades en la playa

Capítulo 8: INSEGURIDADES EN LA PLAYA

Versión de Harry Potter.

Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Ahora viajo por el mundo de Morfeo, con una sonrisa en los labios ya que estoy soñando con Hermione, nos estamos besando y diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amamos; cuando un ruido me despierta de inmediato y totalmente frustrado por la interrupción de mi sueño, volteo a ver quien ha sido el que me ha despertado y me encuentro con todos los chicos mirándome con una sonrisa, yo sin embargo no tengo humor de responder a su gesto y me vuelvo a acostar tratando de concentrarme en mi sueño, pero no ha funcionado ya que me han interrumpido de nuevo con un almohadazo en mi cabeza.

— ¡Vamos Harry, ya son las 11 de la mañana! — me dice Ron, mientras todos voltean a verme.

— Déjame dormir Ron, estoy muy cansado — les pido.

— ¿Es eso o es que estabas soñando con Hermione? — me pregunta Neville con una sonrisa, yo lo miro intrigado por la pregunta.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto con ignorancia perdida.

— "Hermione, Hermione"… es lo único que decías mientras dormías — me dice riendo Dean, mientras todos asienten.

— Bien, estaba soñando con ella. De todas formas, ¿qué tiene de malo soñar con MI novia? — les he dicho y ellos inmediatamente se dirigen hacia mi dándome palmadas en la espalda y revolviéndome el cabello a causa de la alegría. Me dicen cosas que apenas escucho y luego se van diciéndome que me esperan en el restaurante del hotel para almorzar. Me levanto, ducho y cambio rápidamente para alcanzarlos.

Corro hacia el ascensor y oprimo el botón y para mi suerte ha llegado de inmediato, pero lo mejor de todo es que lo ha hecho con la persona que más quiero en el mundo: Hermione. Entro y saludo a todas las chicas para finalizar con Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al fin hemos llegado con los demás y hemos estado hablando cerca de una hora, al terminar de comer decidimos ir a la playa.

Entramos al ascensor y vamos a nuestros cuartos para cambiarnos.

En cuestión de minutos estuvimos listos y bajamos al vestíbulo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando tuvimos frente a nosotros a las chicas, se veían absolutamente hermosas, pero la más hermosa era la que traía un traje de baño color rosa con flores y una mascada a juego anudada a su cintura, con unas sandalias también del mismo tono. Mi mandíbula pego al suelo literalmente al verla, me dirigí hacia ella y la bese en los labios, no pude resistirme.

— ¡Te ves hermosa! — le dije mientras la contemplaba por completo.

— Gracias, — me responde con una sonrisa — tú también te ves bien — me dice.

— ¡Ya vamonos tórtolos que se nos hace tarde! — de nuevo Ron interrumpe algo en lo que estoy muy interesado, sin embargo no se ha ido por completo ya que Hermione sigue a mi lado.

Ahora vamos caminando hacia la acera donde nos espera una camioneta para llevarnos a todos. Entramos y 10 minutos después llegamos a la playa.

Como era verano estaba llena de turistas, caminamos con todas las cosas en las manos. Hieleras, sombrillas, toallas, bloqueadores, comida y una pelota de voleibol, la cual había conseguido Hermione antes de salir de su casa.

Después de tener todo listo, Neville, Ginny, Ron y Luna se fueron a caminar, mientras Padma, Dean, Parvati y Seamus se fueron al agua y para mi suerte me había quedado solo con Hermione. Nos recostamos en una toalla, abrazados bajo la sombra. Estuvimos abrazados por unos minutos hasta que empezamos a hablar.

Mientras alrededor Neville, Ginny y Luna reían abiertamente de la cara que puso Ron al ver a un famoso jugador de Quidditch caminando por la playa junto con otros más, él era el guardián del equipo Chudley Cannons y por lo que todos sabían el favorito de Ron.

En el mar los demás chicos se divertían abiertamente ya que Dean era el que nadaba más bien y rápido y cuando hacían carreras de velocidad les ganaba a todos, claro que cuando se ponía a competir contra Padma se dejaba ganar fingiendo cansancio o algún calambre, lo cual le parecía sumamente dulce a su novia.

Después de media hora decidimos al fin salir de la sombra y aventurarnos con los demás, pero al momento de levantarnos y ver a mí alrededor sentí una profunda rabia y abracé a Hermione de la cintura reteniéndola a mi lado. Estaba totalmente enfadado, y no era para menos ya que a lo lejos venía el tipo que me molesto durante cuarto año y que tanto odié por haber salido en ése entonces con Hermione. Ése era Viktor Krum, quien venía acompañado por la mitad del equipo de Durmstrang.

— Harry, ¿que sucede? — me pregunta desconcertada Hermione al ver mi expresión y fue cuando capto mi mirada y vio a Viktor, la sentí temblar en mis brazos. Ahora estaba completamente enfadado y celoso.

— Veo que aún sientes algo por él — digo soltándola y mirándola enfadado.

— ¡¿Qué?… ¡por supuesto que no! — trata de calmarme pero no funciona.

— ¡No finjas!, ¡te haz de morir de ganas por salir corriendo hacia él! — le digo en reproche y ella me mira indignada.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? — me dice enojándose y con lágrimas reprimidas.

— No lo sé, ¡tal vez porque es cierto! — ahora mi tono había cambiado a uno frío y distante.

— ¡Entonces si eso crees, creo que no tiene caso…! — me dice con lágrimas en los ojos y de pronto me doy cuenta en la posición que estoy y lo que he provocado.

— Se van a quedar parados ahí toda la tarde, ¿o que? — nos pregunta Neville, interrumpiendo a Hermione.

— Hermione, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué sucede? — nos pregunta Ginny preocupada, al ver nuestras expresiones.

— Nada. ¿Ginny, Luna, quisieran acompañarme a caminar? — les dice con tono triste y ahora me siento miserable y sé que Hermione esta a punto de romper el llanto en cualquier momento y todo por mi culpa.

Se fueron y ahora estoy solo con Ron y Neville y me siento como un idiota por haberle hablado de ese modo a Hermione y más por haber dudado de ella. Me siento en la toalla de nuevo tratando de encontrar una manera de disculparme, pero no sé me ocurre nada.

— Harry, ¿qué paso? — me pregunta Ron y yo solo puedo señalar al tipo que esta a unos cuantos metros de nosotros con sus amigos, ellos voltean inmediatamente y entienden todo.

— Tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte por él, sabes muy bien que a quien Hermione quiere es a ti — me dice en tono consolador Neville y yo solo puedo asentir, pero ahora me siento mucho peor.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando volvieron las chicas y Hermione se veía más calmada, pero yo ahora trataba de no mirarla a los ojos ya que estaba demasiado apenado.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

No sé porque pero me pareció una eternidad lo que duramos para arreglarnos.

— Ya esta todo, vamonos — dice Ginny tomando algunas cosas al igual que las otras chicas.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos en el ascensor, al fin se ha detenido y se abren las puertas, inmediatamente veo a Harry, trae un traje de baño color verde, se ve absolutamente guapo. Camino hacia él y me ha recibido con un beso en los labios.

Ahora vamos en una camioneta que rentamos.

Ya hemos colocado todo y los demás se han ido a caminar y nadar y hemos quedado solo Harry y yo. Años de amigos y jamás me di cuenta de lo que en realidad siento por él pero ahora ambos lo sabemos. Estamos acostados bajo la sombra, abrazados.

— ¿Preferías estar en Hogwarts o aquí? — me pregunta, analizando la situación.

— En donde estés tú — le respondo con una sonrisa la cual me corresponde.

— Sí, ¿pero si yo te dijera en este momento que te fueras conmigo y dejaras todo atrás; Hogwarts, nuestros amigos… tus padres? — termina casi en un susurro.

— Lo haría sin pensarlo. Pero Harry, tú jamás me pedirías que olvidara y dejara atrás a todo lo que quiero, ¿verdad? — le digo cuestionándolo.

— No, jamás lo haría sabiendo lo mucho que los quieres y lo triste que estarías si lo hicieras — me dice algo apenado por el comentario que hizo antes.

— ¿Y tú que harías por mi? — le pregunto jugando.

— Lo que sea, dejaría todo y a todos con tal de estar a tu lado y jamás separarme de ti — me dice con una sonrisa. Ahora tenía muy claro lo mucho que me quería Harry y lo mucho que lo quiero yo.

Pero justo cuando íbamos con los demás empezamos a discutir porque vimos a Viktor y Harry se puso celoso. Esto me molesta y antes de que pudiera decir algo nos interrumpen y me alegro de eso para alejarme de él. Me marcho con Ginny y Luna y ahora siento un nudo en la garganta.

— Hermione ¿qué sucedió? — me preguntan preocupadas.

— ¡Discutí con Harry! — les digo ahora con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

— Pero ¿porque? — me pregunta Luna.

— Viktor Krum — les digo, pero ellas se quedan sorprendidas con la respuesta.

— ¿Qué? — me miran sin comprender.

— Lo vimos hace un momento en la playa y Harry se puso celoso y empezó a decirme cosas, como que todavía sentía yo algo por Viktor, y que era mejor que me fuera con él… no sé de donde sacó eso.

— ¡¿Pero como puede pensar eso? — dice enojada Ginny.

— Tal vez malinterpreto todo. Además sabes muy bien que te quiere Hermione y se puso celoso porque ya sabes como es el carácter de Harry. Agradece que no haya hecho explotar algo o… — dice tratando de consolarme Luna lo cual esta funcionando un poco.

— Es verdad, no te preocupes por eso Hermione, ya veras que va a entrar en razón y se arreglaran las cosas.

— Gracias — digo limpiándome las lágrimas y con una media sonrisa.

— Bien, cálmate, ya no llores — me dice Luna.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba calmada y estaba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con Harry y decirle que al único que quise, quiero y querré es él. Regresamos y nos dejan solos.

— Harry, escucha — le digo tratando de no molestarlo.

— No, Hermione, yo… ¡lo siento!, me comporte como un estúpido. No debí haber cuestionado tu relación con Viktor y mucho menos tus sentimientos. Jamás quise decir esas cosas, pero ya sabes como es mi carácter y que a veces no me puedo controlar. Aunque sé que eso no es ninguna excusa para todo lo que te dije… ¡lo lamento mucho! — me dice mirándome a los ojos totalmente apenado y un tanto triste. No pude resistirlo más, me abracé a él, creí que lo perdía y debía sentir que no era así. Él correspondió a mi abrazo, después de unos segundos nos separamos y besamos capturando el sabor del otro.

Ahora vamos en camino a alcanzar a los demás tomados de la mano; están nadando y jugando con la pelota de voleibol, ya casi llegamos cuando…

— ¡¿HERMIONE? — escucho que gritan a mi espalda. Me giro al igual que Harry y vemos a Viktor Krum caminando hacia nosotros, y empiezo a tener miedo de que Harry se enfade de nuevo y esta vez la agarre contra los dos y empiece una pelea. Aprieto su mano tratando de que no sé enfade y se ponga celoso.

— Está bien — me dice en un susurro, mientras Viktor sigue caminando hacia nosotros.

— ¡Hola Hermione! — me dice besándome en la mejilla.

— Hola Viktor — le digo mientras me acerco a Harry.

— Ahh, hola Harry — dice dándole la mano a Harry, él cual la acepto.

— Hola — le dice Harry mientras suelta mi mano y me abraza por la cintura. Viktor pareció entender que éramos novios ya que se nos quedo viendo por unos segundos.

— ¿Entonces salen ahora? — me pregunta pero Harry se adelanta.

— Si — dice para después darme un beso en los labios.

— Felicidades — dice en tono triste.

— ¿Y tú no tienes novia Viktor? — le pregunta Harry, parece que no podrá contenerse por más tiempo.

— No, estoy muy ocupado en el Quidditch y no tengo tiempo para tener una relación formal — responde mientras me mira.

— ¡HEY VIKTOR!, ¡YA VAMONOS!, ¡TENEMOS PRÁCTICA EN MEDIA HORA! — le grita el equipo de los Búlgaros.

— Me tengo que ir, pero me gustaría vert… verlos a todos en el juego, es a las 8 de la noche — nos invita Viktor.

— Lo pensare — le conteste con una sonrisa.

— Bien. Hasta entonces — dijo besándome la mano.

Unos segundos después los perdimos de vista a él y sus amigos.

— ¿Iremos? — me pregunta Harry con medio reproche.

— Si no quieres luego le inventamos una excusa por no haber ido — le digo mientras volvemos a caminar.

— No, está bien, iremos — dice medio convencido.

— De acuerdo — ya estamos con los demás.

— ¡Que bien!, arreglaron las cosas — dice Luna.

— ¡Si! — le respondo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazo más a Harry.

— ¿Y que quería Viktor? — pregunta Neville algo serio.

— Invitarnos a todos al juego contra los Chudley Cannons — responde Harry.

— ¡¿Es en serio? — pregunta entre alegre y sorprendido Ron.

— Si, iremos a las 8 — le respondemos al mismo tiempo mientras a Ron se le escurre la baba.

— ¡Ron no seas asqueroso! — le reprocha Ginny alejándose de él mientras todos reímos.

— Bien, ya resulto eso creo que hace falta algo todavía ¿no lo creen chicos? — pregunta Dean a los demás mientras Harry y yo los miramos confundidos.

— ¿Qué falta? — pregunta Harry antes de que todos empiecen a mojarnos y quedar en iguales condiciones. Por lo cual empezamos una lucha en el agua para ver quien resultaba más mojado. Seguimos la lucha hasta cansarnos y quedarnos sumergirnos hasta los hombros en el agua.

— Será mejor que salgamos del agua si no queremos parecer pasas — dice Seamus. Sale del agua y todos lo siguen a excepción de Harry y yo.

— Nosotros los alcanzamos más tarde — dice con una sonrisa.

— Entonces Potter, ¿quieres la revancha? — le digo en tono juguetón acercándome a él.

— Claro Granger, — dice mientras se acercaba también a mí, y me abrazaba de la cintura — pero esta vez el ganador se llevara un premio — me dice con una sonrisa pícara.

— Está bien. ¿Y entonces que vas a darme? — le pregunto en broma.

— Pídeme lo que quieras — me responde con una sonrisa para después besarme cortamente en los labios.

— Bien, pero no se vale echarse para atrás — le respondo seria.

— Lo prometo, ¿pero que me darás si gano yo? — me dice con una sonrisa.

— Mmm… déjame ver, ya sé, te invito a cenar — le digo, pero parece que no le agrada mucho la idea.

— ¡Oye!, ¡no es justo!, yo te voy a dar lo que quieras. Y tú solo me invitas a cenar — me dice en un reproche que me parece muy lindo.

— Así es — le digo jugando.

— Bien. Entonces a la tres, uno… dos… — no terminó porque lo zambullí en el agua mojándolo por completo.

* * *

Hola.

Pues este capitulo fue para aquellos a los que les gustan las escenas de celos (a mi me encantan). Si bien fue algo, no sé, exagerado, créanme que no se compara a mas adelante cuando a nuestro querido Harry le aflora el carácter Potter ¬¬

Bueno, yo me despido. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos. Además por tenerme algunos ya en sus historias favoritas o en autores. No los defraudare.

Y recuerden: ustedes pueden cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas.

Los quiere

Yuly.

P.D. A partir del capitulo 10 empezare a publicar también mi fic "Temo por ti", para que se den cuenta de cómo mi nivel de escritura cambia radicalmente.


	9. Quidditch nocturno

Capítulo 9: QUIDDITCH NOCTURNO

Versión de Harry Potter.

Me disculpe y nos fuimos con los demás pero nos encontramos a Viktor y nos invito al juego contra los Chudley Cannons y por desgracia iremos.

Después de una explicación y una pelea de agua con nuestros amigos ahora me encuentro con Hermione y hemos hecho una apuesta.

Empiezo la cuenta para empezar, pero ella es más lista y no me dejo contar hasta tres cuando sentí que la boca se me lleno de agua a causa de que me zambullo por completo. Después de varios movimientos y zambullidas íbamos empatados hasta que con un sucio juego de engañarme con un beso, me zambulló y se colocó sobre mí impidiéndome liberarme. Y ganó.

— ¡Yo gane! — dice con una sonrisa mientras yo recupero el aliento.

— Hiciste trampa — le digo en reproche.

— En la guerra y el amor todo se vale, y como esto es de ambos, pues creo que yo he ganado porque actué más rápido que tú — me dice con una sonrisa.

— Está bien. Ahora dime que quieres de recompensa — le digo mientras la besó cortamente en los labios.

— Te lo diré luego — me dice con una sonrisa pícara mientras sale del agua y yo la sigo. Adoro como sonríe, pero odio que me deje a medias.

— Vaya, pensábamos que se iban a quedar a vivir en el agua — dice Dean con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quien ganó? — pregunta Padma.

— Hermione — digo en tono apenado, mientras todas alientan a Hermione y los chicos se burlan de mí.

— Ahora te gana Hermione, ya me imagino cuando empecemos a entrenar, nos ganaran todos incluyendo a Slytherin, capitán — dice Ron.

— Ya no se burlen — sale Neville en mi defensa.

— Mejor vamos a comer — dice Seamus mientras busca las canastas con sándwiches, refrescos y otras cosas que trajimos.

— Si, ¡hasta que alguien piensa en algo bueno que hacer! — dice Ron mientras le arrebata la canasta a Ginny de las manos.

— ¡RON! — grito Ginny molesta al ver lo poco caballeroso que era.

— Está bien, está bien — dice mientras pone la canasta en el centro para que todos agarráremos algo para comer.

Pasaron 30 minutos cuando comimos lo suficiente y estábamos sentados bajo la sombra. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y por donde quiera que miráramos todos estaban comiendo, nadando, caminando o durmiendo.

— Bien, al agua entonces — dice Ron mientras los demás chicos se levantan y salen corriendo hacia el agua, a excepción de Hermione y yo.

— ¡DEBEMOS ESPERAR UNA HORA PARA METERNOS AL AGUA! — les grita Hermione pero ninguno escucho y ya estaban nadando otra vez cuando de pronto…

— ¡AHG!, ¡QUE ASCO RON! — gritaron todos cuando Ron vomitó en el agua y salieron todos corriendo.

— Les dije — dice Hermione en un susurro desde la sombra mientras observábamos a todos salir del agua y a Ron poniéndose de un color amarillo.

— Será mejor que los ayude a sacarlo del agua — le digo levantándome y yendo hacia los demás.

Al llegar Ron se veía fatal, estaba mareado y de color amarillo; entre Neville y yo lo arrastramos hasta la orilla y de ahí lo levantamos entre todos los chicos y lo llevamos a la sombra, donde Hermione ya había acomodado toallas para que se acostara, mientras las demás chicas le echaban aire con otras toallas.

— Acuéstenlo aquí — nos dice Hermione. Lo acostamos y Ron seguía amarillo y con amenaza de vomitar en cualquier momento.

— ¡Estará bien, ¿verdad? — nos pregunta Luna preocupada arrodillándose junto a Ron.

— Si, solo necesita estar en la sombra ¡y que ya no sé meta al agua después de comer! — le dice Hermione a Ron en reproche.

— Lo siento — dice en su defensa Ron casi en un susurro mientras empieza a perder el color amarillo.

— De todas formas ya nadie quiere nadar — dice Neville.

— Si. Mucho menos cuando todo el mar esta lleno del vómito de Ron — dice Dean riendo, mientras todos lo imitamos.

— No es gracioso… — dice Luna acercándose a Ron y dándole un beso en la frente — yo me quedare contigo — le dice con una sonrisa.

— Gracias — le responde el gesto. Hermione me dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada tiernas y yo respondí a su gesto poniéndome a su lado y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

— Será mejor que todos descansemos sino queremos estar como Ron — dice Parvati mientras todos nos sentamos.

Paso cerca de una hora cuando Ron estuvo de nuevo con su color normal de piel aunque un poco rojo por el sol. Ya eran más de las 5 y el sol estaba bajando.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — le pregunta Luna mientras Ron se sienta.

— Si, gracias, al menos ya no me da vueltas la cabeza — dice con una sonrisa dirigida hacia su novia.

— A ver si sigues metiéndote al agua después de esto Ron — le reprocha Hermione.

— No, la próxima vez te haré caso — le responde apenado.

— Bueno si ya te sientes mejor, ¿qué tal si vamos al agua?, además ya hemos reposado la comida — dice Dean mientras ayuda a levantar a Padma.

— Aunque Ron ya no tiene que reposar — dice divertido Seamus.

— Yo mejor los espero aquí, no quiero volver a vomitar — dice Ron algo asqueado por la situación.

— Yo me quedare con él, ustedes vayan — nos dice Luna mientras todos volvemos al agua.

— Ahora si que se va a aliviar Ron — dice Neville mientras llegamos al mar y volteamos a ver como Luna esta muy pendiente de Ron.

— ¿Qué tal un partido de voleibol? — dice Ginny mientras hace girar el balón en sus manos y nosotros asentimos.

— Pero esta vez serán equipos mixtos — les digo mientras me posiciono al lado de Hermione.

— Bien, ¿entonces quienes serán capitanes? — pregunta Parvati.

— Que sean Harry y Ginny, ya que no esta Ron — dice Dean.

Unos minutos después ya teníamos los equipos conformados. El equipo de Ginny esta conformado por Neville, Padma y Dean, mientras mi equipo esta conformado, por supuesto, con Hermione, Seamus y Parvati.

— ¿Y quien saca? — pregunta Parvati.

— Dejémoslo a la suerte — digo sacando una moneda de un bolsillo y lanzándola al aire. Al instante Ginny grito "Cara" y para su suerte cayó cara.

— Muy bien, sacamos — dice Neville a un lado de Dean y atrás de Ginny y Padma.

Ahora estamos a punto de empezar el juego y francamente no sé quien va a salir victorioso ya que cada integrante es bueno y competitivo.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Después de algún tiempo he logrado ganar la apuesta y hemos pasado la tarde muy bien. Justo ahora estamos por empezar un emocionante juego de voleibol.

Empezamos y rápidamente nos colocamos 9—5 a nuestro favor pero lamentablemente nos empataron cuando…

— ¡YA ES TARDE!, ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO DEJEN PARA DESPUÉS SINO QUEREMOS PERDERNOS EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH! — grita Ron desde la orilla mientras ya había cargado con todo a la camioneta.

— Lo declaramos empate — dice Harry mientras salíamos del agua.

— Bien, pero solo será por hoy, luego les pediremos la revancha — dicen todos.

— ¡DE PRISA! — dice Ron apurado ya que se muere de ganas de llegar a cambiarse para ir al juego de su equipo favorito.

— No sé que le ven al Quidditch, — les digo — es decir, ¡solo es un juego! — digo tratando de reprimirme ante las miradas que me echaron casi todos.

— ¡Es más que solo un juego, es…! — dice Ginny cuando se detuvo al oír que ya había arrancado la camioneta y nosotros no habíamos subido aún.

— ¡CORRAN SI NO QUIEREN QUE NOS DEJE RON! — grita Dean mientras todos salimos corriendo.

— ¡¿Pensabas dejarnos? — le reprocha Harry sin aliento.

— ¿Cómo creen? — dice Ron sentado junto a Luna mientras nosotros subimos.

Después de 20 minutos ya estamos en el hotel, Ron rápidamente le grita a uno de los empleados para que suba todas las cosas a la habitación de los chicos, mientras corremos hacia el ascensor, por la manera en que va Ron parece que jamás se había enfermado y por la forma en que lleva a Luna del brazo creemos que podría arrancárselo en cualquier momento.

— ¡Tranquilo Ron, el partido no va a ir a ningún lado! — le dice Neville mientras se cierran las puertas del ascensor y empieza a subir.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Pero nada, ¡tranquilízate! — le digo en reproche.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con ésta porquería? — dice mientras siente que subimos muy lento aunque solo a sus ojos, ya que los demás lo sentimos avanzar igual de rápido que siempre.

— Nos vemos luego — le digo a Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla al detenerse el ascensor.

— ¡Si, si, ya bájate! — dice Ron empujándome fuera del ascensor, inmediatamente Harry se enojo pero no alcance a escuchar nada porque las puertas se cerraron.

— ¡Está completamente loco! — digo mientras entramos a nuestra habitación.

— Lo sabemos, — dice Ginny mientras empieza a buscar ropa entre sus cosas para meterse a bañar — y será mejor que nos cambiemos sino queremos que nos lance una maldición asesina por llegar tarde al partido.

— Tienes razón — dice Padma mientras empezamos a buscar todas. Como teníamos dos baños se metieron a bañar primero Padma y Luna, después Parvati y Ginny y por ultimo yo.

Ya estábamos casi listas y como se trataba de un partido de Quidditch todas íbamos en pantalones y blusas de mangas cortas o de tirantes, ya que se trataba de un evento informal.

— Faltan 10 minutos y el estadio esta a media hora de aquí, ¡Ron ahora si nos va a matar! — dice Luna preocupada.

— No te… — no termine porque alguien estaba tocando la puerta fuertemente.

_De seguro es Ron_, pensé, abrí la puerta y efectivamente era él junto con los otros chicos.

— ¡Vamonos! — dice Ron mientras entran a la habitación.

— De acuerdo, pero el estadio queda a media hora de aquí Ron — le dice Ginny tratando de que no sé moleste.

— Por eso usaremos la Aparición Conjunta, — dice mientras saca su varita — ¡¿qué esperan?, tómense de las manos! — nos exige, lo obedecimos ya que podría ser muy peligroso pelear con él ahora.

De pronto sentí que giraba en el aire y montones de colores, me aferre fuertemente a la mano de Harry y la otra a la de Neville, unos segundos después todo dejo de dar vueltas y estábamos afuera del estadio.

— ¡AHH!, ¡¿QUÉ TE PASO? — grito Luna al ver que a Ron le faltaban 3 uñas al Aparecer.

— ¡Demonios!, ¡siempre me escindo!, — dice mientras se frota los dedos — bueno luego me pongo algo, ahora vamonos que no alcanzamos lugares — dice mientras toma a Luna y corre hacia la entrada, donde se detiene y empieza a maldecir.

— Sus boletos, no pueden entrar sin boletos — dice el guardia, mientras Ron me mira con cara de querer matarme.

— Son mis invitados — dice una voz detrás del guardia.

— Señor Krum, claro, adelante — dice el guardia dejándonos pasar.

— Sus asientos están en la parte de arriba, yo me tengo que ir, ya va a empezar el partido — dice mientras se da media vuelta y desaparece de nuestra vista.

— Adiós — murmuro antes de que desaparezca.

— ¡Corran! — dice Ron volviendo a tomar a Luna y saliendo corriendo.

Unos 5 minutos después ya estábamos en nuestros asientos y nos asomábamos hacia abajo viendo lo inmenso que era el estadio, era incluso más grande que el del campeonato mundial de hace 2 años.

Ahora estaban saliendo los equipos y Ron empezó a alentar a su equipo mientras yo veía como salían los búlgaros con el liderazgo de Viktor, entonces deje de mirar ya que la compañía me resulto más interesante, Harry había entrelazado nuestros dedos mientras volvíamos a ver a los jugadores y todos empezaban a gritar. En especial Ron que no dejaba de dar ánimos a su equipo mientras insultaba a los búlgaros.

— ¡Cállate Ron! — le suplica Luna al ver que un jugador búlgaro lo había oído y le había dicho algo a los demás.

— Está bien — le dice para después volver a gritar mientras todos lo desaprobábamos.

— ¡Buenas noches, y bienvenidos a la semifinal entre los Chudley Cannons contra los Búlgaros!, hoy se elegirá al último equipo para la final, que gane el mejor y ¡que comience el partido! — dice el juez antes de dejar libre la snitch, salieran las bludgers y por ultimo lanzar la quaffle.

El juego comenzó y todos estábamos gritando y como era de suponerse Harry y los demás chicos apoyaban a los Chudley Cannons por la gran "amistad" que sienten por Viktor. Yo sin embargo lo apoyaba a él pero no lo demostraba por temor a hacer enfadar a Harry.

Ahora los búlgaros tenían la quaffle y tiraron pero el guardián de los Chudley Cannons la detuvo y mando a su equipo, que rápidamente tomaron el control y se dirigieron al otro lado tiraron y anotaron. Ron grito alabando a su equipo e insultando a los búlgaros.

Siguieron tirando y ganando puntos, ahora se encontraban 250—190 a favor de los Chudley Cannons, lo cual les decía a todos que ya tenían el juego ganado si atrapaban la snitch. Pero algo ocurrió y vi que los cazadores se alinearon, tomaron la quaffle y anotaron 60 puntos seguidos, el juego se empato y por si eso fuera poco no había señales de la escurridiza snitch.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando Viktor pasó muy cerca de donde estábamos y me dedico una sonrisa, creí oír a Harry decir algo, pero no lo entendí. De pronto los buscadores emprenden el vuelo y Viktor la consigue sin ningún esfuerzo. Dándole la victoria a su equipo.

— ¡Felicidades a los Búlgaros!, ahora ya tenemos a nuestro último finalista que se enfrentaran dentro de 2 meses, ¡gracias por haber venido a todos y brindémosle un fuerte aplauso a ambos equipos que son excelentes! — dice el juez finalizando el juego para salir del estadio con un deprimido Ron.

— Cálmate Ron, no es para tanto, además ya habrá otro año — le dice Harry en consuelo.

— Supongo — dice en un susurro mientras abraza a Luna.

— ¡HERMIONE! — grita Viktor a mi espalda, inmediatamente todos nos detenemos y volteamos.

— Hola Viktor, ¡felicidades! — le digo con una sonrisa la cual me correspondió; pero había algo mal, Harry que llevaba tomada mi mano me soltó y parecía que iba a golpear a Viktor sino hacíamos algo.

— ¡YA ME HARTE DE TI!, ¡¿QUÉ NO NOS PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ? — le grita.

— ¿Porque debería de hacerlo?, tú no mereces tener a Hermione a tu lado — le dice en burla Viktor.

_Por Merlin, que alguien haga algo antes de que Harry se enfade más y empiece una pelea_, suplique para mis adentros.

— ¡¿Y tú si? — le dice totalmente enfadado Harry.

— ¡Por supuesto! — le responde con pose fría y decidida.

No sabía que hacer, lo único que me permitían hacer mis sentidos era mirar de uno a otro y lanzarles miradas de ayuda a los demás, y no era precisamente porque temiera que Viktor le ganara a Harry sino porque podría salir todo el equipo y dañar a mi novio.

* * *

¿Qué les dije?

Este Harry y su temperamento tan explosivo. Por eso siempre se mete en problemas. Bueno, el siguiente capitulo sin duda les gustara si les gustan las peleas.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Los quiere

Yuly.

PD. ¡Muchas gracias por decirme que tenia mal los capitulos!, es que el Document Manager me los revolvio todos :/ y no me di cuenta jeje... no volvera a pasar eh!


	10. ¿Es que no soy de fiar?

Capítulo 10: ¿ES QUE NO SOY DE FIAR?

Versión de Harry Potter.

Estamos en el hotel y siento la necesidad de romperle la cara a Ron por como trato a Hermione.

— ¡Ron!, ¡¿estás loco o que? — le reprocho.

— No — responde mientras volvemos a subir.

— ¡Entonces ¿a ti te gustaría que aventara a Luna? — tenía ganas de golpearlo.

— Ya tranquilízate Harry, ya sabemos como es de bruto éste — dice Neville.

El ascensor se detuvo y salimos rápidamente, Ron empezó a buscar entre sus cosas la llave pero no la encontraba.

— ¿Dónde rayos esta?, ¡por fin!… — dice sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta.

Pasamos cerca de una hora arreglándonos y Ron no dejaba de gritarnos, ahora no solo yo quería golpearlo.

— ¡Bien, me harte! — dice Dean yendo hacia Ron enojado, no tuvo tiempo de llegar porque Seamus lo detuvo y calmo.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN? — nos grita por enésima vez.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE RON!, ¡¿NO VES QUE NOS ARREGLAMOS LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PODEMOS? — le grita Seamus.

— De acuerdo, ya estamos listos — decimos 10 minutos después.

— ¡Ya era hora! — dice mientras sale de la habitación y nosotros lo seguimos tratando de no querer matarlo.

Subimos al ascensor y pronto empezó a bajar.

— ¡Solo falta que todavía no estén listas! — dice quejándose.

— ¡¿TE PODRÍAS CALLAR AUNQUE SEA POR 5 MINUTOS?, YA NOS TIENES HARTOS! — le grito, no lo pude resistir más y parece que eso me calmo un poco ya que no sentía tanto estrés.

— ¡VAMOS! — grita mientras se abren las puertas y vuelve mi estrés.

Nos Aparecemos en el estadio y ahí esta él. Merlin como tengo ganas de romperle la cara.

Empezó el partido y los Chudley Cannons hicieron la primera anotación, Ron no dejaba de gritar y al decir verdad todos lo hacían a excepción de Hermione que parecía que apoyaba a los búlgaros, tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y me brindo una sonrisa la cual conteste. De pronto veo a Viktor pasar por donde estábamos nosotros y sonreírle a Hermione.

— Ojala una bludger lo golpe — digo sin pensarlo y parece que nadie me ha oído.

Ya había transcurrido la mayor parte del juego y los Chudley Cannons iban ganando por 60 puntos, cuando llegan los búlgaros y empatan a 250.

En una última jugada los búlgaros atrapan la snitch y ganan el juego. Lo maldigo mentalmente.

Ahora estamos fuera del estadio y Ron esta sumamente triste y yo no tanto ya que no soy tan aficionado como él. Mi corazón se congelo de odio al escuchar su voz llamando a mi novia.

Ella lo felicita y mis celos aumentan. No puedo contenerme más.

— ¡YA ME ARTE DE TI!, ¡¿QUÉ NO NOS PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ? — le grito dejando que toda mi furia salga.

— ¿Porque debería de hacerlo?, tú no mereces tener a Hermione a tu lado — me dice burlándose y con esa pose fría que tiene. Como tengo ganas de romperle no solo la cara sino todo por completo.

— ¡¿Y TÚ SI? — le digo aumentando todo mi odio y queriendo irme hacia él para terminar con esto de una vez.

— ¡Por supuesto! — me dice con pose fría y decidida.

— ¡JAMÁS LA TENDRÁS, MÉTETELO EN LA CABEZA! — le digo, mientras veo que Hermione se nos queda viendo y les suplica a los demás con la mirada.

— Eso es lo que crees — me dice.

— ¡No lo creo, lo sé! — le digo decidido y convencido de los sentimientos de Hermione.

— ¡¿QUIÉN QUERRÍA ESTAR A TÚ LADO TENIÉNDOME A MI? — me reprocha, no puedo más.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE MI NOVIA! — le grito acercándome a él al igual que él lo hace hacia mi.

— ¡¿O QUÉ? — me provoca.

Mi miraba vaga al suelo y de pronto sube a su rostro junto con mi puño y le doy con todas mis fuerzas en la cara. Inmediatamente empieza a sangrar de la nariz y levanta el puño queriendo golpearme pero lo detengo y lo golpeo otra vez mandándolo al suelo, pero sin embargo no puedo quedarme en paz. Trato de patearlo cuando Hermione se para frente a mí y me detiene.

— ¡No Harry, por favor!… — me suplica con lágrimas contenidas.

— ¡¿TE PONES DE SU LADO? — le reclamo.

— Por supuesto, ¿que no te haz dado cuenta Potter?, ¡a la única persona que ama es a mí! — me dice Viktor levantándose y limpiándose la sangre con la manga.

— ¡MIENTES! — le grito. En ese momento salieron todos los jugadores de Bulgaria a ayudar a su capitán ya que oyeron nuestros gritos.

— ¿Sucede algo Viktor? — dicen al vernos y ver como sangra él.

— ¡Harry por favor vamonos! — me dice Hermione llorando. Mi furia ceso al ver como sus ojos no brillaban con esa alegría característica de ella y como ahora estaban inundados en lágrimas por mi culpa.

— ¡Aún no hemos acabado Potter! — me retiene Viktor y golpea en la cara al ver que había tomado a Hermione y empezaba a marcharme.

— ¡No tan rápido! — sacaron sus varitas los búlgaros al ver que me disponía a devolverle el golpe.

— ¡Viktor, por favor, déjanos en paz! — le suplica Hermione.

— ¡No le supliques, no sé lo merece! — le digo a Hermione limpiándome la sangre y tomándola de la mano para marcharnos.

— ¡NOS VEREMOS OTRA VEZ POTTER, ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA! — me grita Viktor al irnos.

Ahora estábamos caminando por una calle oscura hasta que llegamos a un lugar iluminado por lámparas y Hermione se detiene soltando mi mano.

— Déjame ver — me dice poniéndome en la luz para ver como Viktor me había abierto el labio.

— ¿Cómo esta? — le pregunto.

— ¿Cómo esta?, ¡¿cómo esta?… ¡¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE VAS A DECIR?… ¡¿NI SIQUIERA TE VAS A DISCULPAR?… ¡CASI NOS MATAN POR TU CULPA Y LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ES: "¿COMO ESTA?"! — me grita enojada.

— Yo…

— ¡ES QUE NADA!, ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!… — me grita. No lo pude resistir, la forma en que me grito y lo que dijo me hicieron gracia y sin querer sonreí — ¡¿te parece gracioso? — me dice para después oprimir mi labio con uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Auch!, ¡no, no es gracioso, lo siento! — digo mientras me cubro la boca.

— En realidad si lo fue, ¿vieron como tumbo a Viktor de un golpe? — dice Ron riendo mientras todos lo imitan y se callaron de inmediato al ver la expresión de Hermione.

— Lo siento, es que ya me tenía harto y para ser franco se lo merecía. ¿O me vas a decir que no? — trato de disculparme.

— Ya Hermione, perdónalo, cualquiera aquí hubiera actuado de la misma forma — sale en mi defensa Neville.

— Si, aunque quien sabe si hubiéramos podido con Viktor — dice Dean.

— Mucho menos con todo el equipo de Quidditch — dice Seamus.

— ¡Malditos entrometidos hijos de…! — se enfada Ron.

— ¡Eso no me importa!, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubieras contestado el golpe a Viktor?, ¡¿alguien aquí a pensado en eso?… ¡no, que va!, ¡aquí lo único que importa es divertirse de las estupideces que hacen! — nos reprocha Hermione mientras vuelve a caminar.

— Ve y arregla las cosas Harry — me apuran Padma y Parvati. Me dirijo a ella y tengo que correr un poco ya que esta algo lejos.

— ¡Hermione, espera por favor! — le suplico tomándola de la mano y haciéndola detenerse.

— ¡¿Para que? — me dice enojada.

— Por favor, necesitamos hablar. Yo, lo siento, es que ya sabes como es mi carácter y… — trato de reprimirme.

— ¡Ya me sé perfectamente tu disculpa y esta vez no te va a funcionar! — me dice soltándose de mi mano y volviendo a caminar.

Me quede parado unos minutos viendo como se iba, me sentí como un idiota, otra vez deje que mis celos me dominaran y no pude evitarlo. No podía creerlo, llevábamos solo un día de novios y ya habíamos peleado 2 veces.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — me dicen las chicas mientras Ginny, Neville y Luna corren a alcanzarla.

— Que soy un idiota — les respondo.

— Vamos Harry, no seas tan duro, podrás ser un imbécil pero jamás un idiota — me dice Ron.

— Gracias, Ron — le digo con sarcasmo.

— Ya está bien, tienes que disculparte con ella, si no quiere escucharte hoy, pues hablaras con ella mañana, o pasado mañana. Ella no podrá evadirte por mucho tiempo — me dice Seamus.

— Seamus tiene razón. Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar el momento oportuno y… — me dice Dean.

— Ya no ser tan celoso, es lindo que muestres celos un tiempo, pero… — me dice Padma.

— Llegar a estos extremos es malo para cualquiera de los dos — me reprocha Parvati.

— ¡Pero es que ustedes no entienden!, ¡Viktor…!

— Viktor nada, si no aprendes a controlarte jamás podrás estar con Hermione. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — me dice Ron.

— No — les digo triste.

— Entonces ya no seas tan celoso y deberías confiar más en Hermione, ella te ama a ti. A nadie más — me dice Padma.

— Y si quieres que siga así deberías de confiar más en ella — termina Parvati.

— Ya vamonos, es muy tarde — dice Dean.

Caminamos y alcanzamos a los demás más adelante donde Hermione ya se veía menos enojada, juntamos nuestras manos y yo tome la de Hermione, era una buena señal el que no la quitara. Unos segundos después nos Aparecimos en el cuarto de las chicas.

— Vamos a cenar, no hemos comido nada desde antes del juego y sin mencionar que eso se lo llevo el agua porque lo vomité — dice Ron hambriento.

— Vamos — dice Luna mientras todos los seguimos.

— Harry, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? — me pide Hermione. Yo inmediatamente me detuve y regrese colocándome a su lado, mientras todos salían de la habitación y alcance a ver como Ron y los demás chicos me lanzaban una sonrisa de victoria.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

No puedo creer lo celoso que es Harry, armo una pelea y por poco los búlgaros nos atacan con sus varitas. Me alejo tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos y deshacerme de esta furia.

— ¡Hermione! — me llaman Ginny, Neville y Luna, inmediatamente me detengo y los espero.

— Ya no puedo más — les digo al ver que tratan de disculparlo.

— Lo sabemos, pero no por una discusión van a terminar — dice Neville.

— ¡¿Una discusión?… Neville ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, ustedes no entienden, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera devuelto el golpe a Viktor?… ¡tal vez ahora ni siquiera estuviera aquí! — digo desesperada.

— Pero lo está, y lo más importante: lo está por ti. Por ti se detuvo, por ti está a salvo — me dice Luna haciendo que todo mi odio desaparezca.

— ¡Y por mí se peleó con Viktor! — les digo.

— ¿Pero es que no entiendes?, lo importante es que esta aquí Hermione, a tu lado, queriendo cambiar y ser otra persona, cosa que jamás quiso hacer con alguien más — me dice Ginny.

— Además ya sabes lo impulsivo que es, agradece que se detuvo y no actuó como siempre — me dice Neville.

— Y lo hizo por ti, por nadie más, ni por él o por Viktor. Por ti — termina Luna.

— ¡Gracias!, ustedes siempre me ayudan, a ambos. Gracias de verdad, no sé que haríamos Harry y yo sin amigos como ustedes — les digo con una sonrisa.

— Sabes que siempre estaremos con ustedes — me responden el gesto.

Hemos vuelto a hotel y ahora estamos solos en mi habitación, por alguna razón estoy nerviosa y alegre, una extraña sensación que provoca Harry en mí cada vez que nos quedábamos como ahora.

— ¡Hermione, lo siento!, ¡yo jamás quise pelearme con Viktor!, bueno en realidad si, ¡es que no sabes como me hace sentir!, ¡siento que puedo perderte, que un día despiertes y no sientas lo mismo por mi y te des cuenta de que en realidad nunca sentiste algo por mí y estabas enamorada de él! — me dice triste.

— Eso jamás pasara, porque al único que amo, amé y amaré es a ti, ¡a nadie más! — le digo con una sonrisa la cual me corresponde.

— ¡Yo también! — dice acercándose a mí para besarme.

— Debes prometerme que jamás, jamás volverás a ponerte celoso de él ni de nadie — digo alejándome para evitar que me bese.

— Lo prometo — dice volviendo a acercarse a mí para besarme.

— Y por favor, nunca volvamos a pelear — le digo volviendo a alejarme.

— Jamás… — dice para volver a acercarse a mí. Yo me hice hacia atrás tratando de decir algo más — Hermione, si quieres que no peleemos ya deja de evadirme y bésame — dice mientras se acerca a mí y me abraza de la cintura para por fin unir nuestros labios.

Creí que estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí, sentir sus labios, sus manos, su amor. Pronto empezamos a profundizar el beso y tomábamos pequeñas interrupciones para tomar oxígeno y volver a unir nuestros labios. Nos separamos después de unos minutos por la falta de oxigeno, unimos nuestras frentes mientras nuestros pulmones se llenaban y volvíamos a respirar normalmente.

— Aún no me haz dicho que es lo que quieres por haber ganado — me dice con una sonrisa pícara. Lo había olvidado y al decir verdad Harry me hace olvidar todo.

— No lo sé, ¿qué quieres darme? — le digo jugando, para besarlo nuevamente.

— Es tu premio, no el mío — me responde sonriendo.

— Tal vez sea el de los dos — le digo mientras le sonrío.

Me vuelve a abrazar de la cintura mientras yo lo abrazo del cuello, ahora unimos nuestros labios mientras yo empiezo a jugar con su cabello y él empieza a subir sus manos por mi espalda mientras en el transcurso me acerca más a él. Profundizamos el beso mientras me empuja hacia la cama, caímos y nos separamos unos segundos para tomar aire y volver a besarnos. De pronto olvide todo, no me importo nada más que la persona con la que me besaba y estaba sobre mí. El beso empezó a volverse más apasionado y mis manos empezaron acariciar su espalda mientras él hacia lo mismo con mi cintura, cuando de pronto…

— ¡Lo siento!… yo… ¡perdón! — dice Ginny totalmente sonrojada mientras cierra de nuevo la puerta y nosotros nos levantamos de un salto.

— Será mejor que volvamos con los demás — dice Harry mientras también se sonroja y empieza a "acomodarse" el cabello.

— Sí — le digo haciendo lo mismo.

Salimos de la habitación y nos encontramos con Ginny en el ascensor apunto de bajar.

El viaje en el ascensor fue sumamente incómodo, Harry y yo no podíamos evitar mirar al suelo mientras Ginny nos miraba disimuladamente, sentía que la cara me iba a estallar. Al fin se detuvo el ascensor y caminamos hacia el restaurante del hotel. Llegamos y ahí estaban todos comiendo y riendo, nos sentamos juntos y empezamos a comer.

— Ron cierra la boca — dice Luna al ver que Ron iba a decir algo con la boca llena de comida.

— ¿Y ya arreglaron todo? — pregunta Dean. Todos voltean a vernos a excepción de Ginny, lo único que podemos hacer es asentir.

— Que animo — dice en tono juguetón Padma.

— Oye Ron, ¿y ya no estás triste porque perdieron los Cannons? — pregunta Seamus.

— No, Harry tiene razón, habrá otro año, ¡y esta vez el estúpido de Krum no se llevara la victoria! — dice enojado al nombrar a Viktor.

— Además quien sabe, ¡tal vez el año que entra Ron pueda hacer la prueba para entrar en el equipo! — dice Luna feliz. Todos la miramos ignorantes a excepción de Ron.

— ¿Prueba? — pregunta Neville.

— La hacen cada año, aunque solo para los que tienen 17 años o más — dice Ron.

— ¡Que bien!, entonces podrías ser elegido — dice Seamus.

— ¿Y tú no harás la prueba Harry? — pregunta Parvati.

— No, yo no estoy interesado en ser un jugador de Quidditch, pienso trabajar después de Hogwarts en el Ministerio, Kinsgley me prometió trabajo de Auror luego de terminar mis estudios — dice con una sonrisa y yo sabía porque, porque ese había sido el sueño de Harry, luchar contra los malos y hacer justicia a todos los inocentes.

— Entonces tenemos ante nosotros al próximo Jefe de Aurores y al Guardián de los Chudley Cannons — dice Dean.

— ¿Y tú que piensas hacer Hermione? — me pregunta Neville.

— Estudiar Leyes Mágicas y tal vez luego trabajar en el Ministerio — digo.

Seguimos platicando una hora, y hablando sobre todo, nuestro futuro, el próximo año en Hogwarts y las formas de hacer enojar a Snape.

— Bueno ya fue mucho de plática para mí, ya me voy a dormir. ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación Luna? — dice Ron levantándose y ayudando a Luna.

— Vamonos — decimos todos mientras salimos del restaurante y subimos a un ascensor.

Subimos varios pisos hasta que estuvimos de nuevo en el nuestro, me despedí de Harry besándolo en la mejilla y saliendo rápidamente de ahí junto con las otras chicas.

Entramos a nuestra habitación y entre rápidamente al baño para cambiarme, después de varios minutos ya estábamos listas para dormir.

Nos acostábamos ya que estábamos demasiado cansadas por nuestro ajetreado dia.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas y no pude conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido hace unas horas si no fuera porque Ginny entró en la habitación.

Me levante saliendo a la terraza pensando en despejar mi cabeza.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — me pregunta Ginny haciendo que dé un salto en la silla.

— No, salí a tomar aire — digo recuperándome de la impresión.

— Hermione quisiera que habláramos sobre…

— Ginny lo que viste al entrar, no es… no… ¡solo estábamos hablando! — digo interrumpiéndola totalmente sonrojada.

— Sé bien lo que vi, Hermione. Y creo que deberían de ir más despacio.

— ¡Es que, no es…!

— Hermione, en serio, entiendo que te sientas así con Harry, a mi me pasa muy a menudo con Neville, pero no por eso te vas a dejar llevar — me dice.

— Tienes razón. Es solo que, no lo sé, Harry me hace sentir diferente, me hace actuar de otra forma. No sé como describirlo. Es como si fuera otra persona con él, una persona que no tiene miedo de expresarse, y a mi me gusta como soy cuando estoy con él y como es él conmigo — digo sonriendo.

— Me da gusto por ti, pero solo trata de ser menos impulsiva — me aconseja.

— Claro. Emh, creo que ya me voy a dormir, ya me dio sueño — digo mientras vuelvo al cuarto y me acuesto.

— Buenas noches — dice Ginny para luego hacer lo mismo que yo.

— Buenas noches — contesto medio dormida.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo.

Bien, como vieron, ya deje de repetir tanto las cosas… o sea, que Harry la cuente luego Hermione lo vuelve a hacer, creo que era aburrido ¿verdad?

Y los siguientes capítulos se pondrán mas emocionantes. Espero les haya gustado este.

Y como lo prometido es deuda.

Ya subí el primer capitulo de "Temo por ti", espero les haya gustado.

Y déjenme comentarios, no importa si son para criticarme muy mal o lo que sea, pero eso si, ¡nada de insultos eh!, que yo nunca ofendo a nadie y no lo haré.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas.

Los quiere

Yuly.


	11. Una pesadilla y un hermoso despertar

Capítulo 11: UNA PESADILLA Y UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR

Versión de Harry Potter.

Ya me ha perdonado y nos estamos besando como nunca, no sé cómo pero hemos caído en la cama y seguimos besándonos, de pronto nos levantamos de un salto ya que se ha abierto la puerta y ha entrado Ginny.

Para tratar de controlarme le propuse que fuéramos con los demás y ella aceptó, pero para nuestra mala suerte nos encontramos con Ginny en el ascensor, nosotros tratábamos de evitar mirarla por la vergüenza sin embargo ella nos dirigía miradas nerviosas cada que podía.

Ahora estamos por fin con los demás y hemos estado hablando y comiendo, ya es demasiado tarde por lo que decidimos subir a dormir. Subimos a un ascensor y me despido nervioso de Hermione.

— Oye Harry, ahora dinos, ¿cómo le hiciste para ganarle a Viktor? — me pregunta Seamus sonriendo mientras entramos a nuestra habitación.

— Es verdad, aún no puedo creer que le hayas ganado, no te ofendas, es sólo que comparándote con Viktor, eres como una hormiga contra un enorme gorila — me dice Dean.

— Tienes razón, pero ¿a poco no fue gracioso como le rompió la nariz? — dice Ron, mientras asentían y reían.

— Definitivamente fue muy gracioso, pero eso no quita que nos hayamos salvado de una golpiza de todo el equipo búlgaro — dice Neville mientras volvíamos a poner pose seria.

— Si, ¡esos malditos montoneros, ayudando al estupido de Krum! — dice Ron furioso.

— No importa, lo bueno es que eso me sirvió para desquitarme de él, aunque me trajo problemas con Hermione, pero al menos ya nos hemos reconciliado — digo con una sonrisa esto último.

— Si, aunque yo francamente quería también golpear aunque sea un poco a Krum — dice Ron apretando los puños.

— ¿Tú?, si, ya me lo puedo imaginar; primero tú lanzándole un golpe y luego tú cayendo al suelo luego de que él bloqueara tu golpe y pegarte en toda la cara — dice Seamus.

— Eso si — dice Dean.

— ¡No es cierto!, ¡yo sería perfectamente capaz de darle una paliza a ése gorila cuando quisiera! — dice Ron molesto al ver que nosotros nos reíamos de él.

— Bien, ya cállense y duérmanse, que francamente tengo mucho sueño — digo en un bostezo antes de cambiarme y acostarme para descansar.

Estoy en el mundo de Morfeo y en mi mente sólo pasan imágenes mías y de Hermione besándonos como hace unas horas, pero esta vez sin que nadie nos interrumpa y moleste. Duermo con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro ya que sólo puedo vernos a mí y a Hermione, siendo felices como siempre quise; algo pasa sin embargo, mi sonrisa ha desaparecido y mi entorno feliz y alegre se ha tornado a uno oscuro y triste.

— Hola Potter — me saluda Viktor Krum tomando a Hermione por la cintura.

— ¡SUELTA A MI NOVIA!, ¡ELLA ME AMA A MÍ, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETÍRTELO? — le grito furioso acercándome para apartarla de su lado.

— ¿Tu novia?, no seas ridículo, ¡yo soy la novia de Viktor!, ¡el amor de mi vida! — me dice Hermione abrazándose más a Viktor; me detuve ante esa declaración, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Hermione? — pregunto incrédulo.

— No te dirijas a ella, ¿que no entiendes que ella y yo estamos juntos, que nunca te amo?, sólo te usaba Potter, ¡me das lástima! — me dice Viktor burlándose.

— Viktor tiene razón, sólo te use, jamás te quise, sólo estuve a tu lado por lástima — me dice ella con profunda amargura; me siento caer en un abismo que no tiene fin, jamás creí que podía ser tan cruel una persona tan dulce como Hermione.

— ¡Mientes!, ¡tú me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti! — le digo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que me hechizan con su brillo, pero que ahora sólo me hieren con su amargura y desprecio.

— Tienes razón, miento, miento porque me engañe y te engañé sólo por estar al lado del "Niño Que Vivió" y no estar al lado de la única persona que amé en la vida — me dice para luego besar a Viktor.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes?, a la única persona que ama es a mí — me dice Viktor para besar a Hermione de nuevo.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡¿que no entiendes que no siento nada por ti, que sólo te use, me das lástima?… ¡eso es lo único que provocas en mí!, ¡lástima! — me dice mirándome con desprecio, jamás pensé que la persona que más amo en el mundo, la única que me hace feliz es también la que más me daña.

— Harry… ¡Harry!… ¡HARRY!… — me despierto totalmente empapado en sudor y trato de mirar a mi alrededor para comprobar que todo había sido un sueño y todo está bien; miro hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz y me encuentro con Hermione mirándome totalmente preocupada — ¡¿estás bien? — me pregunta con la preocupación grabada en su voz; no contesto y sólo me incorporo en la cama, todo me da vueltas y siento nauseas; ahí se encuentran todos los chicos, parece que hubiera tenido un sueño como los que tenía cuando Voldemort había vuelto al poder.

— ¿Quieres algo? — me pregunta Ron al lado de Hermione.

— Estoy bien — mi voz salió en un susurro que temí que nadie pudo oír.

— No mientas, dime que soñaste, ¡¿no creerás que Vold…? — me dice Hermione mientras yo me levanto.

— No soñé con Voldemort; fue con algo peor — digo mirándola para después volver mi vista al suelo.

— ¡¿Peor? — preguntan todos.

— ¿Qué? — me pregunta Hermione.

— No quiero hablar de eso — les respondo.

— Bien, ya déjenlo, si no quiere hablar es su decisión y debemos respetarla; ahora bajemos a desayunar — dice Neville para después salir del brazo con Ginny, y seguidos de los demás.

— Luego los alcanzo, me voy a bañar y cambiar — les digo mientras camino hacia el baño.

— Yo lo voy a esperar — escucho que dice Hermione antes de abrir la regadera y meterme en el chorro de agua.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero mi mente me lo niega, sólo puedo ver a aquella Hermione que tanto me odiaba y a aquel Viktor que tenía razón sobre los sentimientos de ella.

— Debiste ir con los demás — le digo en tono cortante mientras me termino de secar el cabello con una toalla y otra anudada a mi cintura, mientras saco la ropa para vestirme.

— ¿Por qué estás evadiéndome? — me mira triste.

— No lo hago — digo mientras entro al baño con ropa para vestirme.

— ¡¿QUISIERAS MIRARME POR LO MENOS?… — casi me grita al momento en que cerraba la puerta, me detuve mecánicamente al oír su voz y volví a la habitación — dime que te ocurre — me dice en un susurro.

— No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije, estoy bien — le contesto mirándola y fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¡Bien!, si así lo quieres, ¡entonces no quiero verte hasta que me digas la verdad! — me dice dándose la vuelta y preparándose para salir de la habitación.

_Merlín como es terca_, me digo mentalmente.

— ¡Espera!, — corro y la tomo del brazo — está bien, te diré la verdad… es sólo que soñé, soñé que… ¡soñé que me decías que sólo estabas conmigo por lastima y que al único que amas es a Viktor! — suelto con rapidez mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Harry! — pronuncia mi nombre casi en reproche.

— Lo sé, no tengo que dudar de ti, ¡pero ¿que quieres que haga?, no puedo controlar mis sueños, ¿o tú si? — le digo un tanto enojado.

— No se trata de eso, y lo sabes muy bien.

— Lo siento, prometí ya no ser tan celoso ¿y que es lo que estoy haciendo?, sólo pelear… parece que es lo único que hacemos desde que somos novios — le digo con una sonrisa frustrada.

— Descuida, ahora ya cámbiate, que tanta pelea me ha dado hambre — me dice sonriendo; tenía razón, lo de anoche sólo fue un sueño, un horrible y cruel sueño que jamás sería verdad.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Ya ha amanecido y recibo el día con una sonrisa. Ahora nos estamos preparando para bajar a desayunar. Son casi las 9:30 de la mañana y ya estamos listas.

De pronto empiezan a tocar la puerta precipitadamente.

_De seguro es Ron que busca a Luna para bajar a desayunar_, pienso mientras Ginny camina a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Neville?, ¿qué sucede? — pregunta Ginny a Neville, volteo y veo la expresión que tiene, esta pálido y me mira directo a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto, de pronto la sonrisa con la que amanecí se desvanece junto con mi alegría.

— Es Harry, tienes que venir — me dice, mi corazón se ha congelado al igual que mis músculos, los cuales me impiden moverme de mi lugar al lado de la cama.

— Ha-rry — alcanzo a balbucear, mientras salgo corriendo de la habitación y todos me siguen.

El ascensor sube demasiado lento y en mi cabeza se forman miles de imágenes, primero Harry herido, después por algún motivo Voldemort vuelve a mi mente, aunque es imposible ya que él esta muerto, yo vi como recibía su propia maldición asesina después de luchar con Harry.

Mi corazón cae por un abismo, ahora todo vuelve a mi mente, anoche Viktor amenazo a Harry, dijo que se vengaría.

_Por Merlin que Harry este bien_, imploro mentalmente.

— ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE CON ESTA COSA, QUE NO PUEDE IR MÁS RÁPIDO? — grito en el ascensor mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— Tranquila Hermione, sólo han pasado dos segundos — me dice Ginny colocando su mano en mi hombro.

— Neville, dinos que tiene Harry — pregunta Luna.

— Él está… esta mal… lleva mucho tiempo dormido y… esta… esta gritando y quejándose… esta gritando tu nombre — me dice mirándome.

— Vamos — dice Padma, mientras se abren las puertas del ascensor y salgo corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, toco enérgicamente hasta que un preocupado Seamus abre la puerta.

— ¡Gracias a Merlin!, creí que nunca llegarías, no sé que le pasa, esta igual que cuando tenía los sueños de Voldemort, ¡¿tú no crees que…?… es imposible ¿verdad?… ¡todos lo vimos! — me dice Ron parado junto a Harry mientras yo me coloco junto a él y veo como Harry se queja.

— Harry — lo llamo aunque sé que es inútil.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — me pregunta Dean.

— ¡No lo sé! — respondo cuando lágrimas de impotencia empiezan a salir de mis ojos.

— Tranquila, él está bien — me dice Luna, por algún motivo me tranquilizo y limpio mis lágrimas.

— Harry… Harry… ¡Harry!… — lo llamo al ver que no responde — ¡HARRY! — grito su nombre para ver si sirve de algo. Algo pasa, parece que ha despertado, aunque se ve totalmente pálido y desorientado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que tratamos de hacer que nos dijera con que estaba soñando, pero se ha negado; ahora todos se han marchado a desayunar y yo me quedo con él para tratar de averiguar que le ocurre. Él sin embargo me esta evadiendo y entra al baño a ducharse, sale después de unos minutos con sólo una toalla anudada a la cintura, empiezo a creer que esto fue mala idea, debí haberme ido con los demás, la imagen que tengo ante mi es sumamente tentadora y no creo poder contenerme y mantenerme sin querer lanzarme a sus brazos, para besarlo y acariciarlo como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Me controlo e intento hacerlo confesar pero se ha negado nuevamente, ahora mi cerebro toma el control y no mi corazón, finjo estar enojada y me dirijo a la puerta. Me detiene y confiesa todo, pero creo que preferiría no haberlo escuchado, ya que habla de Viktor y sus celos nuevamente. Lo tranquilizo y nos reconciliamos, me alegro de que todo haya quedado aclarado.

Estoy en su habitación que al decir verdad es la de los demás chicos también, él esta en el baño vistiéndose. Mi mirada vaga por toda la habitación, es muy parecida a la de nosotras, incluso tiene una terraza, salgo a admirar la vista, el viento hace ondular mi cabello.

— Ya estoy listo, vamonos… ¿Hermione? — me llama.

— Aquí — digo en un susurro mientras sigo de pie sujetando la barandilla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? — me pregunta mientras me abraza por la cintura y coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

— Sólo admirando la vista… aunque esta me parece más interesante — digo mientras giro y quedo frente a él.

— Yo opino lo mismo — me dice para volverme a abrazar y acercarse más a mí mientras acorta la poca distancia que nos separa y me besa.

Sus manos están una en mi cintura y otra en mi nuca, mientras las mías juegan con su cabello acercándolo más a mi en el transcurso de nuestro beso, mis pulmones reclaman oxigeno pero los ignoro y me acerco más a Harry, al parecer él siente lo mismo ya que me ha empujado a la barandilla y se acerca si es posible más a mi.

Parece que nuestros pulmones tienen otra idea en mente, separamos nuestros labios lentamente, mientras respiramos entrecortadamente.

— Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar — digo de mala gana, mientras él asiente.

— ¿Luego podemos ir a pasear? — me pregunta mientras salimos del cuarto y caminamos hacia el ascensor.

— Claro, tenía en mente ir de compras, quería comprar… un par de trajes de baño — digo un poco ruborizada mientras subimos al ascensor y se cierran las puertas.

— ¡Genial!… es decir, estaría bien que compraras más trajes de baño teniendo en cuenta que vamos a estar aquí algún tiempo — me dice con una sonrisa que no puedo descifrar.

— ¿Te preocupa que no tenga que ponerme, o es que quieres que te de una mini pasarela en traje de baño? — le digo en tono juguetón.

— ¿Tengo que responder? — me dice sonriendo abiertamente.

— ¡Harry! — lo golpeo en el brazo, riendo.

— Sólo jugaba Hermione… vamos — me dice con esa mirada y sonrisa que me encantan y me hacen erizar la piel.

Salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacia el restaurante tomados de la mano.

Mis pensamientos se van formando por arte de magia en mi cabeza, me imagino a mí y a Harry en la tienda de trajes de baño viendo y luego probándonos varios modelos.

No creo que sea muy conveniente hacer este "paseo" si se le puede llamar así. Es demasiado para mi corazón y mis hormonas, sobre todo mis hormonas; ¿en que estaba pensando al decir que fuéramos a comprar trajes de baño?

Solo espero que no pase de un inocente día de compras, aunque no me interesaría mucho sino lo fuera.

Reacciono al momento en que vi a Harry mover la silla para sentarme.

* * *

Hola a todos, pues aquí un nuevo capitulo :)

Espero les haya gustado; en fin, quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer mi fic y agregarme en Facebook, solo una petición, si lo van a hacer díganme quienes son y que son de Fanfiction o cualquier otra pagina de Harry Potter porque sino es muy probable que no los acepte; en fin, sin más que agregar, me despido.

Ah, y díganme que les pareció el inicio de "Temo por ti" :D

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas.

Yuly.


	12. Richard Wilson

Capítulo 12: RICHARD WILSON

Versión de Harry Potter.

Me pongo la ropa mientras pienso en lo estúpido que fui al pensar en que Hermione estaba conmigo sólo por lástima, aún no puedo creer lo mucho que la amo, y pensar que hace seis años que nos conocemos y nunca pensé que me enamoraría tanto de una persona, es verdad que salí con sólo dos chicas en mi vida, e incluso con una de ellas estuve embobado desde tercer año y hasta quinto tuve algo que ver con ella, aunque francamente fue un desastre, y luego el año pasado salí con Ginny la hermana de mi mejor amigo y pensé que en realidad la quería, pero sólo era un engaño de mi cabeza, ya que de la única persona de la que estuve, estoy y estaré enamorado es de Hermione y no sé desde cuando siento esto, sólo sé que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Salgo y la encuentro en la terraza, se ve hermosa como siempre, el viento hace ondular su cabello y el sol le da un brillo indescifrable, camino hacia ella y la abrazó para después capturar sus labios.

Vamos en camino al restaurante y le pido una cita y ella acepta, pero lo que me dejó más feliz que su respuesta fue el lugar al que quiere que vayamos, ya que quiere comprar trajes de baño, no sé si esto sea bueno para mi corazón y mis hormonas, al final acepto inmediatamente.

Caminamos por el vestíbulo del hotel hacia el restaurante, mi cabeza me da pequeñas visiones de lo que podría ser nuestro "paseo". Me la imagino frente a mí probándose un traje de baño sumamente pequeño cubriendo sólo lo necesario para no darme un infarto, después yendo hacia detrás de las cortinas para probarse otro y venir hacia mi para mostrármelo y pedir mi opinión; el sólo pensar en ella en esas condiciones me hace hervir la sangre.

Despierto al ver frente a nosotros a todos los chicos comiendo, rápidamente muevo la silla y la ayudo a sentarse.

— Gracias — me dice con una sonrisa mientras me siento a su lado.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? — me pregunta Ron y yo me limito a asentir.

— Nos preocupaste mucho Harry — me dice Padma.

— Sobre todo a Hermione, la hubieras visto, estaba como loca, ¡hasta me dio miedo! — dice Ginny riendo mientras todos la imitamos excepto Hermione.

— No exageres — dice Hermione con pose seria.

— De acuerdo, pero admítelo Hermione, fue muy gracioso como te enojaste con el ascensor, te pareciste mucho a Ron — dice Parvati.

— ¡Oigan, tampoco estoy tan loca! — dice Hermione con un tono de ofendida aunque este sonriendo.

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué quieres decir? — responde Ron a la defensiva mientras todos reímos.

— Tranquilo Ron, es broma — dice Luna mientras toma a Ron de la mano y él se ablanda, ¿quien hubiera dicho que existiría alguien que calmara a Ron?

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — nos pregunta el camarero a mí y a Hermione mientras prepara su pluma para anotar.

— Si, por favor, quiero huevos revueltos, café y pastel de chocolate, gracias — dice Hermione.

— Yo sólo quiero pan tostado untado con mermelada de fresa, huevos revueltos, tocino, jugo de naranja, pastel de chocolate y un café, por favor — digo al camarero mientras noto las miradas de todos sobre mí.

— Enseguida — dice el camarero mientras se aleja.

— Se nota que has convivido mucho tiempo con Ron — dice Seamus.

— Seguro que tenías hambre Harry — dice Dean mientras todos ríen.

— Que gracioso, pero la verdad si, además necesito mucha energía para este día — digo con una sonrisa, mientras nadie entiende el significado de mi comentario a excepción de Hermione que también sonríe.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta Ginny mientras comparte una mirada con Hermione.

— Ahh… pues… — balbucea Hermione.

— Aquí esta su orden — dice el camarero mientras deja en la mesa varios platos y empiezo a comer.

— ¡Wow!, si no fueran muggles trabajarían en Hogwarts junto a los elfos domésticos — dice Ron admirando la rapidez en que nos sirvieron.

— ¿No vas a comer Hermione? — le pregunto para salvarla de las miradas que le dirige Ginny.

— Sí, claro — dice mientras empieza a comer sus huevos revueltos.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que comimos todos silenciosamente.

— Bueno nosotros vamos a salir, nos vemos luego — digo mientras ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y todos nos miran.

— ¿Y a donde van a ir? — nos pregunta Luna.

— De compras — responde Hermione.

— ¿Ya tan pronto te amansaron Harry? — me pregunta Ron burlándose.

— Gracioso — le respondo.

— Olvide mi bolsa, voy a subir por ella, ¿me esperas en el vestíbulo? — me pregunta Hermione.

— Claro — le respondo.

— Te acompaño — escucho que dice Ginny mientras se levanta y sale junto con Hermione.

— Hasta luego — les digo a los demás mientras camino hacia el vestíbulo.

Estoy sentado en la sala del vestíbulo del hotel esperando a Hermione, parece que algo la demora ya que hace más de 20 minutos se marchó con Ginny y aún no baja.

— ¿Y Hermione? — me pregunta Luna junto a los demás chicos.

— Quisiera saberlo — le contesto mientras todos se sientan en la sala.

— ¿Si quieres puedo ir a llamarla? — me dice Luna caminando hacia el ascensor.

— ¡GRACIAS! — le alcanzo a gritar antes de que se cierren las puertas del ascensor.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar? — le pregunta Dean a Padma.

— Claro — dice mientras Dean la ayuda a levantarse.

— Nos vemos luego — nos dicen mientras salen del hotel.

— ¿Te gustaría ir también a caminar? — le pregunta Seamus a Parvati.

— ¡Por supuesto! — responde una sonriente Parvati.

— Adiós chicos — nos dicen mientras salen.

— Parece que nos dejaron solos — dice Neville.

— Si, no sé porque tardan tanto, se nota que son chicas; ¿recuerdan cuanto se tardaron para el baile del año pasado?, ¡pensé que saldrían hasta que remodelaran la Casa de los Gritos! — dice Ron.

— Creo que voy a subir — digo mientras me levanto, pero me detengo al ver a las tres chicas venir hacia nosotros.

— Lo siento, no encontraba mi bolsa — me dice Hermione con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— No importa, ¿nos vamos? — le digo mientras le doy la mano.

Nos despedimos de los demás, y salimos del hotel.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Pasamos el desayuno entre risas y bromas, ahora nos hemos despedido de los demás y nos preparamos para salir de paseo, sin embargo recuerdo que no traigo mi bolsa, le digo a Harry y salgo por ella, pero Ginny ha dicho que me acompaña, no es que me moleste la compañía de ella, ya que es mi mejor amiga, sino lo que me pueda decir es lo que me pondrá sumamente nerviosa, después de la conversación que tuvimos anoche, me da pena con ella, y creo que esta más al pendiente de lo que hago con Harry.

Hemos subido al ascensor y le dirijo miradas nerviosas, mientras ella ve la puerta. Se ha detenido y hemos salido y vamos a nuestra habitación, ahora es cuando desearía no haber vuelto por mi bolsa; entro nerviosamente sin saber a que atenerme, escucho que cierra la puerta tras de mí; para evitar mirarla me dirijo a mi cama y tomo mi bolsa y hago el intento de salir pero me lo impide.

— Hermione, ¿a dónde vas a ir con Harry? — me pregunta.

— Ahh… pues… vamos a… a ir de compras… si, a ir de compras… ya se los dijimos — me maldigo mentalmente, cuando debo de sonar convincente y coherente los nervios se apoderan de mí.

— ¿En serio?, ¿y que van a comprar? — me dice mientras me mira y yo miro cualquier parte excepto a ella.

— Pues vamos a comprar…

_Maldición, tengo que inventar algo rápidamente antes de que se de cuenta; piensa Hermione, no debes de ser la más inteligente sólo porque si_.

— Libros.

_¡¿Libros?… genial, ¿no se te podía ocurrir algo mejor?_

— ¿Libros? — me pregunta incrédula.

— Si, libros, escuche que Bathilda Bagshot vino hace poco a aquí y dejo varios volúmenes de sus nuevas titulaciones de Historia de la Magia, así que le pedí a Harry que fuéramos a comprar algunos.

_¿Fui yo la que dijo eso?,_ no cabe duda que es verdad que puedes armar una mentira tan buena cuando estas en aprietos.

— Está bien, en realidad pensé que… nada, olvídalo — me sonríe Ginny, por algún motivo me siento mal por mentirle, ya que ella es como una hermana para mí.

— Descuida — le brindo una sonrisa aunque por dentro me sienta como una maldita mentirosa.

— Hermione, no vas a ir así ¿verdad? — me pregunta Ginny mientras me mira.

— ¿Así?, ¿qué tiene de malo? — pregunto mientras veo que traigo una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

— Necesitas cambiarte, si vas a andar por ahí con esa ropa, voy a negar que te conozco — me dice en broma.

— De acuerdo, ¿y que sugieres? — le digo exasperada al ver que ella camina hacia mi ropa y saca algo.

— Toma, cámbiate rápido, que conociendo el temperamento de Harry no tarda en subir o hacer estallar algo — me dice sonriendo Ginny mientras camino hacia el baño.

Unos 10 minutos después salgo con una blusa color azul cielo, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos a juego.

— ¿Contenta? — le pregunto algo seria.

— Si, ahora vamonos.

Salimos del cuarto y llamamos al ascensor, el cual ha llegado con Luna.

— Hola chicas; Hermione, Harry te esta esperando — me dice mientras entramos.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — pregunta Ginny.

— En el vestíbulo del hotel acompañando a Harry — contesta Luna mientras se vuelven a cerrar las puertas y empieza a descender el ascensor.

Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es llegar con Harry e irnos antes de que diga algo que me delate, además de eso tengo que recordar comprar aunque sea un libro, pero el problema es que no sé donde lo voy a hacer.

Hemos llegado con los chicos y me disculpo por mi tardanza, ahora salgo con Harry e inconcientemente doy una mirada por encima de mi hombro para ver si no sospechan nada.

— ¿Sucede algo?, te ves algo nerviosa — me pregunta Harry mientras suelta mi mano y coloca su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Qué?, ahh, no, no, estoy bien — le digo sonriendo mientras cruzo mi brazo sobre su cintura.

— Bien, entonces ¿a que tienda vamos primero? — me pregunta mientras hace detener un taxi.

— No lo sé, ¿por qué no vamos al centro y ahí buscamos tiendas?, de seguro hay muchas — le sugiero mientras vemos detenerse el taxi.

— De acuerdo… — dice mientras abre la puerta y me ayuda a entrar — al centro, por favor — dice al taxista.

Vamos en el taxi y el conductor da varios vistazos por el espejo retrovisor viéndonos a ambos pero en especial a Harry, noto las miradas que nos dirige y algo me molesta.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le pregunto.

— No, lo siento — dice mientras vuelve a ver el camino para segundos más tarde volver a mirarnos.

— ¡¿Por qué nos mira tanto? — pregunta Harry algo exasperado.

— Lo siento, pero… ¡¿usted es Harry Potter? — nos congelamos ante la pregunta del taxista y sólo pudimos compartir una mirada de miedo y sorpresa.

— No sé de que habla — contesta Harry nervioso.

— ¡Si, lo es!, lo reconocí de inmediato; oh, perdone, soy Richard Wilson; no, no se preocupen, soy un mago — nos dice al ver que buscamos en nuestros bolsillos nuestras varitas.

— ¿Cómo es que supo que era Harry? — pregunto.

— Bueno, no creerán que Harry Potter es famoso sólo en Inglaterra ¿verdad?… Potter es una leyenda en todo el mundo, debo agradecerle mucho, gracias a usted pude salir de mi casa de nuevo… nos tenían en arresto domiciliario luego de haber ayudado a una familia muggle y haber aturdido a un mortífago — nos cuenta; jamás creí que Harry sería tan famoso.

— No tiene porque agradecerme, yo no hice nada — dice algo ruborizado Harry y con esa modestia que me encanta.

— Si tengo, pero en fin; díganme, ¿qué hacen aquí, en Australia? — pregunta interesado el señor Wilson.

— Vinimos de vacaciones, mis amigos, mi novia y yo — dice Harry mientras toma mi mano.

— Ya veo; pero tú, tú también te me haces conocida, no serás Hermione Granger ¿verdad? — me pregunta el señor Wilson mientras yo asiento.

— ¡¿Cómo lo sabe? — pregunto sorprendida.

— Te vi, al igual que a muchos de sus amigos en el Quisquilloso — dice el señor Wilson.

— ¿Y como es que siendo mago, trabaja como taxista? — pregunta Harry.

— En realidad no me dedico a esto, mi verdadero trabajo es en el Ministerio de Magia australiano, esto es… ¿como decirlo?…

— Una cuartada — termino su oración.

— Exacto, veo que es cierto lo que dicen, de que eres muy lista — comenta el señor Wilson, mientras yo recuerdo lo que le dije a Ginny, es cierto, aún no resuelvo lo de los libros.

— Señor Wilson, ¿usted sabrá de casualidad donde venden libros de magia? — pregunto lo más inocentemente que se puede.

— ¿Qué?, ¡pero Hermione estamos de vacaciones, ¿cómo te vas a poner a leer? — me reprocha Harry.

— Si, sé donde hay una librería; si gustan los puedo llevar ahora mismo.

— Sí, por favor — le respondo mientras siento la mirada de reproche de Harry en mí.

— Hermione… — me dice Harry.

— Luego te lo explico, no te preocupes, no voy a pasar las vacaciones leyendo… tengo otros planes — le digo mientras le sonrío y él corresponde mi gesto.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos cuando estuvimos en una calle poco poblada, salvo por ciertas personas con ropa algo extravagante, las cuales dedujimos que eran magos y brujas.

— Es ahí — nos dice señalando una pequeña tienda de madera y ventanas empañadas por telarañas.

— Gracias, ¿podría esperarnos?, sólo tardara un minuto y luego nos llevara al centro — le digo mientras salgo junto con Harry.

— Claro, aquí estaré.

Vamos rumbo a la librería y no sé que me molesta más, las miradas que me dirige Harry o el hecho de tener que ir a una librería en vacaciones; me gustan las librerías claro, pero no por eso me gustaría vivir en una, aunque estoy segura que cuando inicie en Hogwarts me hubiera encantado hacerlo; pero en el transcurso del tiempo Harry y Ron me han contagiado su desagrado por los libros, aunque no del todo.

—

Sin tiempo :/

Estoy en trabajos y exámenes finales, así que, nos vemos en un par de días con otro capitulo.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas.

Los quiere

Yuly.


	13. Dulces celos

Capítulo 13: DULCES CELOS

Versión de Harry Potter.

Ya hemos subido al taxi y vamos rumbo al centro pero he notado algo sospechoso en el conductor, no deja de mirarnos y eso me molesta, años de vivir como el "Niño Que Vivió" y ahora "El Elegido", pensé que lejos del mundo mágico estaría libre de todas esas miradas y comentarios, pero me equivoque.

Al parecer Hermione también ha notado sus miradas y se lo esta cuestionando.

Ya estamos cerca del centro por lo que puedo notar ya que hay más tiendas mientras más avanzamos, me gusta el paisaje, pero el conductor sigue viéndome de ese modo que tanto conozco.

Lo cuestionó y no puedo evitar enojarme, sin embargo mi enojo desapareció ante la pregunta del taxista, ha descubierto quien soy, rápidamente trató de evadirlo pero ha confirmado que soy Harry Potter, trató de aturdirlo o borrarle le memoria antes de que sea demasiado tarde pero ha rebelado su identidad, me siento un poco más tranquilo pero aún hay algo que me intriga en él, es cierto, es un mago, ¿pero si es un mago, que hace trabajando como un muggle en un sitio de taxis?; hemos estado platicando por mucho tiempo y nos cuenta sobre su vida y su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia australiano.

Ahora el taxi se mueve más lento, y por otras calles, haciendo notar las casas y tiendas que hay alrededor, dejó de ver hacia fuera para fijar mis ojos en Hermione, luce sumamente hermosa; pero no la veo por su hermosura en este caso, sino porque ha dicho que quiere ir a una librería, por algún motivo recordé a la vieja Hermione que vivía en la biblioteca de Hogwarts durante la mayor parte del año.

Vamos hacia la librería a petición de Hermione. _Sólo espero que no me deje por un libro_, pensó irónico.

Ya hemos llegado y ha pedido al señor Wilson que nos espere y él ha aceptado, la librería no es muy diferente a las tiendas que hay en el callejón Diagon.

Entramos y esta casi vacía a excepción de unas chicas de nuestra edad y la señora que atiende; hay pilas de libros en estantes y otros volando por todo el lugar, Hermione rápidamente se dirige hacia la señora.

— Disculpe, disculpe — le toca en la mesa para que despierte.

— ¿Sí? — contesta en un bostezo.

— ¿Quisiera mostrarme los libros de la autora Bathilda Bagshot?… — pregunta, mientras la señora se vuelve a quedar dormida — ¡¿me escuchó? — pregunta Hermione elevando la voz y algo exasperada.

— Sí, enseguida… ¡GRETEL! — llama la señora para después aparecer frente a nosotros una chica de 17 años, bonita, de pelo negro y liso y ojos color gris.

— ¿Sí tía? — pregunta con voz dulce a la anciana.

— ¿Podrías mostrarles los libros de Bathilda? — pregunta a la chica.

— Claro, síganme… — nos dice mientras empieza a caminar entre la librería hasta llegar a una mesa — ahora los traigo — dice mientras se va y me sonríe y yo contesto a su gesto cortésmente.

— ¿Me vas a decir ahora porque estamos en una librería en vacaciones? — le pregunto inmediatamente a Hermione, haciéndola girar en su asiento para quedar frente a frente.

— Es que Ginny me pregunto que ha donde íbamos a ir, ¡y no pensarás que debía decirle que íbamos a comprar trajes de baño, ¿o si? — me reprocha.

— No, pero… ¿por qué le dijiste que íbamos a comprar libros? — le pregunto algo confundido.

— Es que desde que nos vio anoche en la habitación… besándonos, — se sonrojó tenuemente — pues ha estado más al pendiente de lo que hacemos y si le decía la verdad probablemente le hubiera dado un infarto o algo, así que se me ocurrió que si decía algo de la escuela podría engañarla — me dice con una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, que bueno que tengo de novia a la chica más inteligente y la más linda del mundo — le digo mientras veo como se sonroja.

— Y yo por tener al novio más guapo y tierno del mundo — me dice sonriendo, mientras acorto la distancia que nos separa y capturo sus labios en un beso al principio tierno y después uno incitante y provocativo donde nuestras manos empezaron a moverse vertiginosamente por la espalda del otro mientras nos acercábamos y seguíamos besándonos.

Al cabo de unos minutos tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxigeno.

— Extrañaba esto — le comento mientras la abrazó y ella descansa su cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¿Qué, besarnos? — me dice jugando.

— No, estar en la librería — le digo en una broma sarcástica.

— Que mal, yo si extrañaba besarte — me dice sonriendo mientras levanta la cabeza y me besa cortamente en los labios.

— ¿Te das cuenta que no hay absolutamente nadie en esta parte de la librería, sólo nosotros, solos? — le pregunto para después depositar un pequeño beso en su cuello.

— Sí, ¿en que estas pensando? — me pregunta mientras me rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

— No lo sé, ¿qué tienes en mente? — le pregunto jugando mientras la abrazó de la cintura y me acerco más a ella, estamos a escasos 10 milímetros y ya tengo la cabeza ladeada y ella a cerrado los ojos.

— Aquí están… — escucho la voz de la chica junto con un sonido estridente proveniente de una pila de libros cayendo en la mesa, me separo inmediatamente de Hermione — creo que estos son todos… lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? — pregunta mientras ve a Hermione fruncir el ceño y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

— No, estamos bien, gracias — le digo sonriendo a la chica mientras veo que Hermione la mira enojada.

— Fue un placer, si necesitan algo más, estaría encantada de ayudar — dice mientras me sonríe y se va.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunto a Hermione al captar la mirada que me dirige.

— ¡Oh, nada! — dice con un sarcasmo demasiado obvio.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunto mirándola a los ojos mientras veo que se levanta y empieza a buscar entre los libros.

— ¡Nada!, creo que voy a llevar este, ¿nos vamos? — me pregunta sin mirarme y empieza a caminar al recibidor, yo confundido la sigo.

— ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban? — nos atiende la joven mientras me mira y me sonríe.

— Si, ¿cuánto es de este libro? — pregunta Hermione groseramente.

— 150 libras — contesta cortésmente la joven, mientras Hermione busca en su bolso.

— Yo lo pago — le digo mientras saco el dinero y se lo doy a la joven.

— ¡Gracias por su compra, esperamos verlos pronto! — nos dice la joven mientras me mira y sonríe de nuevo.

— ¡No lo creo! — escucho que murmura Hermione mientras salimos.

— Salieron muy rápido, entonces vamos al centro ¿cierto? — pregunta el señor Wilson mientras entramos y cerramos la puerta.

— No, vamos de regreso al hotel — contesta Hermione.

— ¡¿Qué?… — respingó — ¡pero Hermione… creí que…! — estoy completamente confundido, si hace unos minutos estábamos besándonos y diciéndonos palabras de amor y ahora se muestra totalmente fría y distante conmigo.

— Al hotel por favor — le dice al señor Wilson sin hacer caso a lo que digo.

— Claro — contesta mientras hace encender el auto y salimos de regreso.

El regreso al hotel fue un completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba el rugir del motor, las ruedas sobre el pavimento y murmullos de las personas al pasar junto a ellas.

— Gracias, ¿cuánto es? — pregunta Hermione luego de salir del taxi.

— No es nada, ¡fue un gusto haberlos conocido! — nos dice cortésmente el señor Wilson.

— El placer fue nuestro, ¡gracias señor Wilson! — le dice sonriendo Hermione.

— Fue un placer — le digo estrechando su mano.

— Adiós — nos dice mientras se va y Hermione entra rápidamente al hotel.

— Dime que sucede — la retengo del brazo.

— ¡Nada! — me dice soltándose de mi agarre.

— No mientas, sé que algo te molesta y quiero que me digas que es — le digo mientras caminamos hacia el ascensor.

— ¡Si sabes que algo me molesta, sabrás también que es! — ataja mordazmente, se aleja de mí y entra al ascensor.

— ¡Espera! — digo mientras detengo la puerta del ascensor y entro.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Ya estamos en la librería y la señora que nos atendió era una anciana, no es que yo tenga algo en contra de las personas mayores sino que esta señora se quedaba dormida cada vez que hablaba, en fin, ha mandado a hablar a su sobrina, una chica de nuestra misma edad al parecer.

Nos dirige hacia una mesa y observo que le dirige miradas y sonrisas a Harry, esto me empieza a molestar.

Ahora estamos solos Harry y yo en una mesa apartada de todo y todos, ya le he explicado el motivo por el que estamos aquí y ahora nos estamos besando y nos decimos palabras cargadas de amor, ese amor que ocultamos durante mucho tiempo; nos interrumpe la chica y nos separamos inmediatamente. Hay algo que noto, ella esta coqueteando con Harry sin ninguna vergüenza y él al parecer no muestra ningún desinterés, se va y nos deja de nuevo solos, yo lo evado y él se da cuenta pero finjo que no sucede nada.

Tomo un libro y camino hacia el recibidor, nos atiende la misma resbalosa chica y eso me molesta si es posible más, no sé porque me siento así, siento que quiero agarrarla de los cabellos, tirarla y arañarle toda la cara y si fuera posible luego sacar mi varita y maldecirla una y otra vez hasta desvanecerla por completo, algo reacciona en mí y trato de controlarme. Salgo de ahí y no puedo evitar maldecirme por dentro.

Entramos al taxi y le pido al señor Wilson que nos lleve de vuelta al hotel, Harry se confunde, pero yo sin embargo ya no tengo ánimo de una cita o lo que fuera a ser, estoy demasiado enojada como para salir con Harry en este momento.

Hemos llegado al hotel y me despido cortésmente del señor Wilson y entro rápidamente al hotel dejando a Harry detrás, él trata de retenerme pero me libero de su agarre y continúo con mi función de evadirlo a toda costa.

Entro al ascensor dando por terminada la conversación, pero él entra también antes de que se cierren las puertas y nos quedamos solos.

— Dime que te pasa, ¡por favor! — me suplica Harry mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

— ¡¿Qué, que me pasa?, ¿realmente quieres saberlo? — le pregunto apartándome de él.

— Si — me dice mientras se vuelve a acercar a mí.

— ¡ME PASA QUE TÚ TE PONES A COQUETEAR CON CUALQUIER TIPA QUE TE ENCUENTRAS EN EL CAMINO! — casi le grito y dejo escapar toda mi ira sobre él, mientras me alejo de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué? — pregunta aturdido.

— ¡No finjas!, ¡me di cuenta de cómo tú y esa tipa coqueteaban en la librería enfrente de mí! — le digo mientras él sigue igual de confundido.

— ¿De que hablas?, yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie… ¡Hermione, escucha, tú eres la única chica en lo que yo me podría fijar!, ¡jamás miraría a otra!, ¡y mucho menos enfrente de ti! — me dice mientras se acerca nuevamente a mí.

— ¡Claro! — le digo con sarcasmo.

— Sabes que es cierto, ¿por qué debería mentir? — me dice.

— Por nada — le digo ablandándome ante su mirada.

— Entonces, ¿porque pelear si estamos mejor así? — me dice terminando de acortar la distancia y besándome con absoluta ternura.

— Opino lo mismo — le digo luego de separarnos y sonriéndole.

— ¿Ya no estás celosa? — me dice sonriendo.

— ¡Yo no estaba celosa! — le miento, porque estaba más que celosa, estaba vuelta una loca al pensar que alguien podría apartarlo de mi lado.

— Si que lo estabas Granger — me dice mientras me besa.

— De acuerdo, si lo estaba — le contesto entre besos.

— Ahora dime, ¿por qué no vamos a comprar esos trajes de baño que tanto necesitas? — me sonríe pícaramente.

— De acuerdo, vamos — digo mientras hago descender el ascensor y continuamos besándonos hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando estuvimos de vuelta en un taxi y otros minutos cuando estuvimos lejos del hotel paseando por el centro.

— Gracias — le dice Harry al conductor mientras le paga.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a esa? — le digo señalando una tienda con maniquís colocados afuera y dentro de la tienda luciendo trajes de baño.

— ¿Qué esperamos? — me dice sonriendo mientras toma mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

— ¡HARRY!, ¡HERMIONE! — escuchamos que grita alguien a un lado de nosotros, nos giramos y vemos a Neville y Ginny.

— Hola chicos — les decimos fingiendo una sonrisa.

— Hola, ¿a dónde iban? — pregunta Neville.

— Sólo caminábamos — contesta Harry rápidamente.

— ¿Conseguiste tu libro Hermione? — me pregunta Ginny.

— Sí, aquí lo tengo — le digo sacudiendo mi bolso.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo, ya son casi las dos? — nos pregunta Neville.

— Claro, sería una buena idea — contestamos al mismo tiempo Harry y yo.

— Bien vamos — dice Neville mientras los seguimos a él y a Ginny a un pequeño restaurante enfrente de la tienda de trajes de baño.

— ¿Y que estaban haciendo? — pregunto por hacer platica.

— Íbamos a comprar ropa, sólo que andábamos paseando por todas las tiendas antes de decidir — dice Ginny mientras nos sentamos en una mesa afuera del restaurante.

— ¿Puedo tomarles la orden? — nos pregunta el camarero.

Cerca de una hora después ya habíamos comido y estábamos platicando nuevamente y yo observaba como Harry daba miradas disimuladas a la tienda de enfrente y luego me miraba a mí.

— Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Ginny si queremos ver el resto de las tiendas — dice Neville mientras llama al camarero para pedir la cuenta.

— Nosotros también, todavía vamos a caminar y ver algunas tiendas — dice Harry mientras pagan él y Neville la cuenta.

— Vamonos — le dice Ginny a Neville mientras se levantan.

— Nos vemos en el hotel luego — les digo mientras me despido con la mano.

— Entonces señorita Granger, creo que usted iba a comprar ciertos trajes de baño — me dice en broma Harry mientras toma mi mano y entramos en la tienda.

— Tiene razón señor Potter, pero no estaría nada mal si usted hiciera lo mismo; no te ofendas, pero ya no me esta gustando mucho tu traje de baño color verde.

— Bien, entonces uno tú y otro yo y haber quien termina con más — me dice mientras empezamos a ver los trajes.

— ¿Buscaban algún modelo en especial? — nos pregunta una joven.

— Ah, en realidad, no… sólo miramos — digo algo ruborizada.

— Bien, si necesitan algo, estaré por aquí — nos dice mientras se aleja.

— Creo que después voy a necesitar que me saquen de aquí cuando me quede en shock — me dice jugando Harry.

— No te preocupes por eso, ahora vamos a buscar un traje de baño — le digo mientras empezamos a caminar entre la tienda.

— ¿Por qué uno?, ¡mejor todos! — me dice sonriendo.

Yo sólo puedo rodar los ojos. _Hombres_.

* * *

Hola, me tome un respiro solo para invitarlos a visitar mi cuenta en Harrymedia, recientemente subí unas picks que cree, bueno, mejor dicho, gifs; espero les gusten. El link esta en mi pagina principal eh.

Cuídense.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas.

Los quiere

Yuly.


	14. Tentaciones

Capítulo 14: TENTACIONES

Versión de Harry Potter.

Ya hemos discutido porque Hermione estaba enojada y resulta que estaba celosa, jamás la había visto así, me pareció sumamente tierno como se enojó y me evadía y yo tratando de besarla a cada instante, provocando sólo molestarla más.

Ya nos hemos reconciliado y hemos decidido retomar nuestro plan e ir a la tienda de trajes de baño.

Ya estamos aquí y estamos apunto de entrar, pero Neville y Ginny nos detuvieron, maldigo al destino.

Nos han invitado a comer y yo no puedo dejar de ver la tienda y a Hermione, el sólo pensar que en unos minutos la veré con alguno de esos trajes de baño me hace erizar la piel y acelerar las palpitaciones de mi corazón.

Por fin después de una hora, Ginny y Neville se han marchado dejándonos solos, este es el momento preciso para ir a la tienda y deleitarme ante la visión de Hermione en diminutos trajes de baño.

Estamos ya en la tienda y hemos acordado que yo también me probare algunos trajes de baño.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? — me despierta Hermione señalando un traje de baño color azul.

— Está bien, pero… no creo que te luzca bien un traje de baño de hombre — bromeo con ella.

— No es para mí, Harry, es para ti, — chasqueo la lengua rodando los ojos — ¿ahora te lo vas a probar o vas a quedarte ahí parado? — me dice sonriendo mientras me lo da.

— Ya voy, pero conste que después tú te probaras uno, ¿de acuerdo? — le digo mientras entro al vestidor y ella asiente para luego ir a buscar otro.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? — me llama después de 5 minutos.

— No es tan fácil, tengo que quitarme la ropa… aunque no estaría nada mal un poco de ayuda — le digo detrás de la cortina.

— Claro, si quieres le pido ayuda a la chica que nos atendió al entrar — me dice seria.

— No me refería a ella; en fin, ¿qué opinas? — le digo mientras salgo sólo con el traje de baño que me queda a la altura de las rodillas.

— Está… bien — me dice mientras me mira y se sonroja.

— Parece que se esta sonrojando señorita Granger — le digo mientras me acerco.

— Es por tu culpa — me dice sonriendo.

— Bien, ya me probé uno ahora te toca a ti — le digo mientras veo que ella toma un traje de baño.

— Un trato es un trato, ahora usted señor Potter se va a quedar aquí parado y sin hacer ruido — me dice mientras camina a los vestidores.

Empiezo a creer que esto del trato no era tan mala idea y lo mejor es que entre más trajes de baño me pruebe, más veces podré ver a mi novia en diminutas prendas tapando sólo sus más profundos atributos.

— Vamos Hermione, estas tardando demasiado, ¿oh es que necesitas ayuda? — le digo mientras veo entre la tienda los diferentes modelos de trajes de baño.

— Ya estoy lista — la escucho decir a mi espalda, me giro lentamente y la veo ante mi con un traje de baño color azul cielo con pequeñas flores azules, tapando sólo lo necesario para contener mi respiración.

— Más que lista — murmuro.

— ¿Te gusta?… — me pregunta mientras se da una muy lenta vuelta y a mí se me hace agua la boca y mis músculos se tensan; me limito a asentir enérgicamente — creo que el ratón te comió la lengua — me dice mientras se acerca.

— Fue tu muuy acertada elección — le digo mientras la rodeó con mis brazos. Y uno mis labios a los de ella capturando su sabor.

— Pensé que veníamos de compras — me dice entre besos.

— Yo pensé lo mismo — le contesto luego de romper nuestro beso.

— ¿Entonces que haces aquí?, ve a probarte otro traje de baño — me dice mientras yo camino hacia el probador y me cambio rápidamente.

— Listo, te toca — le digo mientras me doy una rápida vuelta y ella ríe por el modo en que lo hice.

— Bien, pero ¿no crees que es injusto que tú sales y entras en menos de un minuto y yo entro y salgo en más de 15 minutos porque tú me retienes? — me pregunta mientras entra a cambiarse.

— Sí, pero recuerda que la idea de venir a aquí fue tuya, no mía — le contesto.

— Claro, como si te hubiera obligado a venir — me contesta mientras sale.

— No, pero esto es una tortura para mí — le contesto mientras la veo con un traje aún más pequeño que el otro.

— ¿Tortura? — me pregunta incrédula mientras yo me acerco a ella.

— Si, porque estas en esas condiciones y yo no puedo tocarte — le digo mientras le doy un suave beso el cuello.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? — me pregunta atrevida mientras mis manos viajan por su pequeña cintura y la empujo hacia los vestidores.

— No tengo idea — le contesto dentro del vestidor y uniendo mis labios con los de ella, en un beso suplicante y lleno de amor.

Nos hemos estado besando por no sé cuanto tiempo, no soy conciente de nada salvo la chica que tengo sujetada contra mi cuerpo y besando con absoluta pasión, mis manos ahora viajan por su cintura y sus costados, se dirigen por su espalda y su plano vientre mientras ella tiene sus manos acariciando mi pecho. El beso cada vez se vuelve más excitante y provocativo, no sé si podré contenerme con ella ahí y en estas condiciones, ahora mis manos actúan por instinto y se dirigen a los tirantes del sujetador.

— Disculpe, ¿necesita ayuda? — escuchamos la voz de la empleada del otro lado de la cortina, nos separamos inmediatamente.

— No, estoy bien — contesta Hermione lo más calmada que podía en estas condiciones.

— De acuerdo, si necesita algo, sólo llámeme — contesta mientras se escucha que se marcha hacia otro lado de la tienda.

— Será mejor que salga — le digo con voz entrecortada.

— Si, voy a cambiarme, creo que ya decidí que traje de baño quiero — me dice sonriendo mientras le doy otro corto beso en los labios.

— Claro, yo haré lo mismo — digo mientras tomo mi ropa y salgo lentamente del vestidor y entro en otro vacío.

Varios minutos después nos encontrábamos en el recibidor pagando los trajes de baño y lo mejor es que no había sufrido ningún daño por verla en esa diminuta prenda de tela.

— Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto — nos dicen mientras salimos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le pregunto.

— No lo sé, ¿porque no caminamos? — me sugiere mientras toma mi mano.

— Claro, además así podemos pasar más tiempo solos — le digo mientras empezamos a caminar por las calles.

Jamás había estado en Australia y en cierto modo nunca había viajado, pero lo que había visto hasta ahora me encantaba y sobre todo más con la agradable compañía que es Hermione.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Ya nos hemos probado varios trajes pero en el último que me provee Harry me empujo hacia el vestidor y nos empezamos a besar con absoluta pasión, me encanta como pierdo el sentido entre los brazos de Harry y como se detiene el tiempo con sus besos, nunca pensé llegarme a sentir así con alguien, pero me gusta.

Nuestras manos no se quedan quietas y actúan por su propia cuenta acariciando al otro, cuando Harry estuvo a punto de despojarme de una prenda nos separamos inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de la empleada de la tienda llamando, rápidamente retome mi autocontrol y logre hacer que se fuera.

Nos separamos y Harry ha salido dejándome sola para cambiarme y él hacer lo mismo, no sé si fue bueno o malo el que la empleada nos interrumpiera, lo que si sé es lo que pudo haber pasado de no haberlo hecho.

Ya hemos pagado y he comprado los trajes de baño que me probé al igual que Harry, aunque mi favorito sin duda fue el último.

Hemos decidido dar un paseo, vamos en silencio pero no precisamente porque vallamos aburridos sino porque a veces las mejores cosas de la vida se disfrutan más en el silencio y la quietud, como lo es esta.

— ¿Quieres un helado? — me pregunta Harry señalando una heladería.

— Claro, tengo demasiado calor — le digo mientras caminamos hacia la tienda.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? — nos pregunta el empleado.

— Si, me da un helado de chocolate con vainilla, por favor — le digo.

— Yo uno igual — le dice mientras veo como los prepara.

— Aquí tienen — nos dice mientras nos da el helado y Harry paga.

— Te voy a dejar en la ruina — le digo jugando.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — me pregunta mientras come de su helado y salimos de ahí.

— Por todo lo que has gastado conmigo desde que llegamos — le comento mientras como de mi helado y empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

— Por ti me gastaría todo el oro del mundo… — me dice sonriendo mientras yo me ruborizo — además mis padres me dejaron buen dinero y aparte de eso tengo lo de Sirius — me dice.

— Lo sé, pero aún así un día de estos yo te voy a invitar a ti, ¡aunque no quieras! — le digo sonriendo.

— No tienes que hacerlo, por eso soy tu novio, para gastarme todo el dinero del mundo en ti — me dice mientras come más helado.

— ¿Solo por eso?, yo pensé que porque me amabas — le contesto en broma.

— Esa es otra razón… Hermione tienes un poco de helado en… — me dice señalando mi cara con muy poca suerte por las bolsas y el helado que trae en las manos.

— ¿Dónde? — pregunto mientras trato de buscarlo con las manos pero me lo impiden las bolsas y empiezo a hacerlo con la lengua.

— Aquí — me dice posicionando sus labios en la comisura de mis labios y luego dejarlos ahí en un profundo beso. Mientras nos detenemos.

— ¿Querías quitar el helado o besarme? — le digo entrecortadamente.

— ¿Importa eso? — me dice mientras me besa de nuevo.

— ¡Oigan!, ¿no ven que están en un lugar publico?, ¡hay niños presentes! — nos interrumpe Ron.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — les pregunta Harry a Ron y Luna mientras nos separamos.

— Viéndolos besarse — contesta Luna jugando.

— Sí, además vamos de compras — nos contesta Ron, mientras carga como 10 bolsas en las manos.

— Que bien, nosotros ya fuimos de compras — les digo.

— ¿Y a donde van? — nos pregunta Luna.

— Sólo caminábamos, luego iremos al hotel a descansar — les contesta Harry.

— ¿Eso es helado? — pregunta Ron mientras observa la mano de Harry.

— Sí, es de vainilla con chocolate… — contesta mientras a Ron le ruge el estómago — ¿quieres? — le pregunta y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Ron había arrebatado el helado de su mano y se lo terminaba con absoluta rapidez.

— Que bueno que no tenías hambre Ron, de otro modo te hubieras comido también a Harry — le digo mientras veo que tira el vaso completamente vacío.

— Lo siento, es que no he comido nada desde hace mucho — contesta.

— Pero ¿de que hablas Ron?, acabamos de comer hace menos de media hora — contesta Luna.

— ¡No es cierto! — contesta ofendido.

— Si, acuérdate, fuimos a un buffet y por poco te terminas toda la comida sino fuera porque los empleados te prohibieron seguir comiendo — responde Luna.

— Oh si, ya recordé — dice mientras sonríe a su novia.

— Jamás cambiaras — responde Harry.

— Ni tú — le dice en burla Ron.

— Bien ya basta niños; nosotros nos tenemos que ir, creo que ya quiero volver al hotel — les digo mientras tomo a Harry de la mano y lo alejo de Ron antes de que empiecen una riña.

— ¡ADIÓS, CUATRO OJOS! — le grita Ron.

— ¡ADIÓS, MANDILÓN! — le dice riendo Harry a Ron al ver los montones de bolsas que trae y Luna sin ninguna y dándole ordenes sobre a donde ir.

— Vamos Ronald, aún tenemos muchas partes a donde ir — escucho a Luna decirle a Ron mientras ve que el se dirige a Harry y se detiene inmediatamente.

— No debiste decirle eso — le reprocho a Harry.

— ¡Y él no debió llamarme cuatro ojos! — me contesta molesto.

— Sabes que sólo jugaba… además a mí me encantan tus lentes — le digo sonriendo y él corresponde a mí gesto.

— ¿De verdad quieres volver al hotel? — me pregunta algo triste.

— Sí, estoy cansada — le digo.

— De acuerdo, pero ya no tomemos un taxi, tanto ir sentado y moviéndome como una batidora me ha dado nauseas — me dice algo mareado.

— Entonces nos Aparecemos en mi habitación y listo — le digo mientras lo dirijo hacia detrás de una tienda.

— Gracias, vamos toma mi mano — me dice mientras sacamos nuestras varitas. Tomo su mano y Desaparezco, siento que me arrastran y de pronto vuelvo a sentir el suelo firme bajo mis pies.

— ¿Sucede algo? — me pregunta.

— Me dieron nauseas tantas vueltas — le contesto mientras siento el estómago revuelto.

— Lo siento — me dice apenado mientras nos sentamos en una silla.

— No importa, ya esta pasando — le digo sonriendo.

— Creo que voy a ir a dormir, estoy muy cansado — me dice mientras se levanta y bosteza.

— Yo haré lo mismo — le digo mientras lo acompaño a la puerta y me despido de él con un beso.

— ¡Te amo! — me dice mientras mi corazón se detiene ante sus palabras.

— ¡Yo también te amo! — le digo sonriendo abiertamente por la alegría y por la verdad en sus palabras y las mías.

* * *

¡AAAAHHH!

Estoy segura que muchos querian ya el tan deseado "Te amo" tanto como yo :D

Y no le puso el tipico discurso antes de, ¿porque?, a veces es un tanto aburrido, ademas Harry y Hermione se entienden perfectamente con una mirada, no basta mas.

Bueno, los dejo.

Cuidense

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas

Los quiere

Yuly.

PD. ¡Ya estoy de vagaciones!


	15. ¿Padrinos?

Capítulo 15: ¿PADRINOS?

Versión de Harry Potter.

Hemos estado paseando por un tiempo y nos encontramos en el transcurso a Ron y Luna y nos quedamos platicado por un tiempo hasta que Ron empezó a molestarme y Hermione me saco de ahí diciendo que nos fuéramos al hotel.

Nos Desaparecimos y ahora estamos de vuelta en el hotel y me despido de ella ya que estoy demasiado cansado y quiero dormir. Pero justo en el momento en que estábamos en la puerta y la bese no pude resistirlo más y le dije que la amaba, mi corazón se acelero al igual que miles de corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo cuando ella me dijo lo mismo.

Voy en camino a mi habitación pensando en los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante el dia, en especial los de la tienda de trajes de baño, jamás pensé que Hermione pudiera verse hermosa, sexy y sumamente provocativa a la vez, esto sin duda fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Entro en mi habitación y no hay nadie, así que me dirijo a la cama para tomar una merecida siesta, cuando entra por la ventana un ave del color de la nieve.

— ¿Hedwig?, — pregunto incrédulo y sabiendo que Hedwig no puede responder — pero, ¿cómo…?… ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto mientras me acerco a ella y observo el pequeño papel que tiene en la pata; lo retiro inmediatamente para conocer el contenido de la carta.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento no haber tenido ningún contacto contigo en las pasadas semanas pero he estado algo ocupado… bueno sólo te escribo para decirte que todos estamos bien._

_Nymphadora y yo estamos muy felices. ¡¿Adivina que?, VAMOS A SER PADRES!_

_Nos hubieras visto cuando lo confirmamos, no sé quien se sorprendió más, si ella o yo, jamás pensé en ser padre, no ahora, después de tanto tiempo. Estoy tan feliz. Ella por supuesto esta muy feliz y radiante, jamás la había visto tan hermosa en toda mi vida._

_La razón por la que te escribo hasta ahora es esta: quiero que seas el padrino, Harry._

_Se que eres joven pero no creo conocer a alguien más adecuado que tú, has sido un muy buen amigo y alumno… y eres como un hijo para mi y espero que tú me consideres como parte de tu familia._

_Nymphadora ya lo sabe y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, aún no sé a quien eligió de madrina pero no te preocupes, me ocupare que no sea ninguna persona mayor._

_Espero aceptes, hay un pequeño que va a necesitar alguien que le ayude a meterse en problemas. Espero tu respuesta._

_P. D. sé que esto puede ser mucha responsabilidad para ti y te sientas incapaz de ser padrino de alguien, pero como te lo he dicho antes, eres como tus padres y no hubo nadie mejor que ellos._

_Cuídate. Con cariño._

_Remus J. Lupin_"

— ¡Wow, Lupin y Tonks van a ser padres! — doy voz a mis pensamientos.

No sé como sentirme, por una parte estoy feliz de que vallan a ser padres, siempre supuse que Tonks quería formar una familia y a Lupin la idea tal vez no le desagradaba, sólo por el hecho de que hasta hace poco descubrió que el estado de hombre lobo no sé transmitía si engendrabas con un metamorfomago; y después de todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos, merecen ser felices y formar una familia.

Aunque por otra parte estoy nervioso, no sé si yo sea la persona adecuada para ser padrino de su hijo o hija, hubiera estado mejor si se lo pidieran a el señor Weasley, ¿pero yo?; es algo que aún no lo puedo creer; pero por Lupin y Tonks lo haré, seré su padrino.

Empiezo a caminar por mi habitación hasta llegar a una mesa y sacar una libreta y una pluma, es una suerte que haya decidido traerlos; busco las palabras correctas para responder a la pregunta de Lupin, y escribo a mano nerviosa pero letra legible las palabras apropiadas.

— Creo que ya esta — digo mientras doy una última leída a la carta.

"_Queridos Lupin y Tonks:_

_En primer lugar quiero felicitarlos, la noticia me tomo por sorpresa pero me lleno de alegría, nadie más que ustedes merecen ser felices. A su pregunta la respuesta es si, me encantaría ser el padrino de su hijo, es un halago que hallan pensado en mi para una tarea tan importante, espero hacer un buen papel._

_Aprovecho para comentarles que Hermione y yo al fin estamos juntos, me siento muy feliz, se preguntaran cuando ocurrió esto, les diré: fue el dia que llegamos a Australia. Le propuse que fuera mi novia, y ella acepto, ¡estamos muy felices!, sobre todo yo, creo que es cierto el dicho que dice 'después de la tormenta viene la calma' y para mi vino de la mejor manera posible._

_Me despido cuídense y espero noticias pronto._

_P. D. Salúdenme a todos._

_Harry J. Potter_"

Guardo la carta en un sobre y la sujeto a la pata de Hedwig.

— Ve Hedwig, entrégasela — le digo mientras veo que se marcha por la ventana.

No puedo esperar a ver la cara de todos al enterarse de la noticia de que Remus y Nymphadora van a ser padres y luego la que pondrán cuando sepan que Hermione y yo somos novios.

Ya son las siete de la tarde y me encuentro solo en mi habitación, el sueño se me ha quitado. Empiezo a caminar sin rumbo hasta que decido ir a buscar a Hermione para decirle sobre el bebe de Lupin y Tonks.

— Hola Harry, ¿a dónde vas? — me preguntan Seamus y Parvati mientras entran a la habitación.

— A buscar a Hermione, los veo en la cena tengo algo muy importante que decirles, ¿de acuerdo? — les digo mientras ellos asienten.

— Adiós, por cierto, ¿no hay nadie en la habitación? — me pregunta Seamus mientras empieza a escanear la habitación con la mirada.

— No, sólo nosotros, bueno me voy — les digo cerrando la puerta.

Camino rápidamente hacia el ascensor pensando en la cara que pondrá Hermione al decirle la noticia de Lupin y Tonks. Después de todo ella al igual que yo nos hemos encariñado mucho con ellos.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y salen Dean y Padma.

— ¡Hola Harry! — me dicen sonriendo.

— Hola, ¿cómo estuvo su paseo? — les pregunto tratando de ser cortes.

— Bien, ¿y a ti como te fue? — me pregunta Dean.

— ¡Genial!, me gustaría quedarme a platicar pero tengo que ir a hablar con Hermione, los veo en la cena a las 8:30, avísenles a los demás, por favor — les digo mientras entro al ascensor.

— Claro, adiós — me contesta Padma.

Empieza a descender el ascensor y por fin llego a su piso camino o más bien corro hacia su cuarto y toco la puerta, se abre y entro rápidamente.

— ¡¿Adivina que? — decimos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Tú primero! — decimos otra vez al mismo tiempo y reímos por la coincidencia. Le hago una seña para que ella continuara.

— ¡Remus y Nymphadora van a ser padres! — me dice pero yo la miro sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — le pregunto confundido.

— ¡Me llego una carta hace unos minutos de Tonks diciéndome las buenas noticias y pidiéndome que fuera la madrina!… — me dice sonriendo mientras caminamos hacia la cama y nos sentamos — ¿por qué no estas sorprendido? — me pregunta.

— Ya sabia lo del bebe, hace unos minutos a mi también me enviaron una carta, pero fue Lupin el que la envió ¡y también me pidió que fuera el padrino! — le digo sonriendo.

— ¡¿En serio?… — me dice sonriendo aún más mientras yo asiento — ¡eso es genial Harry! — me dice mientras me abraza.

— Si, me alegro mucho por ellos y nosotros, no todos los días nos piden ser padrinos — le digo mientras la acerco más a mi cuerpo.

— Espero sean muy felices — me dice mientras recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Lo serán, más que ahora, estoy seguro — le digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente.

De pronto en mi mente se formaron imágenes de Hermione con una linda blusa holgada mientas acaricia la tela en su abdomen y yo abrazándola por la espalda reposando mis manos en su vientre.

— ¿Hermione? — digo su nombre apenas audible y sin poder contener la alegría.

— ¿Sí? — me dice mientras levanta la vista para verme.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado sobre nuestra relación?, quiero decir, ¿lo que haremos al terminar Hogwarts? — le pregunto.

Mi corazón esta latiendo frenéticamente, se perfectamente lo que voy a preguntar pero no sé si sea el momento más oportuno, después de todo no llevamos ni una semana de novios y ya estoy planeando un futuro juntos; ni siquiera sé si es lo que ella quiere o no. Tal vez sea muy pronto para esto. Aún así quiero arriesgarme.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Estoy en mi habitación preparándome para tomar una pequeña siesta hasta que se llegue la hora de la cena, de pronto veo aterrizar una lechuza color café en mi cama con una nota anudada a su pata, me acerco a el ave y retiro el papel.

— Seguro es una nota de la señora Weasley — digo mientras extiendo el papel.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Lamento no haber estado en contacto contigo y los demás durante un tiempo pero he estado algo ocupada haciendo algunas cosas; me tome un tiempo libre para escribirte y darte una maravillosa noticia._

_¡REMUS Y YO VAMOS A SER PADRES!_

_Estoy muy feliz, casi me desmayo cuando lo confirmamos, y él no sé diga, desde que nos enteramos me trata como una figura de porcelana, es muy tierno._

_Bueno aparte de escribirte para darte esta noticia, quisiera pedirte un favor muy especial, ¿quisieras ser la madrina?, sé que es algo imprevisto pero estoy segura que el bebe no podría tener una mejor madrina que tú, ya elegimos a el padrino, no te preocupes no es ninguna persona mayor, es mas, estoy segura que te encantara saber quien es, pero por ahora planeo dejarlo en secreto hasta que él mismo te lo diga._

_Quisiera que me escribieras y me dieras tu respuesta, mi niño o niña va a necesitar aparte de cariño, una madrina que lo persiga hasta que salga de Hogwarts con honores._

_P. D. Hemos decidido llamarlo Ted o Alice Lupin._

_Cuídate. Con cariño._

_Nymphadora Tonks._"

— ¡ESTO ES FANTÁSTICO! — casi grito al terminar de leer la carta.

No lo puedo creer, Tonks y Remus serán padres, tan sólo hace unos meses se casaron y ahora están a punto de formar lo que se dice una familia completa, han dado un giro radical de 360º, van a ser padres, tendrán un bebe, esto es genial, no puedo esperar a contárselo a los demás. Aunque pedirme a mi que sea la madrina, no creo que sea buena idea, después de todo sólo soy una joven de 17 años y esto es como para personas mayores o con una familia como la señora Weasley o incluso la misma McGonagall, ¿pero yo?; en fin, si es lo que quieren nada me daría más gusto que aceptar a su petición.

Rápidamente saco mi libreta y una pluma de una mesa y me siento a escribir mi respuesta a Tonks.

¿Y quien será el padrino?, Tonks escribió que era alguien joven y dijo que él en su momento me lo diría, ¿será alguien que conozco?

_Ojala sea Harry_, pienso mientras empiezo a escribir.

"_Queridos Remus y Nymphadora:_

_Me siento sumamente feliz por su noticia, estoy segura que les ira muy bien en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas, les deseo lo mejor, quisiera verlos ahora y abrazarlos pero estoy ahora muy lejos de Inglaterra, en fin, sólo quería decirles que mi respuesta es ¡si!, por supuesto que acepto ser la madrina, nada me llenaría más de alegría que conocer al futuro miembro de la familia y ser su madrina._

_Aunque Nymphadora no quiso decirme quien es el padrino, sólo espero que sea alguien que conozco y con quien me lleve bien._

_Yo también les tengo una noticia._

_¡¿Adivinen que?, HARRY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!_

_Estoy muy feliz, me lo pidió el dia que llegamos a aquí, a Australia, fue muy romántico._

_Espero que pronto nos veamos y me cuentes más sobre el embarazo y yo te contare más sobre como la estoy pasando aquí, estamos muy felices Harry y yo._

_Cuídense, los quiero._

_P. D. Díganle a los señores Weasley que todo esta bien y comuníquenles las buenas noticias._

_Hermione J. Granger_"

Coloco la carta en un sobre mientras camino hacia la lechuza; la ato a su pata y el ave sale volando por la ventana.

Me quedo un minuto pensando en las noticias que acabo de recibir, y pensar que tan sólo hace unos meses Remus y Nymphadora se casaron y ahora serán padres primerizos.

Camino sin rumbo por la habitación y sin darme cuenta de mis actos repaso cada momento que he pasado con Harry desde que nos conocimos, me da gracia como quede de sorprendida al descubrir que él era, Harry Potter, el "Niño-Que-Vivió" y después el "Chico-Que-Cautivó-Mi-Corazón"; años de ser amigos y ahora novios, no puedo pensar en un futuro sin él, es casi imposible de creer cuan indispensable es para mi vida.

De pronto me detengo al escuchar la puerta camino hacia ella y ahí esta el dueño de mi corazón y mis pensamientos; lo dejo que pase y le digo inmediatamente las buenas noticias mientras nos sentamos en mi cama, sin embargo no sé ve muy sorprendido, le pregunto porque y ha confirmado mis sospechas, él también recibió una carta y lo mejor es que él será el padrino.

Llevamos tiempo platicando sobre como de bien les ira a Remus y Nymphadora, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras hablamos y él me besa la frente dulcemente mientras se acerca más a mi, de pronto él me hace una pregunta sobre nuestra relación y nuestro futuro fuera de Hogwarts, mi corazón se paralizo, ¿será que él también piensa en un futuro juntos?, ojala y sea así, entonces si podría decir que soy la persona más feliz en la tierra, aunque siempre me sienta así cuando estoy con él.

Debo calmarme y tratar de aclarar mi duda.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto confundida mientras me enderezo y lo miro detenidamente.

— A que… Hermione, ¿has pensado en que podríamos, no se… estar juntos… quiero decir… cuando termine Hogwarts… podríamos…? — balbucea mientras a mi me matan lentamente los nervios.

— Hola chicos — lo interrumpe Neville.

— Hola — contesta Harry medio enojado por la interrupción.

— Hola — digo apenas en un susurro.

— Perdón, ¿los interrumpimos? — pregunta Ginny mientras cierra la puerta.

— No, está bien… ¿hablamos luego Hermione? — me pregunta mientras se levanta y yo lo imito.

— Claro — digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

— Nos vemos en la cena… — me dice dándome un corto beso en los labios — adiós Ginny — dice mientras sale y yo me siento nuevamente.

— Yo también ya me voy… — le dice Neville a Ginny mientras la besa en los labios — adiós Hermione — me dice mientras sale detrás de Harry.

— Adiós — le digo antes de que cierre la puerta.

— Si interrumpimos algo ¿verdad? — me pregunta Ginny mientras me recuesto en la cama y ella se sienta a mi lado.

— No importa — le digo sin mirarla.

Hubo una corta pausa en la que llegaron Padma y Parvati.

— ¡Hola chicas! — nos dicen.

— Hola — contesta Ginny levantándose de mi cama y caminando a la suya.

— ¿Sucede algo Hermione?, vimos a Harry muy serio hace un momento y ahora tú estas como… ida — me dice Padma.

— Estoy bien, solo… — digo mientras me siento en la cama y entra Luna con un Ron sumamente cansado con montones de bolsas.

— ¿Dónde las pongo Luna?, ya no aguanto los brazos — dice Ron sin aliento y tratando de no caerse.

— Aquí… — le dice señalando su cama, un momento más tarde se escucho el sonido de cosas cayendo y chocando contra otras — ¡cuidado! — le dice Luna al oír el estridente ruido de lo que parecen cristales.

— ¡Lo siento! — le dice Ron mientras flexiona sus brazos.

— Está bien, no lo decía por las cosas sino por ti, no quiero que te lastimes Ronald — le dice mientras le sonríe.

— Gracias… — dice un sonrojado Ron — emh… me tengo que ir, te veo en la cena — le dice mientras se sonroja más y la besa en los labios.

— Hasta entonces — le dice Luna mientras ve que sale por la puerta.

— ¡Wow!, nunca pensé que Ron podía comportarse como un caballero — dice Ginny en broma.

— Así es conmigo todo el tiempo — dice una soñadora Luna.

— ¡Eso es grandioso Luna! — le digo sonriendo a mi amiga.

— Chicas, casi lo olvidamos, Harry quiere que nos veamos en el vestíbulo a las 8:30 para ir a cenar — nos dice Parvati.

— ¿Y que esperamos?, ya falta menos de una hora — dice Ginny mientras camina rápidamente al baño.

Faltaban escasos 10 minutos para la hora y ya estábamos listas.

— ¿Listas?… — pregunta Padma mientras todas asentimos — vamonos — termina mientras la seguimos a la puerta.

—


	16. Pensando

Capítulo 16: PENSANDO

Versión de Harry Potter.

Estuve apunto de hacerle una propuesta sumamente seria a Hermione pero Neville y Ginny me interrumpieron, no sé si me molesta o me tranquiliza, lo único que sé es que salí de la habitación dejando a Hermione con ellos.

¿En que estaba pensando?, después de todo, ahora estamos bien, no hay necesidad de tener una conversación de nuestro futuro, y al decir verdad ni siquiera sé que me depara el futuro, lo único seguro que sé, es que después de todo quiero que ella este a mi lado, por siempre.

— ¡ESPERA HARRY!… — grita Neville mientras se cierran las puertas del ascensor, lo detengo y el entra — gracias, pensé que no te alcanzaba — me dice sin aliento.

— Pensé que te habías quedado con las chicas — le digo mirando como se vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

— No, decidí venir a arreglarme para la cena… — me dice mientras me mira — ¿estás bien? — me pregunta mientras yo asiento.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y caminamos hacia la habitación.

— Hola chicos — nos saludan todos.

— Hola — contesta Neville con una sonrisa mientras las gemelas Patil se despiden de Seamus y Dean.

— Nos vemos luego — dicen mientras caminan hacia la puerta.

— Chicas, díganle a Hermione y a Ginny lo de la cena, olvide hacerlo yo — les digo mientras camino hacia mi cama.

— Claro, adiós — contestan mientras cierran la puerta.

— Entonces será mejor que nos empecemos a arreglar — dice Seamus caminando hacia el baño.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos cuando llego Ron completamente devastado.

— ¡Ahora tú me vas a repetir eso que me dijiste en la calle! — me dice Ron enfadado.

— No tengo humor de pelear Ron — le contesto mientras me giro en mi cama dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — me pregunta preocupado.

— Nada, estoy bien — le contesto mientras me levanto y entro al baño.

Cerca de una hora después ya estábamos en un ascensor arreglados para bajar a cenar.

— ¿Cenaremos aquí o fuera del hotel? — pregunta Dean mientras salimos del ascensor.

— No lo se, habrá que preguntarle a las chicas — le responde Seamus.

— Hay vienen — dice Ron mientras me giro y veo venir a todas las chicas perfectamente arregladas con vestidos y zapatos de tacón, inmediatamente sonrió cuando veo a Hermione casi al final de todas.

— ¿Entonces a donde iremos? — pregunta Luna mientras se coloca a un lado de Ron entrelazando sus dedos.

— No lo sabemos, ¿a dónde quieren ir? — pregunta Neville mientras abraza a Ginny.

— A un lugar fuera del hotel — dicen Padma y Parvati tomadas de la mano de sus novios.

— Entonces vamos, que Hermione y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles — les digo mientras entrelazo mis dedos con los de Hermione y compartimos una sonrisa.

— Esto ya es muy sospechoso — comenta Ginny mientras empezamos a caminar fuera del hotel.

Minutos más tarde estábamos en un restaurante elegante y sirviéndonos bebidas sin alcohol para brindar (no nos dieron alcohol pues somos menores de edad).

— Primero un brindis, por… — digo levantando mi copa mientras todos me imitan.

— ¡Por la amistad, el amor y los compromisos para toda la vida! — termina Hermione mientras todos bebemos.

— ¿Compromisos?, no estarán comprometidos, ¿o si? — pregunta Ron, mientras yo me ahogo con mi bebida.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta Hermione mientras me recupero.

— Si, sólo lo tome muy rápido — digo entrecortadamente.

— ¿Entonces nos van a decir cual es el misterio de esta noche? — nos pregunta Luna mientras todos nos observan.

— Si… lo que Hermione y yo queremos decirles es que… — digo mientras tomo la mano de Hermione.

— ¡Remus y Nymphadora van a tener un bebe! — terminamos juntos.

— ¡Wow, esperen… ¿QUÉ? — dice aturdido Ron.

— No pongas esa cara Ron, ¡a mi me parece una estupenda noticia! — dice Luna.

— ¡Es una estupenda noticia! — asegura Neville.

— ¡Es grandioso, un bebe! — dicen Padma y Parvati.

— ¡Es genial!, ¿pero como lo saben? — pregunta Ginny.

Después de unos minutos les contamos todo, desde las cartas que recibimos hasta la petición que nos hicieron lo cual causo aún más euforia.

— Ya me imagino a Harry con un biberón y bañado en regalitos del bebe, será mejor que verlo en traje de gala — dice Ron mientras ríe.

— ¿Te recuerdo como se te veía el traje que usaste en el baile de navidad de cuarto, Ron? — le regreso su propia broma.

La cena paso entre risas y platicas, hablamos de todo, del bebe de Lupin y Tonks, de la cara de la señora Weasley al enterarse que Hermione y yo somos novios, incluso de los posibles futuros hijos de Remus y Nymphadora.

— ¿Pero no creen que si tienen un hijo es muy probable que sea un hombre lobo? — pregunta Dean algo pensativo.

— Si, pero también puede ser un metamorfomago como Nymphadora… — dice Hermione — además de que es más probable por lo que se, de todas formas no importa lo que sea siempre y cuando nazca sano — dice sonriendo.

— Cálmense, todavía ni nace y ustedes ya están transformándolo — dice Ron.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, además estoy segura que nadie aquí esta en desacuerdo con tener hijos — dice Padma.

— ¡A mi me encantaría tener aunque sea 2 hijos! — dice Luna.

— ¡¿En serio? — pregunta Ron mientras ella asiente.

— ¡Yo también quiero ser madre! — dicen Padma y Parvati.

— ¡Y yo! — dice Ginny.

— ¿Y tú Hermione? — pregunta Parvati a Hermione mientras yo la miro.

— Ahh… pues si, ¡me encantaría tener hijos!… — dice sonriendo mientras aprieta un poco el agarre de mi mano y yo le sonrió.

De pronto en mi cabeza se formaron imágenes de Hermione con un bebe en brazos y otros dos volando en escobas mientras yo los cuido; no estaría nada mal tener hijos y si es con la persona que más amo en el mundo seria perfecto.

— ¡Harry, Harry, ¿me escuchaste? — despierto al oír la voz de ella llamándome.

— Lo siento, me quede pensando, ¿qué me decías? — le pregunto.

— Ya nos vamos, anda — me dice mientras veo que ya se han levantado todos.

— Regresemos al hotel, ha sido un largo dia — dice Neville mientras caminamos hacia un callejón.

— ¿Listos?, vamos — dice Ginny mientras nos tomamos de las manos y Desaparecemos.

Segundos más tarde nos encontramos en la habitación de las chicas.

— Las vemos por la mañana — dicen Seamus y Dean a sus novias.

— Hasta mañana — les contestan mientras salen de la habitación.

— Buenas noches — les dicen Neville y Ron a sus novias mientras salen de la habitación.

— Buenas noches — contestan.

— Adiós Hermione, dulces sueños — le digo para después capturar sus labios en un beso. Nos separamos al escuchar a las chicas toser intencionalmente.

— Contigo siempre son dulces sueños — me dice mientras me acompaña a la puerta.

— Adiós Harry — me dicen las demás en un tono coqueto mientras salgo y yo me limito a despedirme con la mano.

Ya estoy acostado en mi cama y viajo por el mundo de Morfeo, el cual me a regalado uno de los mejores sueños, en el me veo con Hermione y con tres pequeñas personitas las cuales son nuestros hijos; vivo en la antigua casa de mis padres en el Valle de Godric.

Ahora mismo estoy paseando con ellos y no puedo evitar sonreír, este sin duda quiero que sea mi futuro, ahora lo sé y voy a hacer lo que sea para que se vuelva realidad.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Hemos tenido una maravillosa cena en la que las bromas no pudieron faltar, ahora todos saben que Remus y Nymphadora van a ser padres y comparten la misma alegría que Harry y yo.

Hablamos mucho al respecto, aunque lo que más me intereso fue una conversación que tuvimos acerca de tener hijos, todas por supuesto dijimos que queremos ser madres, sin embargo me da algo de miedo ya que no creo estar lo suficientemente lista para una tarea tan importante, claro esta que no voy a ser madre pronto ya que soy muy joven aun.

Cuando me preguntaron si quería ser madre yo dije que si y sin querer apreté un poco la mano de Harry, temí que había cometido un grave error, sin embargo mi temor desapareció cuando Harry me sonrió dulcemente. Esto debe ser una señal evidente de que él pensaba lo mismo acerca de ser padre.

Ya hemos vuelto al hotel y me despido de Harry con un beso mientras nos decimos palabras de amor, pero para mi mala fortuna las chicas nos han interrumpido y Harry ha salido.

— Que buenas amigas son — les digo sarcástica mientras camino hacia el baño a cambiarme.

— Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo Hermione… ¡además no queríamos quedar traumadas! — me dice en broma Parvati.

— ¡¿TRAUMADAS?, SI SÓLO NOS BESÁBAMOS! — les grito desde el baño.

— ¡¿Besarse?, parecía que se comían el uno al otro! — me dice Ginny.

— ¡Son unas exageradas!… — les digo mientras salgo del baño — de todas formas, estoy muy cansada, buenas noches — doy por terminada la pelea y me acuesto en mi cama.

— ¡Dulces sueños! — se burlan a coro.

— ¡Ya apaguen la luz! — les digo mientras les arrojo un cojín.

Me quede profundamente dormida, después de todo había tenido un muy ajetreado dia desde que me levante, primero el sueño de Harry, luego el paseo a la librería donde nos encontramos a esa odiosa chica y por su culpa pelee con Harry, después la comida con Neville y Ginny, enseguida la tienda de trajes de baño, esa sin duda fue la más cansada que hicimos en el día pero la más aprovechada; después una pequeña riña con Ron y Luna, y por ultimo la cena y una platica a medias que tuve con Harry, me pregunto que quería decirme.

— ¡Despierta dormilona! — me levanto con un almohadazo en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto bostezando.

— Las 5:30 — me responde Ginny.

— ¡¿De la mañana? — pregunto mientras veo que aún falta poco para que salga el sol y las demás siguen dormidas.

— Sí — me responde mientras se termina de arreglar.

— ¡¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano, que no sé supone que las vacaciones son para descansar y…?

— Y preparar una fiesta sorpresa para nuestros novios, porque por si no lo recuerdas cumplen casi el mismo dia y además eso es pasado mañana — me dice mientras yo caigo en la cuenta del tiempo. Lo había olvidado por completo, Harry y Neville cumplen años en dos días y aún no he preparado nada para Harry, bueno si, ya tengo su regalo, pero aparte de eso no había planeado nada.

Corro rápidamente al baño y me ducho mientras el sol se asoma en el horizonte.

— ¿Como planeas que no nos descubran?, Harry siempre se da cuenta de todo — le pregunto tiempo después.

— Para eso existen las actividades para turistas en el hotel, los vamos a inscribir en varias, mientras más mejor y así podremos arreglar todo a tiempo — me dice mientras se prepara para salir.

— ¡Brillante!, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto? — le pregunto asombrada mientras salimos del cuarto.

— Desde que salimos de Hogwarts… — me dice sonriendo mientras entramos al ascensor y empezamos a descender — pero aún no sé como le vamos a hacer para que vallan a las actividades — me dice seria.

— Yo me encargo de eso, tú encárgate de inscribirlos, ¿de acuerdo? — le pregunto mientras salimos del ascensor.

— De acuerdo, entonces vamos a empezar de una vez con el plan — me dice caminando hacia la recepción.

— Claro, ve, ahora te alcanzo voy a asegurarme de que vallan a las actividades — le digo mientras me dirijo hacia el vestíbulo.

Rápidamente tome una pequeña libreta y una pluma que había en una mesa y empecé a escribir una nota para Harry y Neville.

— Disculpe, ¿podría entregar esta nota en la habitación 1525?… — le digo a un empleado el cual a asentido y a tomado la nota de mi mano — ¡gracias! — le digo mientras le doy una propina.

— Vamos, ya los inscribí en varias actividades para hoy y mañana, eso nos dará tiempo — me dice Ginny mientras caminamos hacia fuera del hotel.

— Yo acabo de hacerles una nota para asegurarme de que vallan — le digo mientras hacemos detener un taxi.

— Al centro por favor — le dice Ginny mientras subimos y empezamos a movernos.

— ¿Señor Wilson?… ¡hola, soy Hermione!… uhm, le presento a Ginny Weasley — le digo al señor Wilson el cual reconocí de inmediato.

— ¡Hola señorita Granger, mucho gusto señorita Weasley! — nos saluda con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? — pregunta Ginny confundida.

— Lo conocí ayer, él es Richard Wilson trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia australiano, esto es una cuartada para que no sospechen de él — le narro a Ginny rápidamente.

— Oh, que bien — dice Ginny.

— ¿Tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a él? — le sugiero a Ginny.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea? — me pregunta dudosa.

— Claro… emh, señor Wilson, ¿podríamos pedirle un favor muy especial? — pregunto lo más inocentemente que se puede.

— Claro, cualquier cosa por ustedes — me dice con una sonrisa.

— Se trata sobre nuestros… unos amigos van a cumplir años y planeamos hacerles una fiesta sorpresa, pero vamos a estar saliendo muchas veces hoy y mañana, así que… ¿podría ser algo así como nuestro chofer y guía durante este tiempo?, prometo que le pagaremos… — le digo algo nerviosa.

— No tienen que pagarme, en cuanto a ser su chofer y guía estaría encantado — me interrumpe.

— ¡¿De verdad? — pregunta Ginny emocionada.

— ¡Claro!, como ya lo dije, cualquier cosa por ustedes — nos dice con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! — decimos al mismo tiempo.

— Entonces, supongo que querrán ir a tiendas mágicas, ¿verdad? — nos pregunta mientras nosotras asentimos.

— Si, y no tenemos idea de donde haya — confiesa Ginny.

— No hay problema, yo las llevare — nos dice mientras cambia de rumbo.

Hay algo raro en este camino, lo reconozco, pero… ojala no nos lleve a donde creo que lleva.

— Señor Wilson, no vamos a la librería, ¿verdad? — pregunto temerosa.

— Si, detrás de la librería esta la entrada para las tiendas — nos dice mientras a mi se me revuelve el estómago en el sólo hecho de pensar que tendré que ver a esa odiosa chica otra vez.

—


	17. ¡Otra vez, no!

Capítulo 17: ¡OTRA VEZ, NO!

Versión de Harry Potter.

Son las 7 de la mañana y me levanto a causa de que están tocando la puerta.

— Me pidieron que entregara esta nota en esta habitación — me dice un empleado mientras me entrega una hoja de papel.

— Claro, gracias — digo mientras cierro la puerta.

Hay algo raro en el papel, dice que es para mí y Neville, camino hacia la cama de Neville y lo despierto.

— ¿Qué ocurre, que hora es? — me pregunta cansado.

— Son las 7, acaba de llegar esto, dice que es para los dos — le digo mientras se levanta y le muestro la nota.

— ¿Qué dice? — me pregunta mientras nos sentamos en la terraza y abro la nota.

_Harry y Neville:_

_Hola chicos, lamentamos haberlos despertado tan temprano, pero les hemos planeado una sorpresa; los esperamos en el vestíbulo del hotel a las 9 para tener un gran dia disfrutando de las actividades que tiene el hotel._

_Hermione y Ginny_.

— ¿Actividades? — pregunto en voz alta después de que terminamos de leer.

— ¿A que tipo de actividades se referirán? — pregunta Neville igual de sorprendido que yo.

— No lo se, pero dice que es una sorpresa — respondo con una sonrisa.

— Entonces será mejor que nos arreglemos y bajemos a comer algo para tener energías — me dice Neville mientras entra a la habitación y camina hacia el baño.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 9 y ya habíamos ido a desayunar, ahora estábamos en el vestíbulo como decía la nota, pero no veíamos en ningún lado a Hermione y Ginny.

— Ya se tardaron — le digo a Neville mientras veo el reloj de el vestíbulo.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlas? — me pregunta.

— No lo se, tal vez deberíamos…

— Ustedes deben ser los señores Longbottom y Potter, ¿verdad?… — nos pregunta un joven de unos 25 años mientras nosotros asentimos nerviosamente — muy bien entonces si me hacen el favor de seguirme, el resto del grupo ya esta afuera.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto.

— Soy Andrew Roberts, seré su guía hoy y mañana según mi itinerario… — nos dice mientras observa su libreta y vuelve a caminar.

— ¡ESPERE, AÚN FALTAN NUESTRAS NOVIAS! — le grita Neville haciéndolo detenerse.

— Oh si, ellas me pidieron que las disculparan porque no van a poder venir y pidieron que ustedes vinieran al recorrido — nos dice mientras Neville y yo nos confundimos más, ¿que no sé supone que esto era para pasar tiempo juntos?

— ¿Entonces deberíamos ir? — me pregunta Neville confundido.

— Eso creo, después de todo pidieron que fuéramos — le digo mientras seguimos al guía.

Estamos fuera del hotel y el guía esta diciendo las indicaciones, sin embargo yo no alcanzo a entender nada ya que mis pensamientos están con Hermione. ¿Por qué no habrá venido?, ¿le habrá sucedido algo?, y lo más importante es ¿por qué acepte venir sabiendo que ella no estaría aquí?

— Harry ya se van, vamos — me dice Neville mientras subimos a una camioneta.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no pude sacudir mis pensamientos, decidido a ya no atormentarme me dispuse a ver el camino, había algo raro, estábamos en la carretera y no sabia porque.

— Neville, ¿a donde vamos? — pregunto confundido.

— Roberts dijo que a un rancho para hacer caminatas y equitación… ¿estás bien? — me pregunta al ver que me quede pensativo.

— Si, solo… — digo suspirando.

— Hermione… yo estoy igual, no entiendo porque Ginny no vino — me dice igual de pensativo.

Pasamos un tiempo en silencio sólo viendo por la ventana, el paisaje era hermoso y hoy era un dia soleado, sin embargo yo me sentía como si estuviera viendo el interior de la Casa de los Gritos en una noche de tormenta, ya que no estaba Hermione conmigo.

— Bien, hemos llegado, por favor al bajar de la camioneta buscaran una pareja y no sé separen — nos dice Roberts.

— Esto seria más divertido si estuvieran las chicas — le comento a Neville mientras empezamos a caminar por el lugar.

— Si, esto es muy aburrido sin ellas y lo peor es que creo que será un ¡largo dia! — dice haciendo resonar a sus últimas palabras.

— ¡Ustedes, Potter y Longbottom, no sé separen del grupo! — nos dice Roberts.

— Me recordó a Percy cuando nos decía las indicaciones para ir a las casas — le digo a Neville con una sonrisa al recordar nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts.

— Si, sólo le falta gritar "soy el Premio Anual" — dice Neville aguantando una risa la cual yo no pude contener.

— ¡Muy bien ustedes dos, no sé separen del grupo, ahora síganme! — nos dice mientras nos dirige a través del terreno hasta llegar a los establos.

Aunque los caballos eran animales generalmente calmados al momento en que me dijeron cual seria el que yo montaría no pude evitar tener miedo, eso no era un caballo, era una bestia indomable; brincaba y relinchaba cada vez que intentaban tomarlo de la cuerda, me recordó un poco a Buckbeak el cual después de un tiempo pude domar, aunque no creo que este valla a ser igual.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Ya estamos afuera de la librería y siento que mis celos salen a flote lentamente mientras caminamos hacia ella acompañadas del señor Wilson, es una pena que no lo hayamos conocido antes, ya que realmente es una buena persona.

— Aún no sé como vamos a agradecerle tantas molestias señor Wilson — le digo con una sonrisa mientras nos separan escasos 5 metros de la tienda.

— Lo hago con mucho gusto — nos dice sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces donde esta exactamente la entrada? — pregunta Ginny.

— Esta detrás de la librería… — mi corazón dio un grito de alegría ya que no la tenía que ver — pero tenemos que entrar a la librería para llegar a ahí — cante victoria demasiado rápido.

— ¿Y no podemos pasar por otro lado, que no sea a través de la librería? — pregunto enojada.

— No — dice mientras entramos a la librería y él se adelanta un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede?, has estado muy rara desde que llegamos a aquí — me murmura Ginny mientras vamos por la librería y para mi suerte aún no la he visto.

— Es que ayer cuando vine con Harry nos encontramos con una tipa que me cayó tan bien como un cuerno de Erumpent en la cabeza — le digo apretando los puños.

— ¿Por qué? — me pregunta riendo.

— ¡Porque es una resbalosa, todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí estuvo coqueteando con Harry! — le digo mientras observo a los lados asegurándome de que no estuviera aquí.

— ¿Y la ves por algún lado? — me pregunta seria.

— No y es mejor así porque no tengo animo de verla otra vez — le digo mientras alcanzamos al señor Wilson.

— Aquí es — dice mientras salimos por una puerta hasta topar con otra puerta de madera más vieja y sucia.

— Señor Wilson, ¿quisiera acompañarnos? — le pregunta Ginny.

— Claro, me encantaría… oh no, lo olvide por completo, no le pedí la llave a Gretel, ahora vuelvo — dice mientras se marcha y a mi me consume la cólera.

Doy varios pasos hasta que ya no puedo más con mi enojo y le doy una patada a la pared.

— ¡OUCH!… — grito mientras me sobo el pie.

— ¿Estás loca o porque hiciste eso? — me pregunta Ginny mientras se coloca a mi lado y ve mi pie.

— ¡Claro que no estoy loca, es sólo que el señor Wilson fue con la tipa esa que te dije! — le digo mientras camino cojeando.

— Ya veo, pero la pared no tiene la culpa Hermione — me dice sonriendo.

— ¡No te burles, no veas como duele! — le digo mientras hago una mueca de dolor.

— Les presento a Gretel, ella es la sobrina de la encargada de la librería — nos dice el señor Wilson mientras a su espalda aparece la chica más fea, odiosa, ruin y cruel del lugar.

— Hola — nos dice con una sonrisa mientras saluda a Ginny de mano y luego la tiende hacia mí.

— Hola — le respondo casi en un gruñido mientras tomo o más bien rozo su mano y me alejo inmediatamente.

— Ella nos va a acompañar, espero no les moleste — nos dice el señor Wilson con una sonrisa mientras Gretel abre la puerta con una enorme llave oxidada.

— No, está bien — contesta Ginny al ver como me le quedaba viendo a la chica.

— Vamos — dice con voz que me dan ganas de ahorcarla mientras entra seguida del señor Wilson, Ginny y yo.

— Tranquilízate, sólo van a ser un par de horas — me dice Ginny en un susurro.

— ¡¿Un par de horas?, ¿como puedo tranquilizarme si esta hija de…?

— No sé separen chicas — nos dice el señor Wilson interrumpiendo mis insultos hacia Gretel.

Caminamos durante unos minutos siguiendo al señor Wilson, el lugar se parecía mucho a el callejón Diagon, pero en si era diferente ya que las tiendas eran un poco más altas y tenían varias formas, algunas frutas, algunas criaturas y las personas paseaban con ropa algo extravagante y pose seria.

— ¿Y no vino tu hermano?… — me saca de mis pensamientos la tipa y me hace hervir la sangre — me hubiera gustado mucho verlo… — me dice sonriendo mientras a mi me parece que sólo un _Avada Kedavra_ es suficiente para cerrarle la boca — ¿tiene novia?… — me dice mientras me detengo ante la pregunta.

— ¡Él no es mi hermano y si, si tiene novia, soy YO! — le digo totalmente enojada y con unas ganas tremendas de arañarla.

— Vamos Hermione — me separa Ginny antes de que cometa una estupidez.

— Creo que en esa tienda podrán encontrar un excelente pastel… — nos dice el señor Wilson señalando una repostería donde se pueden ver montones de panes y pasteles — ¡adiós Gretel, gracias por todo! — se despide de la tipa.

— ¡Cálmate, ya se va… — me dice Ginny al ver que estaba a punto de sacar mi varita — vamos… — me dice — ven, vamos a ver los pasteles! — me empuja al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta.

— ¡Juro que si no hubiera maldiciones imperdonables la hechizaría hasta perder la sensibilidad de la mano! — le digo enojada mientras entramos a la tienda.

— No es para tanto, vamos relájate, ¡recuerda por quienes estamos aquí! — me dice con una sonrisa mientras yo me calmo al recordar a Harry.

— ¡Gracias Ginny! — le digo con una sonrisa.

Han pasado más de 5 horas y ya hemos encargado el pastel para la fiesta, hemos comprado toda clase de cosas para fiestas, globos que entonan el feliz cumpleaños, listones que forman un mensaje con el sólo pedírselo, y Ginny le ha comprado su regalo a Neville.

—


	18. Lo que hago por ti

Capítulo 18: LO QUE HAGO POR TI

Versión de Harry Potter.

Ahora es cuando debería de reunir todo mi valor como buen Gryffindor, y lo haría, si no estuviera viendo al mismo demonio frente a mí con apariencia de un caballo.

— ¡Joven Potter, ¿se montara a su caballo o nos seguirá caminando? — me dice Roberts exasperado al ver que sigo en la misma posición que hace 20 minutos.

— Si por mí fuera ya me hubiera ido desde que llegamos — digo casi en un susurro que sólo pudo oír Neville.

— Vamos Harry, las cosas ya son muy malas como para que me dejas solo con estos tipos — me suplica Neville arriba de un caballo blanco y tranquilo.

— Está bien, ¡pero si algo me llegara a pasar, dile a Hermione que la ame hasta el final! — le digo mientras subo a el caballo negro e indomable que me toco.

— No seas melodramático — me dice riendo.

— Bien, entonces ya estamos listos, síganme y tengan cuidado de no caer — nos dice Roberts.

Hemos estado montando por más de 2 horas y hasta ahora la fiera que me toco como caballo no me ha derribado, quizás sea una buena señal.

— Bien es hora de regresar — nos dice mientras lo seguimos de vuelta al rancho.

— Ya era hora, creí que si seguía montando podría quedarme sin descendencia — me dice Neville mientras estamos a punto de llegar.

— Bueno al menos no nos derribaron — le digo algo nervioso.

— Sí, parece que el caballo que me toco es muy tranquilo, incluso pensé que caminaba dormido — me dice mientras acaricia la cabeza del animal.

— Creo que este también se ha comportado bien — le digo mientras intento hacer lo mismo que Neville, pero en el momento en que mi mano toco su cabeza el caballo empezó a brincar y relinchar como loco, de pronto empecé a gritar y maldecir al ver que nos alejábamos del grupo y nos acercábamos a una cerca.

— ¡HARRY, HARRY! — grita Neville mientras yo me acerco peligrosamente a la cerca con un animal poseído, pronto ya no era conciente de nada más que los terribles movimientos del caballo.

— ¡OUCH! — grito al momento en que salí disparado de la silla de montar y me detuve con la cerca de alambre de púas.

— ¡Harry, ¿estás bien? — me pregunta Neville mientras baja corriendo de su caballo y me trata de liberar del alambre.

— ¡ESA MALDITA BESTIA, LA VOY A CONVERTIR EN UNA RATA DE CAMPO! — le digo mientras me levanto todo raspado y con un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Ahora ven porque deben de ser cuidados con los animales?… el joven Potter no lo fue y esto es lo que recibió por su comportamiento — dice Roberts a los otros mientras yo me quiero ir hacia él para golpearlo pero Neville me detiene.

— Cálmate, luego arreglaras cuentas con él — me dice mientras me suelta.

El rancho ya estaba a unos cuantos metros y yo para no sufrir otro accidente decidí seguir caminando junto con Neville que se ofreció a acompañarme.

— Vamos, ya hemos llegado, bajen con cuidado de los caballos y síganme hacia el rancho donde podrán refrescarse y comer algo — vuelve a hablar Roberts mientras los turistas hacen lo que dice.

— Recuérdame que jamás me vuelva a subir a un caballo… — le digo a Neville mientras me siento con cuidado en una silla — ¡ouch, creo que me rompí las costillas! — me quejo al sentir que mis costillas se oprimieron contra mi pecho.

— Lo haré — me contesta mientras me da una botella de agua y la bebemos de un trago.

— Aún no sé porque aceptamos venir — le comento.

— Ni yo, ojala estuvieran aquí las chicas o por lo menos los chicos, así podríamos divertirnos aunque sea un poco — me dice mientras un camarero nos da sándwiches y empezamos a comer.

— Nos van a tener que compensar mucho por esto — le digo a Neville mientras me limpio la sangre de mis brazos.

— Bien, vamos, ahora haremos una caminata por la montaña, lleven botellas de agua y algo comida si quieren — nos dice Roberts.

— ¿Que nunca se cansa? — digo enojado mientras lo seguimos y tomamos botellas de agua y más sándwiches.

— Tal parece que no, pero al menos ahora no hay caballos — me dice en broma.

— Anda búrlate, como tú no te caíste en una cerca de púas y te las encajaste hasta en el…

— ¡VAMOS NO SÉ RETRASEN! — nos grita.

— ¿Qué te parece una pequeña broma para nuestro amigo Andrew? — le sugiero a Neville.

— No lo se, ya tengo mucho con que nos grite — me dice mientras vamos entrando al bosque de la montaña.

— De acuerdo, aunque en realidad no tenía nada pensado, sólo lo dije para distraernos un poco.

— Si bueno, pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal una broma inocente — me dice con una sonrisa.

Paso tras paso que damos me sigue doliendo más mi cuerpo y no sé cuanto tiempo podré durar de pie.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Ya tenemos casi todo listo, pero estamos muy cansadas, ya son casi las 4 de la tarde y mi estómago me suplica por comida.

— Ginny, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿por qué no vamos a comer? — le digo.

— Si, la verdad es que yo también me muero de hambre — me dice con una sonrisa tímida.

— Señor Wilson, ¿podría llevarnos a un restaurante?, creo que ya no compraremos cosas por hoy — le pregunto.

— Claro, síganme.

Empezamos a caminar de regreso hasta que llegamos al lugar por donde entramos.

Vamos por la librería y pronto empiezo a pensar en Harry, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora?, ¿habrá obedecido y habrá ido al viaje con Neville?, ojala y si, ya que después de todo podrían divertirse.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — me pregunta Ginny mientras subimos al taxi, no me di cuenta que ya habíamos salido de la librería.

— Nada, estoy bien, sólo estaba…

— Pensando en Harry — termina por mí mientras nos movemos.

— Si — digo en un suspiro.

— ¿Entonces a que restaurante quieren ir? — nos pregunta el señor Wilson.

— Ahh… pues… no lo sabemos… cualquiera donde haya comida — dice Ginny en broma lo cual consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

Dimos varias vueltas hasta que por fin llegamos a un restaurante "con comida" y valla que había comida, ya que es un buffet.

— ¿Un buffet? — pregunta Ginny incrédula.

— Si Ron estuviera aquí, seria el paraíso a sus ojos — digo mientras tomamos una bandeja y comenzamos a servirnos junto con el señor Wilson.

Ha pasado una hora y hemos comido y reposado la comida, ahora ya estoy muy cansada como para seguir con planes de compras. Son las 5 de la tarde y por lo que se, Harry y Neville no tardan más de media hora en volver.

— Al hotel, ¿cierto? — nos pregunta el señor Wilson mientras volvemos a movernos.

— Si — decimos al mismo tiempo, parece que Ginny se siente igual de cansada que yo ya que ahora vamos prácticamente tumbadas en el asiento trasero.

Entre más se mueve el auto, siento como si estuviera en una gran mecedora la cual me arrulla para quedarme dormida en ella.

— ¡Hermione, Hermione, ya llegamos, anda levántate! — me dice Ginny moviéndome ya que me quede dormida.

— ¿No me dormí o si? — pregunto mientras me froto los ojos y salgo del taxi.

— Sólo 20 minutos… ¿bueno a que hora las veré mañana? — pregunta el señor Wilson.

— A las 11 estaría bien… — dice Ginny mientras nos despedimos del señor Wilson — vamos Bella Durmiente, que tu príncipe te espera — me dice riendo Ginny.

— Que graciosa, pero no creo que haya regresado aún — digo triste.

— ¿Me dirías bruja si te digo que sé que él esta aquí? — me pregunta.

— Ginny, por si no te has dado cuenta, tú eres una bruja — le digo en broma.

— No me refiero a eso, espera ¡¿eso fue un insulto?… sabes que, no me respondas… de todas formas yo sé que ya han llegado porque esa es la camioneta en la que iban a ir… — me dice mientras apunta a una camioneta blanca y con el nombre del hotel.

— ¿Y que esperamos? — digo mientras la tomo del brazo y corro hacia el ascensor.

— ¡Ouch, Hermione vas a arrancarme el brazo! — sé queja mientras entramos al ascensor y la suelto.

— Lo siento — digo apenada.

— Está bien, pero vamos primero a nuestro cuarto que quiero bañarme y arreglarme ya que hemos estado caminando mucho — me dice mientras oprime el botón.

— Pero…

— Pero nada, no querrás ir con Harry en ese estado, ¿cierto? — me pregunta.

— No, tienes razón, además creo que voy a tomar una pequeña siesta — le digo bostezando.

Unos segundos después ya estamos en nuestra habitación y no hay nadie, nos dirigimos rápidamente al baño para tomar una muy necesaria ducha.

Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos cuando ya estábamos frescas pero igual de cansadas, inmediatamente me acuesto en mi cama quedándome suspendida en un profundo sueño del cual no planeo despertar pronto ya que estoy sumamente cansada a causa de nuestro ajetreado dia.

* * *

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	19. Riesgos

Capítulo 19: RIESGOS

Versión de Harry Potter.

No puedo más, si no nos detenemos pronto mis costillas se harán mil pedazos, aunque francamente así las siento.

— ¿Estás bien?, si quieres podemos descansar — me pregunta Neville al ver lo pálido que estoy.

— ¡Si, por favor, ya no aguanto el dolor! — le pido mientras me siento en un tronco de árbol y él hace lo mismo.

— ¡Vamos jóvenes, no es hora de descansar, podrán hacerlo al llegar al lago! — nos llama Roberts, tal parece que él no sé detiene ni por un huracán.

— ¡Ya vamos, es que Harry, por si no lo has notado, se siente mal desde que el estupido animal que llamas caballo, lo tiró! — le dice Neville enojado mientras nos levantamos y seguimos.

— Está bien Neville, empiezo a sentirme mejor — miento porque la verdad me siento fatal.

— Sigan, falta poco — dice mientras se vuelve a marchar.

Tal parece que el concepto de Roberts sobre poco es sumamente largo ya que llevamos horas caminando y aún no veo el dichoso lago, por si fuera poco mis heridas me han empezado a picar a causa de que estoy sudando.

— Ahí esta — dice luego de otro largo tiempo señalando a un "lago" aunque parezca una laguna insignificante.

— ¡Lo juro, las chicas nos van a tener que compensar por el resto de sus vidas! — le digo a Neville.

— Sí, bueno al menos podremos refrescarnos en esa charca… — dice en broma mientras camina al lago.

Algo ocurrió en el momento en que llegaba a la orilla para mojarse la cara, resbalo y cayó por completo dentro, sin antes golpearse la espalda y raspársela, además de bañarse de lodo en el proceso.

— ¡MALDITA PORQUERÍA! — grita mientras sale y se encorva un poco por el dolor.

— Entonces, ¿estás listo para vengarte de Roberts o que? — le digo sin poder contener una sonrisa, por algún motivo mi dolor seso al pensar en la idea de cómo vengarnos de él.

— Sí, ¿qué propones? — me dice mientras se limpia el lodo aunque sea inútil porque se pego por completo a su ropa.

— ¡Ya lo veras! — le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Son las 4 de la tarde y el sol nos baña con sus rayos, vamos de regreso al rancho para volver al hotel; ya he planeado todo para vengarnos y creo que es uno de los planes más brillantes que he tenido.

— ¿Bien cuando actuaremos? — me pregunta por enésima vez Neville.

— Pronto, sólo espera a que estemos en el rancho — le respondo.

— Ya hemos llegado, ahora coman, refrésquense y recojan sus cosas, nos marcharemos en media hora — dice el inútil de nuestro guía o también llamado Roberts.

Pasaron 15 minutos en los que comimos rápidamente hasta casi ahogarnos en el proceso.

— ¡Ya no puedo esperar, es ahora o nunca! — me dice Neville exasperado y levantándose.

— Bien pero tendremos que cambiar los planes un poco, ¿traes tu varita? — pregunto decidido.

— Si.

— Bien, lo que haremos es lo siguiente… — le conté a Neville todo el plan y que era lo que teníamos que decir y hacer para que saliera a la perfección.

— Oye Roberts, Harry y yo estábamos hablando y pensamos que tal vez puedas enseñarnos a montar ya que mañana también vendremos y pues por como nos fue hoy, no creo que sea muy conveniente hacerlo de nuevo a menos de que alguien como tú nos enseñe — dice Neville a la perfección, y convincente y serio como le dije.

— Claro, veo que muestran al fin carácter de grupo — nos dice arrogantemente.

Estamos en los establos y gracias a que ya habíamos repasado el plan y traía mi varita, transforme el caballo que monte a uno igual a la apariencia del que monto Neville.

— Lo primero es subir con cuidado a la silla para no molestar al caballo — nos dice mientras lo hace.

— ¡Oh! — me muestro impresionado e interesado aunque este ocultando una sonrisa.

— Después tomas las cuerdas y las sostienes firmemente para no soltarlas, luego le indicas al caballo con un pequeño golpe en los costados o un golpe de las cuerdas que quieres avanzar… — cada que hablaba Roberts hacia lo que decía y Neville y yo luchábamos por no reír.

— Veo que montas bien, debes estar orgulloso de lo bien que lo haces, además debes conseguir chicas muy fácil con esto — le digo para que se confié y él sólo dicte el siguiente paso.

— Bueno no es tan fácil, pero si… — aquí viene, esta a punto de caer en la trampa — ellas se impresionan mucho al ver a un buen jinete… — lo ha hecho, ha acariciado la cabeza del caballo y eso lo ha enojado, ahora él es el que esta en problemas y nosotros los que no nos interesamos en absoluto ya que estamos riendo como locos.

El caballo brinca y relincha y Roberts parece que esta llorando, esto no podría ser más gracioso, pero creo que si lo será ya que el caballo se dirige a una charca de lodo y Roberts ha salido disparado literalmente de la silla tal y como lo hice yo; ahora se barre por todo el lodo bañándose en el como lo hizo Neville y podemos afirmar ambos que esto definitivamente a sido un viaje gratificante y divertido.

— ¿Estás bien Andrew? — sonamos preocupados mientras lo ayudamos a levantarse.

— ¡Si, estoy bien! — dice amargamente mientras se va, al parecer no descubrió que fuimos nosotros.

— ¡Eso fue muy…! — dice Neville antes empezar a retorcerse de risa.

— ¡Divertido! — termino riendo.

El viaje al hotel fue muy interesante para nosotros, Roberts se veía sucio y enojado a la vez, era sumamente gracioso. Ya eran las 5:20 de la tarde.

— Los veré aquí mañana a las 11 — nos dice mientras entramos al hotel.

— ¡No creo que pueda con otro viaje mañana! — decimos mientras nos retorcemos de dolor en el ascensor.

Pronto llegamos a nuestra habitación y no había nadie cuando entramos. Nos bañamos y estábamos listos para una muy merecida siesta. Nos acostamos con mucho cuidado en la cama ya que todo nos dolía.

— ¡Ouch!, creo que dormiré boca abajo, me raspe toda la espalda — dice Neville volteándose en la cama.

— ¡Yo no aguanto los raspones y las costillas! — le digo mientras me coloco boca arriba.

— ¡No creo que pueda bajar a cenar esta noche, me duele todo! — decimos al mismo tiempo.

Pronto nos quedamos dormidos y liberándonos un poco de nuestro dolor y del mal dia que habíamos tenido a excepción de la broma que le hicimos a Roberts.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Estoy soñando con un hermoso campo, el dia es soleado y no hay señales de ninguna nube alrededor.

— Chicas, despierten que me deben una explicación… — escucho en mis sueños — ustedes lo quisieron.

De pronto mi dia soleado fue bañado por una enorme ola; me levanto rápidamente de la cama y empapada de la cara, busco al responsable y veo a Luna sosteniendo una jarra ahora vacía ya que nos lanzo el agua a Ginny y a mí.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? — pregunta Ginny mientras nos levantamos.

— Llevo llamándolas más de 10 minutos y nunca despertaron así que, supuse que con esto lo harían… — dice colocando la jarra en la mesa — así que ahora me dirán donde se metieron en todo el día — nos exige.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto soñolienta.

— Las 8, pero no intentes cambiar el tema, me van a decir ¿si o si?…

— Si, pero promete no decir nada Luna — le dice Ginny.

— Lo prometo.

— Estuvimos preparando todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Neville y Harry — le digo.

— ¿Fiesta?… ¡oh si, es cierto, sus cumpleaños son el 30 y 31 de Julio! — contesta alegre.

— Y estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para los dos, por eso… — continúa Ginny.

— Pero si es una fiesta sorpresa, no andaban con ellos ¿cierto?, pero entonces… ¿dónde han estado todo el dia? — pregunta intrigada.

— Ah si, eso… es que… les tendimos una trampa para mandarlos hoy y mañana a un viaje de turistas — digo apenada.

— ¿En serio?… y Ron que pensaba que se habían escapado — dice riendo.

— Luna queremos pedirte que nos cubras con los demás hoy y mañana, no queremos que sospechen — le pide Ginny.

— Claro, ya veré que se me ocurre.

— ¡Hola chicas!, ¿donde habían estado? — preguntan las gemelas Patil mientras entran.

— Estaban arreglando todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Harry y Neville.

— ¡LUNA! — gritamos Ginny y yo en reproche.

— ¡Lo siento… ustedes no oyeron nada! — les dice a Padma y Parvati.

— No importa, sólo no le vallan a decir a más personas quieren o si no ya no podremos llamarlo ¡sorpresa! — digo fulminando con la mirada a Luna.

— No sé preocupen no diremos nada — contestan las gemelas.

— ¡Luna! — dice Ginny.

— Lo prometo — dice mientras se sienta.

— Bien — digo ya arreglando todo para que no sé publique en El Profeta.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuvimos hablando de todo, de a donde habíamos ido, de lo que habíamos comprado e incluso de Gretel La-Chica-Roba-Novios-Hipócrita-E-Insensible como bien le quedaba el apodo.

— Ya me imagino la cara que has de haber puesto cuando la viste y te pregunto si Harry era tu hermano — dice Padma.

— Lo bueno es que estuvo Ginny para detenerte — dice Parvati.

— Ojala yo nunca conozca a una chica como esa y que quiera robarme a mi Ronald — dice Luna.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y pronto empezaron a tocar la puerta.

_De seguro son los chicos para que vallamos a cenar_, pienso.

— ¡Hola chicas!, vamos a cenar — dice Dean mientras veo a Seamus, Neville y Ron, pero no veo a Harry.

— ¿Dónde esta Harry? — pregunto mientras veo a las demás chicas ir hacia sus novios.

— Él no va a bajar, aún se siente mal por la caída que tuvo en el viaje que tuvimos… ¡lo que me recuerda que nos deben una explicación por habernos dejado plantados y con ese estupido de guía! — dice Neville lo ultimo mientras ve a Ginny.

— ¡¿Caída?, ¿pero que le paso? — pregunto liberando a Ginny de las miradas que le dirige Neville.

— Nosotros nos adelantamos, los esperamos allá — dice Ron mientras se van dejándonos sólo a Ginny, Neville y a mi.

En mi cabeza se formaron los escenarios más terribles y ahora me maldigo por haberlo engañado para ir a ese viaje, si no fuera por mi no le hubiera pasado nada.

— ¡Ouch! — se queja Neville al momento en que Ginny coloco su mano en su espalda.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? — le pregunta preocupada.

— Bueno no sólo Harry tuvo un accidente, yo también… ¡me caí en un maldito lago y me raspe toda la espalda, no sabes cuanto duele! — le dice a Ginny.

— ¡¿Qué tiene Harry? — pregunto antes de que se empiecen a besar.

— Lo derribó un caballo.

— ¡¿Qué? — decimos al mismo tiempo Ginny y yo.

— Lo derribó un caballo — repite.

— ¡Lo oímos Neville! — le dice Ginny exasperada.

— ¿Entonces porque preguntan…?… — se detiene al ver la mirada que le dirige su novia — está bien, ya les voy a decir, bueno cuando llegamos al rancho Roberts nos llevo a montar y a Harry le toco una bestia por caballo, y cuando volvíamos al rancho él acaricio la cabeza del caballo y creo que a el no le gusto mucho ya que salio corriendo con Harry arriba… y lo peor es que tiro a Harry una cerca de alambre de púas y ahora él esta todo raspado y con una costilla rota, lo que me recuerda, ¿sabes curar huesos? — dice Neville mientras yo trato de procesar toda la información que nos dio.

— Si, creo que si — digo en un susurro.

— ¡¿Quién es esa Roberts? — pregunta Ginny enojada.

— Nuestro instructor, pero es mujer, quiero decir es hombre…

— Los veo luego voy con Harry — les digo aunque no me hallan escuchado ya que estaban muy entretenidos hablando de esa o ese Roberts.

Voy en camino a la habitación de Harry y trato de recordar cual es el encantamiento para reparar los huesos, tantos años de luchas y aventuras con Harry, Ron y en el ED, han hecho que aprenda más encantamientos de curación que de ataque, ya que es lo que más se necesita cuando estas al lado de ellos.

* * *

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	20. Cena a la luz de ¿la terraza?

Capítulo 20: CENA A LA LUZ DE LA… ¿TERRAZA?

Versión de Harry Potter.

Trato de darme una vuelta en la cama pero me despierto inmediatamente por el dolor, nunca creí que una costilla podría doler tanto.

— Valla hasta que despertaste, — me dice Ron mientras me levanto — ¿estás bien?… ¡¿que te paso? — pregunta inmediatamente al ver que muy apenas camino.

— ¡No… no aguanto la costilla!, creo que me la rompí hoy cuando me tiro un caballo — le digo mientras me doy por vencido y vuelvo a la cama.

— ¿Un caballo? — pregunta incrédulo.

— Si, es que las chicas nos planearon un dia de turistas para ellas, Neville y yo pero al último minuto cancelaron y nos pidieron que fuéramos sólo nosotros…

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — pregunta mientras se sienta en una silla.

— Déjame terminar… nos llevaron a un rancho y montamos a caballo pero el mió me tumbo en una cerca — le digo.

— ¿Como pudo tumbarte un caballo si pudiste domar a Buckbeak?

— Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.

— Hola — nos saludan Dean y Seamus al entrar.

— ¿Dónde se habían metido? — pregunta Seamus.

Paso poco más de media hora cuando les conté todo lo que habíamos vivido en el paseo incluso la pequeña broma que le hicimos a Roberts lo cual arranco la risa de todos.

— ¡Ouch, no aguanto!, ¿alguno sabe como curar huesos? — les pregunto.

— De seguro Hermione — contesta un soñoliento Neville.

— Hey Neville, ya Harry nos contó su hazaña con Roberts, nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo así — dice Ron.

— Ni yo, pero si lo hubieras conocido te aseguro que le hubieras hecho algo peor — dice mientras se sienta.

— ¿Y que tal estás Neville? — pregunta Dean.

— Pues aparte de raspado, arañado y cansado, bien — dice sonriendo.

— Tengo hambre, vamos a cenar — dice Ron mientras se levantan todos y yo hago el intento.

— ¡Ouch!, creo que yo me quedo, si ven a Hermione pregúntenle si sabe curar huesos, me serviría mucho y dejen la puerta sin seguro — les pido antes de que salgan.

Estoy en mi cuarto y no sé que es peor que esté sólo y herido o que no he visto a Hermione en todo el día, es difícil de creer cuanto la extraño.

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos ya que están tocando la puerta.

— Pase, esta abierto — digo en un susurro mientras veo que se habré la puerta y aparece la dueña de mis pensamientos y mi corazón.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡OUCH! — me quejo porque se lanzo hacia mí y me abrazo pero en el proceso me aplasto las costillas.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — dice alejándose de mí precipitadamente.

— Está bien, ya esta pasando — digo mientras me enderezo y quedo sentado en la cama.

— ¡¿Cómo te sientes? — me pregunta preocupada mientras se sienta a mi lado.

— Peor de cómo me veo… — le digo con una media sonrisa la cual se borro al ver que lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sollozos de su garganta — Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?, era una broma, estoy bien, no llores, se me parte el alma verte así — le digo mientras le quito las lágrimas de su bello rostro y ella deja de sollozar.

— ¡Es que si no te hubiera pedido que fueras a ese paseo, no te hubiera pasado nada! — me dice mientras vuelve a derramar lágrimas.

— Hermione, tú no tienes la culpa de que un caballo me haya tirado — le reprocho.

— ¡Lo se, pero aún así…!

— Aún así, creo que hubiera pasado lo mismo si hubieras ido, vamos, ya no llores — le digo con una sonrisa la cual me correspondió.

— ¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo? — me pregunta.

— ¿Qué modo? — pregunto con ignorancia perdida.

— Como si hubieras acabado de hacer una de las tuyas — me dice.

— Es que en cierto modo lo hice — le digo sin poder contener una sonrisa más amplia y alegre.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — me pregunta contagiada de mi alegría.

— Una de las mías y las de Neville… le jugamos una broma inocente a nuestro guía…

— ¿Inocente?, tú no conoces esa palabra — me dice en broma.

— Bien, no tan inocente, lo que si es que fue muy divertido, veras… — le conté todo sin omitir ningún detalle y pronto los dos reíamos ampliamente.

— Están locos — me dice riendo.

— Un poco… ¡hey, aún no me has dicho porque nos plantaron!… — cambio mi tono alegre a uno serio.

— Es que Ginny se sentía mal y no quería dejarla sola — me dice algo nerviosa.

— La vida no es la misma sin ti Hermione… — le digo capturando sus labios mientras nos acercábamos más, pronto me incline sobre ella cuando de pronto — ¡ouch, malditas costillas no las aguanto! — me quejo rompiendo el beso y enderezándome.

— Lo siento, no me se ningún hechizo — me dice apenada.

— Está bien, creo que será mejor que valla a un hospital muggle — le digo con tono decidido aunque sepa que si hago eso sólo me darán medicamento y me pedirán reposo absoluto por lo menos hasta terminar las vacaciones.

— No lo harás, yo iré a… iré a la Madriguera, seguro la señora Weasley tiene poción crece huesos — me dice.

— ¡Pero Hermione…! — no termine porque se Desapareció frente a mí.

No creo que haya sido una buena idea porque si la encuentran sabrán que paso algo y nos harán regresar, además de eso me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo o que llegue a otro lugar en vez de a la Madriguera, aunque eso es imposible ya que ella es muy lista y fue de su casa a la Madriguera sin ningún problema.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Por fin he hablado con Harry y para mi tranquilidad no esta tan mal como creí, hemos estado hablando durante un tiempo y me ha contado de la travesura que le hicieron Neville y él a su guía; me encanta el humor que tiene Harry, sobre todo cuando hace bromas, es muy contagioso para los demás.

Me pregunto sobre porque no fuimos al viaje Ginny y yo y mi cabeza se quedo en blanco y mentí nerviosamente sólo espero que no sé de cuenta. Me ha dicho la cosa más dulce del mundo y nos besamos pero en el proceso Harry se lastimo, odio verlo sufrir; así que mi cerebro reacciona y pienso en ir a la Madriguera por poción crece huesos, ojala y no me encuentren porque sino estaremos en graves problemas.

Ya estoy en la Madriguera y he entrado muy silenciosamente, para mi suerte parece que no hay nadie, camino hacia la cocina pensando en donde podría estar esa poción.

— ¿Hermione?, ¿que haces aquí? — maldición.

— Yo… pues… yo emh… veras… — tartamudeo mientras me giro a ver a George que ha entrado.

— Tranquila, no soy mi mamá, puedes hablar — me calma.

— Es que Harry tuvo un accidente y se rompió una costilla y… — confieso.

— Viniste a ver si había poción crece huesos — termina.

— Sí — digo apenada mientras veo que él va a hacia una alacena y saca una botella.

— Toma, queda poco — me la da.

— Gracias, pero George por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie que estuve aquí — le pido.

— No te preocupes, ahora vete, mis padres no tardan en llegar, fueron a visitar a Bill y Fleur.

Hice caso a su petición y Desaparecí, pero en el momento en que lo hacia vi la silueta de la señora Weasley en la puerta de la cocina, espero haya sido producto de mi imaginación.

— ¡Volviste, ¿estás bien?, ¿te descubrieron? — me dice Harry mientras camina muy apenas hacia mi.

— Estoy bien y me descubrió George pero me prometió que no diría nada y creo… creo que en el momento en que me Desaparecí vi a la señora Weasley en la puerta, puede que la haya imaginado, no estoy segura — le digo mientras me acerco a él y lo ayudo a sentarse.

— Está bien, lo que importa es que volviste a salvo… — me dice con una sonrisa y esa mirada que me hechiza.

— Casi lo olvido… aquí esta la poción, toma, bébela — le pido mientras veo que él hace una mueca al tomarla de mi mano.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? — pregunta asqueado.

— A menos de que quieras estar en cama el resto de las vacaciones, si — le digo.

— Está bien… — dice mientras levanta el frasco y toma un sorbo — ¡ahg, que asco!, sabe peor que las grajeas de hígado crudo — me dice mientras se limpia la boca.

— Lo voy a poner en tu mesa para que lo tomes hasta que se cure tu costilla — le digo mientras se lo quito de la mano y hago lo que dije.

— Gracias por cuidarme tanto… creo que ya me siento mejor para cenar — me dice mientras camina hacia mi.

— ¿Entonces bajamos? — le pregunto mientras hago el intento de ir a la puerta pero él me detiene.

— ¿Qué te parece una cena aquí, en la terraza? — me pregunta con una sonrisa indescifrable.

— Estaría bien, siempre y cuando haya comida — le digo en broma.

— Voy a pedirla ahora mismo — me dice mientras toma el teléfono y marca al servicio a la habitación.

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando ya teníamos en la terraza la mesa arreglada junto con las sillas y Harry estaba abriendo la puerta al camarero.

— Gracias… — le dice mientras le da una propina y camina hacia la terraza con el carrito de comida — bien, el platillo de esta noche será hamburguesa a la australiana, servido con refresco de naranja — dice Harry con acento francés mientras coloca la comida en la mesa y yo rió.

— Ha olvidado lo más importante camarero — le digo mientras me acerco a él y lo abrazo del cuello.

— ¿Qué podrá ser? — me pregunta mientras me abraza de la cintura.

— El postre — le digo mientras me acerco peligrosamente a sus labios.

— Bueno creo que podremos comerlo primero… — me dice para terminar de recorrer la distancia y besarme con absoluta ternura y pasión una extraña combinación que siempre logra a cabo de una manera excepcional.

— Creí que íbamos a cenar — le digo entrecortadamente mientras me separo a mala gana de él.

— ¡Aguafiestas! — me dice en reproche mientras me ayuda a sentarme.

— ¿Estás enojado? — le digo después de verlo sentarse, servir la comida y quedarse serio.

— No — me contesta sin mirarme mientras empieza a comer.

La cena paso en un incomodo silencio, yo veía como él desviaba la mirada cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban y para fingir que no era así miraba hacia la vista que teníamos desde ahí o tomaba refresco, lo cual me empezaba a preocupar.

* * *

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	21. Entre besos y bromas

Capítulo 21: ENTRE BESOS Y BROMAS

Versión de Harry Potter.

Camino o más bien me arrastro por la habitación esperando a que Hermione vuelva, hubiera preferido ir al hospital con tal de que no sé expusiera, aunque creo que hubiera sido inútil ya que ella es igual de terca que yo.

Al fin a llegado y me siento aliviado en parte porque esta bien y sólo la vio George y por otra parte porque encontró la poción y no tendré que pasar el resto de las vacaciones en cama.

Hemos acordado quedarnos a cenar aquí y esto me alegra porque puedo estar con mi novia más tiempo, me parece increíble como Hermione trae la luz a mi vida y como viene la oscuridad cuando no estoy cerca de ella.

Me quedo pensando durante toda la cena, pero en especial en los eventos acontecidos la noche anterior, estuve a tan sólo un paso de pedirle algo que cambiaria nuestras vidas para siempre, no sé si sea la compañía o el ambiente pero algo me esta dando valor para intentarlo de nuevo, sólo espero que no haya interrupciones esta vez.

— Hermione — la llamo mientras mis ojos se fijan en esos ojos tan dulces como el chocolate.

— ¿Sí? — me dice algo seria.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando anoche… antes de que llegaran Neville y Ginny? — pregunto tratando de contener mis nervios.

— Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? — pregunta.

— Yo quería… quería pedirte… Hermione, tú quisieras… yo… tú… — maldición, cuando trato de sonar coherente mis nervios se apoderan de mi.

— ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?, ni que fueras a pedirme matrimonio o… — me dice con una sonrisa que se borro en absoluto al ver que yo baje la mirada y me sonroje demasiado — Harry, ¿que… que es lo que quieres decirme? — pregunta nerviosa mientras yo trato de evitar sus ojos.

— Nada… sólo que estoy disfrutando mucho tu compañía — le digo con una sonrisa fingida mientras me levanto y me coloco en la barandilla.

¿Por qué no seré capaz de preguntárselo?, ¿por miedo a ser rechazado o porque ni siquiera sé si ella quiere lo mismo?, es verdad, de nuevo estoy yendo muy rápido.

Pronto empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, al parecer la poción esta haciendo efecto más rápido de lo que creí.

No sé que es peor el silencio o el hecho de que no puedo tomar todo mi valor para decirle a Hermione lo mucho que la amo y la necesito en mi vida.

— ¿Estás bien? — me saca de mis pensamientos mientras se levanta y camina hacia mi.

— Sí… ¿iras mañana al viaje? — le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

— No, voy a salir con un chico — me dice seria mientras se coloca a mi lado.

— Que bien — le digo sin mirarla.

— ¡¿Qué bien?, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? — pregunta ofendida mientras me obliga a verla.

— Sí, me dijiste que vas a salir con un chico… por mi esta bien — le digo igual de serio mientras la veo.

— ¡¿Por ti esta bien?, ERES UN IDIOTA HARRY POTTER! — termina abofeteándome con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ouch, Hermione, era broma! — le digo mientras me acaricio la mejilla en donde tengo la marca de su mano.

— ¿Era broma?… ¡lo siento!… es que… ¡no, en realidad no lo siento, te lo merecías por decirme esas cosas tan horribles! — cambia su tono de suplica a uno de enfado en menos de 2 segundos.

— Está bien, me lo merecía, pero… ¿me llamaste idiota? — pregunto sin poder evitar reír.

— ¡Ahora te burlas, ¿quieres que te deje la otra mejilla igual? — me dice mientras vuelve a levantar la mano y yo inconcientemente me cubro toda la cara con mis manos.

— ¡No, lo siento, lo siento!… — digo con la cara cubierta mientras escucho a Hermione reír — ¿por qué te ríes? — pregunto mientras me descubro la cara lentamente y ella ríe aún más.

— Pareces un niño regañado que esta a punto de recibir un par de nalgadas — dice riendo.

— Bueno pues no es mi culpa que pegues tan fuerte… ahora ya sé lo que sintió Malfoy cuando lo golpeaste en tercero — digo sonriendo mientras ella se pone seria.

— Perdón, creo que exagere un poco — dice apenada.

— Bueno sé como puedes compensarme por la bofetada y por haberme plantado hoy… — le digo jugando mientras la cerco a mí.

— Creo que no tendré que hacerlo porque si no lo recuerdas aún no me has dado mi premio por haberte vencido el otro día — me dice mientras se abraza a mí.

— Eso es trampa, ¿me estas pidiendo que te perdone y ya no te deberé nada? — le digo serio.

— Si, ¿por qué no te alegras?, además te libraras de darme un regalo — me dice.

— Si, pero ahora no tendré una excusa para consentirte — le digo mientras le doy un leve beso en el cuello.

— ¿Consentirme o besarme?… bueno entonces si no aceptas el trato que te estoy ofreciendo me voy a desquitar con algo sumamente caro y difícil para que me des — me dice sonriendo mientras se aleja de mi.

— Está bien, acepto el trato, pero con una condición… ¡ven mañana al viaje, me la paso muy mal cuando no estas a mi lado!… — le suplico. De pronto ella se acerco a mí y me beso con absoluta pasión, cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía abrazada de la cintura y estaba correspondiendo a su beso con más entusiasmo que ella a mí — ¿eso es un si? — le pregunto rompiendo nuestro beso, sin embargo ella no dijo nada y sólo me beso otra vez, lo cual no me molesto en absoluto ya que los labios de Hermione son la cosa más dulce que haya probado en mi vida y su sabor estoy seguro lo recordare por el resto de mi vida.

Pronto me vi empujándola a la habitación y caímos inmediatamente en la cama más cercana a la terraza, el beso cada vez se hacia más tentador y emotivo.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos para mi, empezamos a hablar y tuvimos una pequeña discusión sin embargo ya no importa porque ahora nos encontramos besándonos, pronto me veo empujada de regreso a la habitación por él mientras nos seguimos besando, caemos casi inmediatamente en una cama sin romper el beso.

— Valla, entonces ya te sientes mejor, ¿eh Harry? — nos dice Ron riendo y nosotros nos levantamos de un salto.

— ¡RON! — gritamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta inocentemente.

— ¡Sabes bien que! — le reprocha Harry.

— ¡Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar ¿verdad? — le pregunto enojada.

— Bien, lo siento… pero no es mi culpa que no cerraran con seguro cuando están…

— Sólo hablamos — responde Harry inmediatamente.

— Si, claro — dice en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Harry.

— Nada, yo mejor los dejó solos que de seguro tienen MUCHO de que "hablar" — dice con una sonrisa picara y haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir "hablar", mientras vuelve a salir de la habitación.

— Será mejor que me valla, ya es tarde — le digo besándolo en la mejilla.

— Claro, ¿iras mañana al paseo? — me pregunta mientras abre la puerta y yo salgo. Para no responder a su pregunta finjo no escucharlo y lo beso en los labios.

— ¡Te amo, adiós! — le digo mientras giro sobre mis talones y empiezo a caminar hacia el ascensor.

No sé porque me siento peor, ¿por el hecho de que faltare mañana al paseo dejando a Harry de nuevo sólo o por no decirle la verdad sobre porque no fui?, hay algo por lo que nunca me ha gustado mentir y es porque nunca fui buena en ello, sólo espero que esta vez lo sea porque de otro modo Harry y Neville se darán cuenta de todo.

— ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? — me pregunta Ron en burla mientras entro a mi habitación.

— ¡Si! — le digo mientras lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Luna seria mientras ve las miradas que intercambiamos Ron y yo.

— Nada — decimos al mismo tiempo.

— Yo me voy Luna te dejo descansar… adiós Hermione — dice con una sonrisa a su novia y una burla para mi.

— Adiós Ronald — le dice Luna dándole un beso mientras lo acompaña a la puerta.

— ¡Espera Ron! — reacciono unos segundos después de que haya salido por la puerta, se detiene y me mira entre divertido y serio.

— ¿Si? — me dice con una media sonrisa.

— Quería pedirte un favor… ¡y antes de que digas nada, recuerda que me debes muchos! — termino al ver la expresión que puso y es que al decir verdad Ron no es una persona que haga favores a las personas sino es para que le hagan favores a él.

— Está bien, ¿cual es?, ¡pero mira que si se trata sobre algo de…! — me mira aburrido.

— Es sobre mañana… quiero que acompañes a Neville y Harry a un paseo que van a dar a…

— Espera, no querrás que los acompañe al dichoso rancho donde se accidentaron, ¿o si?… — pregunta temeroso mientras yo asiento — ¡de ninguna manera, ¿estás loca?, sabes muy bien que siempre me pasa algo aunque estemos en el lugar más seguro del mundo, ahora imagina que voy con ellos, no voy a poder dar ni tres pasos por el lugar cuando ya me van a estar velando en la Madriguera, olvídalo Hermione, NO LO HARÉ! — me dice decidido.

— ¡Por favor, si haces esto yo… yo ya no te pediré un favor nunca más! — le digo con voz dulce para ver si lo convenzo, aunque él no es Harry que cede inmediatamente al ponerle esta voz, estoy casi segura que se va a negar de nuevo, pero si lo hace, ¿como demonios voy a distraer a los chicos?

— ¿Nunca más?, ¿estás segura?… — me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos, nuevamente me limito a asentir mientras él se queda pensando por lo que parecen horas — está bien, lo haré, ¡pero a cambio también quiero que me ayudes en Hogwarts durante todo el año con las tareas, trabajos y esas cosas, ¿bien? — sabia que esto no me saldría tan barato, pero bueno, si con esto puedo lograr mi objetivo, lo haré.

— Bien — le digo mientras nos damos la mano cerrando nuestro trato.

— Bueno ya me voy — me dice mientras se vuelve hacia el ascensor y yo regreso con Luna.

Ahora sólo puedo pensar en lo que haremos mañana Ginny y yo, tal vez me compre algo de ropa y otro regalo para Harry. Rápidamente me quedo dormida y me imagino la cara que pondrán Harry y Neville al vernos gritar el tan esperado "sorpresa" y "feliz cumpleaños".

* * *

Hola, aqui les dejo este capitulo, ultimamente ni comento nada jajaja, pero que conste que no les faltan los capitulos; espero les haya gustado.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas.

Los quiero

Yuly

:D


	22. ¿Nuevos complices? ¿o victimas?

Capítulo 22: NUEVOS CÓMPLICES… ¿O VÍCTIMAS?

Versión de Harry Potter.

El resto de la noche pasó algo extraña, Ron llego y me dijo que ira con Neville y conmigo al paseo, sin embargo no sonaba muy animo por el asunto, más bien obligado, en fin, si quiere ir pues ¿que se le va a hacer?

Ahora si puedo decir que tengo un sueño tranquilo, mi costilla se curo muy rápido y por completo permitiéndome viajar por el mundo de Morfeo.

— ¡Neville, Ron! — los llamo para levantarlos e ir a desayunar antes de irnos a nuestro dia de sufrimiento o también llamado "paseo", aunque para mi es peor que un castigo con Snape.

— ¡NO, ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS… QUÍTENSE, AHH! — grita Ron y termina golpeándome en la cara.

— ¡OUCH, RON! — grito furioso, se despierta inmediatamente al igual que Neville.

— ¿Qué te paso? — pregunta Neville al verme en el suelo.

— ¡La mula de Weasley me pego en la cara… ¿no crees que ya estás grandecito para tenerle miedo a las arañas? — pregunto molesto mientras me levanto del suelo y ellos de la cama.

— ¡No, además, si yo soy una mula, tú eres un…! — me responde enojado.

— ¡Basta!, mejor dinos porque nos levantaste — pregunta Neville poniéndose en medio de nosotros e interrumpiendo a Ron.

— Para ir a desayunar e irnos al paseo — digo calmándome.

— Hasta que dices algo bueno — contesta Ron mientras se escucha el rugir de su estómago.

Cerca de 3 horas después ya estábamos listos, ya habíamos comido y estábamos en la entrada del hotel esperando al guía, que por algún motivo no había llegado, aunque Neville y yo sabíamos cual era, seguramente después del dia de ayer no le quedaron muchas ganas de volver a ir al rancho y mucho menos montarse a un caballo.

— ¿Dónde esta ese tal Roberts? — pregunta Ron impaciente mientras ve alrededor.

— No lo… — me detuve al ver a Hermione, Ginny y Luna en el vestíbulo del hotel, al parecer hoy si iban a venir, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en mi pecho.

— ¡Hola soy su nueva guía, me llamo Darla Roberts, mi hermano por desgracia no podrá acompañarnos hoy así que yo he tomado su lugar sólo por hoy, si hacen el favor de seguirme! — me giro unos segundos para ver a la nueva guía, es diferente a su hermano, ella parece una persona agradable y es sumamente hermosa y tiene una sonrisa muy parecida a la de…

— ¡Hermione! — me giro nuevamente al hotel y no la veo, pero es imposible, si sólo me gire cinco segundos y ahora no esta, no lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — me pregunta Ron.

— Creí ver a Hermione, Ginny y Luna, pero… no están — digo confundido y triste.

— ¡Vamonos chicos! — nos llama Darla.

— Faltan tres personas aún — le dice Ron, ella inmediatamente observa en su lista con la cual tomo asistencia hace un momento.

— Ustedes son, Potter, Weasley y Longbottom, ¿cierto? — pregunta volviendo a mirar su lista.

— ¡Si! — contestamos los tres.

— Entonces no sé quien falta, la lista esta completa, ¿vendrán o…?

— ¡No puedo creer que nos plantaran de nuevo! — digo decepcionado a Neville.

— Si, iremos — contesta Ron algo decepcionado también.

— ¡Bien, andando, que se hace tarde, hoy tenemos varias actividades, que creo les gustaran! — dice con una sonrisa que me recuerda mucho a Hermione y sólo me hace sentir peor.

No sé porque me vuelve a dejar Hermione, si anoche… algo reacciona en mi, anoche cuando le pregunte sobre si vendría nunca me dio una respuesta, sólo me callaba besándome y evadiendo el tema, no lo puedo creer, en realidad ella nunca tuvo la intención en venir, pero si no quería venir, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?, después de todo somos novios, se supone que nos decimos siempre la verdad y confiamos en el otro, aunque eso lo hacemos desde que éramos sólo amigos, pero no importa, se supone que debemos ser más unidos ahora ¿y que es lo que ocurre?, que sólo me oculta sus sentimientos, claro no con respecto a mi, pero si hacia otros temas.

Tengo que hablar con ella al regresar del paseo.

— Vamos síganme, lo primero que haremos el dia de hoy será tiro con arco, si no saben como, no sé preocupen, yo les enseñare… — dice Darla momentos después de haber llegado al rancho y estar en el patio.

— ¡¿Arco?, voy a morir, esta me la va a pagar Her…! — escucho susurrar a Ron que esta completamente nervioso.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto alterado al escucharlo decir el nombre de Hermione.

— ¡Yo no dije nada!… — lo miro sin creerle y provocando que confiese, al parecer a funcionado — ahh si, dije que este deporte era el favorito de mi primo… Henry, si Henry, por eso dije que iba a morir, porque por lastima el murió porque se le metió una flecha en el…

— Ahora díganme quienes son las personas que no saben usar el arco para darles una rápida demostración y clase — dice Darla interrumpiendo a Ron, rápidamente corre hacia la chica y se aleja de mi.

Algo me dice que oculta algo y voy a averiguar que es.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Me levanto temprano y llamo a la recepción del hotel para borrarnos a Ginny y a mí de la lista para el paseo de hoy, y aprovecho para anotar a Ron, ya que por fortuna lo logre convencer de que fuera.

— ¡Ginny, Luna! — las llamo para despertarlas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntan soñolientas.

— Es hora de arreglarnos para ir a comprar lo que falta — les explico mientras veo que se levantan.

— ¡Está bien, pero al menos déjanos arreglarnos! — me reprocha Ginny mientras caminan al baño.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez un siglo por el tiempo que tardan en arreglarse, nunca entenderé el afán de las personas, en especial de las demás chicas, por estar siempre bien arregladas y súper maquilladas, yo nunca he necesitado vestirme o pintarme extravagantemente la cara para verme bien, para mi eso no importa, lo importante es andar cómoda con lo que uses y claro esta, sentirte bien con ello, no hay nada más, claro, no por eso voy a vestirme como la abuela de Neville, sin ofender a su abuela.

Por fin después de no sé cuanto tiempo están listas y hemos desayunado en la terraza por otro largo tiempo, yo casi me ahogo por la rapidez en la que comía, pero parece que a ellas el termino tiempo es sumamente extenso.

Hemos llegado al vestíbulo, por la hora el señor Wilson no tarda más de 5 minutos en llegar por nosotras, empezamos a caminar por el vestíbulo cuando observo a los chicos en la entrada, mi corazón se congela por el miedo a ser descubiertas.

— ¡AGÁCHENSE! — les grito a las otras mientras las tiró detrás de un enorme sillón que nos tape de la vista de ellos.

— ¡Por los pantalones de Merlin, ¿te has vuelto loca? — exclama Ginny enojada.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?, pensé que mínimo teníamos a una docena de mortífagos enfrente! — dice Luna mientras trata de levantarse.

— ¡No, no sé muevan, ahí están los chicos, en la entrada! — digo mientras siento que mis piernas me fallan y me apoyo en el sillón.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos? — pregunta Ginny nerviosa y dejando atrás su enojo.

— Será mejor esperar a que se vallan, sólo espero que sea antes de que llegue el señor Wilson — le contesto.

— ¿Señor Wilson? — pregunta confundida Luna.

Pasaron unos minutos que más bien me parecieron años, en los que Ginny le narro rápidamente a Luna la identidad del señor Wilson y aclaro cualquier duda sobre él.

Me inclino un poco sacando la cabeza por un lado, para ver si estamos a salvo y se han ido.

— Creo que ya podemos salir, ya se fueron — digo con un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras nos ponemos de pie y empezamos de nuevo nuestro camino hacia la calle.

— Ahí esta — dice Ginny señalando el taxi enfrente de la calle, corrimos hasta ahí y rápidamente entramos.

— ¡Hola señor Wilson! — saludamos las tres.

— ¡Hola señoritas!, pero veo que traen a otra amiga — dice mientras avanzamos y observa a Luna por el espejo retrovisor.

— Si, ella es Luna Lovegood — la presenta Ginny.

— ¡¿Lovegood?, pero tú no serás algo se Xenophilus Lovegood, ¿o si? — pregunta interesado.

— ¡Si, soy su hija! — contesta orgullosa.

— Ya veo, mucho gusto Luna, por favor envíale mis saludos a tu padre y dile que soy un seguidor de su periódico, me impresiono mucho esa reseña de los Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado.

— Si, mi papá dijo que pronto iba a empezar con la búsqueda de ellos, tal vez cuando los encuentre pueda mandarle una fotografía — dice alegremente Luna, no puedo creer que crea que en realidad existen esas criaturas, es decir, si nadie las ha visto es por una razón obvia, porque NO existen o a menos de que sean invisibles.

— ¡Eso me encantaría!, pero bueno díganme a donde iremos hoy, tal vez quieran ir de nuevo a…

— ¡NO!… — casi grito al pensar en el lugar al que quiere llevarnos y que tendré que ver de nuevo a Gretel La-Chica-Roba-Novios-Hipócrita-E-Insensible y no sé que más sobrenombres puedo ponerle — hoy iremos a tiendas muggles, ¿verdad Ginny? — trato de pedir ayuda.

— Si, por favor llévennos al centro señor Wilson — responde.

— ¡De acuerdo! — dice el señor Wilson con una sonrisa.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando estuvimos en el centro, Harry y yo no habíamos venido a esta parte de la ciudad o al menos no nos adentramos tanto a las demás tiendas ya que sólo nos intereso una en ese momento y en definitiva creo que tanto el como yo pensamos que fue la mejor.

— ¡En marcha! — dice en broma Luna mientras salimos del taxi junto con el señor Wilson que nuevamente se ofreció a ayudarnos.

No sé que voy a comprar, pero definitivamente tiene que ser algo que deje a Harry con la boca abierta.

* * *

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	23. Tres es mejor

Capítulo 23: TRES ES MEJOR

Versión de Harry Potter.

Hemos hecho varios tiros y hasta ahora no he podido hablar con Ron, cada vez que intento hablar con él, sale corriendo hacia Darla pidiéndole ayuda porque según él no puede hacer ni un tiro, claro esta que es mentira, si mis cuentas no son malas él es el que más le ha dado al blanco en toda la tarde e incluso creo que Darla se ha dado cuenta de ello.

— ¡Muy bien, señor Weasley, ya deje de fingir, ya me di cuenta de que es el mejor del grupo y si cree que conseguirá algo conmigo esta equivocado porque no me interesa y además tengo novio, el cual por cierto trabaja aquí! — dice lo más "calmadamente" posible Darla a Ron.

— Yo, yo no… sólo… sólo es suerte… — trata de remediar su error Ron pero no funciona.

— ¡Oye Ron, ¿te olvidaste de que tienes novia o que? — pregunta enojado Neville.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, yo sólo le pedí ayuda, pero ella es una muggle…! — responde Ron enojado.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamo? — pregunta enojada Darla y antes de que Ron pudiera decir otra cosa lo abofeteo.

— ¡Ouch, pero ¿porque fue eso?, yo sólo le dije muggle, no veo cual es el problema de llamarla muggle! — pronto vimos todos como Darla golpeo nuevamente a Ron pero esta vez con más fuerza.

— Es suficiente por ahora, vallan a refrescarse ahora los alcanzo… ¡y usted, será mejor que sea la ultima vez que me insulta o de lo contrario le diré a mi novio y no creo que él lo tome tan bien como yo! — llamo Darla antes de irse hacia el rancho.

— ¡Wow!, creo que ella es peor que su hermano — dice Neville sorprendido mientras volvemos al rancho.

— Te pasaste Ron — le digo.

— ¡¿Que yo me pase?, no es mi culpa que sea una loca… — dice enojado y con las mejillas rojas no por que se haya sonrojado si no por los golpes — además pega como una mula! — dice con una mueca de dolor.

A pesar de todo no pudimos evitar reír los tres, la forma en que la chica se fue contra Ron fue muy graciosa, y más cuando Ron la llamo muggle y la chica pensó que era un insulto.

— ¿Creen que quiera volverme a enseñar? — pregunta en broma Ron.

— No — respondemos Neville y yo.

Había algo el dia de hoy, no sé porque, pero me sentía mejor que ayer, ayer fue un dia terrible, lleno de accidentes y regaños de Roberts y hoy sin embargo me estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

La comida la pasamos riendo y pensando en como seria el novio de Darla.

— ¿Cuánto a que es un tonto musculoso como Krum? — pregunta Ron riendo.

— Si o un tipo que se cree chico malo cuando no es más que un lindo gatito — responde Neville también riendo.

— No sé burlen ¿que no ven que podría darnos una paliza? — pregunto serio sin embargo no duro mucho ya que nos empezamos a reír nuevamente.

— Bien, es hora de la siguiente actividad, ahora iremos a nadar al lago — dice Darla mientras Neville y yo no podemos evitar reír al pensar en la pequeña charca a la que nos llevo su hermano.

Caminamos alrededor del rancho sin embargo había algo extraño, este no era el camino que recuerdo, en el otro teníamos que ir por detrás del rancho al lado derecho sin embargo nosotros vamos hacia el izquierdo.

No dije nada hasta que llegamos a un lago en toda la extensión de la palabra, estaba lleno de agua clara y cristalina, había árboles dando la sombra y algunos muy cerca del agua quizás usados para aventarse desde arriba de ellos, además de toda la vista, había algo o más bien alguien más ahí, era un salvavidas y por las sonrisas que compartieron Darla y él algo me dijo que eran algo más que compañeros de trabajo.

— Miren… — les digo a Ron y Neville señalando al salvavidas — creo que ese es la victima, quiero decir el novio de Darla — les digo.

— ¡Pobre! — dice en burla Ron.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban en el agua a excepción de nosotros tres que nos entreteníamos viendo a Darla y su novio platicar, aunque más bien era ordenar y obedecer por la cara de sufrimiento que tenía él; pronto me empezó a dar lastima como ella lo trataba y él se veía que si la quería a pesar de ser tratado como un títere.

— ¿Ya vieron como lo trata?, parece su jefa, da lastima — dice Neville luego de un tiempo.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos ayudarlo para alejarlo de ella?, aunque sea 10 minutos — sugiere Ron.

— No lo se… — en realidad si quería ayudar pero ¿y si lo tomaba mal?, después de todo es su novia, ¿no?; y fue cuando vi que él le daba una soda, ella bebió y escupió el pequeño sorbo que tenía en la boca y luego le lanzo la botella a él en la cara bañándolo por completo mientras le gritaba algo que no alcanzamos a oír — creo que si, hay que ayudarlo cuanto antes — les dije al ver la cara de sufrimiento que tenia.

No sé como lo haremos pero tenemos que liberarlo de esa mini-Umbridge que tiene por novia.

Fui un tonto al pensar que la sonrisa de esa chica es igual a la de Hermione, porque en definitiva no lo es, ya que la de Hermione es dulce y natural y en cambio la de ella parece que se la hubieran dibujado con un crayón de forma que enfatizara una alegría y sinceridad que no tiene en absoluto.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

No sé por cuanto tiempo hemos caminado y cuantas tiendas hemos visitado pero hasta ahora no he encontrado algo que me guste lo suficiente; Ginny y Luna ya han comprado varias cosas, yo sin embargo no puedo decidir, esta claro que no me he arreglado mucho muy a menudo o al menos no tan seguido, sólo cuando la ocasión lo amerita y esta sin duda la amerita; pero cuando me esfuerzo por hacerlo me es muy difícil encontrar algo que realmente me guste y me convenza, como ahora que tengo frente a mi decenas de vestidos hermosos y no encuentro uno que me convenza.

— Vamos Hermione, ¿que tal este? — me llama Luna señalando uno lila a la altura de las rodillas, es hermoso pero…

— No, estoy buscando algo más… — sin querer me sonroje al pensar en lo que estoy buscando, ya que estoy buscando algo que sea provocativo y sexy, para dejar a Harry sin habla.

— ¡No podemos leer la mente Hermione, y ya hemos estado aquí más de 2 horas, así que te decides ahora o si no espéranos y Luna y yo vamos a comprar más cosas, ¿de acuerdo? — me pregunta Ginny algo exasperada.

— Bien, vallan, yo aquí las espero — les digo con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, ahora regresamos, vamos Luna.

— Hasta luego — se despide Luna.

Por algún motivo me siento más cómoda ahora que se han ido, ahora si puedo buscar el vestido que quiero sin recibir las miradas o más bien la mirada sorprendida de Ginny.

Camino por la tienda buscando el que sea más indicado y es cuando lo veo, lo tomo y casi corro hasta el vestidor para probármelo.

Me miro en el espejo y ni yo misma me reconozco, esto definitivamente va a dejar a todos con la boca abierta, si mis padres me vieran con esto seguramente me matarían. La imagen ante el espejo me desconcierta, después de todo es un vestido demasiado atrevido como para usarlo en una fiesta de cumpleaños, y sin decir de que deja mucho a la imaginación. Espero le guste a Harry, pero por si no tengo el valor para usarlo será mejor comprar otro.

Cerca de una hora ya estaba fuera de la tienda, había comprado dos vestidos, uno que es el que ocasionaría un paro cardiaco a mis padres y cualquiera que me viera con el; y otro, el cual les gustara y adoraran, ahora lo difícil será decidir cual usare.

— ¡Hermione! — me sacan de mis pensamientos Ginny y Luna.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? — pregunta Luna.

— No, acabo de salir — miento porque al decir verdad no sé ni cuanto tiempo he estado con mis cavilaciones mentales.

— Bien, ya tenemos todo y le pedí al señor Wilson que nos llevara las cosas mañana al hotel, ahora lo que falta es rentar el salón u otra habitación en el hotel para la fiesta… ¡¿estás escuchándome? — me llama Ginny.

— Si, perdón, me quede pensando, emh, creo que seria mejor una habitación, después de todo sólo seremos nosotros, no hay necesidad hacerlo en un lugar muy grande — le sugiero.

— Yo me puedo encargar de pedir otra habitación y ayudarlas a arreglarla — se ofrece amablemente Luna.

— ¡Gracias Luna, eso seria genial! — decimos Ginny y yo.

— ¿Entonces que falta?… — pregunto pensativa.

— Ya esta todo, pero creo que deberíamos ir a la pastelería a revisar los últimos detalles del pastel, pero si quieres podemos ir Luna y yo, y tú… — dice Ginny algo nerviosa y yo sé porque, porque no quiere que vallamos ya que ahí se encuentra Gretel.

— Está bien, iré… prometo calmarme y no ocasionar problemas — digo en broma.

— Más te vale, porque de lo contrario usaremos la maldición _Imperio_ sobre ti o te petrificamos y te regresamos al hotel con el señor Wilson — dice Luna.

Ya esta casi todo listo y no sé como sentirme con respecto a volver a tener que ver a Gretel, el sólo pensar en lo que me dijo acerca de mi relación con Harry hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente a todos ustedes por comentar, agregarme a sus favoritos, visitar mi cuenta en Harrymedia, en fin… por absolutamente todo. Espero estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Aclaración: ya esta terminada, ahora me encuentro en otros proyectos…

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	24. Matt y Gretel

Capítulo 24: MATT Y GRETEL

Versión de Harry Potter.

Por fin hemos hecho el plan perfecto y lo haremos mediante la maldición _Imperio_, bien, sé que es una maldición imperdonable y que podríamos ir a Azkaban por ello, pero en esto caso, Azkaban seria como el paraíso comparándolo con pasar otro minuto con esa chica.

— ¿Quién lo hará? — pregunta nervioso Neville mientras los espiamos detrás de unos arbustos.

— Que sea Harry, si lo hago yo, podría convertirla en un hurón o algo por el estilo — dice Ron.

— De acuerdo, yo lo haré — rápidamente saco mi varita y la apunto en dirección a Darla, digo el hechizo y siento como una corriente baja desde mi cerebro hasta mi brazo, es una sensación extraña.

— ¿Qué le pediste hacer? — pregunta Neville.

— Ahora veras — le digo con una sonrisa.

Están Darla y el chico desconocido hablando y ahora ella esta haciendo lo que le pedí y por la cara que tiene el chico parece que esta liberado, ¿y quien no lo estaría?, si tienes como novia a un remedo de Umbridge mal fabricado.

Han hablado por cerca de 10 minutos y ahora hago que se marche.

— ¡¿Y bien? — pregunta Ron impaciente.

— Ya esta hecho — digo con una sonrisa.

— Ahora si podrá tener una vida y no la que su noviecita le diga — dice Neville.

Paso cerca de una hora en la que los demás turistas seguían en el agua nadando y el chico miraba a Darla parada en la orilla con disimulo, pero después de un rato no le importo más y empezó a ver a los turistas revisando que todos estuvieran bien.

— ¡Maldita sea, parece que estamos en el mismo infierno! — se queja Ron mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente y el labio.

— ¿Por qué no te metes a nadar Ron? — le sugiere Neville.

— Ahh… pues… yo… ahh… no… yo no… — tartamudea.

— Anda… — digo para después empujarlo y él inmediatamente cae al agua mojándose por completo, algo ocurre, no ha salido del agua, me empiezo a preocupar, me inclino a ver donde esta cuando de pronto — ¡AAAHHHHHH!

— ¡Te lo mereces, por aventarme! — se queja Ron después de que salgo del agua ya que me ha jalado y me ha tirado a mi también en el lago.

Empezamos una lucha de agua mojando sin querer a las otras personas incluyendo a Neville que esta en la orilla.

— ¡Basta, deténganse ustedes dos! — escucho a mi espalda y me detengo inmediatamente, pero en el momento en que lo hice sentí que alguien jalaba de mi brazo y es cuando vi a Ron o más bien el cabello de su coronilla y sus brazos moviéndose hacia arriba tratando de salir del agua.

— ¡RON! — grito antes de sumergirme en el agua y trato de ver que ocurre.

Lo veo soltar aire y estirar su pierna ya que se ha enredado con una raíz del árbol. Rápidamente llego hasta su pierna y tiro de ella pero no puedo hacer nada por sacarla; cuando veo al salvavidas llegar junto a mi y algo pasa, a sacado su varita, no lo puedo creer, ¡es un mago!, reacciono al ver que Ron esta perdiendo fuerza, tiro de él después de que el chico usara un hechizo para romper la raíz y quedar libre.

Salgo del agua con Ron y pronto empezamos a toser y escupir toda o casi toda el agua que tomamos.

— ¡Gracias! — susurramos al salvavidas y pronto todos empiezan a aplaudir al chico.

— ¡¿Están bien? — pregunta Neville mientras levantamos a Ron de la hierva.

— Si, ya paso — decimos.

— Es mejor que tengan más cuidado… — nos dice el chico mientras se marcha rápidamente.

— ¡Espera!…

Corremos Neville, Ron y yo para alcanzarlo.

— Vi lo que hiciste, ¡eres un mago!… — le digo y al parecer él ha quedado alterado por lo que dije — no te preocupes, nosotros también lo somos… él es Neville Longbottom, él Ron Weasley… y yo, soy Harry Potter — le confieso y él se ha relajado ante mis palabras.

— Soy Matt, creí que tendría que borrarte la memoria por verme usar magia… entonces ustedes fueron los que usaron la maldición _Imperio_ en Darla, ¿cierto? — pregunta.

Maldición, nos ha descubierto, sólo espero no sé enfade ya que después de todo me gustaría tenerlo como amigo después de lo que ha hecho por Ron.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Hemos entrado a la librería y no sé que sentir con respecto a Gretel.

— ¡Disculpa!… — escucho que nos llaman a mi espalda, sólo espero que no sea ella; me giro y maldigo al destino y de paso a ella — ¿Hermione, cierto? — me pregunta Gretel, como sino recordara mi nombre.

— Si — contesto cortadamente.

— ¿Podemos hablar?… ¡por favor! — pregunta inocentemente.

— Ahh… yo… — balbuceo y miro inútilmente a Luna y Ginny.

— Ve, nosotras te esperamos afuera — me dice Luna y yo me limito a asentir en dirección a Gretel y brindarles una media sonrisa a mis amigas.

— ¡Gracias!… emh, vamos a sentarnos, ven… — me señala una mesa totalmente sola y yo sólo hago lo que me dice y sigo callada — yo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer y lo del dia que viniste con tu novio… yo no sabia que ustedes son novios y… escucha, no vayas a creer que yo soy la clase de chica que…

— ¡Trata de robarse a los novios de otras! — le respondo enojada.

— Si, creo que merecía eso… pero lo que quiero decir, es que… ¡lo siento!… siento haber estado portándome como una, pues tú ya sabes como que… — me dice con una media sonrisa y yo sigo igual.

— Si dices que no eres esa clase de chicas, ¿por qué te has comportado como una? — le pregunto seria.

— Es que veras… el dia que viniste con él, pues yo estaba con unas amigas y ellas me dijeron que me acercara a él, que tú seguramente eras su hermana o una prima y no había problema… así que pues tú misma ya viste todo lo que hice, y realmente lo siento… y luego ayer pues, no era mi intención molestarte y como mis amigas me dijeron que ustedes podrían ser familiares, pues decidí preguntarte sobre él y fue cuando me dijiste la verdad de su relación… y yo me sentía, me siento como una idiota, por todo lo ocurrido… espero puedas perdonarme, ¡de verdad lo siento mucho! — se disculpa Gretel y no sé que fue, pero algo en sus palabras y la verdad en ellas hicieron que toda la amargura y odio que sentía hacia ella desaparecieran tan rápido que no me di cuenta de cuando lo hicieron.

— Está bien, ya no te atormentes tanto, te perdono — le digo.

— ¡¿En serio? — pregunta temerosa.

— Si, en serio… — le respondo con una sonrisa verdadera y de las que sólo le brindo a mis amigos — además no me gusta ser rencorosa — confieso.

— ¡Gracias! — me abraza y yo no puedo más que responder a su gesto.

— Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, me están esperando… — me levanto.

— Claro.

— Mmm… Gretel, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana, como a eso de las ocho? — le pregunto recordando la fiesta sorpresa de Harry.

— No, ¿por qué?

— Mañana le vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa a un amigo y a Harry porque cumplen años y pues pensé en que si no tenías nada que hacer podrías acompañarnos.

— ¡¿Es en serio?, claro, me encantaría!, ¿dónde es? — me pregunta con una sonrisa.

— Es en el hotel Hillsdale, ahí es donde nos hospedamos y la fiesta va a ser en el hotel… bueno me voy, te espero ahí, adiós — le digo con una sonrisa y salgo de la librería.

— ¡Gracias! — escucho que dice a mi espalda.

Ahora que todo a quedado aclarado no puedo más que sentirme feliz porque Gretel resulto ser una buena persona y realmente me gustaría conocerla y no lo se, tal vez ser amigas.

— ¿Qué paso? — me pregunta Ginny.

— Ya todo esta aclarado, y… — digo mientras entramos a la zona de las tiendas.

— ¿Y que? — pregunta Luna.

— La invite a la fiesta — les digo.

— Pero… — dice Ginny.

— Está bien, no es la mala persona que creí, y se ha disculpado por todo lo que hizo y dijo — les digo con una sonrisa mientras empezamos a caminar hasta la pastelería.

— Bueno, si esta bien para ti, también para nosotras — dice Ginny con una sonrisa.

— Gracias chicas — les respondo el gesto.

Solo falta preparar los últimos detalles de la fiesta y mañana será el dia más especial y maravilloso para Harry y Neville.

* * *

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Yuly


	25. Un nuevo amigo y un encuentro

Capítulo 25: UN NUEVO AMIGO Y UN ENCUENTRO… ¿DESAGRADABLE?

Versión de Harry Potter.

Ahora es cuando desearía tener el cerebro de Hermione para encontrar una forma de librarme de este problema.

— Y, ¿me van a contestar o no? — nos vuelve a preguntar Matt.

— ¡Fue Harry, todo fue idea de él, así que si vas a golpear a alguien, que sea a él! — dice Ron rápidamente, años de ser amigos y no puedo creer lo valiente que es.

— ¡Gracias Ron, no me ayudes! — le reprocho.

— En realidad al que ayudaron fue a mí… — confiesa Matt y nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta — ella no era mi novia, salimos un tiempo, pero eso fue el primer verano que trabaje aquí y luego terminamos porque ella era muy celosa y posesiva… pero aún después de todo este tiempo ella sigue diciendo que soy su novio… al menos ahora no le va a quedar más remedio que decir la verdad — dice con una sonrisa esto ultimo, pero nosotros seguimos igual de avergonzados, en especial yo que fui el que planeo todo.

— ¿Entonces no estás enojado? — pregunta nervioso Neville.

— No, como les dije, ella era una molestia para mi… sólo espero que después de lo que hicieron ya no lo sea, porque si no, tendré que renunciar y buscar otro empleo para pagar la escuela.

— Espero hayamos ayudado… — le digo con una media sonrisa — la verdad sólo lo hicimos porque te veíamos muy infeliz con ella…

— ¡Gracias!, claro que me ayudaron, si pudiera agradecerles de alguna forma — nos agradece.

— No, ya hiciste demasiado ayudándonos hace unos minutos… — le dice Neville.

— Si, por favor, ¿puedes decirnos donde esta la cocina?, ¡me muero de hambre! — lo interrumpe Ron que como siempre no puede pensar en otra cosa, rápidamente Neville y yo le dirigimos una mirada de reproche, pero él finge no vernos.

— Claro, vamos — nos dice mientras empieza a dirigirnos a través del lago hasta las pequeñas cocinas para los empleados.

Al fin puedo sentirme aliviado y seguro de que hicimos lo correcto.

— Ron, ¿nunca te enseñaron ha comer? — le dice Neville al ver que Ron come rápidamente un pan mientras trata de beber al mismo tiempo un vaso de jugo y para su mala suerte sólo consigue tirar todo de su boca.

— Si, pero también me enseñaron que debo alimentarme bien — dice en su defensa.

— Entonces, ¿en que escuela estudias? — le pregunto a Matt tratando de distraerme en otra cosa para no vomitar.

— En Durmstrang, voy a empezar mi séptimo año… — ¿Durmstrang?, no puede ser, cuando apenas me estaba agradando resulta que es de esa maldita escuela — ustedes son de Hogwarts, ¿cierto? — me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Si — le contesta Neville.

— Entonces si mis sospechas son ciertas, tú eres el que derroto a Voldemort… y además le metió una paliza a Krum — me dice riendo esto ultimo y yo no entiendo porque.

— Sí, pero… ¿por qué…?

— ¿Me rió?… — termina por mi y yo asiento — por lo que le hiciste a Viktor, él no es más que un estupido musculoso que se cree mejor que los demás… y pensar que un dia fuimos amigos — nos dice y ahora entiendo todo o casi todo.

— ¿Y porque ya no son amigos? — pregunta Neville.

— Por una pelea que tuvimos, pero prefiero no hablar de eso… me hace recordar lo mucho que perdí por vivir con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Te vas a comer eso? — le pregunta Ron a Matt observando su plato de sopa.

— Emh, no, toma, yo comí hace un momento — se la ofrece y vemos como Ron y su apetito feroz la devoran inmediatamente.

— ¿Y aquí vives? — pregunta Neville.

— No, tengo una habitación en el hotel Hillsdale, viene incluida con mi sueldo — nos dice.

— Nosotros nos hospedamos ahí, si quieres un dia puedes o podemos ir a visitarte — le sugiero.

— Claro, me encantaría tener amigos como ustedes, me hospedo en el tercer piso… — nos dice mientras se levanta y nosotros lo imitamos — será mejor que volvamos, no quiero distraerlos de su paseo — nos dice y nosotros no podemos más que ponernos tristes de tener que volver con Darla y su grupo de turistas.

— Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podemos quedarnos contigo?… no creo que quiera otro intento de homicidio por hoy — le pide Ron.

— Mmm, claro, yo terminare mi ronda en media hora, si quieren pueden esperarme en el rancho y luego vamos a pasear — nos dice.

Y pensar que pensé que era una persona horrible sólo porque estudia en Durmstrang, bueno ahora puedo decir que no es del todo cierto el dicho: "dime con quien te juntas y te diré quien eres".

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Aún me es difícil creer que juzgue mal a Gretel sin conocerla, pero al menos ahora puedo decir que la conozco aunque sea un poco y quizás podamos ser amigas, ya que después de todo no es la mala persona que creí; ahora me siento mal por todos los apodos que le puse, me cuesta mucho creer lo celosa que fui con ella, no puedo pensar en como lo seré cuando volvamos a Hogwarts y todas las chicas anden detrás de Harry como siempre.

— Bien ya esta todo, ahora sólo falta lo del hotel, pero de eso se encarga Luna, así que… ¿Hermione me estás escuchando? — me llama Ginny al ver que me quede sumida en mis pensamientos.

— Si, yo… lo siento, me quede pensando, ¿qué me decías? — pregunto apenada.

— Que traes la cremallera abierta… — me dice seria y yo inmediatamente observo mi pantalón asustada mientras ella ríe — lo siento, no pude resistirme, eso es para que pongas más atención… — me dice calmándose — ¿no vas a comprar algo más?, para regresar al hotel, ya son las cuatro — me pregunta seria.

— Si, quería comprarle algo a Harry.

— Adivino, un chivatoscopio… — termina por mi.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes que iba a comprarle eso? — le pregunto sorprendida.

— Siempre le das algo para la escuela o para su escoba — me dice.

— Está bien, le comprare otra cosa… — le digo segura de lo que digo, aunque no tenga idea de lo que le daré.

— ¿No tienes ni idea verdad?… — me pregunta Luna y yo sólo asiento — vamos te ayudaremos.

A partir de este momento perdí la noción del tiempo y la sensación de mis pies, no sé cuantas tiendas visitamos, pero de algo estoy segura, en ninguna encontré algo que me convenciera, así que para no hacerlas enojar por mi tardanza elegí comprarle una recordadora, simple pero eficaz. Además un chivatoscopio, lo siento pero no pude resistirme, me gusta ayudarlo para que haga de las suyas sin ser sorprendido.

— Bueno, ahora vuelvo, voy a pedir una habitación y luego vamos a decorarla… ¿por qué no le pedimos ayuda a los demás? — nos sugiere Luna al llegar al hotel.

— No estaría mal, yo voy a ver si están en sus habitaciones, tú espéranos aquí — me dice Ginny mientras se marcha y yo me quedo sola en el vestíbulo.

Estoy muy agotada, pero ya no me importa ya que sé que es por una muy buena razón, Harry, bueno también Neville, pero en especial Harry, mi novio, el dueño de todo mí ser.

— ¡Hermione! — escucho que me llaman a mi espalda, me levanto y me giro para ver a Viktor, maldigo al destino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto amargamente.

— Lo siento, sólo quería verte, pero si no… — me dice triste y yo me maldigo por la forma en que lo trate.

— No, lo siento… es que me sorprende que estés aquí… por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que estaba aquí? — pregunto confundida.

— Estuve buscándote en casi todos los hoteles del directorio telefónico, lo bueno es que este era el 34º en la lista… — me dice con una sonrisa y yo no puedo más que contestar a su gesto — ¿podemos hablar? — me pide.

— Emh, claro — le contesto.

— Gracias… pero, ¿por qué no vamos al restaurante del hotel para comer algo y tener más privacidad? — me sugiere y yo no hago otra cosa más que asentir.

Solo espero que esto no me provoque otra pelea con Harry y que Viktor no intente algo más que una plática amistosa.

— Gracias — le digo al momento en que retiro la silla para sentarme.

— Si quieres podemos comer y luego hablar o…

— Por mi esta bien — lo interrumpo.

— De acuerdo — dice antes de llamar a un camarero.

La comida paso para mi de lo más incomoda, le dirigía miradas nerviosas a Viktor cada segundo tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento y cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban el me sonreía y yo involuntariamente me sonrojaba, como si no tuviera que batallar con otra cosa en este momento.

Me pregunto que es eso que tiene que hablar conmigo, no puede ser de Quidditch porque a mi no me interesa en absoluto, claro si lo hace cuando se tratan de los partidos de Gryffindor en los que puedo ver a Harry; tampoco puede ser para cosas de la escuela o algo así porque él jamás sacaría ese tema conmigo, aunque cuando estaba en cuarto era lo único que hacia, se la pasaba viéndome estudiar cosa que no conseguía porque me molestaba como estaba siempre conmigo, como si se tratara de mi sombra.

Solo hay una cosa de la que puede hablarme, sin embargo es algo que yo no quiero discutir.

— ¿Qué? — me pregunta nervioso al ver que lo miro otra vez.

— Nada, solo… — me sonrojo.

— Quieres saber que tengo que decirte — termina por mi.

— Si — le respondo.

— De acuerdo, Hermione la razón por la que vine y te he estado buscando es porque…

Por favor, por favor, que sea una de las otras dos razones o sino voy a huir de aquí, maldigo el momento en que acepte venir a hablar con él. ¿En que estabas pensando Hermione?

—


	26. El inicio de un malentendido

Capítulo 26: EL INICIO DE UN MALENTENDIDO

Versión de Harry Potter.

Después de un tiempo de esperar a Matt, llego con nosotros y estuvimos platicando en el rancho durante horas, nos contó de su vida; de como él se ha encargado de su familia desde que su padre murió y ha tenido que trabajar para seguir estudiando él y su hermano menor y para llevar dinero a su casa para su madre la cual esta enferma; también nos ha hablado de Durmstrang y sus amigos, de su relación con Darla y muchas cosas más.

También nosotros le hemos dado una pequeña reseña de nuestras vidas aunque yo no tuve que decir mucho ya que prácticamente todo el mundo mágico conoce mi vida incluso más que yo.

Años de vivir en el mundo muggle me aisló del mundo mágico y de mi verdadera identidad, algunas veces pienso en como hubiera sido mi vida si desde el principio hubiera sabido la verdad sobre mi, mi futuro y la muerte de mis padres o como hubiera sido si ellos no hubieran muerto, tal vez ahora tendría hermanos y hermanas y no seria hijo único.

Aunque con el paso de los años tengo que admitir que encontré a alguien que ha sido como un hermano para mi, y claro se trata de Ron, mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma.

Él al igual que Hermione han sido muy cercanos a mí, tanto que ya forman parte de mi familia, aunque mis sentimientos con Hermione son diferentes ya que a ella la amo y jamás podría verla como a una hermana y mucho menos como a una simple amiga, ya que ella es la persona más maravillosa, especial y valiosa en mi vida.

— Es hora de irnos… o a menos de que quieran quedarse, ya todos están en la camioneta — nos llama Darla y yo no me di cuenta de la hora.

— Ya vamos… — le digo y veo como se gira y aprovechamos para despedirnos de Matt — ¡fue un gusto haberte conocido Matt, visítanos cuando quieras! — le digo estrechando su mano.

— ¡Igualmente!, procurare hacerlo pronto — nos dice mientras se despide de Ron y Neville.

— Y si tienes problemas con otra loca, ya sabes a quien acudir — bromea Ron.

— ¡Gracias!, lo tendré en mente — se ríe Matt.

— ¡Adiós Matt, cuídate! — le dice Neville.

— ¡Ustedes también… y ya no sé metan en problemas! — nos sugiere.

— ¡¿Vendrán o no? — nos vuelve a llamar Darla.

Rápidamente la seguimos para no ocasionar que nos deje, porque con el carácter que tiene es muy probable que lo haga sin ningún remordimiento.

— Esto es muy aburrido — dice por décima vez Ron.

— Lo sabemos — le contestamos Neville y yo en la camioneta esperando a Darla ya que se ha marchado a buscar a un turista que falta para irnos.

— Me divertiría más estando en mi casa… — se queja — aunque lo más seguro es que mi mamá debe de estar planeando todo lo de la boda de Bill y Fleur… no sé porque empiezan a planear todo tan pronto si la boda es en Diciembre y además en Francia.

— Pensé que seria en la Madriguera — digo confundido, ya que yo escuche como hace unas semanas la señora Weasley hablaba de eso con el señor Weasley.

La verdad es que Bill y Fleur se iban a casar un dia después de mi cumpleaños en la Madriguera pero con la caída de Voldemort y todo el tiempo libre, decidieron o mejor dicho, Fleur decidió que quería una fiesta a lo grande en la Madriguera, pero ahora no entiendo porque la quiere en Francia.

— Así era, pero Fleur dijo que ella quería que su boda fuera en Francia — me responde.

— ¿Y que dijo Bill al respecto? — pregunta Neville.

— ¿Que va a decir?, si se le escurre la baba cada vez que la ve… nunca le puede decir que no — se burla Ron.

— De todas formas la señora Weasley se va a ahorrar mucho trabajo… no va a tener que andar de allá para acá con los preparativos de la boda — le comento.

— Eso díselo a ella… creo que un dia de estos nos va a dejar sin chimenea… el otro dia, por ejemplo, llego por la Red Flu y estaba muy enojada porque ella y Fleur no sé ponían de acuerdo con el color del vestido de las damas, mamá quería uno rosa y Fleur uno dorado, entonces mamá al momento de Aparecerse en la casa no sé como le hizo pero rompió la esquina de la chimenea junto con el cuadro que había arriba… no sé cual es el problema de elegir un color, si por mi fuera seria del color del equipo de los Chudley Cannons, estoy seguro que a todos les gustaría — dice Ron y yo sólo puedo pensar en el pésimo gusto que tiene.

— Si Ron, pero no todos somos tú… además no creo que las chicas quieran ponerse esos colores en una boda y si lo hicieran ten por seguro que no las veríamos porque se estarían escondiendo de todos — le dice Neville mientras yo rió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunta confundido.

— Olvídalo… — le responde Neville.

— ¿Dónde estará Darla?, ya me quiero ir — pregunto.

Esperamos varios minutos cuando por fin llego Darla y nos pusimos en marcha al hotel. Hoy si puedo decir que no sufrí ningún accidente y estoy entero, además para nuestra suerte conocimos a un nuevo amigo, Matt.

Luego de hablar mucho tiempo con él, resulto ser una persona sumamente amigable y agradable, espero lo veamos otra vez.

Llegamos al hotel y nos bajamos de la camioneta rápidamente; estoy entrando al hotel cuando mis músculos se tensan y me detengo y observo una horrible escena frente a mi, ahora ya sé la respuesta de porque Hermione no fue al viaje, siento que me hierve la sangre.

Frente a mi están Krum y Hermione abrazándose, no sé que es peor, que se estén abrazando frente a mi o que yo no puedo reaccionar para atacarlo y alejarlo de una vez por todas de nosotros.

Neville y Ron ya me han alcanzado y se quedan viendo la misma escena que yo; no lo podré soportar por más tiempo, si no sé aleja de mi novia lo matare ahora mismo.

Algo pasa, la ha soltado pero… ¡maldito sea!, la besó en la mejilla, ya no puedo más, hasta aquí llega mi paciencia, si antes no hice algo fue por respeto a Hermione pero ahora, ahora ni la Inmovilización Total podrán detener mi ira y mis maldiciones sobre él.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

No creo poder escuchar lo que tiene que decirme, me maldigo mentalmente por haber aceptado venir, ¿ahora que haré?

— Viktor… — lo interrumpo antes de que diga algo que francamente ya me harte de oír.

— No, escucha Hermione… yo… — _por favor, por favor, que ya no hable_ — yo, ¡lo siento!… — _¡¿qué?_ — lamento lo que sucedió en el partido de Quidditch y en la playa… nunca debí invitarlos al juego… sólo lo hice porque quería tenerte cerca, porque aún te sigo queriendo y me rehusaba a perderte… jamás quise ocasionarte un problema con Harry, me siento como un estupido… sobre todo porque sé que te hice sufrir con mi comportamiento, en verdad lo siento… espero puedas perdonarme… — se disculpa Viktor y yo ya no me siento nerviosa como antes por lo que pudiera decirme, sólo que aún siento un poco de rencor por él.

— ¡Pero eso no te disculpa por lo que le hicieron tú y tus amigos a Harry!… — le digo enojada.

— Lo se, pero también ponte en mi lugar… pensé que aún podía recuperarte, que todo podría ser como antes… pero creo que me equivoque… me di cuenta de cómo te preocupas por él… y cuanto lo quieres… lo siento… ¿podrías perdonarme? — me dice Viktor con una cara de suplica que conmovería hasta al mismo Snape.

— No lo sé Viktor… — le digo francamente.

Le siguió un incomodo silencio en el que yo no podía apartar la vista de la mesa y él me veía constantemente como esperando otra respuesta.

— Sabes, después de todo yo tenía razón desde el principio — rompe el silencio Viktor.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto confundida mientras lo miro.

— De tú y Harry… siempre supe que tú sentías algo más que compañerismo y amistad por él… creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de eso… — me dice y yo me sonrojo un poco por su comentario, ya que cuando él y yo salíamos durante mi cuarto año, recuerdo que hablaba muy a menudo de él y lo apoyaba más en las pruebas.

— Viktor yo… — trato de armar una disculpa o una excusa por mi actitud con él.

— Está bien… después de todo, creo que conseguí lo que quería — me dice con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto.

— Que seas feliz… sólo lamento que no lo fueras conmigo… — ahora si me siento fatal.

— En verdad lo siento… en verdad lo intente, pero… — me sonrojo.

— Lo amas a él… lo entiendo, créeme… ahora lo se… un poco tarde, pero al fin lo entendí… sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para recuperar tu amistad.

— No, no lo es — le brindo una sonrisa.

— ¡¿De verdad? — me pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa jugando en sus labios.

— Si, creo que te lo debo después de todo… además, no todos los días el jugador numero uno del equipo de Durmstrang quiere ser tu amigo — bromeo con él y logro hacerlo sonreír.

— ¡Valla, gracias!… pero no creo que sea el numero uno — me encanta su modestia y cuando sonríe.

— Eso es lo que he oído — le comento.

— Bien, si tú lo dices, entonces lo creeré… — sonríe de nuevo — ¿nos vamos? — me dice levantándose y pagando la cuenta.

— Claro.

Vamos rumbo al vestíbulo del hotel y él me brinda sonrisas cada que puede y yo no puedo más que sonrojarme un poco, siempre me sucede lo mismo con él, recuerdo lo nerviosa que me ponía cuando estaba cerca de él y como me sonrojaba inmediatamente cuando me hacia este tipo de gestos. Claro ahora ya no tanto como antes.

— Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas con Harry el otro dia — se disculpa de nuevo.

— No te preocupes — le sonrió.

— Sólo que aún me siento mal por…

— Viktor, ya te lo dije… está bien, no te preocupes… de verdad — lo calmo.

— Gracias, pero aún así…

— Aún así, nosotros vamos a seguir siendo amigos, ¿de acuerdo? — le digo.

— De acuerdo — me dice con una sonrisa y yo no puedo más y lo abrazo.

Es un abrazo lleno de cariño y perdón, ya todo esta aclarado y ahora si podré decir que no puedo preocuparme por nada más el resto de las vacaciones, pues ya he resulto todos mis problemas con Viktor, Gretel y además de eso ya esta casi todo listo para la fiesta sorpresa de Neville y Harry para mañana.

_Un momento, la fiesta, lo olvide, Luna y Ginny deben estar buscándome, me fui sin avisarles_.

— Viktor, me tengo que ir, olvide hacer algo muy importante — le digo separándome de él.

— Claro, no te preocupes, ve… — me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla — por cierto, dile a Harry que lo siento mucho — me dice.

— Claro, se lo diré, adiós — le digo dándome media vuelta y caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

Espero llegar antes de que las chicas se desesperen y vengan a buscarme o se enfaden por mi tardanza; entro rápidamente al ascensor y se cierran las puertas mientras yo veo mis pies golpear rápidamente el piso dando a notar la prisa que tengo por llegar.

El tiempo pasó frente a mis ojos como la luz que se escapa por la ventana por la mañana, rápida e incontrolablemente.

—


	27. Engaño

Capítulo 27: ENGAÑOS

Versión de Harry Potter.

Se ha marchado y lo ha dejado solo, no sé si eso es bueno o malo, lo que se, es que seguramente me llevaran a Azkaban después de lo que voy a hacer.

Camino rápidamente hacia él que esta a espaldas mías, siento los pasos de Neville y Ron a mi espalda, pero no me importa, nadie lograra detener mi objetivo, matar a Viktor Krum.

Se gira y a mi me separan escasos 5 pasos de él.

— Hola Harry, quería… — no termino porque lo derribe de un golpe en la cara, un golpe que desee hacer hace mucho.

— ¡Te dije que te alejaras de Hermione!… — le digo con otro golpe al ver que se levanta, ahora lo veo sangrar de la nariz y el labio, pero no basta, no estaré conforme hasta verlo muerto, jamás pensé que podría sentir tanta ira hacia una persona, y en cierto modo es cierto, ya que él no es una persona, es un animal, vil y cruel.

— ¡Espera!… — me detienen Neville y Ron, al ver que empecé a buscar mi varita en mi bolsillo.

— ¡NO, NO HASTA QUE ÉL SE ALEJE DE MI NOVIA! — grito llamando la atención de todas las personas en el hotel, pero en especial la de él.

— ¡Vamos Harry, déjalo en paz! — me suplica Ron, pero no, esto es más de lo que yo puedo soportar, no me detendré.

— ¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ELLA ESTA CONMIGO?, DÉJANOS EN PAZ! — le grito mientras él se levanta del suelo y yo hago el intento de irme contra él pero me lo impide el agarre de Neville y Ron.

— Tú no lo entiendes… — me dice con voz calmada, pero yo no estoy de humor para escuchar y menos a él.

— ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDO?; ¿QUE ERES UN IDIOTA, QUE LAS PALABRAS TE PASAN POR LA CABEZA SIN PRESTARLES ATENCIÓN?… — le grito — ¡VEAMOS SI LO HACEN LOS GOLPES!… — no sé como pero me logre liberar del agarre de Neville y Ron y salí disparado hacia él, pero sin embargo me logro esquivar y perdí el equilibrio golpeándome en la cabeza con el sofá de madera; siento algo pegajoso y caliente brotar de mi frente pero no siento ningún dolor, sólo una inmensa rabia por no haberlo golpeado.

Me levanto y Neville y Ron me miran con horror, no sé si es por la herida o por mi carácter, ya que saben muy bien lo que ocurre cada vez que me enfado.

— ¡YA BASTA, no voy a dejar que me sigas golpeando e insultando, quería arreglar las cosas, pero tú no me lo permites, es una lastima que Hermione este con alguien como tú! — me dice y mi ira crece.

— ¡NO PRONUNCIES SU NOMBRE!… ¡ELLA AL IGUAL QUE TU SON UNOS…! — pare mis palabras con un golpe en la cara que me derribo de nuevo.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA, pensé en alejarme de ella, pero ahora jamás lo haré… no voy a dejar que una chica linda y noble como Hermione siga al lado de una bestia como tú!… — me dice mientras me limpio la boca y me levanto.

— ¡Lo harás o juro que te…! — empiezo a buscar mi varita y él hace lo mismo.

— ¡BASTA, esto no es un estadio de box para que vengan a manchar el nombre del hotel… — nos dice un hombre mientras otras cuatro personas nos separan a mi y a Viktor — usted no sé que hace aquí, no es huésped de este hotel, así que le pediré que se marche por las buenas o de lo contrario los de seguridad lo harán! — le dice a Viktor.

— ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA AQUÍ POTTER, JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS Y SEPARARE A HERMIONE DE TI!… — me llama Viktor mientras se lo llevan dos personas hacia fuera del hotel.

— ¡Camina! — lo reprende uno de los guardias.

— ¡POR TU BIEN, MANTENTE ALEJADO DE ELLA! — le grito queriendo irme hacia él pero me lo impiden dos guardias.

— Usted, tengo entendido que es nuestro huésped… es una pena pero tendré que pedirle que desaloje su habitación junto con sus amigos; ¡años de trabajar aquí y jamás me encontré con unos cavernícolas como ustedes! — me dice el señor el cual creo que es el gerente.

— ¡¿Qué?, no, espere, debe haber una manera de arreglar los daños!… quiero decir, no rompieron nada… — le dice Neville, de pronto mi ira cesa un poco ya que me siento culpable porque por mi culpa nos echaran del hotel.

— ¡Eso no me interesa!, no pienso correr riesgos, ya veo que es muy probable que pase con el carácter de su amigo… quiero que desalojen el hotel mañana o primera hora, los dejare dormir hoy aquí, pero mañana quiero las llaves en recepción… y si no hacen lo que les digo yo mismo los sacare y me encargare de que no los acepten en ningún hotel con prestigio… — nos dice y luego los guardias de seguridad me sueltan y se van junto con él.

Siento las miradas de preocupación y reproche de Neville y Ron y yo me siento miserable y enojado, sólo esto me faltaba a parte de perder a Hermione, también perderé a mis amigos por mi estupidez.

No sé en que estaba pensando, otra vez lo eche a perder, pero sin embargo ahora no diría que no era por una situación injusta, ya que era justo que me desquitara después de lo que vi.

Se me parte el alma de sólo recordar a Hermione abrazándose con Krum, de todas las personas que creí que alguna vez podrían engañarme jamás creí que ella seria la peor, ni siquiera tenía contemplado esto, y claro ¿quien tiene contemplado que su novia, el amor de su vida, lo iba a enamorar hasta la locura y luego sin previo aviso partirle el corazón como si fuera cualquier cosa?

Nadie.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Salgo del ascensor y me encuentro con Parvati, al parecer me esperaba, seguro ya sabe todo sobre la habitación extra que rentamos y esta esperándome para ir a arreglar el lugar o porque Ginny se enojo tanto con mi tardanza que la mando a buscarme.

— Hola Hermione, las chicas me pidieron que te esperara para irnos a arreglar la habitación — me dice mientras caminamos de regreso al ascensor.

— Claro, gracias — le digo cortésmente.

Me siento extremadamente feliz, por fin arregle todo con Viktor y por si fuera poco ya esta todo listo para la fiesta sorpresa de Neville y Harry, me muero de ganas de ver su cara al ver el lugar adornado con globos, serpentinas y muchas cosas más, pero en especial al ver el regalo que hice para él.

— Vamos, ya todos están adentro — me dice Parvati mientras entramos en la habitación que consiguió Luna.

— ¡Wow!… — es lo único que puedo decir al entrar y ver puestas la mayoría de las cosas adornando la habitación, la cual no esta nada mal.

Es mucho más amplia que la de nosotras y tiene una inmensa estancia la cual podremos usar como pista de baile, aunque a Harry no le guste bailar; además de eso la recamara esta separada de la estancia y cuarto de televisión, y por lo que veo también hay una terraza como la de nuestra habitación pero diferente, esta es más amplia y tiene una alberca junto con un yacusi, esto es…

— ¡Luna, es grandioso! — digo al fin.

— Gracias, supuse que querrían un lugar amplio y hermoso, ¿y que mejor que la mejor suite del hotel? — me dice con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?, dejaste a Luna sola en el vestíbulo! — me reprende Ginny.

— Estaba… ¡estaba hablando con Viktor! — lo último lo digo muy rápido.

— ¡¿Qué? — preguntan todos hasta los chicos.

— Estaba hablando con Viktor… — digo en voz baja y mirando el suelo — vino a buscarme para arreglar las cosas y pedirme, pedirnos perdón a mí y a Harry… y pues lo perdone y somos de nuevo amigos — digo levantando la vista y un poco sonrojada.

— Parece que has perdonado a muchos el dia de hoy — comenta Luna con una sonrisa.

— ¡Pero si ustedes jamás fueron amigos Hermione! — me dice Ginny.

— ¡Pues ahora lo seremos! — digo en mi defensa.

— Bien, si ya terminaron de hablar, vamos a terminar con lo que empezamos — dice Dean.

— O lo hacemos luego de comer, me muero de hambre — dice Seamus mientras se frota el estómago.

— Si, vamos — dicen todos a excepción de mí.

— ¿No vienes Hermione? — me pregunta Padma.

— No, yo acabo de comer — les digo mientras veo que se van.

— ¡¿Con Viktor? — pregunta Ginny.

— ¡Si, Ginny, con él! — le digo.

Estoy sola en la habitación y aprovecho para terminar de colocar todos los adornos que faltan; trato de colocar un cartel con el Feliz Cumpleaños grabado, pero me es imposible hacerlo al estilo muggle así que saco mi varita y dirijo un hechizo hacia el cartel el cual ha salido volando y flota en el aire.

_Es mucho mejor que haberlo colocado en la pared_, medito.

Ahora si no falta nada, los adornos están colocados, la comida y el pastel están pedidos y el señor Wilson nos hará el favor de traerlos al hotel mañana temprano, ya tengo listo el regalo para Harry, ya tengo lista mi ropa, mi ropa, lo había olvidado, ¿que usare?, si bien no recuerdo compre dos vestidos uno es lindo y sencillo, pero el otro es provocativo y tentador para cualquiera, no sé cual usare.

— Ahh, hola Hermione, ¿y los demás?… — pregunta Neville haciéndome saltar y girar sobre mis pies para ver a Harry, Ron y él en la puerta — ¡¿qué es eso? — pregunta viendo el cartel, ¡el cartel!, maldición han descubierto todo, ahora ya no será sorpresa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto inocentemente aunque sé que ellos saben la respuesta, veo como Harry observa el cartel mientras Ron y Neville me miran reprendiéndome.

— ¡¿Que, te dio remordimiento, por eso organizaste una fiesta? — me dice Harry enojado, un segundo ¿enojado?, no lo entiendo, se supone que la idea de las fiestas sorpresas es alegrar a las personas no hacerlas enojar, además ¿que es eso de "remordimiento"?, ¿de que esta hablando?, no entiendo nada.

— Nosotros los dejamos, ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar… — dice Ron mientras gira y le murmura algo al oído a Harry que no logro escuchar.

Salen de la habitación y nos dejan solos pero no entiendo nada, ¿porque Harry me mira de esa forma?, me hace recordar al Harry que soñé en la Madriguera, aquel que me veía con odio y desprecio, aquellos ojos verdes llenos de alegría y amor no están, sólo puedo ver sus ojos oscurecidos por la rabia, ¿pero rabia de que?, por Merlin sólo espero que no sé haya encontrado con…

* * *

Aqui inicia el drama, perdon por ausentarme... por eso les dejo dos capitulos :D


	28. Rompimiento

Capítulo 28: ROMPIMIENTO

Versión de Harry Potter.

No puedo creer que le arruine las vacaciones a mis amigos y todo por culpa de Viktor y… es mejor no seguir pensando en eso, sólo me hago daño, jamás creí que la primera vez que me enamoraría seria tan doloroso, siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho y casi ni puedo respirar, es como si estuviera en presencia de un millón de dementores, aunque para ser francos han llegado tarde porque mi alma ya se la han robado junto con mi corazón, sólo espero que algún dia pueda volver a sentir el palpitar de este en mi pecho.

Me duele recordar la escena del vestíbulo, la forma en que ella lo abrazo me era tan conocida, era como cuando me abrazaba a mi cada vez que nos separábamos por mucho tiempo y luego volvíamos a encontrarnos y ella se lanzaba a mis brazos apretándose fuertemente contra mi pecho, era la sensación más dulce jamás conocida por mi hasta que probé sus labios, esos labios que seguramente él ha probado innumerables veces a mis espaldas.

— Lo siento, chicos — les digo con un nudo en la garganta a Neville y Ron mientras empezamos a empacar nuestras cosas.

— No te preocupes… — me dice Ron poniendo una mano en mi hombro — ¡¿estás bien? — me pregunta preocupado y yo sólo me limito a asentir ya que si intento articular alguna palabra lo que saldrán de mi garganta serán sollozos de rabia, tristeza y un inmenso desamor.

— Voy a preguntar si esta Ginny en su habitación, creo que tenemos que hablar con los chicos sobre lo sucedido — dice Neville mientras toma el teléfono y marca.

Me siento tan vació, jamás creí que el amor doliera tanto, yo sólo había probado su dulzura y calidez pero ahora estoy probando su otra cara, esa cara tan amarga y fría, una que jamás creí que podría conocer con Hermione, ¿como puede ser que ella me haya tratado como a un juguete?

Me acuesto en mi cama tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero me es imposible, tantas perdidas que he tenido en mi vida y ninguna duele tanto como esta.

— Que raro, me dijeron que están en otra habitación — dice Neville luego de un rato.

— Vamos, creo que será mejor explicarles… — dice Ron mientras me levanto — ¿seguro quieres venir? — me pregunta.

— Si, después de todo, es mi culpa — les digo mientras salimos de la habitación.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que sea Hermione, ¿que haré cuando la tenga frente a mí?, seré capaz de mantenerme fuerte y no rodearla con mis brazos para besarla y pedirle que se quede conmigo, desearía que jamás le hubiera dado mi corazón, tal vez no dolería tanto como lo hace ahora.

Entramos y ahí esta ella, Dios, es tan hermosa que duele en lo más profundo de mi alma, trato de pensar en otra cosa y observo el cartel que esta en medio de la habitación, dice "_Feliz Cumpleaños_", mi cumpleaños, lo había olvidado, en dos días seré oficialmente mayor de edad, podré irme de la casa de los Dursley, que feliz seria si tan sólo no hubiera sido engañado por ella; pronto mi rabia crece y se confunde con mi tristeza. Y la dirijo hacia ella, me mira confundida, claro como si no supiera a que me refiero.

Los chicos han dicho que se van y Ron se dirige a mí.

— Harry, no lo tomes tan mal contra ella, deja que te explique — me dice Ron.

Pero ¿que me va a explicar?, ¿que mientras estaba conmigo también estaba con Viktor?, ¿que cuando yo la besaba ella sólo podía pensar en él?, no, no quiero explicaciones, he tenido suficientes en mi vida.

Estamos solos y siento un nudo en la garganta que me impide respirar, Dios como quisiera jamás haber conocido el amor.

— Lamento que descubrieran lo de la fiesta sorpresa — me dice con voz dulce que hace que tiemblan mis rodillas mientras se acerca a mí por un beso, yo simplemente me hago a un lado y la esquivo a toda costa.

— Bueno, la sorpresa la acabo de recibir hace un minuto… — le digo mientras mi ira crece al igual que siento que no podré contener más mis sentimientos.

— ¿De que hablas?… — me pregunta extrañada — ¿por qué estas tan esquivo conmigo? — se vuelve a acercar a mi y yo me doy media vuelta intentando calmarme y no hacer alguna estupidez.

— ¡Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe! — le digo con un nudo en la garganta que me corta como si de un cuchillo se tratara.

— No lo se… — me dice mientras me rodea y me obliga a mirarla, mi mirada vaga por su rostro, esos ojos tan dulces como el chocolate e hipnotizantes, ese puente de pecas en su nariz que me resulta sumamente tierno, esos labios, labios que Viktor ha de haber probado durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… dime Hermione, ¿te gusta jugar con las personas?, ¿les haces creer que las amas y las enamoras para luego romperles el corazón?… — le digo dejando escapar mi ira — como lo has hecho conmigo! — termino en un susurro dejando salir poco a poco este inmenso sentimiento de tristeza.

— Harry no sé de que estás hablando, ¡por favor dime que sucede!… — me pide mientras coloca una mano en mi mejilla, mano que abrazo a Viktor.

Merlin, desearía no tener ningún sentido para poder privarme de su tacto… olor… voz y su dulce sabor.

No puedo más, creí que podría contener mis sentimientos, mantenerme a raya, pero no puedo, sólo hay dos salidas para esto y las conozco muy bien, pero no puedo escoger una.

Puedo perdonarla y seguir viviendo en una mentira, o puedo dejarla ir, al igual que a mi corazón.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

No sé que le pasa, ¿por qué me esquiva?, ¿por qué me acaba de decir esas palabras tan hirientes?, ¿qué acaso ya no me ama?… no, me rehusó a creer eso.

Ha quitado mi mano de su mejilla y se aleja nuevamente de mí, desearía tan sólo que me dijera porque, ¿por qué me hace sufrir de esta manera?

— ¡Por favor, dime Harry, no entiendo nada de lo que acabas de decirme! — le suplico, mientras siento un nudo en la garganta creciendo.

— ¡Pensé que me amabas, pero veo que me equivoque… solo… sólo me usaste!… — me dice con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda ya no brillan con ese amor y alegría, ahora sólo veo una inmensa tristeza en ellos, una tristeza que siento yo también.

— ¡¿Por qué me dices estás cosas? — pregunto con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

— ¡Dime que no es verdad Hermione… es lo único que pido… la verdad, no quiero vivir en una mentira… no otra vez!… — me dice con las mejillas humedecidas por lágrimas.

— ¡¿Verdad, que?, por favor… por favor, dime que sucede!… — le suplico mientras siento lágrimas llegar a mi ojos.

— ¡Tú y Viktor… los vi… pensé que me amabas, pero sólo fue un engaño… pero ya no más… es todo… ya no quiero sufrir!… — me dice limpiándose las lágrimas mientras se aleja nuevamente, al igual que mi corazón; cuando me dijeron que el amor dolía, pensé que se trataba de un juego, pero ahora veo cuanta razón tenían, esto es más doloroso que cualquier herida jamás hecha, es casi tan doloroso que creo que muero.

— ¡Por favor Harry… no es lo que crees, él solo… — trato de remediar las cosas pero él me lo impide — déjame explicártelo!… — le digo con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos.

— ¡No puedo, ya no más… adiós Hermione! — me dice mientras se gira y sale por la puerta.

De nuevo peleo con él por culpa de Viktor pero creo que esta vez no tendrá remedio.

Me quedo parada mirando la puerta sin ninguna expresión, sólo con este corazón herido que pide a gritos atención, la atención de Harry.

Lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza me bañan el rostro hasta perderse en mi ropa, pronto no puedo controlar los sollozos, y en toda la habitación se escuchan junto con pequeños susurros que salen de mi garganta pronunciando su nombre. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que alguna vez sufriría tanto por la persona que más amo, los hubiera tachado de tontos, pero ahora la única tonta soy yo por no poder haber remediado las cosas a tiempo, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para todo.

Lo he perdido, he perdido al amor de mi vida y todo por un… me maldigo mientras me tiro prácticamente sobre una silla y comienzo a llorar de nuevo; si no hubiera abrazado a Viktor nada de esto hubiera pasado, ahora estaríamos como siempre, estaríamos felices y mañana seria su fiesta y la de Neville.

La fiesta, lo había olvidado por completo, pero creo que es mucho mejor así porque de seguro Harry no querrá verme.

Lloro incontrolablemente en la silla mientras recuerdo el modo en que Harry se fue de mi lado, sin dejarme decirle nada.

Quisiera recuperar mi giratiempo y volver el tiempo atrás para arreglar las cosas, pero mi lógica me lo impide, sabe perfectamente las consecuencias que traería el cambiar el pasado. Tal vez esto es lo mejor, me duele aceptarlo, pero tal vez Harry y yo no estamos destinados para estar juntos.

Limpio mis lágrimas tratando de ser fuerte pero mi cuerpo tiembla a causa de mis sollozos, es inútil seguir con mi tarea de limpiar mis lágrimas a toda costa porque si limpio una aparecen dos más.

Como desearía no tener corazón para sentir. Como desearía no tener ojos para llorar. Como desearía no haber abrazado a Viktor… como desearía que Harry estuviera aquí, me consolara, y me dijera lo mucho que me ama y que me perdona.

Se abre la puerta y me levanto inmediatamente, tal vez es él, pero mis lágrimas fluyen de nuevo porque no es él, sino todos mis amigos, tantos amigos que me están rodeando en este momento pero yo sin embargo me siento tan sola.

— ¡Hermione, ¿que paso?… — me preguntan Luna y Ginny mientras me abrazan, yo simplemente me alejo de ellas y salgo corriendo de la habitación dejándolos a ellos ahí.

Sigo corriendo y sin darme cuenta bajo por las escaleras, no quiero estar quieta, me resulta más sencillo correr para alejarme de mi sufrimiento; no me importa el destino sólo no quiero estar aquí, no con Harry odiándome como ahora lo hace seguramente.

Pronto siento un dolor pulsante en mi estómago y mis piernas a causa del ejercicio pero no me importa, continúo corriendo hasta estar fuera del hotel y emprender mi camino hacia cualquier lugar, ahora es cuando desearía volar para poder escapar.

Llego a la playa y escucho un trueno a lo lejos, pronto las personas corren al sentir el agua sobre sus cuerpos, para mi sin embargo es la mejor sensación que siento por ahora, el agua me baña por completo junto con mis lágrimas, me dejo caer sobre la arena la cual ahora es lodo por el agua que cae.

Recuerdo cuando Harry me pidió que fuera su novia, fue aquí, en esta misma playa aunque en un lugar más separado. Recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba al principio y luego la inmensa felicidad que sentí cuando me dijo que me amaba, me pidió que fuera su novia y nos besamos, ahora son sólo recuerdos, sólo eso. Ya no siento ese nerviosismo ni esa alegría, ambos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por unos que desearía no existieran.

Mis lágrimas no dejan de fluir y mi cuerpo se tambalea a causa de mis sollozos.

De pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro y me giro pensando en quien podrá ser y ahí esta ella, mi mejor amiga, la cual es como una hermana para mí, me alegra que este conmigo ahora apoyándome.

* * *

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, solo tomen un pergamino, una pluma, y dejen salir las ideas.

Los quiero

Yuly


	29. El peor dia de mi vida

Capítulo 29: EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA

Versión de Harry Potter.

Le he dicho lo que siento y no pude reprimir las lágrimas al igual que ella, he terminado las cosas, creo que es lo mejor, no puedo y no quiero seguir viviendo en una mentira, primero fue sobre mi identidad, luego la profecía y ahora esto.

Pensé que con terminar las cosas todo seria menos doloroso pero no lo es, sólo agranda el inmenso hueco en mi pecho haciendo más insoportable todo.

Llego a mi habitación y me alegro que no haya nadie. Es increíble como pase de la inmensa felicidad a la total pérdida en un tiempo tan corto, pensé que el amor no pudiera doler tanto.

Lágrimas surcan mis mejillas de nuevo y no hago ningún intento por contenerlas, no ahora, es lo único que puedo hacer, desahogarme, como quisiera que las lágrimas se llevaran también mi corazón para no sentir todo esto, aunque la ironía es que ya no sé siquiera donde quedo mi corazón.

Desearía que jamás me hubiera enamorado de Hermione como lo estoy ahora, tal vez no dolería tanto, pero entre más pienso en lo poco que viví con ella, más pienso que no cambiaria ningún momento, todo fue perfecto… mientras duro.

Me siento en una silla mientras mi ropa se empapa por mis lágrimas, por algún motivo no dejan de fluir y yo no me intereso en impedirlo. No ahora que es la única manera de liberarme un poco de esta carga que siento en el alma y el corazón.

Si Hermione no me hubiera engañado con Viktor, ahora estaría sumamente feliz por la sorpresa que nos preparo a mi y a Neville, pero sin embargo ahora dudo de porque lo hizo realmente, tal vez tenía razón al decir lo que dije… sólo lo hizo por remordimiento.

Me levanto sintiendo como un nuevo sentimiento atraviesa mi pecho, camino sin rumbo por la habitación mientras continuo llorando, trato de desahogarme con algo, pero no sé que hacer, ahora todo vuelve a mi mente, aparte de haber perdido a Hermione, por mi culpa también nos corrieron del hotel, camino hasta detenerme en el borde de mi cama y pateo una de las patas de esta, siento una punzada en mi pie debido al golpe pero sin embargo logre deshacerme de una carga.

Me calmo un poco y me siento en la silla de nuevo tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

Se abre la puerta y entra Ron, mi mejor amigo, como siempre a mi lado para apoyarme y hacerme sentir mejor, aunque en este caso creo que será inútil, nada podrá animarme.

— ¡¿Estás bien?… vi a Hermione hace un minuto y estaba… bueno de sólo verla supe lo que había pasado… ¡lo siento Harry! — me dice Ron mientras coloca una mano en mi hombro y se sienta frente a mi.

— ¡Pensé que podría arreglar las cosas!… — trato de decir calmado pero mi llanto me lo impide.

— Tranquilo… lo harán, solo…

— ¡No, esta vez no… ya me harte de que las personas que más quiero tengan que alejarse de mi… ya no puedo más Ron, siento que no podré más con esto que llevo dentro… quisiera…! — digo llorando.

— ¡No lo digas… ni lo pienses siquiera, ¿entiendes?… encontraremos la manera de arreglar todo esto… ya lo veras… — me apoya Ron.

— ¡Extraño tanto a Sirius y a mis padres… desearía que estuvieran aquí para ayudarme, decirme que todo va a estar bien y que siempre estarán conmigo… pero no es así… ellos no están y ahora Hermione tampoco… ya no tengo a nadie!… — lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin cesar.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, hay muchos que estamos contigo, tienes muchos amigos, además esta Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks… y mis padres, sabes cuanto te quieren, tú eres como un hijo para ellos… y un hermano para mi… no te des por vencido, ¿de acuerdo?… saldrás adelante de esto… jamás estarás solo! — me dice Ron y de alguna forma sus palabras me animan un poco.

— Eso espero… ¡la amo demasiado Ron… más de lo que pensé que amaría a alguien… es la primera vez que me enamoro y ve como terminan las cosas… desearía jamás haberme enamorado! — me maldigo por lo ultimo que dije porque no me arrepiento de nada y mucho menos de amarla a ella.

— Vamos Harry, no te pongas así… me deprime verte tan mal… te prometo que te ayudare a arreglar las cosas con Hermione…

— ¡No, esta vez no… ya tengo suficiente… no pienso regresar con ella… pasare el resto de las vacaciones aquí sin hablarle, después cuando tengamos que regresar me iré a la casa de los Dursley por un semana y me llevare todas mis cosas a Grimmauld Place y luego… luego no sé si tenga el suficiente valor para regresar a Hogwarts… tal vez no lo haga!… — le digo pensando muy bien en mis palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?, pero…! — me mira confundido.

— ¡Ya lo tengo decidido, ni tú ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión! — le digo pensando que es absurdo lo que voy a hacer, pero sin embargo es lo mejor para mi y mi corazón, no puedo soportar estar en Hogwarts con ella tan cerca y no ser capaz de decirle lo que siento por ella y tener que contenerme ahora que ya he probado sus labios.

Él desistió de animarme durante el resto de la tarde y yo me la pase encerrado en la habitación sólo ya que se lo pedí y él accedió.

Me quedo mirando por la ventana la lluvia que no deja de caer, no me di cuenta de cuando empezó, pero parece que esta atravesando por el mismo problema que mis ojos y mi corazón.

Varias veces había llorado en mi vida sin embargo esta vez era diferente, esta vez no podía siquiera respirar y mantener mis ojos sin lágrimas.

No sé que haré, pero no creo poder pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí con ella.

No ahora.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Mi corazón pide a gritos ayuda para ya no sentir pero nadie parece entenderlo más que el mismo.

Ginny se sienta a mi lado mientras observa que no haya nadie alrededor, saca su varita y pronuncia un hechizo atmosférico sobre nosotras. Ya no siento la lluvia sobre mí, pero por mi rostro siguen cayendo restos de agua y lágrimas.

— ¡¿Qué haré Ginny?… me siento como una estupida, cada vez que siento que puedo ser feliz… algo sale mal y lo estropeo todo! — le digo a Ginny mientras me abraza y lloro en su hombro.

— No es así y lo sabes… — me dice Ginny.

— ¡Si lo es… si no hubiera abrazado a Viktor nada de esto hubiera pasado… y ahora también he arruinado la fiesta sorpresa!…

— No te preocupes por eso… no importa, ¡lo que importa es arreglar las cosas con Harry, ¿de acuerdo? — me pregunta mientras me obliga a mirarla.

— ¡Él no va querer escucharme… lo conozco bien, de seguro me odia!… — digo mientras comienzo a llorar nuevamente.

— No digas tonterías, ¡él nunca podría odiarte!… — me anima pero no funciona.

— Que bueno que estés segura de eso, pero sé que es mentira, ¡él ahora piensa que lo engañe… él… — de pronto recuerdo lo que me dijo — él piensa que sólo lo use! — digo llorando.

— ¿Qué?… — me mira extrañada.

— ¡Me dijo que yo sólo lo use… que le mentí y…! — lágrimas corren por mis mejillas hasta perderse en mi ropa.

— ¡Pero eso es estupido, todos sabemos lo mucho que lo amas!… escucha, iré y tratare de que ya no este enojado y luego tú iras y hablaras con él, ¿de acuerdo?… ¡promételo! — me dice Ginny con una mirada esperanzada.

— De acuerdo, lo prometo… gracias Ginny… — le digo limpiando mis lágrimas y queriendo contagiarme por su esperanza, aunque tendré suerte si Harry quiere volver a verme.

— Hay algo que debes saber… — me dice temerosa Ginny y yo sólo me limito a mirarla — los chicos, bueno… cuando llegaron Neville, Ron y Harry al hotel, pues te vieron a ti y a Viktor y… Harry y él se pelearon y el gerente los corrió del hotel… a todos los chicos… se tienen que ir mañana a primera hora… lo siento, tenía que decírtelo — ahora me siento peor y lágrimas de rabia salen de mis ojos.

— ¡Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no…!

— ¡No es tu culpa!, tarde o temprano Harry y él se iban a encontrar, además nadie sabia las consecuencias que traería esto… — me dice.

— Aún así no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, ¡tal vez lo mejor es que desaparezca de su vida y no vuelva!… — le digo arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de lo que dije, porque sé que sin Harry no tendría una vida.

— ¡No digas eso!… él ahora puede que este un poco enojado, pero no tiene vida si tú no estas con él… anímate Hermione… vamos, regresemos al hotel… — me pide mientras se levanta.

— Quisiera quedarme un poco más, después iré — le digo.

— Está bien… ¡solo cuídate y no hagas nada estupido! — me dice antes de alejarse.

Lágrimas salen de mis ojos nuevamente.

¿Qué haré si pierdo a Harry?, tantos años de ser amigos y jamás pensé que me enamoraría de él, y mucho menos como lo estoy ahora. Si tan sólo él quisiera escucharme y decirme que todo está bien, ya no me sentiría tan miserable y vacía.

Y ahora lo peor es que también han corrido a los chicos por mi culpa.

Como desearía que él estuviera aquí y me consolara; tantas batallas y discusiones que tuvimos en el pasado y ninguna fue como esta, ahora sé que no tendrá ningún arreglo. Pero de algo estoy segura, no podré volver a Hogwarts si él aún me odia, no podré soportar estar al lado de él con el papel de amiga una vez más.

Me maldigo nuevamente, la culpa de todo esto es mía; además sé que él no me dejara explicarle nada, cuando una idea le entra en la cabeza es imposible que lo hagan cambiar de opinión.

Pase el resto de la tarde caminando bajo la lluvia la cual deje que cayera nuevamente sobre mí para sentir otro cosa que no fueran las lágrimas sobre mi rostro.

Solo espero que Ginny lo haya hecho reaccionar y ahora este un poco menos enojado conmigo como para poder explicarle todo.

Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para que Harry me perdone y para que los chicos no tengan que irse del hotel, me siento mal porque a causa de… ya basta, es suficiente de atormentarme con eso, sólo empeoro mi forma de sentirme y eso no me hace bien.

Regreso al hotel pensando muy bien en lo que haré y diré para que los chicos se queden y Harry vuelva conmigo.

Inexplicablemente he conciliado el sueño rápidamente, creo que fue a causa de estar llorando por horas.

Al menos mañana será otro dia.

—


	30. Desilusiones

Capítulo 30: DESILUSIONES

Versión de Harry Potter.

Quede devastado después de todo lo vivido, ahora sólo puedo hacer tres cosas. Dormir. Olvidar. Y tratar de dejar de amar.

Me levanto a causa de que los chicos están hablando animadamente. Escucho felicitaciones. ¿Felicitaciones?, ¿por qué?… Neville, hoy es 30 de Julio, es su cumpleaños. Lo olvide por completo.

— ¡Hey Harry, que bueno que despertaste… ¿adivina que?, fuimos a hablar con el gerente del hotel y nos disculpamos y toda la cosa… en fin, dijo que podíamos quedarnos, ¿no es genial? — me dice un contento Dean.

— Si, es genial… — digo con una media sonrisa, ya que no me agrada mucho la idea de que tenga que ver a Hermione — por cierto, felicidades Neville — le digo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias!

— Hey, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar?, además seguro mi hermana te va a dar tu regalo — dice Ron.

— ¡Si! — contesta de inmediato Neville mientras salen de la habitación.

— Te esperamos abajo Harry — me dice Seamus antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Seamus, no creo que… — no termine, se fueron.

_¿Qué haré ahora?, ella estará ahí_.

Camino sin ánimos hasta entrar en la ducha.

Cerca de una hora ya estaba reuniéndome con los chicos en el restaurante del hotel y para mi suerte ella no esta, me siento y no puedo evitar tener cara de estar en un funeral.

Escucho murmullos a mi alrededor y en varias ocasiones risas. La comida frente a mi se ve deliciosa pero sin embargo no sé me apetece. De pronto siento que alguien se sienta junto a mí, levanto la vista lentamente y me encuentro con los ojos más hermosos de la tierra, los tiene un poco rojos e hinchados pero siguen teniendo ese color hipnotizante, desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la mesa y finjo tener interés en la conversación de mis amigos.

— ¡Que bueno que llegaste Hermione, de lo contrario Ron se hubiera acabado el pastel! — le dice Padma.

— No importa, no tengo apetito… — le contesta seria.

Las platicas siguen y no puedo evitar mirarla de reojo, es sumamente hermosa, ¿como pude creer que podía olvidarla?, Merlin como quisiera besarla aquí ahora mismo. Pero no puedo. No debo. Tengo que salir de aquí.

— ¿A dónde vas? — me pregunta Neville mientras todos ven que me levanto.

— Lo siento Neville, no me siento bien… nos vemos luego — me despido con un gesto de mano y salgo rápidamente de ahí, necesito despejar mi cabeza.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado a el lugar preciso donde le pedí a Hermione que fuera mi novia, mi corazón esta llorando pero mis ojos no derraman lágrima alguna ya que las derrame todas anoche.

Me quedo perdido en los recuerdos, me sentí tan feliz ese dia que ahora parece tan lejano.

Ojala jamás me hubiera enamorado de Hermione.

¿Quién en esta vida podría pensar que se enamoraría de su mejor amiga?, ¿quién?, después de todo creo que sólo hay una respuesta. Yo.

Todos los momentos juntos, las aventuras, las sonrisas, las pláticas, las confesiones, los abrazos… los simples saludos se hicieron indispensables para mí. El verla cada dia me resultaba una tortura por no poder decirle lo que yo sentía por ella. Después, cuando empezó a relacionarse con los chicos me sentí como un estupido al sentir celos de ella.

Hasta hace poco creí que estaba enamorada de Ron, mi otro mejor amigo. Eso fue lo peor, sufrí demasiado y fue cuando empecé a salir con chicas y me relacione con Cho y Ginny, y es cierto, ellas me gustaban, pero sólo las usaba para olvidar a Hermione, mi amor imposible.

Pero después de todo me di cuenta de que lo único que sentía ella por Ron era hermandad.

Que canalla fui al usarlas y un completo idiota por no haber sido capaz de olvidarla. Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho no sufriría tanto como ahora.

Parece como si me hubiera quedado en mis recuerdos por días, más sin embargo sólo han pasado dos horas.

Regreso al hotel ya que no quiero seguir atormentándome con los recuerdos.

Me pesan demasiado los pies pero finalmente he regresado.

Entro y sigo con la única tarea que he hecho.

Nada.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Me despierto y encuentro a Ginny caminando de allá para acá mientras se arregla y dirige miradas a una caja que hay sobre su cama.

— Buenos días… — me saluda — ¿te sientes mejor? — yo sólo me encojo de hombros.

— ¡¿Pudiste hablar con Harry? — digo esperanzada mientras me levanto.

— Lo siento, estaba dormido y no quise molestarlo… pero no pongas esa cara, hablare con él hoy y veras que todo será como antes — me alienta.

Varios minutos después bajaron al restaurante para felicitar a Neville. No sé si deba ir. Tal vez lo encuentre ahí y me moriría de tristeza al ver que me evade y me mira con odio. Es algo que jamás podría soportar.

Decidida a arreglar todo decido bajar y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

Él sólo me evadía y yo no podía ocultar mis sentimientos, le dirigía miradas cada que podía hasta que se fue. Junto con mi corazón.

— Necesita tiempo — me dice Ron.

— Ronald tiene razón — me dice Luna, yo sólo puedo asentir a sus comentarios.

— Chicos no quiero ser aguafiestas lo mejor es que regrese a la habitación, no tengo ánimos de celebraciones ahora… lo siento Neville, y nuevamente feliz cumpleaños — me despido.

— Cuídate y no te preocupes — me responde.

Regreso a mi habitación y lo hago por las escaleras, me da un poco de paz el estar en movimiento, siento que puedo alejarme de todo mi sufrimiento.

Después de varios minutos de no hacer nada salí del hotel y camine por las calles cercanas. Miles de recuerdos se apoderan de mi cabeza y corazón. Recuerdo la cita que tuve con Harry, cuando fuimos a la tienda de trajes de baño, cuando paseamos por las calles… cada detalle se grabo en mi corazón.

Necesito escapar de los recuerdos y regreso al hotel.

Entro a mi habitación y ahí están los chicos excepto Harry como lo supuse, cierro la puerta y Ron se dirige a mí con algo en las manos.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? — pregunto preocupada mientras veo el rostro que tienen todos.

— Es mejor que te sientes Hermione… — me pide Ginny y yo obedezco — díselo Ron — él se acerca a mi mientras juega nerviosamente con un papel que tiene en las manos.

— ¡Harry se fue!… — me dice Ron totalmente pálido mientras a mi se me rompe el corazón y escucho sus palabras haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

Jamás creí que hiciera esto, pensé que tal vez podríamos reconciliarnos, pero ahora, ahora no tiene caso, él se ha ido y seguramente no volverá; lágrimas de rabia y dolor me bañan el rostro de nuevo y me quedo sumergida en mis pensamientos.

_Él no esta, se ha ido_, me repito cada segundo tratando de asimilarlo, ¿pero como podré asimilar que el amor de mi vida, la única persona que he amado, no estará conmigo?, ¿cómo?; pensé que lo que experimente hace unas horas era el peor sentimiento, pero ahora ni la misma muerte podría compararse un poco con este sentimiento de culpa, odio, desamor y perdida.

¿Qué haré sin él?, no puedo más, pensé que todo saldría bien, pero me equivoque de nuevo, ¿de que sirve ser inteligente si siempre te equivocas en cuestiones de amor?

Ahora no tengo nada… no tengo a nadie.

—


	31. Una mala decisión

Capítulo 31: UNA MALA DECISIÓN

Versión de Harry Potter.

No pude más, tenía que salir, huir de ahí, el tenerla cerca me estaba matando, decidido a lo que iba hacer tome un papel y le deje una nota dirigida a ella y a Ron, me siento mal por dejarlos, sobre todo a ella, pero es lo mejor, sé que algún dia lo entenderán; sólo espero que lo hagan.

No sabía a donde ir y sin pensarlo siquiera tome mis cosas y Desaparecí, a cualquier lugar, no importa, sólo que este lejos de aquí, de ella.

Se que es estupido lo que hice, pero si no lo hubiera hecho jamás podría tener una vida otra vez. Ella y mis amigos seguramente en este momento deben estar odiándome. Odio, raro sentimiento pero jamás lo sentiría por alguno de ellos y mucho menos por ella.

— ¡Lo siento Hermione!… — digo en un susurro mientras me siento en la fría hierva.

Me siento tan mal por lo que hice, pero sin embargo era la única salida, me duele admitirlo pero esta vez no pude ser fuerte, no con ella, con ella nunca lo fui, sólo fingí serlo, pero esta vez no, no ahora que no tengo una persona que me apoye; ella siempre fue mi apoyo, mi mejor amiga, y ahora la dueña de todo mi ser; tal vez es por eso que ahora no soy fuerte, porque no la tengo, la he perdido para siempre y mi corazón lo sabe.

Desearía que en mi batalla con Voldemort yo también hubiera muerto, hubiera sido rápido y sin dolor, pero no como ahora que siento mi muerte lentamente y con un dolor punzante que inunda mi interior.

Me maldigo por haberme enamorado, jamás debí dejarme llevar por el amor; maldita adicción, tan dulce y tan dolorosa a la vez.

A veces me arrepiento y otras no, pero aún así desearía que no estuviera enamorado, tal vez así no me sentiría tan vació y no me encontraría ahora sólo y con estas malditas lágrimas en mis ojos que me impiden ver imágenes claras en mi cabeza. Lo único claro ahora, es que he perdido y de la peor manera.

Yo que siempre ayudaba a mi equipo para ganar los juegos de Quidditch y por tal motivo me eligieron su capitán; ahora soy un perdedor y un cobarde. Maldita fortuna.

— ¡Debo ser fuerte!… — me repito cada minuto.

Pero ¿fuerte de que?, ¿a que?; ¿al amor?, ¿cómo?

Ojala supiera la respuesta, como ser fuerte para no dejarme vencer por el amor y por la inmensa tristeza que siento ahora.

Sin darme cuenta de mis acciones, camine sin rumbo hasta encontrarme con una cabaña abandonada en medio de la nada. Entro para refugiarme de la oscuridad y una nueva tormenta que se avecina. Aunque en mi corazón ya haya empezado desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo quisiera saber cuando parara o alguna forma de detenerla, porque realmente lo necesito, necesito paz en mi corazón.

Esta cabaña me resulta muy parecida a la de Hagrid, sin embargo sé que no es esta, ya que ahora estoy muy lejos de Hogwarts.

Aún no he tomado la decisión de regresar, tal vez si al terminar las vacaciones ya estoy un poco mejor, lo haga, pero hasta entonces, no sé que haré, en unas horas seré oficialmente mayor de edad y podré ir a donde quiera, eso me alegra porque ya no tendré que estar con mis tíos muggles; me habían dicho que los tíos son como unos segundos padres a los cuales acudir, pero en mi caso no era así, para mi la única persona que se asemeja a un padre, fue Sirius, lo extraño tanto, jamás supere su partida al igual que la de mis padres, los tres fueron las personas más importantes de mi vida, después de…

— ¡Tengo que olvidarla!… — me reprocho.

¿Pero como podré olvidarla?, ¿cómo olvidar a la única persona que he amado?, pienso en muchas formas de hacerlo, cuando lo único que quiero ahora, es estar con ella, tenerla frente a mi y arreglar las cosas.

Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar de tanto pensar. Si hubiera una forma ahora de salir de todo esto, de hacer olvidar a mi corazón, de remediar todo el daño que siento.

Camino por la cabaña hasta cansarme, me dejo caer en una silla cuando escucho un pequeño rechinido de la misma y pocos segundos después estoy en el suelo. Me levanto furioso no sólo por el golpe sino por todo lo que siento, empiezo a patear y romper cosas, estoy desolado, no tengo a nadie.

Golpe tras golpe una imagen viaja a mi imagen y la que más se repite es la de Hermione y Viktor. Termino con los puños sangrando y de rodillas en el suelo, con nuevas lágrimas en mi rostro, me siento tan mal, desearía arrancarme el corazón de un sólo golpe para matar esto que siento, entre más rápido sea, mejor. Más rápido no sentiré nada.

Sigo llorando y no puedo controlar los sollozos, pero no basta, puedo acabar con el mundo entero a golpes y aún así no estaré satisfecho y no podré controlar a mi corazón.

De pronto, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, grito su nombre deshaciéndome de toda la frustración y el nudo que siento en mi garganta.

Rompo todo lo de la cabaña hasta que sólo queda de pie la cama.

_Al menos deje algo para descansar_, pienso sarcásticamente.

Camino hacia ella con un inmenso dolor en mis puños los cuales ahora sangran más a causa de que golpee innumerable de veces la pared. Me acuesto y me quedo mirando el techo mientras las lágrimas salen de mis ojos hasta mojarme la nuca.

Y me quedo solo de nuevo.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

_Se ha ido, se ha ido_, me repito tratando de asimilarlo, ¿pero como asimilar que la única persona que he amado se ha ido, y lo peor, se ha ido odiándome?, maldita sea mi vida, maldito sea el dia en que me enamore como ahora… maldito sea el momento en el que abrace a Viktor.

Tengo el rostro bañado en lágrimas y no me importa que todos mis amigos me vean así, no me importa nada, sólo verlo de nuevo, es lo único que quiero.

Daría todo por tenerlo conmigo ahora, daría mi vida misma, por sólo una palabra de su boca.

— Él dejo esto — me dice Ron mientras me da un pequeño papel, con el cual él antes estuviera jugando; rápidamente lo extiendo hasta casi romperlo en el proceso, y empiezo a leer.

_Queridos Hermione y Ron:_

_Ron, lo siento, sé que prometí que saldría adelante pero no puedo, el estar en esta situación es más de lo que puedo soportar, lo siento, tengo que irme, espero algún dia nos volvamos a encontrar, aún no sé si regresare a Hogwarts, pero si no lo hago; solo, sólo cuídate, ¿quieres?; eres como un hermano para mi, y lamento mucho haberme ido, pero no puedo, no quiero seguir sintiéndome mal._

_Prometo que algún dia iré a visitarte, discúlpame con Ginny y los demás y sobre todo con tu familia. Lo siento. Cuídate._

_Por favor entrégale esta carta a Hermione luego de que la hayas leído, creo que necesita saberlo._

_Hermione si estas leyendo esto es porque Ron hizo lo que le pedí, al igual que a Ron te ofrezco disculpas por haberme ido, no quiero que me odies por esto, eso es algo que no podría soportar. Lamento mucho que no te haya podido hacer feliz, veo que Viktor si lo hizo, te deseo lo mejor, espero me recuerdes, y por favor no me odies._

_No te diré a donde iré, porque ni yo lo se, sólo espero que si algún dia nos volvemos a encontrar, no me guardes ningún rencor._

_No te puedo pedir que seamos amigos porque seria estupido pedirte algo como eso considerando lo mucho que te amo._

_Por favor perdóname._

_Te amo._

_Harry_.

— ¡Se fue!… — digo inútilmente mirando el papel en mis manos y sobre todo perdiéndome en las ultimas palabras.

— ¡Jamás creí que lo hiciera… ¿y ahora que haremos? — pregunta Ron mientras se sienta a mi lado y me abraza.

— ¡No volverá… él… se fue… como… ahora que…! — tartamudeo mientras las lágrimas salen rápidamente de mis ojos.

— ¡Él solo… pensé que… — dice Ron — ESTO ES UNA MALDITA PORQUERÍA! — grita totalmente frustrado mientras se levanta y empieza a caminar.

Yo me quedo sumergida en mis pensamientos y sentada en el sillón, ahora no tengo nada por hacer, todo esta perdido, ya no tiene caso nada, es inútil, él se ha ido y yo no pude ni siquiera despedirme.

— ¡Tranquilízate Ron!… — le dice Luna mientras trata de abrazarlo pero él se lo impide y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras él.

Me quede unos segundos sin poder hacer nada hasta que hice lo mismo que Ron y salí tras él.

— ¡HERMIONE ESPERA!… — escucho que grita Ginny a mi espalda pero yo no quiero detenerme, no ahora que parece que es lo único que puede calmarme un poco, el alejarme al igual que lo hizo él.

Lo odio por haberse ido, lo odio por haberme dejado, lo odio porque no me dejo explicarle, pero más lo odio porque a pesar de todo lo sigo amando.

Alcanzo a Ron y ambos subimos en el ascensor hasta llegar al último piso del hotel.

No hay absolutamente nada sólo una escalera la cual lleva hacia el techo del hotel, subimos para desaparecer un poco de esta maldita rabia y pensar en otra cosa.

Estuvimos en silencio los dos por un largo tiempo, no podía dejar de llorar y ahora Ron parecía que hacia lo mismo mientras caminaba por todo el lugar, yo sólo me recargue en un muro tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero mis sentidos me lo impiden.

— ¡No pudo más! — digo después de un tiempo, veo como Ron se gira hacia mi con los ojos humedecidos por lágrimas.

— ¡Quisiera ayudarte, pero no sé que hacer… él se ha ido… ¿qué vamos a hacer sin él Hermione?, él es mi mejor amigo y ahora…! — me dice mientras se acerca a mi.

— ¡Se ha ido, me siento como una estupida, todo es mi culpa, tal vez yo debería irme también y así él volvería, no me importa si no vuelvo a verlo sólo quiero que este bien… ahora no sabemos ni donde esta, puede estar en problemas, le pudo haber pasado algo y nosotros no sabemos nada… desearía que me hubiera llevado con él!… — le digo a Ron mientras lo abrazo.

— ¡No digas eso, no podré soportar perderte a ti también… ahora sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro!…

— ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo Ron!… — le pido mientras me alejo de él y comienzo a caminar.

— ¡¿Pero como?, él… él… él aún tiene el rastro… él tiene el rastro Hermione, tenemos que pedirle a mi papá que lo localice, tenemos unas horas, después no lo podremos encontrar, vamos!…

El rastro, lo había olvidado, creo que después de todo podremos encontrar a Harry, esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos, tengo que arreglar las cosas y hacer que vuelva, sólo tengo una oportunidad para hacerle entender que él es el único que habita mi corazón y sin él no puedo vivir. Si después de esto él no quiere regresar, no importara, me iré con él, no importa a donde, me iré, jamás lo dejare solo, aunque me lo prohíba, me iré con él.

— ¡¿Dónde esta tu padre ahora? — pregunto esperanzada.

— En casa… ¡diablos, él esta en casa, si mi mamá descubre que paso algo, se enfadara y no nos dejara ir!… — me dice.

— ¡No importa, luego lidiamos con eso, es mejor que perder a Harry para siempre, vamos!… — no le di tiempo de reprochar porque Desaparecimos.

Estamos en la colina cerca de la Madriguera, son las 9 de la noche, tenemos sólo 3 horas para encontrarlo o de lo contrario… no, me rehusó a perderlo.

— ¡Espera aquí, yo iré y lo traeré!… — me dice Ron empezando a caminar.

— ¡Ten cuidado Ron y date prisa! — le digo.

Solo tenemos una oportunidad, todo depende de esto, si fallamos se acaba todo, no lo encontraremos.

—


	32. La última oportunidad

Capítulo 32: LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Versión de Harry Potter.

Maldita fortuna, cuando creí que era cuestión de un par de horas para ser mayor de edad me di cuenta de la diferencia de horario.

Tonto por no haber pensado en eso antes.

Segundos, minutos, horas, se escurren entre tus dedos sin poder detenerlos.

He estado un dia completo en esta cabaña. Ahora la noche ha caído.

La lluvia ahora empieza a caer y me alegro de que haya encontrado un refugio, la cabaña es vieja ya que pronto empecé a notar todas las goteras.

He llorado por horas, y ahora mis ojos están totalmente rojos y sin ninguna lágrima ya que se agotaron hace tiempo.

En este momento seguramente Hermione y los chicos deben estar hablando o almorzando.

Mi estómago pide atención, no he comido nada desde hace mucho. Y ahora aquí en medio de la nada no puedo encontrar algún alimento. Patético, primero lloro y me quejo por lo sucedido con Hermione y ahora sólo pienso en comida como lo hace Ron.

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora, espero no me odien. No soportaría eso.

Empiezo a sentir frió, y me levanto de la cama sacando mis cosas de mi bolsillo; maldita fortuna, como vendríamos a un lugar calido no traje ropa para frió.

Empiezo a caminar y me acerco a la chimenea, gracias a que rompí varias sillas y una mesa tomo la madera y la deposito ahí, busco mi varita en mi bolsillo y hago un eficaz hechizo para crear fuego. Me siento en el suelo recargándome en un sofá; para calentarme con el fuego.

Me quedo sumergido en las llamas, el crecer de estas es tan rítmico que parece hipnotizante.

Tal parece que jamás podré pensar en otra cosa que sea Hermione.

Me levanto y me siento en el sofá para estar más cómodo, aunque sea imposible porque estoy devastado.

— ¡¿Por qué Hermione?… creí que me amabas!… — digo suspirando.

Creo que debí darme cuenta antes de que ella no estaba interesada en mi, sino en Viktor, sólo que el amor me cegó, hasta el limite de creer que ella también me amaba a mi. Que estupido fui.

Me quedo fijamente hipnotizado en el fuego y en mis pensamientos.

Es increíble como a pesar de todo la sigo amando.

Me detengo a meditar un poco, tantos años de ser amigos y jamás me di cuenta de cuando la empecé a ver más que como a una simple amiga; es cierto que siempre la veía sólo como eso, una amiga, una muy buena amiga, casi al grado de ser como una hermana para mi, sin embargo creo que por ahí es donde empezó todo, entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos o separados yo en lo único que pensaba era en ella; me quedaba sumergido en sus ojos, su rostro y esos labios que probé y tienen un sabor indescifrablemente dulce; siempre pensé o me hice a la idea de que entre nosotros no podía haber nada más que eso, amistad. Desearía que así hubiera sido, tal vez no estaría sufriendo como lo hago ahora.

Años de vivir con ella, la conocí cuando tenía 11 años, es cierto, era muy joven aún como para pensar en chicas, pero ella sin embargo era diferente a las demás, inteligente, bonita y sobre todo tenía un carácter que me parecía sumamente agradable.

Recuerdo en los muchos problemas que nos metimos; y cuando en primer año un troll por poco la mata, en ese momento no me importo nada más que salvarla.

Después en segundo cuando fue petrificada, mi corazón se congelo al verla en ese estado, era como ver a Hermione muerta, no movía ni un músculo.

Luego en tercero, ella fue un gran consuelo para mi cuando descubrí lo de Sirius, mi padrino, lo que daría porque siguiera vivo, además de que gracias a ella pude crear un patronus corpóreo y perfecto.

Cuando la vi en el suelo del bosque prohibido desmayada a causa de los ataques de cientos de dementores, algo en mí me hizo pensar en todos los momentos felices que pase con ella y fue cuando de mi varita salió el ciervo.

Pero en cuarto todo cambio, ella empezó a salir con Viktor y eso a mi me molestaba mucho, pensaba que eran sólo celos de hermanos o amigos, pero entonces la noche del baile cuando la vi llegar con Viktor comprendí todo, la amaba, la amaba en secreto y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empezó.

Y así fueron pasando los años hasta ahora.

Por fin me declare y deje salir mi carácter Gryffindor.

— ¡Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho!… — digo en voz apenas audible dándole voz a mis pensamientos.

La noche esta cayendo muy rápido y dentro de escasos 30 minutos seré mayor de edad y podré ir a donde yo quiera.

Las ironías de la vida, yo aquí triste pensando en todos mis problemas y seguramente los Dursley ahora deben estar haciendo una fiesta, claro, no es por celebrar mi cumpleaños, sino porque al fin se desharán de mi.

Me levanto y camino a la cama para ver si puedo conciliar el sueño, la lluvia sigue cayendo y parece que no cesara hasta la mañana.

Entonces me iré de aquí, y no volveré.

— Mañana todo cambiara… — digo antes de caer dormido en un profundo sueño.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Camino sin rumbo haciendo círculos en la pequeña colina, no sé que esta pasando en la Madriguera, Ron ya se tardo una hora y aún no sale, me pregunto porque tarda tanto; ¿qué no sé da cuenta que no tenemos tiempo?, ¿o es que…?… no, me rehusó a creer que nos han descubierto o que el señor Weasley se ha negado a ayudarnos.

— Listo, papá se acaba de ir al Ministerio, volverá en un instante… lo siento, ¿te asuste?… — me dice Ron haciéndome saltar de la impresión.

— No, esta bien, ¿cuánto crees que tarde?… — trato de hacer conversación para calmarme.

— Unos minutos… o unas horas, no lo se, él nunca se ha encargado de rastrear a las personas así que… — dice mientras ve la cara deprimida que puse con lo ultimo — ¡él estará bien Hermione, lo encontraremos, papá nos ayudara y haremos que vuelva… lo prometo! — me dice colocando una mano en mi hombro y yo sólo puedo asentir y empezar a caminar otra vez. Parece que es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.

Espero no sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, de lo contrario no sé que haré; él es todo para mi, sin él… no, no puedo pensar en eso, sé que habrá una manera de hacerlo entender, de hacer que me perdone y que vuelva.

Mis piernas ya me duelen de tanto caminar, así que me siento en la fresca hierba.

Pasó una hora y de pronto vimos ante nosotros a un patronus con forma de comadreja.

— Chicos no sé preocupen, a Harry aun le faltan 15 horas para ser mayor de edad, en este tiempo tratare de encontrarlo mientras tanto quiero que se queden en la casa… procuren que Molly no los vea.

El patronus se desvaneció apenas termino de dar el mensaje.

La diferencia de horario, lo había olvidado. Nuestras esperanzas crecieron enormemente al darnos cuenta de esto.

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa cuando estás sumergida en tus pensamientos, sólo fui consciente de varias cosas; por ejemplo, entramos a la Madriguera y nos quedamos en la habitación de Ron, George nos llevo comida (aunque no comí gran cosa), nadie se dio cuenta de nada excepto él y prometió guardar el secreto.

La noche pronto cayó y salimos sin ser detectados.

En mi reloj ya marcan 10 para las 12 y el señor Weasley aún no vuelve, ¿qué lo demorara tanto?, espero no lo hayan sorprendido y se encuentre en problemas, sólo eso me faltaría, meterlo a él también en problemas, parece que todos a los que quiero resultan heridos por mi culpa.

— Ya no tarda, en cualquier momento aparecerá… ya veras — me dice Ron mientras ve como observo mi reloj cada minuto.

Ahora no sólo yo estoy nerviosa y ansiosa, él también se muestra así.

Empezamos a caminar y una lágrima surca mi mejilla, ya es la 1:30 a.m., él ya es mayor de edad, ya no tiene el rastro, es demasiado tarde, lo he perdido, jamás lo encontrare.

Maldigo al destino, tan certero y tan verdugo a la vez. Pero más me maldigo a mí por haberme dejado llevar y haber abrazado a Viktor. Todo es mi culpa.

Mis lágrimas fluyen libremente y ya no me intereso en reprimirlas, parece que es lo único que puedo hacer ahora, desahogarme.

De pronto veo saltar a Ron y Aparecer al señor Weasley. Nos acercamos rápidamente a él y antes de poder decir nada él nos interrumpe.

— ¡Lo siento… perdió el rastro!… — nos dice cabizbajo.

— ¡¿Qué?, pero papá…! — dice Ron mientras yo siento mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

— Sólo pude ver una pequeña señal de él en el bosque donde se realizo el campeonato mundial de Quidditch, justo cuando estaba a punto de ver su posición exacta, su señal desapareció… debió ser el rastro, pero no estoy seguro — termina.

— ¡¿Quiere decir que…? — de pronto veo una pequeña gota de esperanza.

— Él podría estar aún ahí, si, pero no sé la posición exacta y por lo que se, ese bosque es sumamente extenso y seria peligroso ir ahora, de noche…

— ¡Tengo que ir… gracias señor Weasley! — digo sacando mi varita al igual que Ron.

— ¡Gracias papá! — y Desaparecemos.

Pronto todo empieza a aclararse o más bien a tomar forma ya que es de noche y no logro ver nada. Siento inmediatamente la lluvia caer sobre nosotros, pero no importa.

— ¿Por donde empezamos?… ¿crees que deberíamos separarnos para abarcar más espacio? — me pregunta Ron mientras enciende su varita al igual que yo.

— Seria lo más conveniente… yo iré por aquí y tú por allá, si lo encuentras usa un hechizo… — digo señalando nuestro camino.

— Entiendo, ¡cuídate!, hasta luego… — dice mientras se da vuelta y empieza a caminar llamando a Harry, al igual que yo.

Solo una vez estuve aquí, y nunca inspeccione bien este bosque, me maldigo por no haberlo hecho, así sabría al menos hacia donde voy o habría ido Harry a buscar refugio de esta lluvia.

Continuo caminando gritando su nombre mientras escucho a lo lejos a Ron hacer lo mismo. Sólo puedo ver la luz de mi varita alrededor iluminando los árboles y demás hierbas ya bañados con la lluvia al igual que yo.

Solo espero que esto no me dificulte las cosas para seguir avanzando.

Ya no escucho nada, sólo el sonido de la lluvia y mi voz llamando a Harry; espero este bien.

Camino resbalándome un poco con el lodo y las hiervas, pero no pienso detenerme, nada ni nadie lograran impedirme seguir. Estoy decidida a todo por llegar a Harry, aunque no sepa donde este.

_¿Acaso se habrá ido ya de aquí?_, me pregunto, ya que llevo casi una hora llamándolo y no hay ninguna señal en absoluto de su paradero; sigo caminando cuando de pronto…

— ¡AAAHHHH!… — grito al estar colgada de un acantilado, no me di cuenta de por donde caminaba, Merlin juro que estoy viendo pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos, trato de sostenerme pero lo único que puedo hacer es resbalarme con el lodo y la hierva mojada — ¡HARRY, RON… AYUDA… HARRY, HARRY!… — los llamo aunque sé que es inútil porque ambos están muy lejos de mí.

Jamás pensé que mi vida terminaría así, estoy colgando de la orilla y por si fuera poco perdí mi varita al momento de resbalarme, la puedo ver un poco por la luz de la luna, pero no puedo alcanzarla y con cualquier movimiento que haga podría caer.

Me maldigo por no haber podido arreglar las cosas con Harry. Pero me alegro porque pude ser feliz a su lado aunque sea por unos días. Creo que podré irme en paz por eso.

—


	33. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Capítulo 33: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Versión de Harry Potter.

Ante mi esta el espejo de Oesed, por mi reflejo en el tengo 11 años de nuevo, no puedo creer lo tranquilo y triste que estoy, mis padres están frente a mi sonriéndome, como la primera vez que los vi.

— ¡Necesito su ayuda! — les digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Tranquilo Harry, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo — me dice mi madre.

— Es una de las cosas que debes sentir al estar enamorado — me dice mi padre.

— ¡No sé que hacer! — digo mirándolos.

— Lo sabrás pronto hijo, sólo escucha a tu corazón, el siempre te dirá que hacer… lo hizo conmigo — me dice mirando a mi madre.

— ¡Ella te necesita Harry! — me dice mi madre.

— ¡Y yo a ella, pero…!

— ¿Tú la amas? — me pregunta mi padre.

— ¡Si! — le respondo.

— Es lo único que debes saber — me contesta.

Me quedo unos minutos viéndolos, el estar aquí frente a ellos me da tanta paz y tranquilidad.

— ¡HARRY, HARRY!… — me llega la voz de Hermione, miro a todos lados pero no la veo.

Doy una vuelta en la cama, y me quedo dormido otra vez, pero escucho su voz de nuevo. Abro los ojos tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estoy y es cuando todo vuelve a mi memoria.

Me siento y escucho su voz otra vez, pero estoy despierto, esto no puede ser un sueño.

Me levanto y salgo de la cabaña para ver si esta afuera, pero todo esta oscuro y llueve precipitadamente.

— ¡AAAHHHH…! — escucho que grita, definitivamente esta aquí.

Saco mi varita e ilumino el bosque, mientras salgo corriendo en dirección de donde proviene su voz.

El lodo me impide mantenerme de pie, pero me levanto y continúo avanzando.

— ¡AYUDA… HARRY, RON!… — escucho que grita a unos cuantos metros alejada de mí.

Corro más rápido y veo unas manos sosteniéndose de la orilla de lo que parece ser un acantilado, camino rápidamente hacia allí, cuando veo una de su mano desaparecer.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…! — grita.

— ¡Te tengo, sujétate!… — le digo mientras tomo su mano rápidamente antes de que se soltara también. La ayudo a subir y se tira prácticamente arriba de mi al momento de estar a salvo y comienza a llorar — ¡está bien, todo está bien!… — la calmo mientras la abrazó y ella solloza en mi pecho.

— ¡Lo siento!… — me dice entre sollozos.

La ayudo a levantarse y me quedo mirándola detenidamente, su rostro esta bañado en lágrimas, y esta completamente mojada. Tengo tantas ganas de besarla, pero no puedo hacerlo, no hasta que todo quede claro.

— ¡Hermione, ¿estás…?… ¿Harry?… — escucho la voz de Ron a mi espalda y me giro para verlo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? — pregunto fríamente.

— ¡¿Cómo te encontramos?, ¿cómo te encontramos?… — me dice Ron enojado mientras se acerca a mi — ERES UN IDIOTA!… — termina con la distancia y me golpea en la cara.

— ¡Ron!… — le reprocha Hermione mientras se acerca a mí pero yo me alejo de ella inmediatamente.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA POR HABERTE IDO, HERMIONE Y YO VINIMOS A BUSCARTE Y LA PUSISTE EN PELIGRO POR ELLO!… — me grita.

— ¡Basta, no peleen, por favor!… — interviene Hermione.

— ¡BIEN, PUES YO NO LES PEDÍ QUE VINIERAN A BUSCARME!… — les grito enojado.

— ¡Pero eres nuestro amigo, estábamos preocupados por ti!… — me dice Ron en un susurro.

— ¡Harry por favor, tenemos que hablar, tengo que explicarte lo que paso!… — me dice Hermione.

— ¡Yo no quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti!… — me maldigo por haber dicho eso porque la verdad nada me daría más gusto que escuchar lo que tiene para decirme — ¡váyanse, váyanse y no vuelvan! — les pido mientras empiezo a caminar de regreso a la cabaña.

Lo se, soy el mayor de los idiotas por no permitirles hablarme y acercarse a mi, pero es lo mejor, entre más alejado este de ellos será menos doloroso cuando me marche.

Al parecer entendieron lo que les dije ya que no me siguen y sólo puedo escuchar pequeños murmullos, sigo caminando, no pienso detenerme, aunque se me este partiendo el corazón por alejarme de ellos y en especial de ella.

Estoy bañado en agua y lodo, pero no importa cuan sucio este mi aspecto, más sucia esta mi alma por haberlos tratado tan mal.

Me quedo sumergido en mis pensamientos mientras avanzo.

Ahora me siento mal ya que he confirmado que ya no están, ya que escuche un ligero estruendo a causa de haberse Desaparecido.

Ya he llegado a la cabaña y ya sé lo que haré ahora, dentro de unas horas, cuando haya salido el sol, me iré, me iré y no volveré hasta tener ordenados mis sentimientos y mi vida.

Aunque sin ella no tenga vida.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

No sé que le pasa, primero me rescata y me consuela y ahora se comporta tan frió y distante conmigo y con Ron, me alegro de haberlo encontrado y que me haya salvado la vida, pero tal parece que él no siente lo mismo.

Ha discutido con Ron y no me ha dejado explicarle. Merlin es tan terco y orgulloso.

Se ha marchado y nos pide a mí y a Ron que hagamos lo mismo. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por sus palabras.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer que vuelva Ron!… — le digo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veo que él desaparece en la oscuridad.

— ¡¿Cómo?, ya lo has escuchado, es un idiota, te ha puesto en peligro!… — me dice enojado.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, yo resbale, él no tuvo la culpa… además me salvo, por favor Ron!… — le suplico.

— ¡Él ni siquiera nos quiere cerca, ¿qué te hace pensar que nos quiera hablar?… será mejor dejarlo! — me dice.

— ¡¿Qué?, pero…! — no puedo creer lo que me ha dicho, se supone que él es su mejor amigo.

— Entiende Hermione… es lo mejor, dejarlo aclarar sus pensamientos y… — me explica algo que no tiene sentido.

— ¡¿Y que?, dejar que desaparezca de nuestras vidas de nuevo, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?, que debemos dejarlo ir, así nada más!… — le reprocho mientras me enojo.

— No pero… — me dice avergonzado.

— ¡Si tú quieres dejarlo, sólo hazlo, pero no me pidas a mí que haga lo mismo!

— Lo siento… debemos encontrarlo, pero será mejor que vayas sola, si voy no creo poder controlar mi furia, y sólo podré empeorar las cosas… has las paces con él y tráelo de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?… ah, Hermione, creo que con esto estarás mejor — me dice mientras se agacha y recoge mi varita.

— De acuerdo… gracias Ron, yo volveré cuando todo haya quedado aclarado — le digo mientras la tomo, antes de empezar a caminar hacia donde se fue Harry y ver a Ron Desaparecer.

Gracias a la lluvia y al lodo, los pasos de Harry quedaron grabados en la tierra, los sigo hasta ver una luz tenue provenir de una cabaña, donde se perdieron las huellas.

Respiro profundamente y abro la puerta.

Él esta frente a mi y se ha girado, no sé como describir su mirada, jamás la había visto. Es como si me acabara de conocer.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos en los que aproveche para cerrar la puerta y caminar un poco hacia él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me dice rompiendo el silencio.

— ¡Vine por ti! — le digo mientras doy un paso hacia él.

— ¿Porque? — me pregunta.

— Sabes bien porque… ¡no voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo, te necesito… te amo! — doy un paso más y él sólo puede mirarme con esa maldita mirada que no me da ninguna respuesta.

— ¡Si me amaras no me hubieras engañado! — me dice.

— ¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YO JAMÁS TE ENGAÑE?… — casi le grito — Harry escucha… — digo calmando mi voz.

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente de escuchar, tengo suficiente de explicaciones, de mentiras… de engaños! — me dice mientras se gira hacia la chimenea y me da la espalda.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, creí que podría arreglar las cosas fácilmente, pero él me lo impide, sigue siendo el mismo chico obstinado y terco que conocí.

— ¿A que viniste Hermione? — me dice luego de un tiempo en el que sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia.

— Francamente no lo se… — le digo mirando el piso.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

— Dime que paso con Viktor — me pide mientras yo levanto la vista, no me di cuenta, pero en el momento en que estuve mirando al suelo él camino hacia mí y sólo nos separa un escaso paso. Siento mis rodillas fallar al igual que mi corazón a empezado a palpitar rápidamente por la cercaría.

Me quedo mirándolo por unos segundos y él parece que se ha dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que me puso, se aleja y se sienta en el sofá frente a la chimenea y me invita con la mirada.

Camino nerviosamente y me siento a su lado mientras él se gira para quedar frente a frente conmigo.

— Antes de que diga nada quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamás haría algo para dañarte… — le digo y él sólo puede mirarme así que continuo — esa tarde, cuando llegamos de comprar las cosas para su fiesta sorpresa, Luna se ofreció para ir a rentar una habitación para la fiesta y Ginny fue a buscar a los demás a sus cuartos para que nos ayudaran y me pidió que esperara a Luna, así que yo me quede en el vestíbulo cuando… cuando apareció Viktor; — Harry a fruncido el ceño — me pidió que habláramos, y acepte, entonces me invito a comer al restaurante del hotel, estuvimos comiendo y empezamos a hablar, me dijo que lo sentía mucho y que sólo lo había hecho porque me qu… — reflexiono, no creo que sea buena idea hablar de los sentimientos de Viktor en este momento — quería llamar mi atención, se disculpo de todo y yo lo perdone; después de eso nos fuimos de regreso al vestíbulo y nos despedimos y yo… yo lo abrace, no vayas a pensar mal, solo… yo sólo lo abrace, somos amigos, sólo eso; y bueno después de eso me fui a arreglar la habitación y fue cuando tú llegaste — le digo apenada mientras evito mirarlo a causa de no saber su reacción a todo lo que dije.

— ¿Eso es todo? — me dice después de un incomodo silencio.

— Si — le respondo sin mirarlo, puedo sentir su mirada en mi como si estuviera perforándome lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Porque no me dará una respuesta?, Merlin lo que daría porque me dijera que todo esta bien y me ha perdonado.

—


	34. Entre tus brazos

Capítulo 34: ENTRE TUS BRAZOS

Versión de Harry Potter.

Llegue a la cabaña y después de unos minutos ante mi apareció la visión más hermosa de todo el universo, Hermione empapada de pies a cabeza; mi corazón se alegra de que este aquí pero mi cabeza sólo puede decirme lo contrario. Sentimientos contra lógica.

Me ha explicado todo, pero yo aún no sé como reaccionar, por supuesto que la perdono, ¿pero será eso suficiente?, que tal si ocurre lo mismo cada vez que la vea con alguno de sus amigos, ¿podré soportarlo?, ¿podré soportar sentirme así?, una cosa es segura, no lo se.

Me quedo perdido en su rostro, ella mira a todos lados excepto a mi; Merlin lo que daría por ver esos ojos de nuevo. Es tan hermosa que casi duele no mirar. Es una maldita adicción el estar cerca de ella, oler su cabello y perderme en esos ojos, sentir su tacto, sus labios, esos labios que piden a gritos ser besados.

No puedo más, me estoy acercando peligrosamente a ella, no podré detenerme ni con un _Impedimenta_ o un _Petrificus Totalus_, sólo hay dos formas de detenerme y esa es un _Avada Kedavra_ o un rechazo de ella.

— ¡Hermione!… — la llamo para captar su atención y sus labios.

— ¿Si?… — me dice mientras se gira y no puede decir nada más porque la cayó con un beso en los labios.

Como había deseado esto, tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, es una sensación que no puedo describir. Con este beso dejamos atrás todo, malentendidos, discusiones, lágrimas, explicaciones, todo excepto nuestro amor, este amor que siento en mi interior desde que éramos amigos.

Claro que ahora ya no somos aquellos niños, que se sonrojaban cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, cuando por accidente nuestras manos se unían o cuando nos abrazábamos. Ya hemos dejado atrás la niñez y eso esta claro en el acalorado beso que nos estamos entregando.

La tuve tanto tiempo lejos que no basta un simple beso para sentirla cerca.

Lenta y cuidadosamente la voy inclinando sobre el sofá hasta tenerla bajo mi cuerpo. La amo demasiado, jamás creí sentirme tan feliz y vulnerable con una persona. Ella hace que toda mi valentía desaparezca en cuestión de segundos.

Nos hace falta el oxigeno y separamos nuestros labios sólo para mirarnos a los ojos y sonrojarnos por la posición en la que estamos.

— ¡Lo siento… siento haber dudado de ti… perdóname… te amo! — me disculpo, para después volver a besarla de la misma forma que hace unos segundos.

Ahora soy completamente feliz, lo que vivo ahora con ella es algo grandioso. Sonreímos entre el beso y nos abrazamos demostrándonos todo lo que deseamos estar juntos en este momento. No escucho, no veo y no siento otra cosa que no sea ella.

Maldito oxigeno, tan simple pero tan necesario.

— No te preocupes, todo esta perdonado… ¡yo también te amo!… — me dice con una sonrisa para después besarme cortamente en los labios — Harry — me llama algo seria y eso me preocupa.

— ¿Si? — le digo mientras me levanto y quedamos sentados otra vez en el sofá.

— ¿Te importaría si paso la noche aquí… contigo? — me dice sonrojada.

Miles de imágenes están pasando por mi cabeza, sé muy bien lo que podría pasar si nos quedamos juntos, solos, en medio de la nada y de noche. Trato de controlar mis nervios y me quedo en silencio unos segundos en los que ella parece ponerse igual de nerviosa que yo.

— No, no me importaría… por mi esta bien… ¿eso es lo que quieres?… — pregunto nervioso mientras nos vemos y ella asiente — bien, entonces creo que deberíamos ir a la cama… a dormir — digo totalmente sonrojado.

Merlin creo que no fue una buena idea, me va a dar algo tenerla tan cerca, esta noche definitivamente no podré dormir.

_¿En que estabas pensando Harry?_, me reprocho, al mismo tiempo que llega a mi la respuesta, definitivamente no estaba pensando, me deje guiar por mis sentimientos hacia ella.

— Claro… — me responde nerviosamente casi inmediatamente — pero creo que deberíamos secarnos y limpiarnos primero — sugiere.

Unos segundos después ya estamos totalmente secos y limpios gracias a un hechizo que utilizo.

Nos miramos y sonreímos nerviosamente mientras caminamos a la cama.

¿Que esto no podría estar más arreglado?, quiero decir, estoy aquí, en una cabaña abandonada, sola y alejada de todo y todos; dentro sólo esta la luz tenue de la chimenea; no queda nada más que una cama y un sofá gracias a que destruí todo, y por si fuera poco estoy con la persona que más amo en el mundo.

No creo poder pasar la noche en paz y mucho menos con ella durmiendo en la misma cama que yo. Ojala todavía fuéramos aquellos niños de 11 años, así no habría ningún problema de dormir con Hermione porque en ese entonces éramos sólo amigos y éramos pequeños para imaginarnos en esta situación. En cambio ahora, somos novios y ambos tenemos unos saludables 17 años.

Ya estamos acostados lado a lado y mi corazón y mis hormonas se están disparando rápidamente.

Tengo que pensar en otra cosa que no sea la cercanía entre nosotros o de lo contrario me dará un infarto como mínimo.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, por fin arregle las cosas con él, pero algo me preocupa, después de un tiempo de besarnos, le pedí pasar la noche aquí… con él.

¿En que estaba pensando?; además de mis sentimientos, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca y mis hormonas.

Estamos acostados y mi mirada me juega malas pasadas al igual que mis manos, no sé que hacer, mi mirada viaja por todo el techo y luego a su rostro, ese rostro que…

_¡Basta!, concéntrate en otra cosa Hermione_.

Mis manos parece que estuvieran tocando el piano en mis costados y sobre mi estómago…

_Merlin como desearía que pudiera recorrer_… _es todo, si no salgo de aquí ahora mismo creo que ya no seré v_…

— Hermione — me llama sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Si? — pregunto apenas audible mientras veo el techo.

— No te vayas a molestar pero creo que… creo que lo mejor es que duerma en el sofá — me dice mirándome y yo hago lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto triste y dudosa; ¿que acaso la cercanía también lo puso nervioso o es que no quiere estar a mi lado?

— Porque… ¡porque me estas poniendo nervioso y no creo poder contenerme mucho contigo a mi lado! — me dice sonrojado.

— ¡Yo me siento igual! — le confieso igual de sonrojada.

— ¡¿En serio?… — me pregunta y yo sólo asiento — ¿y que sugieres que hagamos? — me pregunta y yo sé perfectamente cual es la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no creo que sea la mejor solución; yo siempre he creído que a esta edad se es muy joven para dejarse llevar, pero con Harry mi opinión a cambiado radicalmente.

_Por favor no me lo vayas a preguntar de nuevo_, le pido desde mi mente.

— No lo sé — digo después de un tiempo.

Nos quedamos otros minutos acostados pensando y mi mente me esta dando visiones poco sanas para mi en este momento.

Miro mi reloj para tratar de distraerme y para ver cuanto tiempo me queda de tortura pero para mi mala suerte todavía quedan varias horas para el dia ya que apenas son las 3 de la mañana.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, estoy aquí, peleándome interiormente contra mi lógica y mi corazón, pero por el momento mi corazón lleva mucha delantera lo único que hace mi lógica es impedirme actuar.

Varias veces estuvimos en una situación similar a esta pero jamás pensamos en llevarlo a algo más, hasta ahora. Como quisiera que alguien me aconsejara de lo que tengo que hacer, aunque quien podría darme una respuesta a algo que yo ya conozco la solución.

_Vamos, respira hondo Hermione y lo que tenga que pasar, pues pasara_.

Harry se gira y se acerca a mí mientras yo dejo que mis sentimientos se apoderen de mí, al igual que sus labios y todo su ser.

Toda la inseguridad ha quedado atrás, entre sus brazos me siento la chica… la mujer más segura del mundo. Esto no podría ser más perfecto, él esta sobre mi besándome y abrazándome gentilmente entregándome todo su amor, al igual que yo a él.

Nos seguimos besando en los labios hasta que rompemos el beso y prosigue a besarme el cuello, siento algo que jamás había sentido con nadie, amor y pasión.

Él es la única persona que ha habitado mi corazón y a la única que le permití tanta libertad con mi cuerpo.

— ¡Te amo! — me dice mientras sube sus besos hacia mi oreja y yo me estremezco por sus palabras y caricias.

No soy conciente de nada y ya no tengo pensamientos coherentes. Todo se perdió en el momento en que nuestros labios se unieron. Me alegra de que sea con él con quien dejare atrás la niñez. Los juegos de niños han quedado atrás para ser reemplazados con besos, caricias y palabras de amor.

Ya lo he despojado de su camiseta y puedo acariciar libre y lentamente su espalda, aunque la noche es fría y áspera el tacto que siento es muy diferente, es calido y suave.

Nuestros labios se vuelven a unir mientras sus manos tratan de liberarme de la blusa pero en la posición en la que estamos es difícil así que nos hago girar para que podamos tener más alcance.

Estamos casi en las mismas condiciones y no puedo evitar sonrojarme por como me besa, acaricia y me mira, esos ojos verdes recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo me hacen sentir nervios.

Nervios y seguridad. Pasión y amor. Temor y tranquilidad.

Son sentimientos mezclados que muy raramente se juntan, como en esta ocasión.

—


	35. El comienzo de algo maravilloso

Capítulo 35: EL COMIENZO DE ALGO MARAVILLOSO

Versión de Harry Potter.

No puedo más, tenerla tan cerca y no ser capaz de demostrarle cuanto la amo me esta matando lentamente. Y por si fuera esto poco, mi maldita mente me esta jugando un sucio juego de hacerme sufrir con visiones de ella en escasa ropa, como cuando fuimos a la tienda de trajes de baño, lo recuerdo claramente, ese dia nos besamos por mucho tiempo y estuve a punto de quitarle una prenda pero deje que mis hormonas se calmaran, ya que no es la clase de relación que quiero con ella.

Es cierto a esta edad no pensamos en otra cosa que no sea en eso, pero aquí con ella lo único que me importa es cuidarla y protegerla, jamás haría algo para dañarla.

Después de un tiempo de hablar, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos y ahora los dos estamos sin camiseta y ella se encuentra arriba de mi, me gusta la posición en la que estamos, ella esta plantando besos por mi cuello y la parte sensible detrás de mi oreja. Me siento tan vulnerable con sus caricias y besos.

Siento que podré perder la vida en cualquier momento si ella se detiene y se aleja de mí.

Sus labios sobre mi piel es la mejor sensación jamás antes conocida, lo daría todo porque me besara y me acariciara de este modo por toda la eternidad. La vida misma daría por sólo uno de sus besos.

Me estremezco bajo sus manos, jamás había sentido un tacto tan suave y calido, me esta volviendo loco de amor el como me besa y acaricia.

Necesito probar su suave piel de nuevo así que nos hago girar posicionándome entre sus piernas mientras la besó en los labios, son tan dulces y calidos.

Nunca un beso había significado tanto para mi, hasta que probé sus labios, los de Hermione, la mujer que amo, la única que he amado y amare por la eternidad.

Me deshago de otra prenda dejándonos en las mismas condiciones.

Nunca había visto a Hermione en estas condiciones, sin embargo la vista que tengo es hermosa, la mejor que haya visto hasta que me deshaga de las prendas que faltan.

Mis besos bajan de rumbo probando cada parte de su cuerpo ahora desnudo mientras ella acaricia mi espalda y busca el botón de mi pantalón.

Mis besos aumentan a medida que ella me va despojando de los pantalones.

Me siento maravillosamente bien porque voy a entregar mi corazón y mi alma a la única mujer que amo y me ama con la misma intensidad que yo.

Vuelvo a unir nuestros labios y siento un ligero escalofrió en mis piernas a causa de que están desnudas. No tenemos ningún paso para seguir sólo el latir de nuestros corazones que nos piden a gritos estar juntos.

— ¡Te amo Harry! — me dice mientras me mira a los ojos; en sus palabras encuentro la seguridad y la valentía que me hace falta para seguir actuando como ahora; encuentro el coraje para seguir viviendo.

La besó dándole a conocer lo mucho que la amo y necesito en este momento al igual que ella me demuestra lo mismo devolviéndome el beso con la misma energía.

Le quito otra prenda y giramos de nuevo, me están volviendo loco sus caricias y sus besos sobre mi pecho, cuello y orejas. Siento un volcán de emociones en mi interior que esta a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Giramos de nuevo y la besó intensamente mientras en mi interior se debate una pelea para ver quien lleva el control, entre mi corazón y mi lógica, pero obviamente lo que no saben es que mi corazón gano hace mucho. Gano desde el momento en que la vi entrar por la puerta.

Necesito sentirla por completo y al parecer ella siente lo mismo que yo, nos liberamos de nuestras ultimas prendas y ahora sólo somos uno, un latido, un corazón, un alma, un beso, una caricia, un abrazo… un sentimiento.

La acaricio gentilmente procurando no hacerle daño y tratando de que sienta lo mismo que yo en este momento.

No hay límite para nuestros besos, caricias y movimientos.

Subimos por una montaña de sentimientos, una montaña de amor.

Y llegamos al paraíso tomados de la mano, con nuestros corazones y cada célula de nuestro ser actuando sincronizadamente.

Nos separamos lentamente y sonreímos mientras nos acostamos lado a lado abrazados.

Ahora nadie podrá separarnos, a partir de ahora somos uno, un corazón, un alma.

Me encuentro abrazándola por la espalda mientras acaricio su brazo y nos acercamos más en el proceso.

La unión que hemos alcanzado hoy nunca se romperá, podrán pasar años, incluso siglos y aún así nosotros siempre estaremos con el otro, por toda la eternidad.

— Harry — me llama mientras se gira para verme.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Me alegra haber vuelto por ti! — me dice con una sonrisa.

— ¡A mi también… lamento haberme ido! — le respondo el gesto mientras se acurruca en mi pecho y nos quedamos sumergidos en un profundo sueño, jamás me sentí tan cansado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Es una sensación grandiosa.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Me entregue a él aún no lo puedo creer, siento que fue un sueño, un maravillo sueño del cual jamás querría despertar. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor, son la mejor cosa jamás antes creada. Al principio tuve muchos nervios e incluso me sentí un poco insegura de lo que hacia, pero todo se fue al olvido cuando nuestros labios se unieron.

Daría lo que sea porque nunca nos separáramos, porque siempre estuviéramos juntos.

Ahora descanso entre sus brazos felizmente. Jamás estuve tan segura de lo que había entre nosotros hasta ahora; ahora sé lo mucho que me ama y lo amo. No me arrepiento de lo que hice porque es lo que yo quería y añoraba.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea nuestras vidas ahora y nuestro futuro juntos, porque si de algo estoy segura es que a partir de este momento jamás, jamás podré apartarme de él. Él es mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo.

Me acurruco más en su pecho, mientras siento un ligero rayo de luz en mis ojos a causa de que el sol ha salido bañándonos con su luz y su alegría; la lluvia ha parado y el arco iris junto con el sol nos anuncian el comienzo de un maravilloso dia y un hermoso principio.

Abro los ojos lentamente tratando de no despertar del fantástico sueño en el que estoy y la vista que tengo ante mi es la mejor.

Harry parece que lleva un tiempo despierto y me mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Buenos días! — me saluda para darme un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Buenos días! — le respondo.

No necesitamos más palabras, nuestras miradas, besos y caricias hablaron de nuevo por todo el amor que sentimos.

Han pasado horas y no encuentro ningún motivo para levantarme al igual que él.

Nos amamos innumerables de veces hasta casi perder el sentido en los brazos del otro.

Me siento la mujer más feliz en la tierra. Él es mió y yo soy de él.

Esto no podría ser mejor, ¿o si?

— Siento ser aguafiestas, pero será mejor levantarnos — me dice mientras acaricia mi espalda.

— No lo seas, vamos a quedarnos otro ratito así, ¡por favor! — digo con voz dulce mientras me doy la vuelta para verlo.

— ¿Quién pudiera negarse? — me besa.

He pasado la noche más maravillosa de mi vida que aún pienso que es un sueño de no ser porque frente a mi esta Harry mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Tiene un brillo que jamás había visto antes. Me quedo observando sus ojos por un tiempo hasta que mi mirada viaja a través de todo su rostro, tiene una enorme sonrisa en los labios y sus mejillas están un poco sonrosadas, bajo de nuevo la mirada y recorro su cuello y pecho, me gusto mucho besarlo y acariciarlo en más de una ocasión; detuve el recorrido de mi mirada porque me causa una sensación que jamás había experimentado el recordar la parte que cubre la sabana.

Ahora sé como es su cuerpo y él sabe como es el mió. No me causa incomodidad el estar desnuda frente a él cubriéndome sólo con unas sabanas, lo que me causa es un poco de vergüenza, que esos ojos viajen por mi cuerpo y se detengan en mis puntos más íntimos.

— Hermione — me llama luego de un tiempo.

— Dime.

— Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo…

¿Qué será eso que ha querido preguntarme?, empecé ha razonar en mi cabeza mientras él se pone serio y se sienta en la cama indicándome que haga lo mismo.

—


	36. Una nueva vida

Capítulo 36: UNA NUEVA VIDA

Versión de Harry Potter.

Este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. Soy mayor de edad, arregle las cosas con Hermione, estamos solos en una cabaña y anoche, anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

Recuerdo cada segundo; cuando la bese, acaricie y pude demostrarle de mil maneras lo mucho que la amo y necesito en mi vida.

Todo es perfecto. La amo. Me ama. Y además de eso, hoy por fin abriré más mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Hoy le pediré algo de lo que estoy seguro que cambiara nuestras vidas para siempre.

Justo ahora me encuentro debatiéndome mentalmente en como expresarle con palabras todo lo que siento y lo más importante, lo que quiero de nuestra relación.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry, porque te quedaste tan pensativo? — me llama sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— No es nada… — _¿cómo que no es nada?_, me reprocho a mi mismo — quiero decir, lo que quiero decirte es que… Hermione sé que hasta hace poco es que hemos empezado a salir juntos y pues lo de anoche… ¡lo de anoche fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida, pero…! — mi garganta se quedo seca.

— ¿Pero?… — me mira confundida y luego su rostro se ve claramente triste — ¡Harry, ¿tú me amas? — me pregunta con voz entrecortada.

— ¡Por supuesto que te amo Hermione… tú eres lo que más amo en la vida y siempre será así, jamás lo dudes, pase lo que pase siempre te amare! — _y quiero que_… se forma en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Entonces porque te has quedado tan pensativo cuando me dices que lo de anoche fue lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida, pero…?

— Pero ya no quiero un noviazgo contigo — termino por ella.

— ¡¿Qué? — me dice con lágrimas en los ojos mientras aparta la vista de mi.

_Maldición Potter ¿que cosas dices, porque no eres directo y ya?_

— Lo que quiero decir es que… ya no quiero un simple noviazgo… — _otra metida de pata, ¿no podría ser más idiota?_ — Hermione yo… — _¡vamos ya díselo!_ me reprocho — ¡Hermione, ¿quieres… quieres irte a vivir conmigo a Grimmauld Place antes de regresar a Hogwarts? — digo esto rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? — levanta la vista rápidamente y me mira con una mirada que no me dice nada, tal vez me apresure.

— ¡¿Quieres vivir conmigo? — pregunto lentamente y más seguro de lo que yo me había sentido en la vida.

Pasaron varios minutos que se me hicieron eternos, mi garganta esta seca y ella parece que medita la respuesta pero no muestra ningún gesto de negación o de afirmación.

_Merlin lo que daría porque aclarara de una vez por todas esto_.

Siento los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más lentos. Me he equivocado, ella no va aceptar, después de todo apenas y hemos iniciado con nuestro noviazgo y ya le estoy pidiendo más de lo que podría merecer de ella.

— ¡Está bien, si no aceptas, yo…! — digo con voz entrecortada pero no termine porque se lanzo a mis brazos tirándome de nuevo en la cama.

— ¡Si quiero vivir contigo, nada me haría más feliz que despertar todos los días entre tus brazos! — me dice con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Es en serio?… — pregunto dudoso y ella asiente, rápidamente cubro sus labios con los míos — ¡te amo, te amo, te amo! — digo entre besos mientras ella ríe.

— ¡Yo también te amo!

Y no necesitamos más, nos volvimos a entregar como la primera vez, haciendo un pacto de no separarnos jamás.

Y nos quedamos dormidos.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

No lo puedo creer, esto es definitivamente lo más cerca que he estado del paraíso. Aparte de haber hecho el amor con Harry me ha pedido que viva con él. Mi corazón se paralizo al igual que mi garganta se quedo muda de la impresión, pero obviamente le dije que si.

Nada me haría más feliz que vivir con él y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano formar una familia. Nuestra familia. La familia Potter Granger.

Esto no puede ser nada más que un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, el cual no pienso dejar que termine.

Solo existimos Harry y yo, el ahora, adiós al pasado, las peleas, los malos entendidos. Desde hoy somos otras personas. No más inseguridades.

Despierto cansada y adolorida pero me siento maravillosamente bien. Harry esta dormido aún, parece un ángel, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y observo como sonríe entre sueños.

Me cubro con una sabana y me visto sin hacer ruido.

Es un hermoso dia, salgo fuera de la cabaña y Desaparezco.

Estoy en una tienda muggle comprando algo de comida. Revivo cada momento vivido con Harry desde el dia que nos conocimos en el tren. Me resulta muy gracioso como reaccione cuando lo vi.

Hogwarts es el lugar que nos permitió conocernos y ha sido nuestro segundo hogar.

— Son 26 libras — me dice la cajera.

— ¿Perdón? — pregunto confundida.

— Son 26 libras señorita — me repite.

— Ohh, claro, aquí tiene — le entrego el dinero y me sonrojo un poco por no haber prestado atención.

— Su cambio, ¡que tenga un buen dia! — recibo el cambio y salgo con las bolsas con comida.

Desaparezco y Aparezco nuevamente en la cabaña.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry y tengo preparada una sorpresa para él.

Han pasado varios minutos y Harry sigue dormido, debe estar exhausto después de todo lo de anoche y durante todo el día; continuo con mi labor de cocinar y pronto la cabaña se llena de un dulce aroma a desayuno-almuerzo-comida o lo que sea ya que ni siquiera sé que hora es. Estuvimos muy entretenidos que no prestamos atención a el tiempo.

— ¡Buenas tardes dormilón! — le susurro al oído.

— Otros 5 minutitos — me dice soñoliento y yo sólo puedo reír por su comentario.

— Bien, entonces yo me comeré toda esta rica comida sola y tendré que darle su regalo de cumpleaños a otra persona — le digo en broma pero seria.

— ¡Ya estoy despierto! — se levanta inmediatamente quedando al completo descubierto y yo me sonrojo al máximo.

— Bien… pero… ahh… te debo el regalo, lo deje en el hotel — le digo nerviosa.

— Yo sé una forma en que puedas compensarme — coquetea mientras se acerca a mi para luego besarme.

— Creo que ya tuviste suficiente compensación por hoy, — le digo jugando — además prepare el desayuno, almuerzo y comida ya que necesitamos recobrar fuerzas si no queremos que nos lleven a San Mungo por una crisis de… — le digo mientras camino hasta una mesa que repare.

— ¿De amor?, ¡correré el riesgo! — me dice jugando.

— Pues yo no, además tengo mucha hambre, no he comida nada desde… bueno desde antes que nos peleáramos — comentó cabizbaja.

— Eso ya esta en el pasado, — me sonríe — bien, ¡vamos a probar tu fantástico desayuno! — me dice mientras se empieza a vestir.

Es genial como siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme sentir mejor aunque sea por un simple comentario.

Es una de las cosas que más amo de él. Su completa amabilidad y alegría.

—


	37. Regresando a las ¿consecuencias?

Capítulo 37: REGRESANDO A… ¿LAS CONSECUENCIAS?

Versión de Harry Potter.

Pensé que la felicidad y el amor, eran palabras que sólo se usan en cuentos de hadas, pero esto definitivamente no es cuento y obvio no es un sueño. Estoy viviendo la mejor realidad que podía tener. Tengo una genial familia, los Weasley, unos grandiosos amigos y lo mejor de todo es que la tengo a ella.

Ella la cual siempre a estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, no importa cuan mal la haya tratado o cuantas veces hayamos peleado, siempre a estado aquí, junto a mi y eso es lo que más le agradezco a la vida, el tenerla y el haberla conocido.

Solo me preocupa cuando les digamos a sus padres y a los señores Weasley que planeamos vivir juntos. Pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Ahora sólo estamos ella y yo. En esta fabulosa realidad. No existe nadie más, no hay nada más que la dulce sensación que recorre mi alma al saber que ella es mía y yo soy de ella.

Sonrió entre sueños al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero me resisto a abrir los ojos. Estoy agotado.

Siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Escucho su voz llamándome de nuevo, y mis labios pronuncian algo que ni yo entendí. Pronto estoy más despierto que dormido y me levanto.

Ella ha preparado una comida estupenda por ser mi cumpleaños.

— Espero te guste la verdad, no soy buena cocinera — me dice con una sonrisa mientras nos sentamos.

— Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho con tus manos es perfecto para mí — le respondo.

— ¡Más te vale que lo sigas diciendo, porque ya que viviéremos juntos pronto, vas a probar mí comida todos los días!

— Jamás me cansaría de probarla, en todo caso si lo llego a hacer, yo también sé cocinar — le digo en broma.

— ¡No abuses de tu suerte Potter! — me dice seria.

— Era broma Hermione.

Pasamos la comida haciendo bromas y mandándonos sonrisas y tiernas miradas.

Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto muy fácilmente. El sólo pensar que en unos cuantos días tendré esto por siempre, hace que mi corazón salte de alegría. Jamás creí que podía ser tan feliz con una persona, hasta que comprendí que lo era desde el dia que la conocí en el tren.

— Creo que es hora de regresar con los demás, Ron debe estar muerto de los nervios — me dice mientras recoge todo lo que utilizamos.

— Que esperen un poco más, todavía quiero estar a solas con mi novia — le sonrió.

— Y yo contigo, pero… — no termina porque la besó — en serio debemos regresar — me dice luego de un tiempo.

— De acuerdo — asiento con la cabeza.

— Bien, espérame afuera, ahora salgo — me sonríe.

— No tardes.

Regresare al hotel con ella y con mis amigos y después de eso por fin regresare a un verdadero hogar a nuestro hogar, el mió y de Hermione.

Ya tengo planeado todo para cuando volvamos, lo primero que haré será pedirle a Dobby que trabaje para nosotros, con sueldo y vacaciones por supuesto, luego me ganare la confianza y el respeto de Kreacher. Cambiare los colores de Grimmauld Place, los muebles y guardare en un lugar muy especial todas las cosas de Sirius. Quisiera que estuviera aquí al igual que mis padres y… Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, si hubiera llegado antes a la torre de Astronomía en la batalla con Voldemort lo hubiera salvado de Bellatrix, pero no pude llegar y ella acabo con su vida. Después Tonks acabo con ella.

_Quienes__nos__aman__jamás__nos__dejan_, me dijo una vez Sirius y es cierto.

— ¿En que piensas? — me llama Hermione.

— Sólo recordaba… ¿nos vamos? — le digo con una sonrisa mientras entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

— Nos vamos — asiente y Desaparecemos.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Se dice que en la vida sólo puedes encontrar el amor una vez y que si no te arriesgas puedes perderlo para siempre. Bueno yo podré decir que eso no sucederá conmigo ya que gracias a que me arriesgue he conseguido lo que más y lo único que he deseado en la vida. Harry. Mi mejor amigo y ahora el amor de mi vida. Esos ojos esmeralda que me hipnotizan, esa sonrisa angelical que me vuelve loca y sobre todo ese enorme corazón que me ha confiado a cargo al igual que yo a él el mió.

Tantos momentos compartidos y ahora que me pongo a pensar no sé ni siquiera como era mi vida antes de conocerlo. Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No puedo pensar en como seria mi vida ahora si nunca hubiera recibido mi carta de Hogwarts y si no hubiera abordado aquel tren escarlata en la plataforma 9 ¾ de King's Cross.

Me es difícil diferenciar la realidad en estos momentos, todo es mil veces mejor de lo que pudo haber sido si mi vida hubiera tomado otro curso y otro camino.

Después de sonrisas, bromas y miradas decidimos regresar con los demás.

Pero antes entro y reorganizo todo y realizo un hechizo anticonceptivo sobre mí para evitar un embarazo no planeado, no es que no tenga pensado tener hijos con Harry, sino que en este momento es… apresurado.

Salgo y Desaparecemos.

— ¡Ron seguramente va querer matarme! — me dice Harry mientras caminamos tomados de la mano por la playa de Australia.

— No tanto como Ginny — le digo seria aunque sea broma.

— ¡Ginny! — dice nervioso.

— Relájate, era broma, además si intentan hacerte algo tendrán que enfrentarse a mi primero — le brindo una sonrisa.

— Definitivo, ¡me van a matar! — me dice jugando.

— ¡Hey, que bueno que confíes tanto en mí, y sólo por eso la que te va a matar ahora soy yo! — le digo seria y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

— Si, pero de besos — y me calla antes de que proteste con un apasionado beso.

Seguimos con nuestro camino hacia el hotel deteniéndonos sólo para besarnos de nuevo.

Siento en mi estómago una extraña sensación, es como si presintiera que algo nos espera al llegar con los demás, tal vez ahora están enfadados con ambos, y con mayor razón, pues Harry se fue y yo me fui con él.

Ya hemos llegado y subimos por el ascensor hasta llegar a mi piso. Harry al igual que yo estamos sumamente nerviosos, siento su mano transpirar a su vez camina más lento a medida que nos acercamos a mi habitación.

Giro la perilla y somos recibidos por…

No puede ser, estamos en grandes problemas, hasta aquí llego mi existencia, esto sin lugar a dudas será mucho peor que enfrentarme a Bellatrix. Adiós Hogwarts, adiós amigos, adiós magia.

Adiós Harry.

— ¡Hola… ahh… nosotros… emh… ¿qué…? — tartamudeo mientras damos un paso hacia el interior y sentimos la puerta cerrar a nuestras espaldas.

La única salida que teníamos y ahora completamente bloqueada por…

Por Merlin, ¿qué esto no podría ponerse peor?

El sol afuera resplandece porque es de mañana, sin embargo en esta habitación siento como si toda la luz hubiera sido tragada por el Desiluminador de Dumbledore.

—


	38. Un adiós

Capítulo 38: UN ADIÓS

Versión de Harry Potter.

Tengo a Hermione y se supone que por eso me debería de sentir seguro, sin embargo en el recorrido hacia el hotel me resulto una tortura.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme en aquella cabaña. No sé como van a reaccionar mis amigos por mi actitud de haberme ido y mucho menos por la decisión de vivir con Hermione.

Entramos a su habitación y a su vez entramos al mismo infierno.

Hermione tartamudea algo que no entiendo ya que sólo soy conciente de un tremendo zumbido en mis oídos, sólo atino a apretar su mano y esperar lo que nos espera.

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE PASASTE LA NOCHE HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER Y PORQUE LLEGAS A ESTA HORA Y CON ESTE CHICO? — gritan los padres de Hermione.

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TE FUISTE HARRY JAMES POTTER Y QUE HACÍAS TÚ CON ÉL HERMIONE? — grita la señora Weasley al mismo tiempo que los padres de Hermione.

— ¡Yo… bueno… nosotros… nosotros… he… podemos explicarlo! — tartamudeamos Hermione y yo.

— Nosotros… emh, creo que estorbamos así que… — dice Ron antes de salir junto con los demás.

— ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA EXPLICACIÓN JOVENCITA! — grita el señor Granger.

— ¡¿CREÍAN QUE NO NOS ENTERARÍAMOS? — vuelve a gritar la señora Weasley.

— ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO AL IRTE CON ESTE CHICO? — grita la señora Granger.

— ¡¿SABEN EL PELIGRO EN EL QUE ESTUVIERON AL IRSE? — grita la señora Weasley.

— ¡¿ESTOS SON LOS VALORES QUE TE HEMOS INCULCADO HERMIONE? — grita el señor Granger.

— ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO APRENDIERON NADA DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS DE METERSE EN PROBLEMAS POR IRSE O QUE? — grita la señora Weasley.

— ¡TÚ PADRE TE ESTA HABLANDO JOVENCITA! — grita la señora Granger.

— ¡PUDIERON HABER SALIDO LASTIMADOS O PEOR! — grita la señora Weasley.

— ¡RECOGE TUS COSAS HERMIONE!… ¡Y DESPÍDETE DE TU AMIGO PORQUE NO VOLVERÁS A ESE COLEGIO Y MUCHO MENOS VOLVERÁS A VERLO A ÉL Y TUS SUPUESTOS AMIGOS QUE NO HICIERON NADA PARA DETENERTE! — grita el señor Granger.

— ¡JAMES Y LILY ESTARÍAN TAN DECEPCIONADOS DE TI HARRY! — grita la señora Weasley.

Yo sin embargo sólo reacciono cuando escucho al señor Granger decir lo último.

— ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NOS ALEJEN, LES GUSTE O NO, NOSOTROS NOS AMAMOS Y NADA NI NADIE VA A SEPARARNOS! — grito.

— ¡LOS PAPÁS DE HARRY ESTARÍAN MÁS QUE ORGULLOSOS DE ÉL, Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NOS SEPAREN! — grita Hermione.

— ¡USTEDES ESTÁN MUY JÓVENES PARA SABER QUE ES EL AMOR Y MIENTRAS SIGAS VIVIENDO CON NOSOTROS HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA! — grita el señor Granger.

— ¡Pues no lo haré porque… porque me voy a ir a vivir con Harry! — dice Hermione segura mientras se enfrenta a su familia, nunca había sentido tanta admiración y amor por ella como ahora.

— ¡¿QUÉ?, ¿PERO EN QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO? — gritan los tres.

— Harry, lo mejor es que Molly y yo hablemos contigo en tu habitación y los señores Granger hablen con su hija aquí para poder hablar esto mejor y no con gritos… y les ruego que no tomen una decisión apresurada con respecto a Hermione y su educación en Hogwarts, después de todo es la mejor alumna del colegio — dice el señor Weasley al que no hubiera visto si no estuviera hablando.

— ¡Pero…! — decimos Hermione y yo.

— Será lo mejor — vuelve a hablar el señor Weasley. Y nosotros sólo asentimos.

Siento una enorme dificultad para encontrar las palabras en mi cerebro, y mis ojos me empiezan a picar a causa de reprimir el llanto mientras me giro a ver a Hermione.

Ahí esta ella, enfrentándose a todo por estar juntos y decidida a vivir conmigo aunque eso le cause la separación definitiva de su familia, sólo por mí. Y yo sin poder darle una palabra de ánimo que le diga que siempre estaré con ella y que todo saldrá bien y estaremos juntos por siempre. Hasta la eternidad.

— ¿Te veo luego? — le digo a Hermione reprimiendo las lágrimas y con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso espero! — me brinda una media sonrisa mientras escapan dos lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

— Entonces… bueno… yo… ahh… ¡te amo! — le digo acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¡Yo también te amo! — y sin más que decir sólo con nuestras miradas nos decimos todo lo que sentimos. Y la besó, pero siento inmediatamente como la separan de mi lado al igual que a mi me sacan de la habitación una muy enojada señora Weasley y un contrariado señor Weasley.

Alcanzo a ver una última vez a Hermione y siento que se me comprime el corazón con la sola idea de que tal vez esta pueda ser la ultima vez que la vea.

De pronto se cierra la puerta y mi mirada se ve bloqueada por las lágrimas.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Después de muchas preguntas y reprimendas por parte de mis padres y la señora Weasley, me encuentro sola con mis padres y sin poder levantar la vista del suelo mientras mis lágrimas no cesan.

No puedo creer que me quieran separar de Harry, mis amigos y Hogwarts. Ahí es donde nos hicimos amigos y compartimos muchas cosas juntos y me es difícil asimilar la idea de que aquí será el lugar donde lo vea por ultima vez.

Pero no lo permitiré. Pase lo que pase, y pierda lo que pierda, no dejare que me alejen de él y de los seres que más quiero en este mundo.

_Lo__siento__papá,__lo__siento__mamá_.

— Bien, creo que tu madre y yo queremos escuchar lo que paso — me llama mi padre más calmado.

— Sólo queremos que nos digas la verdad, sin omitir nada — me dice mi madre.

Yo continúo con la vista en el suelo llorando en silencio.

— Será mejor sentarnos — vuelve a hablar mi madre.

Me limito a sentarme en mi cama mientras ellos se sientan en la de enfrente quedando así cara a cara.

Sin embargo yo estoy muy entretenida viendo mis piernas sin dejar de llorar en silencio.

— ¿Y bien…? — empieza mi padre.

— Queremos saber porque te fuiste con ese chico y si él y tú… si él y tú… ¡por Dios, dime que no pasó nada entre ese chico y tú! — me dice mi madre nerviosa y preocupada.

— ¡Su nombre es Harry, y me fui con él porque lo amo demasiado y no iba a permitir que la persona más importante para mi se fuera de mi vida sin poder hacer nada! — les digo mirándolos a los ojos.

— ¡Pero entre él y tú no paso nada, ¿verdad hija?… ¿verdad? — vuelve a preguntar mi madre.

Me quedo unos minutos en silencio, se perfectamente las repercusiones que tendrá mi respuesta, cualquiera que de. Y definitivamente no quiero que el momento más feliz de mi vida se empañe por una pelea con mis padres así que…

— No, no paso nada — digo segura aunque sea mentira.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras me recrimino a mi misma por mentirles, me duele hacerlo pero es la única forma de no hacerlos sufrir, jamás podría perdonarme hacerles daño después de todo lo que han hecho por mi.

— Bueno, lo mejor por ahora será olvidar lo sucedido y regresar a casa, en cuanto lleguemos iremos a visitar las escuelas y elegiremos una para ti… recoge tus cosas Hermione — me dice mi padre mientras se levanta.

— ¡Yo no volveré a casa con ustedes y no entrare a otra escuela que no sea Hogwarts! — digo firme.

— ¡Harás lo que yo ordene jovencita y en cuanto a ese chico, nunca más volverás a verlo, ¿me has entendido?… ahora recoge tus cosas! — me dice mi padre.

— ¡YO NO VOLVERÉ A CASA CON USTEDES PORQUE HARRY Y YO VAMOS A VIVIR JUNTOS! — levanto la voz.

— ¡¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE?, DIJE QUE JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A VERLO Y POR SUPUESTO QUE JAMÁS VIVIRÁS CON ÉL! — me grita.

— ¡HARRY Y YO HEMOS DECIDIDO VIVIR JUNTOS Y NADA NI NADIE VA CAMBIAR NUESTRA DECISIÓN, ¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN QUE YO LO AMO AL IGUAL QUE ÉL A MÍ? — casi grito.

— ¡PORQUE NO ES ASÍ, tú sólo estas confundida con tus sentimientos porque él ha sido tu amigo por mucho tiempo, pero ¿que pasara en un futuro cuando te des cuenta de que lo que sientes por él no es amor sino un simple cariño de amigos o hermanos? — me riñe mi padre.

— ¡No es un cariño de amigos o lo que sea, yo lo amo, si no ¿por qué creen que me hubiera en… enamorado de él? — termino nerviosa porque estuve a punto de confesar que me entregue a Harry.

— ¡Aún eres muy joven para saber que es el amor! — me dice mi madre mientras se levanta también.

— ¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ES Y YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA DE 6 AÑOS, YA SOY UNA MUJER Y VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE SE DEN CUENTA, YA ESTOY HARTA DE TENER QUE SEGUIR LAS REGLAS SIEMPRE, Y DE CONFORMARME CON LAS DECISIONES QUE TOMAN POR MI! — grito mientras me paro y me dirijo a la puerta.

— ¡Para nosotros siempre serás una niña Hermione y nada de la que hagas podrá cambiar, siempre te veremos como nuestra pequeña hija, sólo te tenemos a ti y no queremos perderte hija, eres lo más valioso para nosotros! — me dice mi madre.

— ¡Pero ya no soy una niña, y si realmente me quieren ver feliz déjenme ir, Harry es lo mejor que me ha pasado y sin él mi vida jamás podría estar completa, yo lo amo demasiado, es la primera vez que amo a alguien y no quiero perderlo, déjenme ir por favor! — les pido con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Estás cometiendo un error hija y no queremos verte sufrir! — me dice mi padre.

— ¡Por favor Hermione, vuelve a casa y se como antes, te extrañamos, desde que entraste a esa escuela no has vuelto a ser la misma, casi no te vemos y si te vas con él ahora, temo que jamás volveremos a verte! — me pide mi madre.

— ¡Lo siento, pero si no pueden entender que yo amo a Harry, será algo con lo que tengan que vivir porque no me harán cambiar de opinión! — digo mientras giro la perilla de la puerta y la abro.

— ¡Solo queremos lo mejor para ti! — me dice mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Si sales por esa puerta olvida que tienes una familia, ¿me escuchaste?, lo has preferido a él, pues bien, vivirás sabiendo que nosotros jamás lo aprobamos, y no vuelvas cuando te des cuenta del error que cometiste, tú misma lo has dicho, ya eres una mujer, bien, pues una mujer afronta las consecuencias de sus actos… sólo quiero que lo recapacites hija! — me advierte mi padre.

— ¡No hay nada que recapacitar, estoy segura de lo que hago y es una pena que las cosas hayan terminado así, pero mi vida ahora es con Harry y de eso estoy segura… adiós mamá, adiós papá, lamento que tenga que ser así pero no me dejan opción! — digo llorando mientras salgo.

Me siento fatal, jamás pensé que las cosas tomaran este curso. He perdido a mis padres y todo porque son tan ciegos para no ver que Harry y yo nos amamos. Sólo espero poder hacerlos recapacitar en un futuro y que entiendan que esto es por mí bien.

—


	39. Un apoyo

Capítulo 39: UN APOYO

Versión de Harry Potter.

No sé ni siquiera como llegamos a mi habitación, no puedo dejar de pensar en Hermione, en como debe estar sintiéndose y en sus padres.

¿Por qué siempre las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?, cada vez que encuentro a alguien que quiero y me quiere, siempre me lo arrebatan.

Mis padres. Sirius. Dumbledore. Y ahora Hermione. ¿Qué sus padres no pueden entender que nos amamos y no somos unos niños?

— Siéntate Harry — me pide el señor Weasley.

— Así estoy bien gracias — contesto con respeto mientras sigo dando vuelvas por la habitación y observo la puerta cada segundo.

— Ella está bien, ahora nosotros debemos aclarar todo — me llama de nuevo.

— ¡Solo quisiera estar con ella en estos momentos! — digo en un susurro con la vista en la puerta.

— ¡¿Por qué te fuiste Harry? — me pregunta la señora Weasley.

— Por tonto, me sentía solo y pensé que podía escapar de mis problemas huyendo, pero no fue la mejor idea porque sólo les hice daño a las personas que quiero… ¡lo siento! — respondo cabizbajo.

— ¡Pero tú nunca estás solo Harry, siempre nos vas a tener, si esto fue por James y Lily fue tonto, porque ellos no dieron su vida para que su hijo se arriesgara a perderla por una tontería! — me dice la señora Weasley.

— ¡Lo siento! — sólo atino a repetir.

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, casi se me parte el alma cuando escuche a Arthur hablar con Bill sobre esto! — vuelve a hablar.

— Pero… ¿cómo lo supieron?, ¿cómo lo supo señor Weasley? — pregunto extrañado.

— Hermione y Ron me fueron a buscar y a decirme que necesitaban mi ayuda para rastrearte porque habías huido… ¡pobres, los hubieras visto, en especial Hermione, jamás vi a esa niña tan desconsolada! — responde.

— Debí haberlos asustado mucho — digo más para mi mismo que para ellos.

— ¡Por supuesto que si, estaba con el alma en un hilo, tú eres como un hijo para Arthur y para mí, gracias a Merlin que recapacitaste y volviste! — dice la señora Weasley.

— O lo hicieron recapacitar — dice el señor Weasley en un susurro y con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Y como es eso de que planeas irte a vivir con Hermione?, ustedes son muy jóvenes aún, apenas tienen 17 años y ya planean vivir juntos, apenas hace unos días nos enteramos que son novios y ahora nos encontramos con que quieren vivir juntos, esto es una locura! — me reprende la señora Weasley.

— ¡Hermione y yo nos amamos y…!

— ¡Son muy jóvenes, ni siquiera han terminado Hogwarts… deberían esperar unos años y ver que pasa, se están adelantando mucho hijo! — me interrumpe y me llama hijo; siento un vuelco al corazón al escuchar la palabra, no recuerdo que antes me llamara hijo, siempre me dijo que me quería como tal pero jamás me llamo hijo.

— Ellos se aman Molly, deberíamos darles una oportunidad y si no mal recuerdo a esta edad tú y yo hicimos casi lo mismo — sale en mi defensa el señor Weasley.

— ¡Pero Arthur…!

— Ya no son unos niños y pensándolo bien, es como ver a James y Lily otra vez — la interrumpe.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto confundido.

— Si Harry; si te pones a pensar, Hermione y tú se parecen mucho a tus padres, hasta en el aspecto de que Ron se parece a Sirius porque Lily y Sirius se la pasaban peleando y James siempre era el intermediario como tú lo eres con Hermione y Ron; Lily siempre fue la mejor en la escuela y James, bueno él era… como tú, siempre metiéndose en problemas — dice con una sonrisa mientras yo siento inflarse mi pecho de orgullo.

Nunca lo había pensado así, pero es cierto, Hermione es como mi madre en esencia aunque Ron no es tan rebelde como Sirius.

— Bueno Molly, ya que todo esta resuelto creo que es mejor volver a la Madriguera, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, aunque allá debe ser de noche, ¡que curioso es esto de los cambios de horario! — dice el señor Weasley incorporándose de la cama.

— ¡Pero Arthur, si ni siquiera hemos hablado bien con Harry, él no puede vivir con Hermione… son muy jóvenes y…! — se niega a darse por vencida la señora Weasley.

— Y aunque les digamos que no lo hagan no nos harán caso, se aman y harán lo que sea para estar juntos, ¿verdad Harry?… vamos a despedirnos de los demás, cuídense Harry, cuida de Hermione, y si la amas tanto como dices, no la dejes ir, has lo que sea por estar con ella tal como hizo tu padre con tu madre, oh y ¡feliz cumpleaños! — me guiñe un ojo el señor Weasley mientras saca a la señora Weasley por la puerta.

Y se van, me siento bien porque me apoyo el señor Weasley, espero la señora Weasley lo haga más adelante. Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Hermione. ¿Debería ir?, ¿seria oportuno?

Empiezo a caminar inconscientemente a la puerta y la abro cuando…

— ¡Hermione, ¿qué paso?, ¿porque lloras? — la cuestiono mientras ella entra y me abraza fuertemente. Del impulso se cierra la puerta nuevamente.

Me parte el corazón verla así.

¿Qué le pasara?, ¿qué paso con sus padres?

Llora sin cesar en mi pecho y yo no sé que hacer para consolarla.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

No puedo creer que mis padres no aceptaran mi relación con Harry y peor aún, que yo los haya defraudado tanto. He perdido a mi familia. No sé que hacer.

Mis pasos llegan hasta la puerta de Harry.

No me arrepiento de mi decisión, pero me duele que dañe a las personas que más quiero.

Ahí esta él con esa mirada que me muestra todo el amor que siente por mi y yo por él. En él encuentro seguridad.

Me lanzo a sus brazos y me siento desfallecer mientras continuo llorando, ya no puedo controlar los sollozos.

— ¡Lo siento! — me dice besándome la cabeza y aforrándome más a su pecho.

Continúo llorando por mucho tiempo y me alegra que él me deje desahogarme ahora que más lo necesito. Siento un profundo dolor en el alma pero lo único que me permite seguir de pie es Harry. Siempre conmigo. Lo amo tanto y la sola idea de perderlo o que lo alejen de mi me vuelve loca. Mi vida no tendría sentido si él no estuviera conmigo.

Han pasado horas quizás y mi llanto va cesando a medida que me siento cada vez mejor.

— Ven, vamos a sentarnos para que me cuentes todo — me dice Harry mientras me lleva a la terraza de la habitación y nos sentamos en una de las sillas.

— ¡Fue horrible! — digo entre un sollozo.

— ¡¿Tienes que irte? — me dice con un hilito de voz.

Yo sólo niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Ellos… ellos… — me abrazo a él de nuevo — no podía perderte, pero ellos no entienden que nos amamos y yo… nosotros nos amamos pero… les dije que íbamos a vivir juntos y que ya no soy una niña y ellos… mis padres me hicieron elegir y yo… no podía… te amo, pero ellos no lo entienden y… ellos… ellos…! — digo entre sollozos aferrada a su pecho.

— ¡Tranquila!… — me limpia las lágrimas y me hace mirarlo, su mirada esta empañada por lágrimas que intenta reprimir.

— ¡Yo te elegí a ti… no podía permitir que nos alejaran… no ahora… entonces ellos dijeron que yo… que yo… que ya no tienen una hija… — me aferro a su pecho de nuevo — ellos me odian!…

— ¡Tranquila… yo estoy aquí, jamás te dejare… lo prometo… juntos hasta el final, lo prometo! — me aferra a su cuerpo.

— ¡Te amo demasiado Harry, pero si ellos no lo entienden, no me harán cambiar de opinión, ni ellos ni nadie… por favor no me dejes! — le digo a los ojos.

— ¡No lo haré… te llevare conmigo, jamás podría separarme de ti otra vez… te amo Hermione, nunca lo dudes! — me dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lentamente nos acercamos y nos besamos, no hacen falta más palabras, nos amamos demasiado. No tengo ninguna duda de que tome la mejor decisión.

— ¡Te amo! — decimos al unísono luego de unos minutos.

* * *

Hola chicos, hace mucho que no les comento aquí...

En fin; solo quiero decirles que este es el penultimo capitulo. Falta uno mas y el epilogo...

Esten pendientes, el epilogo traera una noticia para ustedes


	40. Te elijo a ti

Capítulo 40: TE ELIJO A TI

Versión de Harry Potter.

Es peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué nos es tan difícil ser felices?, es acaso que la palabra felicidad la borraron de nuestra vida. Cuando creí que todo saldría bien, llega esto.

Odio el hecho de que siempre exista alguien que intente separarnos.

Pero lo que más odio, es que la hayan hecho sufrir tanto a ella. La amo tanto que mi propio dolor se no sosiega al verla en este estado sino que se hace más intenso.

Hemos hablado de lo ocurrido y no sé que hacer para reconfortarla, esta devastada. A mí, por mi parte, me fue bien con los Weasley, pero a ella… ¿cómo pudieron decirle cosas tan horribles sus padres?, ella es su hija sin importar lo que haga.

Necesito aclarar esto con ellos o de otro modo jamás seremos plenamente felices, ni ahora ni nunca, siempre viviremos con la sombra de lo que pudo ser nuestra relación con las personas que ella ama.

Me rehusó a perderla pero tampoco puedo permitir que ella este conmigo si con eso sufre y se aleja de las personas que ama.

¿Pero que puedo hacer?, ¿dejarla?, ¡jamás!, ¿no vivir juntos?… pero, ¿qué pasara con nuestros planes?, ¿qué pasara si ella regresa con su familia y ellos la alejan de mi?

— ¡Hermione, yo…! — empiezo a decir.

— ¡Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, ahora eres lo único que tengo!… — me mira a los ojos.

— ¡No digas eso, tienes a muchas personas, están tus amigos, los Weasley, la Orden y…! — le limpio las lágrimas.

— ¡Solo tú, es lo único que me importa… ojala nos hubiéramos quedado en aquella cabaña! — me dice con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Pienso igual!… — le respondo el gesto y nos acomodamos mejor en la silla y nos abrazamos de nuevo — ¡duerme que yo velare tu sueño, aquí estaré cuando despiertes! — le doy un beso en la frente y ella cierra los ojos.

Me quedo sumergido en mis pensamientos otra vez mientras acaricio el brazo de Hermione y observo su rostro, se ve tan serena mientras duerme, aunque por dentro este gritando de dolor.

Me levanto cuidadosamente procurando no despertarla y la cargo y la llevo al interior, se abraza a mi cuello mientras camino con ella en brazos y la depositó en mi cama para que este más cómoda.

— ¡Siempre te cuidare Hermione, jamás dejare que te pase algo malo… prometo que dedicare mi vida para hacerte feliz, aunque eso dependa incluso de mi propia felicidad! — le digo mientras me acuesto a su lado y la abrazó.

Esta es una de las promesas más importantes que he hecho en mi vida, y la cumpliré pase lo que pase.

— ¡Jamás podría dejar de amarte… eres perfecta y a la vez tan delicada… nunca conocí a alguien como tú… y se me parte el alma verte sufrir… sobre todo cuando sé que yo soy la causa de tu sufrimiento! — le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella no merece sufrir y menos por mi culpa.

— ¡Ya una vez estuve a punto de perderte para siempre en el Ministerio de Magia… sentí una culpa enorme porque sabia que si te llegaba a perder seria por mi total y completa culpa por haberte dejado ir conmigo… lo siento… te amo demasiado Hermione, que me moriría si algo te pasara o si alguien te alejara de mi… pero no puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa!… — le digo llorando mientras acaricio su rostro.

Amor es una palabra a la que le di significado cuando conocí a Hermione, es la primera vez que amo a alguien y creo que será la única.

Mi vida depende de ella. Una sola sonrisa de ella alimenta mi corazón por mil años más, una mirada es como ver el mismo paraíso… uno de sus besos deberían ser pecados pues una vez que pruebas sus labios creas una adicción tan grande que es imposible dejarla.

— ¡Ojala pudiera mitigar el dolor que sientes!… — le hablo de nuevo mientras continuo acariciando su rostro.

— ¡Ya lo hiciste! — me dice con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte! — me disculpo mientras dejo mi mano estática en su mejilla.

— ¡Descuida… — me acaricia la mejilla y seca las lágrimas de mis ojos — gracias por amarme tanto Harry! — me mira a los ojos y yo solo puedo atinar a besarla.

Sellando mí promesa con este beso.

Versión de Hermione Granger.

Sentía un enorme vació por haber perdido a mis padres, pero aquí, junto a Harry y con las palabras tan hermosas que me dijo no puedo más que preguntarme porque en esta vida, en la cual no he hecho otra cosa que dedicarme al estudio y mis amigos, en la cual no he hecho nada heroico, ¿por qué soy merecedora de tan bondadoso corazón?

Es algo que nunca podré responderme, ni en el mejor sueño puede haber tanta fantasía como la que me brinda Harry.

Aunque esta es la realidad, la realidad más hermosa jamás contada.

No sé si el haber perdido a mis padres sea un sacrificio o no, lo que sé, es que el sacrificio hubiera sido quedarme con ellos condenándome a una vida sin amor.

— ¡¿Te quedaras conmigo… a pesar de todo? — me pregunta temeroso después de unos momentos en silencio.

— ¡A pesar de todo… y de todos… por siempre… hasta que mi alma deje de habitar este corazón y cuerpo! — le respondo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Te amo mucho Hermione… y no quiero que…!

— ¿Sufra?, ¡lo haría si me alejara de ti!

— ¡No sé que haría sin ti!… — me acaricia la mejilla.

— ¡Yo no podría vivir sin ti! — lo interrumpo mientras acaricio su cabello.

— ¡Tú eres mi vida! — me besa.

Correspondo a su beso olvidándome de todo el dolor que siento por mis padres, olvidando los problemas que nos depara el futuro, solo recordando que pase lo que pase, Harry y yo estaremos por siempre juntos.

Hasta la eternidad.

No existe nadie, ni nada que pueda separarnos.

— ¡Te amo! — decimos al culminar el beso.

Tal vez mañana pasen muchas cosas, o en el pasado hayan pasado demasiadas, pero aquí lo único que importa es nuestra historia, una que viviremos intensamente tal y como el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Posiblemente no recupere el amor de mis padres.

Quizás los señores Weasley nos apoyen en el futuro.

Tal vez nuestros amigos nos apoyen y alienten como hasta ahora.

De lo único que estoy segura es que a partir de este hoy se abre un nuevo capítulo de mi vida, la cual viviré con Harry.

No sé si siempre nos amaremos con la misma intensidad.

Porque estoy casi segura de que será mucho mayor.

Pero algo es seguro, me encargare de disfrutar cada minuto que tenga junto a él.

Mi único amor… mi primer y más grande amor.

— ¿Hermione? — me llama.

— ¿Si? — pregunto confusa por haberme perdido en mis pensamientos.

— ¿La puerta esta cerrada con seguro? — me pregunta con una sonrisa y yo no entiendo el motivo de su pregunta.

— ¿Eso creo?… — no puedo evitar decirlo en forma de pregunta — ¿por qué…?

Me calla con un beso más intenso y comprendo claramente el motivo de su pregunta.

Correspondo a este y a todos sus besos abandonándome a él.

Y nuevamente al igual que la primer noche, la primera vez. Me entrego a él con la misma pasión, dulzura y sobre todo, amor.

El fin.

Esperen el epílogo.

Los quiero.

Yuly.


	41. Epilogo

Epílogo: AQUÍ CONTIGO

Harry Potter.

— ¡VAMOS HERMIONE, ¿POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO?, VAMOS A PERDER EL TAXI! — llame por décima vez.

No sé porque se tarda tanto, yo siempre pensé que Hermione era diferente a todas las mujeres pero me equivoque. Es única. Ni siquiera podría compararla con las demás… bueno tal vez si, solo en una cosa, ¡en tardarse una eternidad en el baño arreglándose!

Me estresa, pero me pone demasiado ansioso, no sé que va a usar esta noche, la cual es nuestra última noche en Australia.

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con sus padres, de los cuales no hemos sabido nada pues siguen enojados.

Ya es hora de regresar a Hogwarts. Empezamos en dos semanas y no tenemos nada listo.

Además de que esto es lo que principalmente me pone más feliz, porque Hermione y yo viviremos juntos a partir de mañana en Grimmauld Place. En nuestro hogar.

Lo hablamos con nuestros amigos y para sorpresa de nosotros e incredulidad de unos, Ron nos apoyo. Pensamos que seria al más difícil de explicarle pero resulto ser el que se puso más feliz en que Hermione y yo viviremos juntos.

_¿Por qué tardara tanto?_

Hermione Granger.

— ¡SALGO EN UN MINUTO! — grito desde el baño.

Me miro nuevamente en el espejo y se me desenfoca la mirada al verme con el vestido que compre en el centro, luzco sumamente… ¿provocativa?

Ya paso un tiempo desde que mis padres se fueron a su casa, digo "su casa" porque así será de ahora en adelante. Mañana regresaremos a Londres y me iré con Harry a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días.

Por ejemplo:

Matt y Gretel están en la etapa antes del noviazgo.

Viktor apareció, pero solo para despedirse pues debe entrenar para la copa.

El señor Wilson ha dejado su trabajo de "taxista" en el Ministerio de Magia para estar más tiempo en su oficina y con su familia, según nos dijo hace una semana.

Nuestros amigos siguen igual o más unidos que antes.

Ginny, Ron, Neville y Luna se tomaron bien la decisión de Harry y yo acerca de vivir juntos, en especial Ron y eso aún me desconcierta.

Harry y yo estamos más unidos que nunca, hoy cumplimos tres semanas de novios y es nuestro ultimo dia en Australia por lo cual hemos planeado una fogata en la playa con todos nuestros amigos.

— ¡HERMIONE, AMOR, NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO! — me vuelve a llamar.

Respiro hondo y abro la puerta para detenerme inmediatamente al verlo, se ve guapísimo. Lleva una camisa celeste, frac y pantalón color arena al igual que las sandalias. Está… ¡tan guapo!

Autora

Harry y Hermione se quedaron viendo como cuando te quedas viendo a la noche estrellada en una noche con luna llena y una brisa que te acaricia el rostro dándote una extraña sensación de paz y equilibrio entre un mundo y otro; en donde tu único motivo para existir es seguir viendo el cielo donde miles de millones de estrellas buscan que las observes por horas hasta que su luz deje de verse a causa del amanecer que te da un motivo más para vivir pues al final del dia podrás apreciar nuevamente esa extraña sensación de paz y equilibrio en tu alma que te invita a seguir existiendo mil años más para pasar la eternidad observando a la persona amada.

Una sola mirada es lo que necesitaron para darse cuenta de que la existencia del otro era la misma vida de uno.

Sin importar si alguna noche tu cielo se oscurece por una nube, tú sabes que pasara para volver a darte esa magnifica vista y esa extraña pero maravillosa sensación que solo puedes saciar al ver, tocar y besar a la persona que roba cada uno de tus alientos.

Sus miradas se desconectaron en el momento en que sus labios se unieron y cerraron los ojos. Y ese cielo se transformo en el mismo paraíso, transportándolos a otros tiempos en donde un famoso autor los hubiera llamado Romeo y Julieta.

Sin importar que les depare el futuro, o que haya quedado en el pasado, ellos jamás podrán tener un momento tan hermoso como este, en el que solo existen ellos.

Aunque quizás más adelante pueda haber alguien que cambie su vida.

Fin… de este fic, no de la historia de Harry y Hermione.

La continuación de esta historia es "Convivencia".

¿Quieren adelanto?

Mmm… solo les diré que a este par de enamorados les esperan varios obstáculos.

¿El amor triunfara al final?

Nadie lo sabe (bueno, yo si pero no les digo… aun jejeje)

Aclaracion: por motivos de falta de tiempo cerrare esta cuenta. Mas pueden buscarme en Potterfics, mi nickname es el mismo: YulyPotterGranger.

¡Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguieron este fic!, es mi primer creación de Harry y Hermione.

Gracias a todos los Harmony-maniáticos por creer que sobre todas las cosas (incluso las que diga J. K. Rowling) el amor de Harry y Hermione siempre prevalecerá por sobre todo y TODOS (¡¿ESCUCHARON %&&*%Ç PELIRROJOS?, ELLOS SE AMAN, LO DE USTEDES ES PURA ATRACCIÓN SUPERFICIAL!)

Una vez escuche a alguien decir que para amar a alguien tienes que conocerlo completamente, entenderse con una simple mirada o un gesto y sobre todo arriesgarse por sobre todas las cosas por la persona amada… bueno, creo que Harry y Hermione han hecho eso un millón de veces.

Lo que sintió Harry por Ginny fue solo atracción, él no puede estar enamorado si nunca la conoció como a Hermione. ¡Y por Dios!, Ginny NUNCA ha visto a Harry más que como el "elegido", para ella siempre a sido una maldita celebridad. El más claro ejemplo: estaba "enamorada" de él desde que era niña cuando leía de él en el Profeta o cualquier otra revista. Si él nunca hubiera sido Harry Potter "El Niño Que Vivió" y aun así se hubieran conocido, ella jamás se hubiera fijado en él.

Decir que lo que ella siente es amor es una reverenda estupidez.

Es como si yo dijera: "¡Te amo Daniel Radcliffe!", solo porque es famoso. Eso jamás seria amor porque yo no lo conozco.

Pasando a Ron y Hermione, (¡ashh!) en este tema no hay mucho que decir. Ron siempre ha sido egoísta y cruel con Hermione. Y ese cuento de que "del odio al amor hay un paso" yo diría que hay un abismo.

Ron solo la mira al igual que ha Ginny, como su HERMANA. Más claro ejemplo: cuando Hermione va al baile de navidad con Viktor, Ron le arma un drama por muchas estupideces al igual que lo hizo con Ginny cuando está andaba con Michael Corner o Dean Thomas… con Harry fue distinto porque para el punto de vista de Ron, Harry si "merecía" ser el novio de su hermana. En fin, si Ron de verdad sintiera amor por ella no la haría sufrir como lo hace S-I-E-M-P-R-E; Hermione tal vez si sintió algo por él, pero no fue más que una alucinación porque la verdad sea dicha, ella esta enamorada de Harry, lo sigue a donde sea, siempre esta ahí para él aunque Harry no quiera arriesgarla…

Y lamento decir todo esto para aquellos que son fanáticos de estas parejas pero la verdad es otra. ¡Abran los ojos; J. K. Rowling nos arruino el final por completo pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no tengamos el poder para hacer el nuestro!

Tomen su pluma, un trozo de pergamino y dejen salir las ideas.

Una historia de amor no sé trata de: "el chico siente atracción por la chica, ella acepta la atracción y viven felices por siempre".

Una verdadera historia de amor se trata de saber construir una amistad, estar siempre con esa persona, valorar a la persona, protegerla, nunca dañarla, ser fiel a lo que sientes y sobre todo, siempre demostrarle cuan valioso es para ti.

Harry y Hermione son la pareja ideal. Son los mejores amigos, han estado en las buenas y en las malas, a pesar de que tengan problemas o conflictos entre ellos han sabido hacerlos a un lado por el bien del otro.

Si J. K. Rowling no vio esto (y eso que ella escribió la historia) y ustedes tampoco pues… ¡PÍDANLE LOS LENTES A TRELAWNEY!

Y yo que pensaba hacer esto corto… bueno.

Se despide Yuly Potter Granger.

Y recuerden que ustedes crean la magia en esta historia.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Un último comentario:

Este fic se lo dedico plenamente a J. K. Rowling (ya luego de echarle ¿no? jejeje), Warner Bros., y el elenco de Harry Potter por crear esta historia y traspasarla de las frías paginas a la calida realidad del cine.

Pero en especial se lo dedico a Darla Gilmore porque cuando leí tus dos fic's de Harry y Hermione ("Junto a ti" y "Detrás de un ángel") quede enamorada de tu historia. Llore, me enoje, reí… en fin, me encanta tu manera de escribir, sobre todo en el fic "Detrás de un ángel". Y amo al personaje de James, el hijo de Harry y Hermione.

Todos ustedes fueron mi inspiración para crear estas historias (digo en plural porque ustedes y yo sabemos que me encuentro escribiendo la continuación)… sinceramente espero que las hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlas, aunque a veces me preguntaba "¿Qué diablos estoy escribiendo?"

Ustedes me entienden, el poder de la pluma es algo tan grande que cuando empiezan a salir las ideas es difícil detenerlas.

Por ultimo, (ahora si) les dejo la letra de la canción "Here without you" de Three Doors Down, la cual es en definitiva la canción de Harry y Hermione.

A hundred days had made me older

since the last time that I've saw your pretty face

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby

but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin

as the people either way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated

but I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby

but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know,

and anywhere I go

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls,

when it's all said and done

it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby

but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

Con todo el cariño del mundo.

Yuly.


End file.
